Wedding Planning
by ElleGossip
Summary: What will planning S and D's wedding do to Blair and Chuck? New Chapters up daily.
1. I'm Home

**A.N: Okay well I had this idea in my head, which is mainly the reason I wanted to end Cruising with Drama. It's set six years after senior year. I hope you all enjoy and tell me what you think. )**

Blair Waldorf knocked the door of the Palace hotel's penthouse. It had been too long since she had been here last and everything had changed. She and Chuck had broken up seven months ago. She had caught him with another woman. The image of them lying on his bed going at it haunted her everyday. She thought Yale was supposed to be perfect, but who had she been kidding when she knew Chuck Bass was there. She had kept in contact with her best friend Serena, which was the reason she was at the Palace in the first place. The doorknob started to turn and the door flew open. Blair smiled when she saw Eric smiling back at her. He spoke.

"Blair!"

"Eric!"

She gave him a hug. He had always been like a little brother to her. His looks hadn't changed that much. He had let his grow out a little. He had also grown. He was around six feet. They separated. She spoke.

"Eric I missed you. How's Harvard?"

He sighed.

"I go to NYU now. Me and Harvard just didn't mix. Besides I like the art class I'm taking there."

Blair smiled.

"Well I'm glad your having a good time."

He smiled.

"So what's with you? What have you been up to since you graduated at Yale?"

"I've actually been working for Vogue. They want me to write for them about the different types of fashion around the world. It truly is a blessing."

Eric smiled at her.

"Good job Blair."

She smiled. He led her into the living room. Guests were already there. Lily Van der Woodsen-Bass made her way over to Blair and Eric.

"Blair. It is so good to see you."

She gave Blair a hug. Blair missed her. She was far more considerate then her own mother. Mr. Bass made his way over to his wife. He smiled when he saw Blair.

"Blair. It is such a pleasure."

She smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Bass."

The four of them chatted for a bit. They still had no idea why Serena asked all of them to come to the penthouse that day. Blair and Eric excused themselves and went to get some champagne. Suddenly, Blair saw a familiar figure sitting on the couch. Nate was sitting still. He hadn't want to come but his dad told him he could find a girl. Nate knew that was a lie. He knew all of the girls in the Upper East Side, some a little better than others. He turned his head and saw Blair Waldorf talking with Eric. _Damn she's still beautiful_ he thought. She had always been beautiful. The last time he had seen her was at the Constance Billiard-St. Jude's graduation. Even then she had been paying more attention to his best friend, Chuck Bass. He hadn't spoken to Chuck that much either. The last time he had was when he had been taking a walk through Central Park one summer. That had been three years ago and they hadn't talked that much. Nate decided to go say hi to Blair. He fixed his Armani tie before actually getting up. He smiled and walked toward her.

"Blair."

She turned around and saw him. She smiled. His blue eyes were still as pool as the sky. His teeth were perfect and his hair was perfectly messy.

"Hello Nate."

She gave him a hug. It had been so long. They separated. Eric had excused himself. Blair looked at Nate.

"So what's been up with you?"

"Not that much. I've actually been sailing a lot."

Blair smiled. She knew how much he loved sailing. He looked at her.

"So how are things with you?"

"Oh things are great. I just recently got a job at Vogue. It's everything I've ever wanted."

Nate smiled.

"Congratulations, Blair."

"Thank you."

He gave her another hug. She couldn't stop thinking about Chuck though. Maybe she would actually be happy if he was still in her life. They separated. They talked some more. Mostly about how much they have done since high school. Some more guests had come. Blair spotted Jenny and Kyle walking through the penthouse doors. Kyle had always been a great friend. She hadn't really kept contact with him but she knew they had a good friendship. With Jenny, she hadn't even tried to keep contact with her. They just were not meant to be friends. Both of them made their way over to Blair and Nate. Jenny smiled.

"Hey you two."

Blair gave her a smile. Nate spoke.

"Hey Jenny. How's school?"

"It's alright. Me and Eric are in the same art class."

Blair tried not to roll her eyes. _Little Jenny always finding a way to try to fit it_ she thought. Blair turned to Kyle.

"So Kyle what have you been up to?"

He smiled.

"I spent four years in South Africa where I helped out at the orphanages."

Blair smiled. Kyle was just a nice guy.

"That is really amazing."

He beamed. They kept talking about his years in South Africa. Blair still couldn't believe that he had been somewhere and left his sort of crappy life behind to help out others. He didn't have money to offer but had a heart. That was more than she could say about some of the Upper East Side boys. They hadn't realized how long they had been talking, when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"The guests of honour are here."

Blair turned around only to be face to face with Chuck Bass. She couldn't even look at him. So much had gone on between them and looking at him brought pain to her heart. She had known she was going for a bad boy but she hadn't realized that it would hurt so much. Chuck didn't look that much at her either. He missed her so much but she had told him it was over. How could he have been so stupid. How could he have put love on the line for a stupid one night stand.

Nate didn't notice their awkward silence. He walked over to Chuck.

"Chuck! It's great to see you."

Chuck smirked.

"Great to see you too, Nathaniel."

Jenny smiled and Kyle just waved. Nate, Jenny and Kyle went to go back to the living room. Blair turned around to follow, but Chuck grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked at him. His eyes seemed vulnerable. She tried her best to glare at him, but just seeing him brought tears to her eyes. He pulled her closer. He spoke gently.

"Blair. I've missed you."

She looked at him.

"Well I bet a burlesque dancer from Victrola could easily make you forget me."

She got her arm free from his grasp but still kept eye contact. He looked at her.

"Blair, I could never stop loving you. What I did was wrong but you have to understand that I love you so much that there aren't enough words to describe it."

She looked him in the eyes. She wanted to kiss him right then and there, but a part of her told her that he would just give her pain. Her heart didn't need that. It was just starting to heal. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well you may love me, but I want nothing to do with you. You never changed, Bass. And I think you never will."

She started walking toward the living room. She sat down beside Eric on one of the couches. Chuck came back into the living room but sat on the other end. Serena and Dan were standing in front so everyone could see them. Everyone wondered what one earth was going on. Serena was smiling wildly. Dan was trying to hide his smile but it was obvious he was happy as well. Everyone silenced so they could hear what was going on. Dan took a deep breath before speaking.

"Me and Serena have been dating ever since junior year. Our relationship has survived two different universities. And the last year we realized that we belong with each other. So that's why I asked Serena to marry me."

Everyone applauded. Blair smiled. Cabbage Patch had guts. Serena spoke next.

"And I said yes!"

Everyone cheered and clapped louder. Everybody went to go congratulate the couple. When Blair finally got to see them, she ran over to Serena.

"Serena!"

They pulled back. Serena smiled at her best friend.

"B, you look great!"

"Thank you, but S let's talk about you! I mean your getting married for goodness sake."

Serena smiled.

"B, I want you to be my maid of honour."

Blair gasped.

"Really?"

Serena smiled and nodded her head.

"There would be no one better."

Blair didn't know what to do but hug her best friend. They separated so Serena could go talk to other people who wanted to congratulate her. Blair moved over to where Dan was.

"Congratulation Cabbage Patch."

He smiled.

"Thank you, but don't you think that "Cabbage Patch" is getting a little old?"

Blair giggled.

"Don't worry it'll go away when you finally get rid of Cedric."

His eyes went wide. He whispered.

"How did you know about that?"

She smirked.

"You have so much to learn. Me and S are best friends. Do the math."

He smiled. She walked away and went to find Eric. She found him talking to a girl. He seemed really interested so she decided to leave him alone. She walked around and found herself in the kitchen. She sat at the breakfast table. She remembered the millions of times she had come here for breakfast. It was just better there. Her silence was broken when she heard someone else was in the room. She looked and saw Chuck. _Can't he leave me alone? _she thought. She started to get up but his voice stopped her.

"Blair I know I can't change the past but I can work on the future."

She didn't want to look at him. She was afraid if she did she would fall in love with him again. She finally gathered up the energy to look at him. She glared.

"Well have fun working on the future by yourself."

She walked out. She heard Lily announcing dinner. She made her way over to the dining table. She sat beside Eric and Serena. She looked up and wished she hadn't. Facing her was Chuck. _Why does have to sit where I am facing! _she thought. This was going to be a long dinner.


	2. I'm Going To Go Soon

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! Don't worry more drama to come.**

Blair sat in her seat. She couldn't do anything. Serena was busy talking to Dan. Blair decided not to interrupt them. After all they were the happy couple. Blair also couldn't talk to Eric. He was busy speaking to the girl he had been talking to earlier. Blair didn't like looking straight in front of her. Chuck would look at her. His eyes on her burning her skin. She wanted him. She wanted him bad. But she would never let him know.

Chuck looked at Blair. He didn't want to look at her too much, he was afraid his heart would break. He couldn't believe he had been such an idiot to lose her. He never told Blair why he had cheated on her. She would probably think he was a liar. But he would never lie about anything like that. Everything had been great. Blair had been the perfect girlfriend. He had been so happy with her. He knew they were soul mates and that scared me. He had never been in a serious relationship. He never really had seen one growing up. His parents didn't even try. So he cheated. He just grabbed a girl from a local strip club and used her for no reason but to hurt Blair. He hadn't been with another girl since then. He looked at Blair. She looked away. She turned to Serena.

"S, I'm going to get going soon."

Serena turned to her in confusion.

"But B, you haven't even finished your dinner."

"Fine I'll finish dinner, then I'll leave."

Serena sighed.

"Okay."

So Blair sat and ate for the next twenty five minutes. She didn't look at Chuck. Once everyone had finished dinner, Lily suggested that the adults go and eat their desert in the living room. The younger adults stayed in the dining room. The maid brought over some ice cream for them. Blair didn't take any and went to get her coat and purse. She put on her coat and went to tell Serena she was leaving. She walked up to her best friend.

"S, I better get going."

Serena sighed. She knew she couldn't keep Blair around for a long time around Chuck. Blair had called her right after the two had broken up. She had never heard Blair more upset. She looked at her best friend.

"Okay, but thank you for coming."

Blair smiled and hugged her best friend. Jenny looked at the best friends. She looked at her watch.

"Um Blair, could I catch a ride with you?"

_No!!_ thought Blair. She turned and gave Jenny a fake smile.

"Sure."

Jenny smiled and went to get her coat. Blair clutched her purse a little harder. _Oh well, I'll deal with her_ she thought. Jenny came back in a flash. Blair said good bye to the remaining people. When it was time for her to say good bye to Chuck, she didn't look at him. She simply stuck out her hand and he shook it. His touch made butterflies come back in her stomach. She let go of his hand and went to the door. Jenny followed her. They got to the elevator and took it to the ground floor. Blair realized that if she went back to her penthouse that she would have nothing to do. Blair smiled at Jenny.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"No."

Blair smiled.

"Perfect."

Jenny raised any eyebrow.

"Perfect?"

Blair didn't reply and called a cab for them. Blair climbed in and Jenny followed. She hadn't spoken to Blair since, well they hadn't really spoken. Jenny had hung out with Penny and Hazel but they had ditched her after senior year. She needed friends. She looked at Blair.

"Where are we going?"

Blair smiled.

"Don't worry."

She spoke to the cab driver.

"Can you take us to fifth?"

He did as she asked. Jenny didn't say anything. She only wondered what Blair could possibly have in store. The taxi stopped and Blair and Jenny stepped out. Blair immediately went to sit on a bench. Jenny followed. Blair put her hands in her hands. Jenny didn't know what to do. Blair looked up.

"Why did he do it?"

Jenny's face became confused.

"Why did who do what?"

Blair sighed.

"Chuck cheated."

Jenny looked sympathetically at Blair. Blair tried to hold back her tears. Chuck had brought so much joy into her life but he obviously didn't want to be with her. Why else would he cheat? She couldn't help it anymore and the tears came down. Jenny sat down next to her.

"Blair, do you want to talk about it?"

Blair thought about that. Normally she would never have considered even talking to Jenny about anything but right now seemed like she needed to. She turned to Jenny.

"I don't know what I did. I thought I did everything right. I never did anything to hurt him, and he….he…..he cheated on me!"

Jenny didn't know what to do. She got out a tissue and passed it to Blair.

"I'm sorry Blair."

Blair wiped her eyes with the tissue. She managed to give Jenny a small smile.

"Thanks."

Jenny smiled.

"So do you want to head somewhere else?"

Blair smiled.

"I know a place."

Blair got up and started walking towards a café. They ordered some drinks and Blair talked more about her and Chuck. Jenny seemed to like them together. She couldn't believe that he cheated on Blair. _Why? _she kept thinking.

Meanwhile, Chuck was still at the party. Things had gotten dull. He looked at his watch. He walked up to Nate.

"Nathaniel, want to blow this joint?"

Nate shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Victrola?"

"Sure."

They said goodbye and went out into the hall. The took the elevator to the lobby and went out in the courtyard. Chuck called his chauffer to bring the limo out front. Both boys got in and drove to Victrola. When they got out, Chuck didn't go in. Nate looked at him.

"Man, I thought you wanted to go?"

Chuck looked at Victrola's door. Something was holding him back. He couldn't do this. Not to her. He looked at Nate.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

Nate looked at him with confused eyes.

"What?"

"I just can't."

Chuck got back in the limo. Nate climbed in before Chuck closed the door. They sat quietly in the limo. Nate knew something was bothering him, but what was it? He decided to ask.

"What is up with you?"

Chuck looked at him. He knew exactly what he was implying.

"I don't know. I guess I don't want to hurt her again."

"Blair?"

Chuck nodded his head.

"I hurt her already because I was an idiot. I can't do it to her again."

"But it was just Victrola."

"I know but it just felt wrong."

Nate rolled his eyes. This hadn't been the Chuck that Nate knew. _Damn, Yale really changed him_ he thought. He turned to look at Chuck.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Chuck sighed.

"Yeah but I messed up because I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Yeah."

"Of what?"

Chuck leaned back on the seat before replying.

"Love."

"Love?"

"Yeah. I was afraid that it was too good to be true and that maybe I didn't deserve her."

Chuck couldn't believe he had admitted his feelings. He just wished that Blair had heard. He looked at Nate.

"Can we get some coffee?"

"Yeah. There's a great café on fifth."

Chuck nodded his head. Anything would be great right now. The limo stopped outside the café. Both guys walked inside. They did not expect what happened next.


	3. It's Pretty Late

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them. Anways Enjoy!**

Blair looked up to see who had come into the café. _It's pretty late_ she thought. She looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see. Chuck. She could feel her heart breaking. Jenny looked at where she was looking. Jenny froze. Nate and Chuck were sitting on the other side of the café. They couldn't really see the girls. Blair looked back at her cappuccino. She couldn't believe he was here. She looked at Jenny.

"Can we go?"

Jenny nodded her head. The girls put on their coats. Blair pulled out some cash and put it on the table. They started to head for the door.

Nate and Chuck had ordered their coffees and were drinking them. Chuck tried to think of anything else but he couldn't. All he could think about was Blair. Nate had been talking about something that hadn't really caught his attention. Finally Nate said something that finally got Chuck's attention.

"Isn't that Blair?"

Chuck turned around to see what he was looking at. He was right. There was Blair. Chuck looked at her. She was so beautiful. Her long, brown, curly hair was put down. Her clothes were perfectly put on and her make up looked like it was put on by a professional. She caught her eyes with his. They couldn't turn away. They both wanted to kiss each other right then and there. But they couldn't. Chuck knew she didn't want to be with him. Who would after what he had done. Blair fought back tears. She loved him so much but she guessed he didn't love her back. Oh how wrong she was. Blair looked at him for one more second before walking out the door. Jenny followed her. Chuck still was confused with Jenny being there. _What is she doing? Why is Blair keeping her around? _he kept thinking. He turned back to his coffee and took a sip. Nate looked at him.

"Man, what happened with you two?"

Chuck looked at him.

"I was an idiot."

"But I thought you loved her?"

"I did. I do, it's just I was afraid."

"I know that. You told me. But the Chuck Bass I knew wasn't afraid of anything."

Chuck smirked.

"Well I am."

Nate took a sip of his coffee before speaking.

"Maybe you just need to move on."

Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"How am I supposed to move on? It's not like I want to."

Nate shrugged his shoulders.

"It was just an idea."

"Well it was a stupid idea."

Nate quietly took another sip of his coffee. Chuck did the same. Silence lingered in the air until Nate broke it.

"So, Serena and Dan are getting married."

Chuck rolled his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"I meant, isn't it great that someone we know and grew up with is getting married?"

Chuck sighed.

"I guess. Nathaniel, you know I don't like that whole wedding thing."

Nate chuckled.

"Well there was a time you did."

Chuck gave him a puzzled look.

"When?"

Nate smirked.

"Senior year."

Chuck smiled at remembering senior year. He and Blair had spent every moment together. They had both been so sure that they would be together forever that they had even started to look at stuff for weddings. They looked at flowers and wedding dresses. Candles to horse carriages. Blair had wanted a fantasy wedding. Of course they had just been seniors in high school, but nothing could stop them from looking. Chuck turned to Nate.

"Yeah, senior year was something."

Nate smiled.

"Yeah, well most of it. The Spring bash had ruined my relationship with Lindsay."

Lindsay had been a girl that Nate had met on a cruise he and the others took during the summer of junior year. She had been something special. They had hung out a lot, but the Spring bash had gone completely wrong. Nate had more than a few drinks and Lindsay ending up hating him. Chuck spoke.

"You still talk to her?"

"No. I heard she went to UCLA so I highly doubt that I'll be seeing her again."

The boys stayed in the café. They were really bonding again.

Meanwhile, Blair and Jenny were in a taxi cab. Jenny had no idea where they were going. Blair has just given the cab driver an address. They were just driving around now. Jenny looked out the window. They seemed to be nearing a familiar place. When the cab stopped, Jenny realized that they were at the Mets steps. She hadn't been here in ages. Blair got out and so did Jenny. Blair tipped the driver and cab drove off. Blair turned to Jenny.

"Remember these?"

Blair sat on a step. Jenny smiled.

"Yeah."

She sat down beside Blair. Blair spoke.

"You and your little friends "dethroned" me over there."

Blair pointed to an area on the steps. She still remembered the day that everything had come crashing down. Jenny looked away from the spot. She didn't need to be reminded of her fifteen minutes of fame. She turned to Blair.

"I'm sorry about that."

Blair gave her a fake smile.

"Jenny, that was a long time ago. I don't need your apologizes. Don't you know how it works around here? I get even."

Jenny looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about Blair?"

Blair smiled and got up.

"Jenny, you can get a ride home right?"

"No, I don't have any money that's why I came with you."

"Well, find away to get home. You still have your metro card right?"

Blair turned and walked away. Jenny was just an annoying person that she did not want to deal with. Blair walked down the street. It was pretty safe here. She knew that Jenny would probably try to get her back for a harmless thing. She never learns. Blair walked until she knew Jenny couldn't see her anymore. Blair started to cross her arms to keep warm. It hadn't been this cold earlier. She kept walking, hoping that she would warm up but it was just too cold. Her teeth chattered. _When did New York get this cold? _she thought. She held her arms closer to her, but it didn't work. Her breath could be seen in the cold air. Suddenly, she saw a limo approaching her. She stiffened. _It couldn't be, could it? _she thought. The limo stopped in front of her. The door opened and out stepped Chuck. He looked at her.

"Blair. It's freezing. Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Through all her freezing, Blair managed to give him a cross look.

"No thank you, Bass. I'm perfectly fine where I am."

Chuck couldn't help but laugh. Who was she kidding, it was freezing he walked over to her. He took off his jacket and put it around her.

"Let's go Waldorf."

Before she protest, he was already leading her to the limo. She got in and sat as far away from him as possible. Chuck sat down and closed the door. He had already dropped Nate off at the Archibald residence. The first few minutes of Blair and Chuck's drive was quiet. What were two former lovers supposed to say to each other. Chuck finally mustered up the confidence to turn and talk to her.

"I forgot to mention this at the party, but you look really nice tonight, Blair."

Blair looked at him. It seemed like he had really meant it. She managed to give him a small smile.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

He smiled back. Blair looked away. She couldn't believe this was the same limo she and Chuck had their first moment of passion so many years ago. Their relationship had always been like that. Just full of passion and love that could never be taken away. She looked out the window and watched the buildings go by. Chuck cleared his throat. She turned to look at him. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I still love you."

She looked at him. She looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes. They seemed sincere. She wanted to say those words back to him, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She looked him in the eyes.

"Well I don't love you."

Chuck looked at her like he knew so much more. Like he knew the truth. He spoke.

"Stop lying, Waldorf. Just face it, we both love each other and we can't just forget that."

Blair took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well you seemed to have forgotten about me when you were with that blonde bimbo."

He sighed.

"How many times do I have to say sorry for that?"

"Until you realize what you did and why you did it. I don't want a phonie excuse. At least be a man and tell me that you don't want to be with me before you go to another girl!"

She held back tears. She hated remembering that night. Chuck shook his head.

"But I do want to be with you. There was no one else. There never will be."

Blair looked at him. Tears were coming down her face. He moved closer and gently brushed them off. She looked in his eyes. She felt at peace when she was close to him. The butterflies were flying like crazy in her stomach. Chuck looked at her. He started to lean in. He didn't know why or how, but he had to. He needed her. He loved her. And he would never cause her anymore pain. His lips gently brushed hers. He missed the feel of her. She started kissing back. She didn't know what was going only that she liked it. Her hands moved up to his hair. His hands went to her waist. He picked her up so she was on his lap. They kissed more and more passionately. Suddenly, reality hit her. She pulled back and looked at him.

"No, this is wrong."

She got off his lap and sat on the other end of the limo. She glared at him.

"Just stop the limo."

"But Blair-"

"Just stop it!"

He did as she asked. He told the driver to stop. She got out without looking at him once. The limo drove off. How could she have been so stupid? She shouldn't have gone back into the limo. They may love each other but she knew that they could never work so why put herself in a relationship if she was going to get hurt all the time. She smiled at remembering the good times but they brought her back to the night that she saw Chuck and the girl. Blair shook away that thought. She hailed a taxi and instructed it to take her to the Waldorf building. She hadn't been there for six years and had just recently moved back in. Her mother was on a business trip in Milan and wouldn't be back for another week. Blair took the elevator to the penthouse. She stepped out and walked up the stairs to her room. Once there, she threw her purse on the floor and plopped down on the bed. She couldn't stop thinking about him. He just meant so much to her. The tears came back and this time she didn't stop them. She needed to let them out. She looked over at her desk and grabbed some tissues. She didn't care if she ruined her make up. She sat back down on the bed. Suddenly, her phone alerted her with a message. She opened it.

B, could you come over for brunch tomorrow? My mother is making me and Dan invite everyone we know. She wants us to be the "ideal" couple that is respected by everyone in society, blah blah. So can you come? -S.

Blair stared at the message. She knew if she went she would see Chuck again. She sighed. She messaged her friend back.

Yeah sounds great. -B.

Blair closed her phone and put it on her desk. Maybe a good nights rest was all she needed.


	4. What Are You Doing, Waldorf?

**A/N:I promise longer chapters by this weekend. I haven't been able to write a whole lot because I went back to school this week. Anyways I enjoyed the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

_Blair was sitting in a meadow. The sun was shining and the flowers had blossomed. Blair smiled at the scene. Everything was perfect and serene. She looked around. She was wearing a white summer dress. Her hair blew in the wind. She felt like kid. She looked out and saw no one or anything. She sighed and sat down. She picked up a flower. It was a simple white tulip. She angrily looked at it. She didn't want to be a simple white tulip anymore, she wanted something else. Something different. Something vibrant. Something dangerous. _

"_Blair?"_

_She turned to look at the person who the voice had come from. She gasped. Chuck stood a few feet away from her. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants. A few buttons on his dress shirt were left open. He looked down at her._

"_What are you doing, Waldorf?"_

_She looked up at him._

"_I-I-I-I don't know."_

_He smirked._

"_Why?"_

_She looked at him with sad eyes._

"_I don't know why."_

_He walked closer to her. He was still looking down at her._

"_Can I help you find why?"_

_She nodded. He sat down beside her and looked at her. She smiled at him. _

"_Thank you for helping, Chuck."_

_He smiled back and grabbed her hand._

"_Anytime, Princess."_

_Blair blushed. She leaned in and kissed him. She felt whole again. They parted and looked at each other. She spoke._

"_I love you Bass."_

_His smile faded._

"_Well I don't love you."_

_She looked at him. What was going on? Suddenly, the blonde bimbo he had been with appeared. She looked at him._

"_Honey, let's go. I don't like being around needy people."_

_She looked at disgust at Blair. Blair glared at her. She got up and faced the blonde bitch._

"_He's not your honey."_

_The blonde just laughed at her before starting to walk away. She held Chuck's hand and started to lead him away from Blair. Blair clenched her fists. That bitch had no idea who she was dealing with. Blair ran up to catch up to them. She grabbed Chuck's hand._

"_But Chuck, I love you more than you could ever think of."_

_He looked at her._

"_I know you love me, but I don't love you. Why do you think I cheated on you? Besides, I don't get tied down. I don't want you and I can't see why anyone else would."_

_Blair stood there. Tears fell from her eyes. The two of them walked away leaving Blair heartbroken. It would never heal. She looked down at the flowers. They were dying. They were all dying. She needed to run. She started running away from everything, but she couldn't there was no way out. She couldn't get out of the forest. She ran around screaming. Can't anyone hear her? Suddenly, a voice appears._

"_I can help you."_

_She turns around and sees Dan standing there. She looks at him with a confused expression._

"_Cabbage Patch?"_

_He smiled at her._

"_Yeah. Listen Blair I don't know to tell you this, but everyone hates you."_

_Her eyes grew wide._

"_Hate me? What did I do?"_

_He didn't get to reply because a mob of people started making their way to where Blair was standing. She could see Serena, Nate, Jenny, her mother and her father. There were many more people she could recognize as well. Blair turned to look at Dan again._

"_What is going on?"_

_Dan just smirked. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Blair's head._

"_Let's just say you aren't loved anymore."_

_He started to pull the trigger._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Blair sat up in bed. Sweat dripping from her hair. Her heart was beating so fast. Her breathing was rapid. She had been having the same nightmare for seven months now. She couldn't get rid of it. She looked over at her side table. The glanced at the clock. It read ten thirty-five. She sighed and got out of bed. The brunch was at eleven thirty. She took a shower and went to her closet. _What to wear_ she thought. She pulled out a black Dolce & Gabana dress. She loved it's straps. She put it on. She put on a pair of her black Chanel ballet flats. Her brown hair lay over her shoulders. The black dress looked beautiful against her body. She applied make up, but decided to make it simple. She looked at her clock. It read eleven fourteen. She grabbed her Coach clutch. She took the elevator to the ground floor and went outside. She called her a cab and took it to the Palace. She arrived with three minutes to spare. She walked into the lobby. She walked to ballroom, which Lily had asked Bart to use for the brunch. Blair put a big smile on her face and set out to find her best friend. It wasn't that hard because she immediately saw her blonde hair. Serena smiled and made her way to Blair. She was wearing a violet blouse and high waisted pencil skirt. Blair hugged her. They parted. Serena smiled.

"I'm so glad that you came."

Blair smiled.

"Well I couldn't have missed this. What type of maid of honour would I be?"

They giggled and linked arms. Serena led her to the table where everyone else was already seated. Serena sat beside Dan and Blair sat on her other side. On Blair's left sat Eric. Lily Van der Woodsen-Bass was smiling with joy. From afar it would look like she was the happy bride to be. Brunch started immediately. Everyone kept asking questions for the happy couple. Of course Lily would ask all of the planning questions.

"So which church are you two planning to get married in?"

Serena looked at Dan before replying.

"We're not really sure."

"Well you better pick one fast. You don't want them to be all gone."

Serena rolled her eyes. Blair spoke.

"When are you two planning to get married anyway?"

Serena smiled. Dan looked at her and grabbed her hand. He turned his attention to the whole table.

"Well we actually have some news for all of you."

Everyone turned to look at them. What was the news? Dan took a deep breath before speaking.

"Me and Serena have decided we don't need months of planning a wedding. So we have decided we would like to get married by the end of the month."

Everyone had different reactions.

_That's great I guess_ thought Blair.

_But I wanted to plan everything! _thought Lily.

_I wonder when they are serving the pancakes _thought Eric.

_This should be interesting_ thought Chuck. He looked at Blair. Their eyes met for a second before she looked down at her plate. He did the same.

_Damn, Blair looks fine today_ thought Nate.

_Yay! That means Serena is going to be my sister-in-law sooner than I though _, thought Jenny. She smiled at the thought.

_Hopefully everyone is taking the news well _thought Dan and Serena. They were so alike.

Everyone went back to the conversations they had been in earlier. Blair mainly talked to Eric. She ate her brunch meal and sat back and listened to what he had accomplished since the last time she had seen him. She learned that he had sold a few paintings and was now looking for a studio to work in. He had also done some work for the movies. He worked as a set designer in his spare time. Blair ate her mean pretty quickly. She excused herself from the table and went to the ladies room. Chuck watched as she left. He knew something was up.

Blair walked into the ladies room. She got into a stall and shut the door. She looked into the toilet bowl. She took her index finger and shoved it down her throat. She watched as the contents of her stomach came out. She couldn't believe she was doing this to herself. Why? Even she could not answer that question. It was as if she was looking for something and could never find it. She had it one time but that had been long forgotten. She didn't have Chuck. She sighed and flushed the toilet before going to the sink to clean up. She checked herself over before heading back to the table. By now everyone was moving about the room with their glasses filled with champagne. Blair grabbed a glass from a waiter passing by. She walked over to Serena.

"Hey S."

Serena smiled.

"Hey B. I'm glad your finally back. I need to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Can you come to the penthouse around five. We're meeting with the wedding party and we need to start planning and you know I couldn't do this without you."

Blair smiled.

"Of course, S. You can count on me coming."

Serena smiled. She heard Lily call for her.

"I better go see what my mother wants. Probably found the perfect shade of white for my wedding dress."

The girls laughed and Serena walked away. Blair took another sip of her champagne. She turned around and saw Chuck Bass standing in front of her.

"Hello, Chuck."

He smiled. His eyes looked concerned.

"Blair, are you alright?"

"What?"

He sighed.

"I know what's going on."

She looked at him.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Blair, I know your doing it again."

Blair looked at the ground. She didn't want to know what the look in Chuck's eyes was. He stepped closer.

"I'm sorry Blair. I'm sorry for hurting you and making you do this to yourself. I don't want it to happen. Blair please look at me."

She looked up at him. His eyes were still concerned. She wanted to cry right then and there. But she couldn't not with all these people here. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Can we go to your suite to talk?"

He nodded his head. They set their glasses of champagne on a table and went to the lobby. The got into an elevator and took it Chuck's floor. Neither of them noticed Jenny Humphrey take out her phone and snap a picture of them stepping into the lobby. She smiled at it. Blair was pissing her off and it was about time that Jenny finally stepped up to her.


	5. Suite Talk

**A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. Anwyas Enjoy!**

Blair and Chuck were quiet during the elevator ride to Chuck's suite. Blair looked at the floor. She didn't want to speak to Chuck just yet. Chuck didn't try to make conversation. He knew Blair too well and he knew that she didn't want to talk. Finally the elevator dinged and they got off on the floor. Blair followed Chuck to his suite. It had been ages since she had been there. Chuck took out his room key and put in the keyhole. The door opened. He allowed Blair to go in first. She did and sat down on one of the two couches in the living quarters of the suite. Chuck shut the door behind him. He walked up to the couch but did not sit on it. He understood Blair. He simply looked at her. She was still staring at the ground. He knew he would be the ice breaker. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Blair, we need to talk sooner or later."

She didn't look at him but spoke anyway.

"I don't want to."

He sighed.

"Then why did you want to come here to talk?"

She still looked at the floor. He would never understand. Chuck sighed again and went to sit beside her. She still didn't look up. He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him. His eyes seemed concerned. She couldn't look at him. She looked back down. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Blair, I know what your doing."

She tried to get rid of her tears, but that was no use because they came down anyway. She looked up at him.

"You do?"

He nodded.

"Blair, I don't want you hurting yourself. Just tell me why you did it?"

She looked deep into his eyes. She couldn't help what happened next.

"Why? Well why don't you tell me why you and that blonde bitch were going at it when we were still dating? Why don't you tell me why I have been having nightmares for the past seven months? Why don't you tell me why every time I see you I want to be with you but I know I can't because you obviously don't love me back and I don't think you ever did."

She wiped the tears off her face. She hadn't meant to go off on him but she couldn't help it. It was if she had needed to. She looked at him. He sat in shock trying to register everything she had just said. She sighed and got up and grabbed her purse. Maybe it was better if she left. She started walking toward the door when his voice stopped her in her tracks,

"Blair, don't go. Please."

She turned around and looked at him. He was standing and looking at her. His eyes seemed sincere. She slowly walked back toward the couch.

"Fine, I'll stay."

She saw a small smile appear on his face, but as fast is it had come it disappeared. He took a deep breath and walked closer to her. He spoke gently.

"I never wanted to cheat on you."

She let out a laugh.

"But you did anyway?"

He sighed.

"I never told you why though."

She turned her attention to him. It was true, he had never told her why he had cheated. They had always gotten into an argument. She managed to find her voice.

"Yes, you never told me. So please, tell."

She looked at him awaiting to hear what he had to tell her. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I just want you to know that I love you so much, I never meant to hurt you. I would never do that on purpose to you. You have to believe me."

He took her hands and put them against his chest. She looked up at him. She knew he was telling the truth.

"Well why did you do it then?"

He sighed.

"I was afraid."

Blair stood shocked. She did not expect that.

"Afraid?"

"Yes. I was afraid of this new thing that we had. I have never felt it before. I didn't know what to do with it."

"Well you knew how I much I cared about you. You know how much I love you, I just don't get why you couldn't have come to talk to me. It was new for me too."

"But you had Nate and all those-"

"Nate wasn't love. I just thought he was until I met you and I felt it for the first time."

The tears came back. He wiped them for her. She gave him a gracious smile. He smiled back at her before he spoke.

"And for the record, I did love you. I still love you and I don't think that will ever go away. Every time I see you I get butterflies in my stomach and they are just a sign of how much I love you and I never want them to go."

Blair looked at him in disbelief.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes."

She smiled. He smiled back. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Blair, why are you doing it?"

She looked up at him. His eyes were pleading for her to tell him. She sighed. She knew she would have to tell him. She knew he would understand and not judge her. She took a deep breath.

"Because, I don't have you."

Chuck's face softened. _I have always promised her I would never hurt her and look at me. I'm giving her pain. What the hell is wrong with me!_ he thought. Blair spoke again.

"I feel empty without you. You are my other half and when you did what you did, it felt like I didn't exist. As if I had no purpose because even you didn't want to have anything to do with me."

Tears were brimming her eyes but she didn't let them fall. Chuck pulled her into a embrace. Blair leaned in closer to him, just to be near him. Chuck gently stroked her hair.

"Blair, I love you too much to ever hurt you on purpose. You are my other half as well. Without you it would be like the world was ending for me. I want everything to do with you."

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. She smiled.

"Maybe we could start off as being friends?"

Chuck smiled back.

"Of course, Waldorf."

They separated. Blair looked at the clock. It read three fifty-seven. She looked back at Chuck.

"I have to go and get ready for the get together at the penthouse."

Chuck nodded.

"Yeah me too."

She smiled and grabbed her purse.

"Bye."

"Bye."

She walked out of the door. She unwillingly marched to elevator that took her to the ground floor. She actually wanted to run back into the suite and make passionate love to Chuck. She loved him so much but it had been her idea for them to be friends. She wanted it to work out, but she also wanted more. She wanted her and Chuck back together. The elevator doors opened and Blair walked out. She walked out into the courtyard. She didn't feel like hailing cab just yet. She sat down on a bench. She didn't feel like doing anything. Her stomach was filled with crazy, fluttering butterflies. Finally after calming herself down a little, she got up and whistled for a cab. One came up and she climbed into it. During the ride to her building, she couldn't stop thinking about Chuck. Why did he have to have this effect on her? The cab stopped and she paid the fee. She walked into her building and immediately climbed into an elevator. She sprinted out of it when it reached her floor and ran faster to her room. She went straight for the closet and picked out a Vera Wang teal blouse, a pair of black skinny jeans and some black Coach boots. She looked at her appearance in her mirror. She knew it was just a casual get together. She grabbed her Versace handbag and headed out the door. Once outside, she called another cab. The butterflies kept growing the closer she got to the Palace. _I can see Chuck again! _she kept thinking. The cab stopped and she got out. She quickly got inside and took the elevator to the penthouse. She knocked on the door. Serena opened it. She smiled at her friend.

"B, your finally here!"

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"No, follow me."

Blair followed Serena into the living room. Blair sat on a couch next to Vanessa and Nate. Jenny, Eric and Kyle sat on another couch and Chuck just stood. Serena and Dan were sitting on two chairs. They looked really excited. Serena spoke first.

"We have asked you guys to come here today because you are all in the wedding party!"

Everyone smiled. This truly was exciting. Serena spoke again.

"Blair is my maid of honour."

She smiled at Blair.

"And my bride's maids are Jenny and Vanessa."

The two girls gasped and thanked Serena. Serena just smiled. Dan spoke next.

"I would like the best man to be Eric."

Eric smiled graciously. He spoke again.

"And for my ushers, I would like those to be Kyle and Chuck."

Everyone tried not to gasp. Did Dan just pick Chuck to be an usher? Nate sat there confused. What would his role be? Dan and Serena looked straight at him. Serena spoke.

"You didn't think we forgot about you, did you?"

Nate sighed. He was anxious to hear what his job would be. Dan smiled and spoke.

"Well we couldn't find anyone else for the job so we were wondering if you could be the ring bearer?"

Nate froze. _Ring bearer! What do they think I am, five! _he thought. He forcefully smiled at them.

"Sure, I would love to be a ring bearer."

He heard Chuck chuckle. He sent him a glare and chuckling stopped. Nate looked back at the happy couple.

"Do you guys want me to do anything else?"

Serena smiled.

"Yes, seeing as though we still need a flower girl and in case we don't find one, will you throw flower petals down the aisle?"

Nate let out another forced smile.

"Of course."

Serena and Dan smiled. They all went to the kitchen, where the penthouse chef was preparing a snack for them. Blair and Eric sat at the counter. Everyone else sat at the table. Blair was afraid that if she saw Chuck, she wouldn't be able to control herself. They all enjoyed their snacks, with everyone in their own conversations. Eric spoke to Blair.

"So, you excited for the wedding?"

She smiled.

"Yes. You?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

He sighed.

"Well it's going to be weird. I mean after the wedding Dan will be my brother-in-law."

Blair gave him a comforting smile. She knew how weird it would be to have a new family member all of a sudden.

"Don't worry, Cabbage Patch is probably as nervous as you. Besides he loves Serena and that's what truly matters."

Eric smiled. Blair always knew how to make him feel better.

Meanwhile, the group at the table were guessing where Serena and Dan were going to have their honeymoon. Jenny spoke.

"Are you guys going to Brazil?"

Serena spoke.

"No."

Chuck spoke next.

"It's obviously France."

Dan chuckled.

"Nope."

Vanessa thought for a second before speaking.

"Are you two going to……… Germany?"

Serena spoke.

"Nope."

Nate spoke.

"It is Portugal. Right?"

Dan spoke.

"No."

Nate let out an annoyed sigh.

"Then where!"

Dan and Serena looked at each other before speaking.

"Canada!"

Everyone's jaws dropped. _Who the hell goes to Canada? _thought Nate. Everyone was still in shock. Serena and Dan were smiling. Chuck spoke.

"Why on earth would you go to Canada?"

Dan sighed.

"Because it's a place we both want to check out. I heard the scenery is beautiful and I would like to check out some places and so would Serena. We could go camping or stay in some hotels. Besides it's not like we're moving there."

Jenny spoke.

"But it's your honeymoon. Why Canada?"

Serena smiled.

"Because it's just a place we want to go."

Chuck spoke.

"But it snows there twenty-four seven."

Dan laughed.

"That's a lie. Anyways we're going to the Western side. It barely snows there."

Nate rolled his eyes.

"But seriously, Canada!"

Serena giggled.

"Yes. Now get over it!"

Everyone finished their snacks and headed back into the living room. Serena grabbed Blair's arm. Blair looked at her.

"Something wrong S?"

Serena took a deep breath before speaking.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"Not here though. Let's go to my room."


	6. Breaking News

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Blair followed Serena into her bedroom. _What does she have to tell me? _thought Blair. Blair sat down on the bed and Serena shut the door. She turned to look at Blair. Blair could sense something was wrong. Serena made her way to the empty desk chair and sat down. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"B, I-I-I-I-I am pregnant."

Blair gasped. She got up and gave Serena a hug. She truly was happy for her friend. They separated. Blair smiled.

"S, I am so happy for you!"

Serena smiled back.

"Thank you, B."

She really was. Blair was the only one that knew so far. Blair spoke.

"So how is Dan taking it? He must be so happy."

Serena looked at the ground. Blair's smile disappeared. _Did Dan not want a kid? _thought Blair. She spoke.

"S, is everything alright?"

Serena nodded her head. Blair still didn't buy it.

"Is everything alright with Dan?"

"Yes. It's just that he doesn't know yet."

"Well you should tell him. The kid is his too."

"I am but I just don't know how. How on earth do you tell someone that they are going to be a father?"

The girls sat down. Blair spoke.

"Is the baby the reason why the wedding is coming up soon?"

Serena nodded her head.

"No, me and Dan wanted to get married earlier. We've been thinking about it for a while. Besides, I found out about the pregnancy yesterday."

Blair looked at her.

"Are you sure your pregnant?"

Serena nodded her head. Blair gave her a comforting smile.

"Well I truly am happy for you, S. If you need anything, I'm here."

Serena smiled at her.

"Blair?"

"Yes."

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

Serena took a deep breath.

"Can you go find Dan?"

Blair smiled at her best friend.

"Yeah."

She got up and walked out of the room. Her eyes immediately went to go find Dan. _Come here Cabbage Patch _she thought. She looked around for his brown hair. She saw him talking to Nate. She marched up to them.

"Cabbage Patch?"

He turned around to see the petite brunette. Nate smiled at her. _Damn, she is fine _he thought. Dan didn't know why Blair was talking to him. They never were close.

"Yes Blair?"

She smiled.

"Serena is waiting for you in her room."

Nate looked at Dan. He gave him a _you're getting laid_ look. Blair noticed. She looked at Nate.

"No, not like that,"

She turned back to Dan.

"Just go, now."

He did as he was told. Blair took his spot. She and Nate watched as he walked away. He turned to Blair.

"Well you must be excited to be maid of honour."

Blair smiled.

"Yes. You should be excited too. I mean you are the ring bearer and flower girl."

She giggled. Nate laughed.

"Well I find it to be the most important job."

They laughed again. Nate loved her laugh. He spoke.

"You must be glad to be back in the city."

Blair nodded her head. After graduating from Yale, she and Chuck had decided to go traveling. The last place they went to was London. Blair had loved London. Everything had been perfect. It was there that she had been offered the job and Vogue. She had come back to the hotel she and Chuck were staying at with excitement. She wanted to see Chuck's face when she told him of her new job. But when she had opened the door she couldn't believe it. Chuck had immediately gotten off the blonde bitch, but Blair didn't want to hear it. She had yelled at him and packed her stuff. She was out of the country with in a couple hours. She fled to her late father's vineyard, which now belonged to his lover, Roman. She told Roman everything and she and him grew closer. Then she had received news from Serena that asked her to be back in New York. Blair turned back to Nate.

"Yeah, I missed it."

Nate smiled at her.

"I missed you."

Blair blushed. Nate did have his charms. He spoke again.

"Listen, I have some tickets for One Republic. Do you want to go?"

Blair smiled. _Well it would be a good way of catching up with Nate _she thought. She spoke.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

He smiled back.

"Great. The concert's tomorrow night. I can pick you up around seven."

"Okay."

Meanwhile, Dan was awaiting what Serena had to tell him. _Please tell me she's not calling off the wedding! _he thought. Serena walked up to him. She led him to the bed. She looked in his eyes.

"Dan, we're having a baby!"

He sat there, shocked. _I'm having a kid! _he thought. He looked at Serena. She looked worried upon his reaction.

"Do you not want a baby?"

"It's not that, it's just all of sudden."

He grabbed her hands.

"Serena Van der Woodsen, you have made me the happiest person on earth when you said you would marry me. I never thought I could be happier until now."

He kissed her. She smiled.

"I just want you to know that the baby is not the reason for the wedding date."

Dan nodded.

"I know that."

She smiled and gave him another kiss. They were going to be parents. They separated. Dan spoke.

"If it's a boy, could we name it Jaden?"

Serena smiled.

"Jaden?"

"Yeah."

She gave him a kiss. When they separated, she spoke.

"I think that's perfect."

Dan smiled and kissed her again. Meanwhile, Vanessa, Kyle and Jenny had left. Blair, Eric, Nate and Chuck were watching TV. It was an old episode of Friends. Blair looked at her watch. _I should be getting home, _she thought. She looked over at the guys.

"I better get going."

She got up and grabbed her purse. Eric had stood up also. She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Bye Eric."

He smiled back.

"Bye Blair."

She looked at Chuck next. Their eyes met. She smiled at him.

"Goodbye Chuck."

He smirked.

"Goodbye, Waldorf."

Their eyes were locked for a second longer than normal. Luckily no one noticed. She looked at Nate.

"Bye Nate. I'll see you tomorrow."

Nate smiled.

"Yeah, see you."

_What is she doing with Nate tomorrow? _thought Chuck. He didn't show his jealousy though. Eric walked Blair to the door. She smiled at him.

"I guess I'll see you around."

He smiled back.

"Yeah and you might see a lucky girl with me."

Blair gasped.

"Who is she?"

Eric smiled shyly.

"Just a girl I met a couple days ago. She came by yesterday. We've been on a couple dates and I think it's going well."

Blair smiled.

"Well I'm glad your in a good relationship, now only if I would find one."

"Don't worry. I know a bunch of guys that would love to go out with you in a second."

She blushed.

"Well there's only one guy for me."

She walked out of the door. Eric stared in wonder. _Who was she talking about? _he thought.


	7. Familiar Strangers

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Blair woke up around ten thirty the next day. It was Dorota's day off, so Blair decided to go to a quaint bakery in Queens. She got ready and took a taxi to the small bakery. It had been a while since she had last been to Queens. The cab stopped at the little bakery. She paid her fare and marched inside. It was very warm and inviting. There was always a little fire going on. She loved it here because she could always come when it felt like the world was ending. She sat at a table near a window. She liked looking out at the street. People always seemed nice. A waitress came over to take her order.

"A cappuccino."

The waitress went back and in a matter of minutes, Blair's cappuccino had arrived. Blair drank it in silence. She picked up a napkin and took out a pen from her purse. She started writing.

_I love you Chuck. I don't want to ever be without you. _

_-B_

Blair stared at the note. _He'll just think I'm a needy bitch _she thought. She crumbled up the napkin. For the remaining time, she finished her cappuccino and decided to go for a walk in the neighbourhood. Her father used to take her there all the time. She walked down the street. Some stores were open. Nothing really caught her attention. She was about to call a cab when she saw familiar red hair. _No way _she thought. She made her way over to the lady.

"Sharon?"

The lady with red hair turned around. The child that she was holding hands with also looked at Blair. The lady spoke.

"Blair?"

Blair smiled.

"Sharon!"

Sharon had been a girl that Blair and everyone else had met on a cruise that they took a couple years ago. They had found out she was pregnant at the time. She had been sixteen. Blair gave her a hug. They separated. Sharon still looked great. Her red hair was put into a bun. Blair looked at the boy by Sharon's side.

"And who is this?"

Sharon smiled.

"Evan."

Blair smiled at the little boy. Evan hid behind his mother. He had the same red hair as his mother. Blair looked back at Sharon. She spoke.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm alright. I've gotten married."

Blair gasped.

"Really? To who?"

Sharon blushed.

"A really great guy named Chris Parker. He works on Wall Street."

Blair smiled. _I would have never thought that Sharon would marry someone from Manhattan, _she thought. The girls talked for a bit. Blair still couldn't believe how much Sharon had changed. Sharon now resided on the Upper East Side. She had been in Queens that day to visit her mother. She didn't talk about Carter, so Blair assumed that he was still in jail and that he and Sharon had broken up. Sharon looked down at her watch before speaking.

"I'd hate to be rude, but I promised Evan that we would go to Central Park."

"I understand."

Sharon hailed a cab. Evan stepped into the cab. Before Sharon climbed in, she turned to Blair.

"Why don't you come with us?"

Blair smiled.

"Sure."

She climbed in after Sharon. The drive to Central Park was mostly quiet. The only conversation was made by Blair and Sharon. Evan stared out the window. He didn't know who this lady was and he didn't plan to. They arrived at the park. Evan immediately went for the swings. Blair and Sharon found a bench to sit on so Sharon could supervise Evan. Blair smiled.

"He is so adorable."

Sharon smiled back.

"He is but it makes up for his temper tantrums."

The girls shared a laugh. Blair sighed.

"It must be great having a family and all."

Sharon smiled.

"It is. Are you and Chuck married?"

Blair sighed.

"No we actually broke up."

Sharon's face softened.

"I am so sorry. I thought that you two were truly soul mates."

Blair smiled at Sharon's comment. She had felt like that too. Like Chuck was the one. She looked back at Sharon.

"Oh well, we're just friends now."

"Well, that's better than nothing."

"I guess but I want more. I want me and Chuck to be together again."

"Then why aren't you?"

Blair was about to answer, when she realized that Sharon was right. Why wasn't she with Chuck if they loved each other? She looked at the ground.

"I guess we just needed a break from each other."

Sharon noticed that Blair seemed to not want to talk about it, so she dropped the subject. She looked at Evan. He was playing with a little blonde girl. She smiled. They seemed so cute together. She looked back at Blair. She was still looking at the ground. She spoke.

"Blair, can you watch Evan for a bit? I need to go get some coffee, I can get you some as well."

"Sure. Could you get me a non-fat latte?"

"Sure."

Sharon got up and went to get them some drinks from a nearby café. Blair watched the red headed boy. He was so adorable when he smiled. She noticed that his smile disappeared when the little blonde headed girl left. It was almost as if he was heart broken. He came over to the bench. He looked at Blair.

"Where's my mom?"

"She went to get some coffee. She'll be back soon."

He sighed and sat down beside Blair on the bench. Blair smiled.

"So, did you have fun playing?"

He crossed his arms.

"Yes."

Blair tried to think of something else to talk about. _What do you and a six year old kid who hates you, talk about? _she thought. Evan didn't look at her. She was about to say something on toy trucks, when she saw Sharon approaching them with two lattes in her hands. Blair smiled. _Thank God! _she thought. Evan lit up when he saw his mother.

"Mommy!"

He ran up to her. Blair walked behind him. Sharon passed her a latte. Blair smiled.

"Thank you."

Sharon smiled back. Evan grabbed her hand and they started walking. She and Blair quickly said goodbye. Blair started walking the other way. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She read the screen. It read _SERENA_. She smiled and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, S."

"B, I'm glad you picked up. Could you come over?"

"Sure, why?"

"I need help deciding which place setting to use. And you know my mom, she would go through hundreds of them so I told her that you would help instead. So can you please? I don't want to this with my mom."

Blair giggled.

"Fine, just don't whine so much."

Serena laughed.

"Done. So what are you up to?"

"Nothing. You remember Sharon, the redhead?"

"Yeah."

"I met her and we hung out in Central Park with her son."

"Really? How is she?"

"She's alright. She actually resides in the Upper East Side. Seems she did well for herself."

"I'll say. Is she still with Carter?"

"Nope, she's married to someone who isn't a rapist."

"Well that's good, bye. See you later B."

"Bye S."

Serena hung up and looked at Dan. He was fast asleep on her bed. She smiled and stroked his hair. _I wonder what he's dreaming about, _she thought.

_Dan walked through the door of his loft. He had been living there with his wife, who was expecting this month. He looked around the loft._

"_Serena! Serena! Anyone home?"_

_He saw Serena coming from the living room. He smiled at her._

"_Hey Serena, how are you and the baby?"_

_She glared at him._

"_Where have you been!"_

"_I had work, but I came home as soon as I could."_

"_Well it wasn't fast enough. Jeez you are so useless. Why did I marry you!"_

_Dan gulped._

"_Because you love me."_

_Serena laughed._

"_Are you kidding me? Why would I love a person like you?"_

"_Come on Serena, don't be mad that I didn't come home fast enough."_

"_Well too bad, I'm mad."_

"_Serena, how about we do what you want to do. Let's be happy for the baby."_

"_I want to have a divorce."_

_Dan's face dropped._

"_A d-d-d-divorce?"_

"_Yes dumb ass. I don't want to be tied down, I want to be free. You can have the kid if you want, it doesn't really fit my lifestyle."_

_She started to walk away. Dan stood shocked. He spoke._

"_Serena, let's talk about this. We have each other. Aren't you happy?"_

_She looked at him and laughed._

"_Who would be happy in Brooklyn?"_

_She started to walk to the bedroom. Dan followed her. He wasn't just going to let her leave him. She was already packing her stuff. There was one packed suitcase by the foot of the bed._

"_Serena, please don't leave. We can move if you want. We can do whatever you want, but please don't leave!"_

_She looked at him._

"_I need to get out of here. I don't need you."_

_The doorbell rang and Serena smiled. She picked up her suitcase and walked to the door, with Dan in tow. He too was curious to see who was at the door. She opened it. There stood Nate. Dan stood in shock. Serena gave Nate a hug._

"_Hello Nate."_

_He smiled and gave her a kiss._

"_Hey Serena, ready to go?"_

_She nodded her head. Nate looked at Dan._

"_Sorry man, but you'll never be good enough for Serena."_

_The two walked out of the door leaving Dan even more shocked. Was this true? Would he never be good enough for Serena? He needed to get out of here._

Dan's eyes started to flutter open. He smiled when he saw Serena looking at him. She spoke.

"You okay? You were squirming a little when you were sleeping."

He sighed.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a bad dream but it doesn't matter now that you're here."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. In the meantime, Blair looked at her outfit one more time. She put on her red Chanel headband and picked up her Coach handbag and headed down the stairs. She waited in the living room. It was almost seven and Nate would be here any moment. She waited patiently. Suddenly, she heard the elevator doors open. She looked up and saw Nate walk in. She smiled at him. He was holding a bouquet of Hydrangeas. Blair walked up to him.

"Nate, you shouldn't have."

He smiled at her and handed her the flowers.

"But I wanted to. Someone like you deserves them."

Blair couldn't help but blush. She set the flowers on the side table. She was sure Dorota would put them in a vase. She turned back to look at Nate.

"Should we go?"

He grabbed her hand.

"We shall."

He led them to the elevator and together they went to the ground floor. What would tonight bring?


	8. Date Night

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Nate led Blair to the limo he had rented for the night. She smiled at him before getting in. He followed. He quickly told the driver to go to the concert before turning back to face Blair. She smiled at him.

"This is a great idea. I've needed a fun night with a friend."

Nate grinned.

"Well I'm happy I get to spend time with one of my best friends. It's been forever."

"Yes it has."

Nate took a deep breath before speaking.

"So, how are things?"

"Things are…..complicated. How are things with you?"

"Kind of messed up."

"How?"

"My dad was sent back to rehab. I guess he started to shoot up again after I came home from Dartmouth and told him I wanted to sail."

"How is he?"

"He's alright but I'm just worried about him."

Blair gave him a sympathetic smile and grabbed his hand. He looked at her. She spoke.

"If you need anything, I'm here."

He smiled at her. The rest of the drive was spent with Nate asking Blair more about her years at Yale. As much as she didn't want to think about it, it was nice someone wanted to know what was going on with her. Eventually the limo stopped and they stepped out. Nate escorted her in and took them to their seats. They were in the front row. A lot of money goes a long way. Blair was glad she was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. She would have not fit in if she was wearing a dress. They rocked out to the old and new hits of One Republic. Blair screamed like a fourteen year-old girl when the lead singer touched her hand. Nate couldn't help but laugh. After the concert, Nate suggested dinner. Blair agreed. They drove to Rosalito's. It was a restaurant that they and their friends spent a lot of time at during the end of junior year. They found a quiet booth. They each ordered their own plate of spaghetti. Neither of them noticed the camera flashed go off. Nate spoke.

"So how did you find the concert?'

"It was amazing. Thanks for taking me."

He smiled.

"No problem. I'm just glad I got to spend time with you."

Blair blushed. _What is with him tonight?_ she thought. He spoke again.

"Blair, I need to tell you something."

Blair took a sip of her water and then spoke.

"Sure, what is it?"

He took a deep breath before speaking. He really wanted to tell her. Finally he spoke.

"Blair, I really like you and I'm really happy you would come with me."

Blair smiled.

"Well we are friends."

Nate sighed.

"That's the thing, I want to be more than friends. Blair, I want to go on another date with you."

He reached for her hands. She sat there in shock. _What! No, Nate! I don't like you like that! I love Chuck! _she thought. She moved her hands away so he wouldn't touch them. He looked at her in confusion.

"What is it?"

Blair knew she had to get out of there. She knew simply telling no to Nate would never work. She decided to do the only thing she could. She looked at Nate. She took a deep breath.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Everyone in the restaurant stared at her. She knew this wasn't ladylike but she had to do something. Nate looked at her. _What the hell? _he thought. Blair got up from the table.

"I have to go. I can go by myself. You have a pleasant night."

She rushed out of there. People were still staring at the crazy girl. Nate sat there shocked. _What the fuck is going on? _he thought.

In the meantime, Chuck sat at the Palace bar. He sipped his scotch. He wanted to be with Blair. He hated Nate. Nate knew. He had trusted him and now he and Blair were probably off doing god knows what. But he and Blair were friends right? So why was he getting so…..jealous? Chuck sighed and sipped his scotch again.

"Chuck?"

He turned around to see not only Hazel but her "best friend" Penny as well. _What the hell are they doing here? _he thought. Hazel flashed a fake smile. Penny did the same. Hazel spoke.

"Wow Chuck, it's been ages. You still look great."

Chuck smirked.

"I know I do, but I can't say the same about you two."

Hazel's smiled dropped. She immediately put on another fake smile.

"I heard you and Blair broke up."

Chuck looked up.

"I don't care if you know."

Hazel was still smiling.

"Why so defensive? You probably still love her but she broke your heart. Everyone knows she's out with Nate this very second."

Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you know that?"

Penny giggled but Hazel contained herself.

"Wow you have been gone for too long. Gossip Girl, remember?"

Chuck laughed.

"Gossip Girl? That bitch is still around?"

Hazel spoke.

"Well she disappeared for a couple of years but now she's back. I think someone's taken over."

Chuck rolled his eyes.

"I don't care."

Penny spoke.

"Sure you don't."

Chuck looked at the two of them.

"Don't you two have a rapist to visit in jail?"

Hazel spoke.

"We don't associate with Carter anymore."

Chuck smirked.

"What, not as retarded as you and your useless sidekick here?"

Penny's jaw dropped but Hazel did not care. She kept looking at Chuck.

"You tell Blair to watch her back, Bass."

"What ever you say, but I must warn you, Blair is wiser now and won't give a damn about this stupid revenge crap. It's about time you two grew up."

Hazel glared at him.

"Have you forgotten who your talking to you?"

Chuck smirked.

"Actually yes. What are your names again? Oh yes, Crazel and Lenny. God you two are such hermaphrodites."

He laughed. Hazel and Penny stared at him in confusion. Hazel spoke.

"Wow using big words."

Penny spoke.

"What is a hermaphrodite?"

Chuck grinned.

"A hermaphrodite is an organism with both male and female reproductive parts. Seems like the right word to sum you two up, isn't it?"

Both girls stared at him in confusion. He just laughed and walked away. He didn't need to be around them anymore.

Meanwhile, Blair was sitting in a taxi cab. She didn't want to go home. Maybe Serena was home. She told the driver to take her to the Palace. He did and she arrived in a matter of minutes. She got out of the cab and dashed into the hotel. She took the elevator to the top floor. _Please be home! _she thought. She arrived at the Penthouse. She knocked on the door. Eric opened it. He smiled.

"Hey Blair."

"Hey Eric, is Serena here?"

"She left an hour ago with Dan. But I'm here."

Blair smiled at him. Maybe she could talk to him. She stepped inside. He took her coat and put it on the coat hook. They walked into the living room. They sat down on the couch. Eric could see something was bothering her.

"Blair?"

She looked at him.

"Yes."

"What's wrong?"

She sighed.

"I don't know."

"Well something is wrong. Your tensed up."

Blair looked at him.

"Nate likes me, but I don't like him. I mean if this was seven or eight years ago I would have been so happy that he told me something like that, but now something says it would be wrong if he likes me."

Eric smiled at her.

"I think you have a certain Bass fellow on your mind."

"Eww I don't like Bart."

They laughed. Eric spoke.

"But seriously, I notice the way you look at Chuck and the way he looks at you."

Blair smiled at the thought of Chuck. She spoke.

"Me and Chuck are friends. What we had is over."

Eric rolled his eyes.

"Stop with the bullshit, Blair. Face it, you love Chuck and he loves you. It's as simple as that."

"It's not simple. It's anything but simple."

Eric's face softened.

"Well what's complicated about it?"

Blair sighed.

"Me and Chuck just can't be together. Too much has happened."

Eric understood. He knew better than to push Blair's buttons. He decided to change the subject.

"I'm looking around for an apartment. Do you know of any places that are good?"

Blair gasped.

"Your moving out of the penthouse?"

"Yeah."

"But it won't be the same without you."

Eric smiled.

"Come on, it's not like I'm moving to the other side of the world."

"But your still moving. Everyone's moving. Everyone's changing."

She buried her head in her hands. She just needed to cry. Everything was changing and it was changing too fast. Eric didn't know what to do. He put his arm around Blair and gave her a hug. _What's bothering her? _he thought.

In the meantime, Jenny sat at her desk. She was in her bedroom. She was searching the internet when her phone alerted her of a message. She opened it. She smiled. _Looks like Gossip Girl is back_ she thought.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Gossip Girl here after a long time gone.**

**Looks like the whole royal gang is back in town. Only one explanation, Queen S and Lonely Boy's marriage. I am ecstatic. Queen B and King C seemed to have ended their happy relationship. They were so joyful that it was sickening. We wonder who cheated on who. Our money's on B, C seems like a good boy after our Queen B changed him. But looks like B is already moving on, she and N were seen on a date. Awe N, you still think you have a shot. But wait, wasn't B seen with C yesterday at the Van der Woodsen-Bass brunch? B, you've got some explaining to do, especially for that scream you pulled at Rosalito's. And how did B deal with the aftermath of that scream, she went to the Palace of course. Of to see her king? **

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	9. Checking In At The Palace

**A/N: A big thank you to all those who have reviewed this story. Thank you so much! I hope you are all enjoying it. Don't worry lots more drama ahead. I hope some of you will be happy with this chapter. Enjoy!**

Blair sat quietly on the couch in the Van der Woodsen-Bass penthouse. Eric was busy working on an assignment for his art class tomorrow. She was holding a cup of tea that Eric had made. She took a sip. The penthouse was pretty quiet. Bart and Lily were at a party and wouldn't be back soon. Blair had assumed that Serena had decided to stay over at Dan's. Eric seemed to busy to pay much attention to her and she didn't want to bother him. _Maybe I could go visit him? I mean we are friends. It wouldn't be weird at all, _she thought. She set her cup of tea down on the coffee table. Eric looked up. Blair smiled.

"Thank you Eric, but I have to get going. I'll see you."

"Bye, Blair."

She walked into the foyer and grabbed her coat and purse from where Eric had put them. She slipped on her coat and quietly left the penthouse. She walked into the elevator and took it to the floor where Chuck's suite was located. She waited patiently. Suddenly, she felt something fluttering in her stomach. Butterflies. She smiled. She wasn't even with Chuck right now but thinking of him made her blood boil. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. She stepped out and walked towards his suite. She took a deep breath before knocking. She curled her hand up and knocked the door twice. She waited. The door knob started to turn and the door flew open. There stood Chuck in nothing but pyjama bottoms. Chuck smiled at her.

"Hey Blair."

She couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey. I know it's pretty late, but I was wondering if I could come in?"

Chuck opened the door a little wider. He looked at Blair.

"Of course you can, Princess."

When he said princess, Blair felt her heart melt. She stepped into his suite. He shut the door. She looked at him. _His perfect body_ she thought. He spoke.

"Can I take your coat?"

Blair snapped back into reality.

"Um sure."

She took off her coat and handed it to Chuck. He hung it up in his closet. Blair sat down on the couch. Chuck came to join her. He smiled.

"So what's up, Waldorf?"

She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Nate and me went to a concert and then out for dinner."

Chuck tried to hide his jealousy. _Crap, she's probably here to tell me that she's moved on. Well who can blame her, it's Nate. Nate the fucking Great. Why would I have ever though that I was good enough for her _he thought. He turned his attention back on Blair.

"So, you had a good time."

Blair shook her head.

"That's not it at all. I may have had a good time at the concert but it was anything but good at dinner."

"What happened at dinner?"

Blair took a deep breath before speaking.

"Nate told me he liked me and wanted to go out again."

Chuck felt his heart break. She really had moved on. She continued.

"But I don't want to go out with him. I don't want to ever go out with anyone, except you."

Chuck looked into her eyes. They looked sincere. He smiled.

"Do you really mean that?"

She nodded her head.

"I would never lie about something like that."

Chuck knew that was true. Blair grabbed his hand. He looked at her. She started to lean in. Their lips gently brushed against each other. Blair didn't want to be slow, she pushed her lips against his. He was caught by surprise, but he liked it. He brought Blair on to his lap. Their lips didn't part once. Chuck entered his tongue into her mouth. She moaned. She had missed him. She brought her hands over to his pyjama bottoms. He went for her shirt. It was off in a second. Next he started for her jeans. He rolled her over so she lay on the couch. He slipped off her jeans before resuming kissing her. Her hands tangled in his hair. He started to pull her up. Her hands went back to his pyjama bottoms. She slipped them off him. He picked her up and led them to the bedroom. He gently rest her on the bed before he kissed her. Their passion never left. He took off her bra and tossed it over the bed. He took one of her hard nipples and rolled it around in his mouth. Blair moaned in pleasure.

"Oh God…….Chuck!"

Chuck couldn't help but smile. _She'll be begging for more later, _he thought. Next he went for her matching panties. He slipped them off quickly, he couldn't wait to be truly with her again. He rolled her over so she was on top of him. She kissed him while trying to get rid of his boxers. _Putrid boxers! _she thought. They eventually came off. Blair started to move towards his penis. She looked at him. She had never done this but something about it felt right. Without another thought, she put her mouth around his dick. She heard him moan.

"Blair…….."

She smiled and went back up to kiss him. He rolled her over to her back. Their were kissing more and more passionately. He started to enter her. She let out a loud moan. He loved hearing her scream his name. Not Nate's, but his. He pushed in again, a little faster. Her fingers pulled at his scalp. He kept thrusting, more and more faster. Her moaning kept increasing. Finally after one more thrust, he collapsed beside her. She smiled at him.

"Chuck, I love you."

He kissed her.

"I love you too, Waldorf."

She crept closer to him. He held her. She brought the bed sheet over their two bodies. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

In the meantime, Nate was walking around fifth. _Why didn't she want to be with me? Does she still love Chuck? But she should have come back to me. What the fuck! _he kept thinking. He couldn't wrap his brain around and realize that Blair didn't love him. He kept walking. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice from behind. He turned around and saw a familiar blonde.

"Hey Jenny."

She smiled and came over to him.

"Hey Nate, what are you doing all alone?"

"Just trying to get some stuff sorted out. You?"

"Getting a coffee."

She held up her Starbucks cup. He smiled.

"Well it is cold. That coffee is a good idea."

She smiled.

"I heard you went out with Blair."

He sighed.

"If you want to call it going out. She prefers time with a friend."

"Well it's better to be friends than nothing, right?"

"I'd like to believe that, but I know it isn't true."

Jenny took a sip of her coffee.

"Well don't worry, tons of girls are probably lining up to go on a date with you."

They laughed. Nate spoke.

"Nah, I'm nothing special."

Jenny gasped.

"What are you talking about? You are freaking gorgeous."

Nate laughed again. Jenny joined him. They found a bench to sit on. Nate turned to Jenny.

"It's getting late. Shouldn't you be getting home?"

She laughed.

"I'm not young girl anymore. I know my way around New York. Besides I don't think I should be going home so soon. Dan planned Serena a romantic night. Anyways I'll probably crash with Vanessa."

Nate sighed.

"But it might be dangerous for a young woman to go by herself to Brooklyn at night. How about I get you a room at the Palace?"

Jenny smiled.

"That would be nice, but you don't have to."

"Nonsense, let me."

She smiled again. She knew it was no use to argue.

"Fine."

He smiled.

"Great."

They got up from the bench. Jenny threw out her empty coffee cup. Nate hailed them a cab. Jenny stepped in first. They drove to the Palace. Jenny walked behind Nate. He rang the bell at the front counter. The hotel employee appeared and looked at Nate.

"Yes. May I help you sir?"

"Yes. I would like a room with a good view. I am willing to pay top dollar."

Jenny was about to speak but the employee spoke instead.

"Okay sir. How many nights will you be staying at the Palace?"

"One."

"Alright, sir. That would be five hundred twenty five dollars. Would you like to pay tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

Jenny smiled. Surely Nate would have to come back tomorrow to pay. She could thank him. The employee gave Nate the room key. Nate turned to Jenny.

"How about I take you to your room?"

"You don't have to Nate."

"Don't worry."

She sighed.

"Okay."

They walked into the elevator. Jenny was smiling the whole time. So was Nate. The elevator stopped and they both stepped out. Nate found her room and even opened the door for her. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Nate."

He didn't say anything. Instead she found Nate's lips on hers. She couldn't believe what was going on, but she liked it. She led him into her room and closed the door. He didn't know why he did what he did but he couldn't stop now. He just needed a replacement was all.

In the meantime, Serena was cuddled up against Dan in the loft. They had just finished dinner and were now enjoying a nice glass of wine. Serena looked at Dan. He smiled at her. She smiled back. She was so glad to have found and kept her soul mate. She gave him a kiss. They parted and looked into each other's eyes. He spoke.

"Serena, I must be the luckiest guy in the world."

She giggled.

"Well I think I must be the luckiest girl in the world to be marrying you."

"I guess we're both lucky."

She smiled and gave him another kiss. She spoke.

"Are you worried about the wedding?"

"No. I think it will go great. I think the honeymoon will go great and I think our kid will be great."

"Oooh, you might jinx everything with all those "greats""

She giggled. He spoke.

"Well then I think everything will go horribly wrong."

She smiled.

"Just like it should be."

They laughed. _Hopefully the wedding party isn't fooling around_, thought Serena. Boy was she wrong. She looked back at Dan.

"So where are we going to live after the wedding?"

He sighed.

"I was thinking anywhere you wanted."

She smiled.

"But what about your job?"

"Serena, you know how many jobs there are out there. And you know I want to be an author. Last time I checked I could write anywhere."

She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"So we'll be undecided for now?"

He smiled.

"Yup."

They spent the rest of the night with each other and sipping their wine. Everything was fine, right?

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Looks like B didn't come out of the Palace at all. Plans with C? We sure hope so. Looks like everyone is checking into the Palace tonight. Spotted: King N and J. An insider claims that they went into the elevator together but neither one of them came out. New couple, I presume. No sign of the engaged couple though. Maybe spending some time before the big day. Well one things for sure, S you better keep a close eye on that wedding party of yours.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	10. Prince Charming

**A/N: I want to thank all those who have reviewed. I just want you all to know that this will be the last chapter. I know it was a pretty short story compared to my other ones, but I just think it's time to end it. So enjoy!**

The sun peeped through the windows of Chuck's suite. Blair's eyes fluttered open. She felt Chuck's arms around her. She smiled. She was truly happy. She looked up at Chuck. He was fast asleep. She gently kissed his forehead. He looked like an angel. So innocent. She rested her head beside his. His head started moving. He looked over at Blair and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning, Prince Charming."

He smirked.

"Good morning, Princess."

"Why don't we get dressed and go for a walk in Central Park? Just the two of us?"

He smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled and kissed his nose. He started to get out of bed. He walked over to the bathroom. Before he entered, he looked at her.

"You want to join me? There's more than enough room."

She smiled.

"Not today, I need to check my messages and I need to call Vogue."

He sighed.

"Fine, your loss."

She giggled. He closed the bathroom door. She grabbed her purse and took out her cell phone. She had five text messages. She checked the first one. It was from Serena.

B! I need your help today. Can you come with me to find a wedding dress. I also need the maid of honour dress and the bride's maid dresses. So Vanessa and Jenny are probably going to come to. -S

Blair smiled. She loved shopping for dresses. She texted back.

Sure. Is 1 alright? -B

She got a text back immediately.

Yup. See you then. -S

Blair closed the message and went to check the other ones. The next one was from Dorota just wondering where Blair was. Blair texted back stating that she was with a friend. The next message was from Dan. He just wanted to know what a good wedding gift would be for Serena. Blair just told him something from the heart would be great. Another message was from Serena, just wondering if she had gotten the first message. Blair deleted that one. She hated the last message. It was from Nate.

Blair, are you alright? Why did you scream at the restaurant? Was it something I said? Well whatever it was I'm sorry. Please, talk to me!

Blair sighed. She might as well message him back.

Nate, you are a nice friend, but that's it. I love Chuck not you. I'm sorry. -B

The bathroom door opened and out came Chuck. She smiled at him before walking into the bathroom to get ready. Chuck sat on the bed waiting for her. He couldn't help but smile. She was his and no one could take her away. And he wouldn't lose her. Not this time. Her phone alerted him that she had received a message. He decided to put the phone on silent so their morning wouldn't be disrupted. He opened the phone but accidentally read her message.

Come on Blair. Me and you are meant to be together. I need you. I love you. 

_Nate is so desperate_, thought Chuck. He smirked and decided to text back. Surely Blair wouldn't get mad at him for this.

Nate, get it through your brain. I am with the most perfect guy in the world. He is ten times better than you. I love Chuck Bass. -B

Chuck smirked before sending it. After he sent it, he put the phone on silent and placed it back on the side table. Blair stepped out of the bathroom. She smiled at Chuck.

"You ready to go?"

He smiled back.

"Yeah."

Blair grabbed her purse and got her phone off the side table. Chuck was already waiting by the door. They walked out and into the elevator. They held hands all the way down to the ground floor. Once they stepped outside, Chuck called his limo. It arrived in a matter of seconds. Chuck allowed Blair to step in first. He followed. There was no doubt that he heard the camera flashes go off. The limo started to drive. Blair smiled at Chuck and then gave him a kiss. She was glad to have him back. They separated and rested on each other's forehead. Chuck spoke.

"You have no idea how much I missed you."

Blair smiled.

"Not as much as I missed you."

He smirked and kissed her again. She climbed onto his lap. There she sat the whole ride to the park. He had one arm around her waist and another stroking her brunette curls. The limo stopped and they got out. Chuck held her hand and they walked through the park. They passed by the zoo and the playground. Blair looked at Chuck.

"So what did you do when we were broken up?"

He sighed.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I moped around."

She gasped.

"You did?"

He nodded his head. She couldn't believe he would mope. Chuck Bass would never mope. She felt so special and knew that he was the one. Chuck couldn't believe he had just said that. He turned to Blair.

"So what did you do?"

She sighed.

"Pretty much the same thing as you only with a lot of Breakfast with Tiffany's."

They laughed. They walked around some more. Chuck saw a nearby ice-cream shop. He suggested they get some. They walked in and ordered. Chuck ordered one scoop of chocolate and Blair ordered one scoop of vanilla. They found some seats and ate. Blair loved being with Chuck. She was whole again and nothing could ruin this. She remembered she had to call Dorota to inform her that she wouldn't be coming home that night. She took out her phone and realized that it had been on silent. _How did that happen? _she thought. She had one missed message. She opened it.

How the heck is Chuck ten times better than me? What are you talking about? Don't you love me? I thought we loved each other and that nothing could tear us apart! 

Blair stared in confusion at the message. _How the heck did he get that from let's be friends? _she thought. She texted him back.

I love you like a friend. Nothing more and nothing less. We did love each other, a long time ago and it hadn't even been real so it never counted.-B

She closed her phone and finished the rest of her ice cream. After Chuck had finished as well, they walked for a little bit more. Blair looked down at her watch. It was twelve seventeen. _I better get going if I want to meet up with Serena_, she thought. She turned to Chuck.

"I have to go and help Serena. I'll see you later tonight?"

He smirked.

"Sure thing, Princess."

She kissed him and went off to hail a cab.

Meanwhile, Nate sat on the edge of the bed in the suite he had gotten for Jenny. He kept re-reading the texts he got from Blair. They didn't seem to connect. He decided not to bother her anymore and put his phone away. Jenny was sitting on the bed and watching TV. He looked at her. She smiled.

"Hey Nate. Want some breakfast?"

She held up the plate of pancakes that room service had brought over. Nate had paid for, of course. Nate looked at the plate. He wasn't really hungry.

"Um no thanks, I have to get going anyway."

Jenny's smile disappeared.

"Well I have some time before I have to meet with Serena. Can't you hang out a little bit more?"

He sighed.

"No, sorry but I have to go."

Jenny sighed.

"But I thought you would spend time with me."

He looked at her in confusion.

"Why would you think that?"

Jenny held her tears. Hadn't last night meant anything to him? She gave him a fake smile that only a bitch could see through. She spoke.

"Sorry, I guess I was just being dumb. Thanks again for the room and everything. Bye."

He waved.

"Bye."

He walked out of the room and into the elevator. Once he reached the front desk, he paid the fee for the room and went off. He called a cab. He didn't want to go home and there weren't many places for him to go. _Where do I go? _he thought. He finally thought of a place and told the driver to take him to Brooklyn. He had only been the address once during senior year. He had remembered it for some reason. He stepped out of the cab and walked into the apartment building. He went to the floor and found the room. He knocked. The door opened and there stood Vanessa. She smiled.

"Hey Nate, what brings you here?"

He smiled back.

"Nothing. Um I was wondering, could I come in and talk?"

"Sure."

He stepped in. She led him to the living room. There were newspapers on the coffee table. She quickly piled them up. He sat down on the couch. She sat next to him.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

He sighed.

"I am in love with Blair."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes. I mean I must be."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because I just feel like I do."

She sighed.

"Well you don't really know if you do. Besides, isn't she with Chuck?"

"Yeah. I guess they got back together last night after my date with her sort of went south."

Nate kept talking about how much he missed Blair. Vanessa tried convincing him that she was happier with someone else, but Nate's mind just wouldn't let him realize it. Vanessa finally looked down at her watch. It was a quarter to one. She looked back at Nate.

"I'm sorry but I have to go and if I don't go now then I'll never catch the next train going to the Upper East Side."

Nate smiled.

"How about I take you?"

Vanessa looked at him with confused eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She grabbed her coat and followed him outside. He called them a cab and they stepped in. The ride there was filled with more of Nate talking about Blair. Vanessa was grateful when they arrived at Kleinfeld Bridal. She thanked Nate and walked inside the store. She saw Serena, Blair and Jenny waiting for her. Vanessa walked over to them.

"Hey you guys."

Serena smiled and spoke.

"We're glad you're here. Now let's get shopping!"

**A/N: APRIL FOOLS! I'm not ending this story. I've been in the April fooling spirit today and I just had to fool my readers, sorry. Don't worry lots more chapters to come. I hope I didn't hurt anyone's feelings because if I did, I'm sorry.**


	11. Wedding Dress Drama

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

The girls walked through the store. The girls looked at the dresses on display. Nothing really popped out at Serena. They had all decided that first Serena's wedding gown would be picked then all of the other dresses would be picked. Blair pulled out a halter, a-line wedding gown. It was gorgeous, but not for Serena. Next, Jenny found a v-neck dress with a dropped waist. Again it wasn't for Serena. Vanessa knew that Serena wouldn't like any dress that she picked out for her, so she didn't even try. Serena was about to suggest that they leave when a certain strapless ball gown caught her eye. She walked over to the mannequin. _That is so beautiful_, she thought. A sales lady noticed her looking at the dress. She put on her best smile and walked up to Serena.

"Hello miss. Looking for that special dress, I see."

Serena smiled.

"Yes. I was actually wondering if I could try this on?"

The lady smiled.

"Sure. Why don't you step into a dressing room and I'll bring it right over for you."

"That would be great."

Serena walked over to her friends. She spoke.

"I'm going to try that dress on."

She pointed to the one that the sales lady was getting for her. The girls gasped over it. It certainly was the most beautiful dress in the store. The sales lady came up to Serena. She was holding the dress in her arms.

"You ready to try it on?"

Serena nodded her head. The sales lady led her to a dressing room. Blair, Vanessa and Jenny found some seats on a bench. Vanessa's phone alerted her that she had a message. She opened it. It was from Nate.

Vanessa I'm still not sure about Blair. Aren't you with her right now? Could you ask her if she's in love with Chuck.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. _Is he serious? _she thought. She started putting her phone back in her purse when she accidentally dropped it. Luckily, Jenny picked it up. The phone beeped, alerting that it had another message. Jenny glanced at the screen. _What the hell is Nate calling Vanessa for? _she thought. She handed it back to Vanessa. Vanessa smiled.

"Thanks."

Jenny didn't smile back.

"Why is Nate texting you?"

"He just needs someone to talk to."

Jenny couldn't believe this.

"But he has me. He had a whole lot of me last night."

Blair's ears perked up. _Nate slept with Jenny? _she thought. Vanessa looked at Jenny.

"Well that was last night. Come on Jenny, he's just a friend."

"He doesn't need friends like you!"

Vanessa stood in shock. _What's with Jenny? _she thought. Blair decided to defend Vanessa.

"Jenny, your making a fool out of yourself."

Jenny looked at Blair.

"I think you're the only fool here. I can't believe you did that to Nate."

Blair raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Jenny smirked.

"You know what I'm talking about. After all Nate did for you, you don't even want to be with him."

Blair stood there confused. _What the hell is with Jenny? _she thought. She spoke.

"Jenny, I'd hate to be the one to inform you but you need to grow up."

"I have grown up, Blair. You just can't realize it."

"I can't realize it? You're the one getting all excited because you slept with Nate. It probably didn't mean anything to him."

Jenny stood there. _How dare she say that to me! She has no right to do that to me. It did mean something to Nate. It had to! Right? _she thought. She looked back at Blair.

"Nate loves me. I know he does."

Vanessa intervened.

"Jenny, come on lets be rational about this."

Jenny glared at Vanessa.

"I am being rational. And I know I don't want anything to do with you two. Blair, you and Chuck can be happy in your world of shit. And Vanessa, stay away from Nate!"

Jenny grabbed her purse and stormed off. Vanessa turned to look at Blair.

"You shouldn't have told her that it didn't mean anything to Nate."

"It didn't, trust me."

Vanessa sighed.

"Blair, I know Jenny isn't your favourite person in the world but I really don't think you should be bringing her down."

Blair looked at Vanessa.

"Vanessa, you have no idea what Jenny has done to me. She has done stuff far worse than you have ever seen. If telling her the truth is so hard, then she isn't ready for the Upper East Side. Besides, who says you're the innocent one here? Like talking to Nate is any better."

Vanessa glared at her.

"If helping a friend is considered bad, then I'd hate to see what killing a person is."

Vanessa grabbed her purse.

"Tell Serena I left because of differences with the wedding party. I'm off to meet with Nate, my friend. Because friends help each other, something you need to realize."

"I have realized it."

Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"I'm not here to judge you."

"Well then stop judging."

Vanessa started to walk away. She didn't need to be here. Blair sighed and sat back on the bench. How would she explain this to Serena. She picked up a bridal magazine and flipped through the pages. Suddenly, she heard Serena's voice approaching. Blair looked up from the magazine and saw Serena. Blair smiled. Serena looked do beautiful in the Chris Cole dress. The beaded embroidery seemed perfect for Serena's personality. Serena's smile faded when she realized the other two girls weren't there.

"Where are Jenny and Vanessa?"

Blair took a deep breath before speaking.

"We all got into a little argument."

Serena raised an eyebrow.

"How little?"

Blair took another deep breath.

"Little enough for all of us not want to be in the same room."

Serena held her hands up in frustration.

"Blair!"

"What did I do?"

"Well obviously nothing since my bride's maids aren't here!"

Blair got up.

"Well it's not like I could have kept them here anyway."

"Well you could have tried!"

Blair glared at her best friend.

"How was I supposed to agree with them if they both said I caused Nate pain and that I should be nicer to Jenny."

"Well could you blame them?"

Blair stared at her best friend. _Did she just say that? _she thought. With out another thought, Blair started walking away. She walked out of the doors of Kleinfeld Bridal. She didn't know where to go. She got out her phone. She found Chuck's number and clicked it. She put the phone up to her ear. He answered after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Chuck."

"Blair. What is it?"

Blair couldn't speak. Tears were falling down her face. Who knew that a little argument at a bridal shop could cause those. She finally took a deep breath and spoke.

"Could I come over?"

"Of course. Is everything alright?"

"I wish."

Chuck decided not to push her. He spoke.

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No it's alright. I'll get a cab. I'll see you in a few."

"See you. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up. _I need to do something for Blair. _he thought. He looked around his suite. There was nothing really interesting. He decided to go up to the penthouse. Maybe Eric was there. He knocked on the door. Sure enough, Eric was home. He smiled at his step brother.

"Chuck, what brings you here?"

"I need your help."

"Okay, with what?"

"I need to do something special for Blair. She seems sort of upset."

"We better not be cooking."

"Never again."

They laughed and remembered the time that they had thought they could cook. Turns out the couldn't. Their spaghetti had tasted like shit and their lettuce wasn't even edible. The boys were now sitting in the kitchen. They hadn't found an idea to surprise Blair with. Finally Eric thought of something.

"Can you sing?"

Chuck looked at him in confusion.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just, can you sing?"

"I don't know."

"Well find out."

"How?"

Eric rolled his eyes.

"Just sing!"

Chuck sighed. He might as well, maybe Eric had a good idea. He sang a few bars of Delivery by the Babyshambles. He sounded great, even if he didn't have any music with him. He had a certain rock and roll voice. Eric smiled. Who would have thought that Chuck Bass could sing? After Chuck had finished, he turned to Eric.

"Well?"

Eric smiled.

"It's good. Now why don't you sing Blair a song?"

Chuck started laughing. _Me? Sing Blair a song? Is he joking? _he thought. He kept laughing. Eric just looked at him. Finally, Chuck stopped. Eric spoke.

"I was being serious. I mean doesn't Blair like that sort of stuff?"

Chuck sighed. Eric had a point.

"Okay, so let's say I sing. What do I sing?"

Eric smiled.

"What's her favourite song?"

"Glamorous"

Eric sighed. Maybe he would have to find a song for Chuck to sing. He finally found one.

"How about you sing Far Away?"

"The Nickelback song?"

"Yeah. It's a great love song."

"Alright."

Eric smiled. He knew how special Blair must be to him if Chuck was willing to sing a song for her. The boys went down to Chuck's suite

Meanwhile, Serena wiped the tears off her face. She was sitting on a bench in the bridal shop. The sales ladies had asked her if everything was alright, but she just sent them away. All her side of the wedding party was gone. She had gotten into an argument with her best friend. She was wearing the dress of her dreams. She finally decided to call Dan. She held the phone up to her ear. Dan answered.

"Serena?"

"Dan. Can you pick me up?"

"Sure, where are you?"

"Kleinfeld Bridal."

"A bridal shop?"

"Yes. I don't want to talk about it. Can you pick me up?"

"Sure, is twenty minutes okay for you?"

"Yes."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up and went to change. Maybe time with Dan would at least make her a little happy. Hopefully, everything would be fine before the wedding. This would all come back together, right?

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Looks like some drama went down in Kleinfeld Bridal today. While S was looking for her wedding gown, B, J and V decided to get in some drama of their own. Apparently drama started with J. She was seen leaving first. What is it J? Not tough enough? Looks like your friend V isn't either. Did B have something to do with this? Well looks like S wasn't happy with her either and B was seen leaving in tears. S has reportedly stayed there for quite some time in the wedding gown of her choosing. S, didn't anyone tell you? Keep your wedding party close and don't allow them to sleep around because we all know drama would erupt. Everyone loves a good cat fight.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

* * *

**A/N: By the way if you were wondering what the dress looked like, I'll try to put a link up on my profile page.**


	12. Baby Love

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for the past two days. I've had a lot of homework, but I'll try to update a lot this weekend. Anyways enjoy!**

Blair made her way into the Palace hotel. She needed a break and it seemed like the perfect place to be. She climbed into the elevator. It took her to the thirty first floor. She got off and marched toward Chuck's room. Before she knocked on the door, she heard noise. She leaned her ear against the door. She faintly heard someone singing the lyrics to Baby Love. _Is Chuck singing? _she thought. She kept her ear glued to the door for a while. There was something magical about his voice. She finally took her ear off the door. She knocked twice. She couldn't wait so see him. The door knob started to turn. The door flew open and there stood Chuck Bass with his famous smirk on his face. She smiled and gave him a kiss. She just needed peace right now. He closed the door behind him. Blair looked in astonishment at the room. There were rose petals on the floor. The couch had burgundy pillows on it. The lights were dimmed and there were candles lit. Blair turned back to look at Chuck. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Chuck this is………."

She looked in awe at the room once more. It was so perfect she couldn't even explain. Chuck smiled. He had made Blair Waldorf speechless. That was the biggest thanks he would ever get from her. He grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. He sat her down. He went and poured her a glass of champagne. He gave it to her. She took a sip. He stepped in front of her. She smiled at him. He took a deep breath before singing. He didn't know what her reaction would be but he hoped she would like it.

"Ooh baby love, my baby love. I need you, oh how I need you……."

Blair smiled the whole time. She still couldn't believe he had done this for her. They kept eye contact the whole time. Finally, he finished the song.

"Don't throw our love away. Don't throw our love away."

Blair got up and kissed him. Chuck responded by wrapping his arms around her. He started leading her toward the couch. She sat down first but quickly pulled him on top of her. His tongue entered her mouth. She put her hands through his hair. She started reaching for his shirt, when he pulled back slightly. She gave him a confused look.

"What is it?"

He sighed.

"When you called earlier, you said that not everything was alright. Is something bothering you?"

She tried to stay strong, but the tears were too much for her to hold. She let them fall. chuck immediately pulled her into a embrace. Her body shook with her sobs. He gently stroked her hair. He spoke calmly and gently.

"What is it, Blair?"

She finally calmed herself down. She still leaned on him and he still stroked her hair. She spoke quietly, but he still heard her loud and clear.

"Me and Serena had a fight."

"What about?"

"Me, Vanessa and Jenny had an argument."

"So you and Serena had a fight about a fight?"

Blair nodded her head. _Girls can find anything to fight about, _he thought. Blair's tears came back. He brought her closer to him. He spoke softly.

"Don't worry about it. I bet it'll be over in no time."

"I'd like to think that but who knows. Serena is stressed out because of the wedding, I don't want to add any more."

"Well, you don't need to think of that right now. Everything always works out."

Blair looked up at him. She smiled and leaned in and gave him a kiss. She loved when he was sweet with her. He would never show that side in public, that's why she loved it so much. It was all hers. She started pulling him on top of her. She wanted him. She needed him and he needed her. They truly were soul mates.

Meanwhile, Serena and Dan sat in a taxi cab taking them to the loft in Brooklyn. Serena hadn't said a word since Dan had picked her up. He wasn't sure if he should speak or be quiet. The cab stopped in front of the loft. Serena got out first. She just wanted to go inside. Dan followed after paying the cab driver. He walked behind Serena and took out the key to open the door. Serena stepped in first. She took off her coat and threw it over the couch in the living room. Dan closed the door behind him and placed his coat on the couch as well. Serena was sitting down on the couch. It looked as if she was holding back tears. He sighed and sat down on a chair. He knew that she wasn't going to come out and tell him what was bothering her. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Serena, are you alright?"

She looked at him. Tears were brimming her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak.

"No."

His face became worried. _What if something is wrong with the baby!, _he thought. He got up and sat next to his fiancé on the couch. He put an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, but something sure is wrong with my life."

"Why would you say that?"

"Me and Blair had a fight."

Dan sighed. _Good going, Blair, _he thought. He grabbed Serena's hand and started to make circles with his thumb.

"What was the fight about?"

"I was trying on my dress and I come out and there is Blair, sitting all alone. Jenny and Vanessa had left. So I asked her what happened and she said that they all had an dispute with each other. She said something about Jenny talking about how she was dumb to let Nate go. So I told her that maybe Jenny was right and now I wish I hadn't said that because I lost my best friend."

The tears had come down from her eyes. Dan wiped them away. She huddled closer to him. He sighed and spoke.

"You didn't lose her. Trust me, you and Blair will be friends by tomorrow."

"You think so?"

"I've seen it happen before."

Serena smiled. He truly was her soul mate. She looked up at him and gave him a kiss. She knew that they were going to be together forever and no one could ruin that. No one.

In the meantime, Eric sat in the penthouse living room. Bart and Lily still weren't back. He had finished the drawing he needed for the next day. He was flipping through the channels but decided that there was nothing to watch. He looked around the penthouse. There wasn't much to do. He thought about other things he could do. Bar? No, he didn't like drinking. The park? No, too many people. There weren't many places to go. He decided to go for a walk along fifth. There was still light out. It was only four in the afternoon. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the door. He took the elevator to the ground floor. He walked out and started walking away from the Palace. His stomach started to groan. _Crap! Where's the nearest hot dog vendor? _he thought. He looked around but could not find one. _Oh yeah, forgot. Why the hell would a hot dog vendor be in the Upper East Side? _he thought. He was still walking and in his own thoughts, when he accidentally ran into a red haired woman. He didn't see her. She looked at him. He immediately started talking.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was doing. Are you and your son alright?"

He looked at the little red haired boy with the woman. She looked familiar and around his age. Where had he seen her? The little boy looked at him like he was a freak. The lady smiled.

"Eric?"

He raised an eyebrow. _It can't be, can it? _he thought. He smiled.

"Sharon?""

She gave him a hug. The little boy with her, stared in confusion. Who was this guy hugging his mom? They separated. Sharon grabbed her son's hand once more. Eric was still smiling. She spoke.

"It's been so long."

He nodded.

"I know. The last time I saw you was when you and Carter left at the airport."

Sharon's smile disappeared. She didn't like to think of Carter anymore. She looked at the ground. Eric finally realized what he had said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing that up."

She looked up at him.

"No, you didn't know. This is my son, Evan."

Eric looked at Evan. He was standing behind his mother. Who were these strangers his mother kept running into? Evan looked at him. Sharon smiled.

"He's a little shy."

Eric laughed.

"Well we all were."

Pretty soon, Sharon and Eric got in to a conversation of what they had been up to for the past six years. Evan just stood there holding his mother's hand. He just wanted to leave. Finally, Sharon looked down at her watch.

"We better get going, I promised Evan we would stop by at the ice cream shop before we go home."

Eric tried to hide his disappointment. He wanted to spend more time with her. He spoke.

"Oh, well I guess I better get going as well. It was great seeing you again. Bye Evan."

Evan waved his hand. Finally, he could go. Sharon smiled at Eric.

"It was great seeing you also, we should meet up again sometime."

Eric smiled.

"That would be great."

She smiled before walking away. Eric watched her. It was to good to be true. He watched her until he could not see her red hair anymore. He turned around and hailed a cab to take him back to the Palace. The whole drive back, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Suddenly, fluttering happened in his stomach. What was happening? _No, I can't like her. She's married. But she's just so…………. Wonderful, _he thought.

Meanwhile, Vanessa and Nate sat on a bench in Central Park. They had spent the last half hour talking about Nate his feelings for Blair. Vanessa still tried to convince him that he and Blair were never going to happen. He had tried to listen to her, but couldn't. He couldn't take her eyes off her. _She is so beautiful, _he thought. She stopped talking when she realized he wasn't listening.

"Nate!"

He smiled.

"Vanessa, I want to thank you for helping."

"Well your welcome, but I haven't really done that much. I mean I just-"

She was interrupted by Nate's lips crashing onto hers. There was no doubt that she had heard the camera flashes go off. She tried to get Nate off of her, but he seemed to into it. She gathered all her energy and pushed him off her. He looked at her in confusion.

"What is it?"

She glared at him.

"I help you and you think you can be all over me? God, Nate!"

She got up and grabbed her purse off the bench. She started to walk away, but Nate's voice stopped her.

"Vanessa, it's not like that!"

She turned to look at him.

"I don't want to be the rebound like Jenny was."

"Jenny?"

"I know that you two slept with each other! How could you use her?"

She walked away. He didn't even bother stopping her. She was right, he had used her. He sighed and sat back down on the bench. Why couldn't he just change?

In the meantime, Chuck's arms were wrapped around Blair. They were lying on the bed with only a bed sheet to cover them. Blair looked at him. He smiled at her. She gave him a kiss. They separated and looked into each other's eyes. She spoke.

"I love you, Prince Charming."

"I love you, Princess."

They kissed once more. Suddenly, Blair's phone rang. Chuck sighed, but she got up to answer it anyway. She put it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Blair."

"Nate?"

Chuck's head looked up when she said Nate. _What is Nate calling for? _he thought. Nate took a deep breath before speaking.

"Blair, I need to see you. Alone."

"Nate, I thought I made it clear that we are friends."

"I know that, I just want to talk to you."

Blair sighed.

"Sure. How about at the Palace bar in half an hour?"

"Okay."

"And Nate."

"Yeah."

"Don't try anything."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and looked at Chuck. He had a jealous look on his face. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Don't worry. I'm just meeting him as a friend. Nothing will happen, I promise."

Chuck sighed.

"Alright."

She smiled and gave him a kiss.

In the meantime, Serena and Dan were making dinner. Serena tried her best to make macaroni, but just to be safe Dan ordered pizza. They were now sitting at the counter eating pepperoni pizza. Serena spoke.

"I can't wait till we get married."

Dan smiled.

"Me neither."

"What if we have a girl?"

"Then she'll be the most beautiful and smartest girl to have ever lived."

Serena giggled.

"We can't think too highly of our offspring. People might think we're a little weird."

"They already think we are a little weird for going to Canada for our honeymoon."

The couple shared a laugh. Serena put her hand on her stomach and looked up at Dan.

"Well whoever this kid decides to be, we'll be the best parents we can be to it."

Dan smiled and kissed her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Suddenly, Serena's phone rang. _Talk about perfect timing, _thought Dan. Serena got up and took her phone out from her purse. She put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Serena."

"Oh, hello mom."

"Serena, I was wondering if you had picked out your wedding dress yet?"

"I did. Today."

"That's wonderful. Have you started looking at the bride's maid dresses and the maid of honour dress yet?"

Serena gulped.

"I don't think that will be happening anytime soon."

She heard her mother gasp.

"Why not?"

"There was little argument with the ladies."

"Serena, this is your wedding. Fix the problem."

Serena tried to hold her anger. Why was everyone putting her in a bad mood today? She finally spoke.

"I can't fix everything for this wedding. I have bigger stuff to worry about! You try being pregnant and trying plan a wedding at the same time. I have too much going on to be getting yelled at by you!"

And with that she hung up. She knew it wasn't lady like, but no one was going to tell her so. She turned the phone off and went to join Dan back in the kitchen. Dan decided not to ask what the yelling was for. They ate in peace. _Why can't this wedding be done with already! _thought Serena.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Drama didn't end after the shopping disaster. Looks like N seems to have found another girl to toy with. Be careful V, seems like everyone is watching. But V doesn't seem to want N. Awe, king getting rejected, that has got to be a first. Well while N was getting rejected, E was seen getting acquainted. Everyone remembers that cruise that the royalty took a couple years ago, right? Well seems Redhead is back in the picture. And is that her little boy with her. We sure hope so, there is too much of a resemblance to deny it. Maybe E will be getting lucky as well before the nuptials of S and WeddingBoy. E and Redhead sitting in a tree, while everyone is watching.**

**XOXO, Gossip Girl**


	13. But Why?

**A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them. Check out the poll on my profile page! Anyways, ENJOY!**

Nate sat at the Palace bar. He took a sip of the whisky he had ordered. He checked his watch for the hundredth time. It read five fifteen. Blair was five minutes late. _She's never late. What's with her lately, _he thought. He sighed and took another sip of his whisky. His phone alerted him that he had a text message. He pulled out his phone and read it. It was from Jenny.

Hey Nate. Want to hang out tonight?

Nate rolled his eyes. He wasn't quite sure how to tell her off yet. He sighed and started to text back.

Sorry, can't. 

He got a reply in seconds.

But why?

He rolled his eyes. Why couldn't she just leave him alone. He didn't even bother texting her back. He turned his phone off and took another sip of whisky. _Where is she?_ he thought. He kept taking more and more sips of whisky. His head was starting to hurt but he didn't care. _Where the fuck is she! _he thought. Finally after twenty minutes, she came waltzing in. Blair was never late. She smiled and walked over to where Nate was sitting. She gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Nate. I got………um, caught up."

He rolled his eyes. It was pretty obvious she had been caught up with Chuck. She pulled the seat out next to him and sat down. She smiled at him.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

He took another sip of whisky before responding.

"Blair, I miss you."

She froze. She had been afraid this is what he had wanted to talk about. _Why did I agree to come! _she thought. He looked at her. She seemed frightened. _Why is she scared of me? _he thought. He reached out for her hand, but she pulled it back. He looked at her. She gulped and spoke.

"Nate, you don't miss me. Please, Nate. Don't try to convince yourself that you do miss me. Nate, there is a wonderful girl out there for you, and she's not me."

Nate looked at her with vulnerable eyes. They slowly became angry. The whisky was taking over. He stood up and glared at her.

"No Blair! Stop with this bullshit! You can't tell me who I have feelings for! Face it Blair, I love you! And you know what? I think you love me too."

She started at him. Everyone else at the bar was staring also. Nate was still glaring at Blair. She started to speak.

"Nate, you're making a scene."

He still didn't lose eye contact. He finally sighed and turned around. There were at least forty pairs of eyes staring at him. He smirked and faced them. He spoke.

"I hope you all would like to know, I love Blair Waldorf and she loves me. And we're getting married in a week!"

Everyone started applauding. Blair stared at him in shock. _He must be wasted, _she thought. Before she could react to his drunk announcement, he grabbed her arm and pulled he into a kiss. She couldn't pull away. He was too strong. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the "lovebirds". She hit him but it was no use. His breath smelled like whisky. She kept pushing him until she felt like she had actually pushed him away. She opened her eyes and saw that she had not been the one to push Nate away, but Chuck. Chuck and Nate were now fighting on the floor. Blair watched in horror. She could hear what they were saying.

"Fuck you, Nate!"

"What the hell Chuck! I know you don't love her!"

"I love her. More than you ever could think of. I love her and I don't want you near her!"

"Well me and her are getting married!"

"Shut the fuck up and start talking sense!"

And with that Chuck gave Nate one more punch before turning to look at Blair. She looked petrified. He walked up to her and put his arm around her. He started leading them toward the elevator. He never left her side. They rode in silence to the penthouse. Nate got up from the floor. Everyone looked at his dishevelled appearance. He sent them all a glare and they instantly went to what they were doing before. He limped over to the bar counter. He got a bartender's attention.

"Could I get some ice."

It hadn't even been a question. The bartender came and gave him a glass full of ice cubes. Nate took one ice cube out and put it against his eye, where he had been punched twice by Chuck. He looked to his right and saw a blonde in her mid twenties. She was wearing a short red backless dress. He put on his best seductive smile and walked over to her. Glass of ice in hand. She looked at him once he was beside her. She smiled. He leaned in closer and spoke.

"Did you just fart, because you blew me away."

He looked at her. She looked disgusted. She grabbed her martini and walked away. Nate took her seat. His head was hurting so much and his eye was killing him. _What the hell happened? _he thought.

Meanwhile, Jenny sat in her room. She had come home about half an hour ago after an afternoon of walking by herself in Central Park. She took a bite of her pepperoni pizza. She heard a knock at her door. She looked up.

"Who is it?"

"Serena."

Jenny got up and opened the door. Serena smiled and walked into the room. Jenny went back to sitting on her bed. Serena grabbed a chair and sat down. She smiled at Jenny.

"How are you?"

Jenny put down her pizza on a plate. She sighed.

"I've been better."

"It's just that you seemed really angry when you came home. Does this have to do with anything that happened today at Klienfeld's?"

Jenny took a deep breath. She didn't want to make Serena feel bad about the wedding party.

"Yes. Let's just say that me, Vanessa and Blair won't be the best of friends anytime soon."

"I'm not asking you to. But I would like to know what the problem was."

Serena did want to help them, not because her mother had told her to but she wanted them to all be happy around each other. Jenny spoke,

"Nate."

"Nate?"

"Yeah. You wanted to know what the problem was and the problem is Nate."

Serena sat in shock. _Nate! _she thought. Jenny spoke again.

"There's more to it. Blair told me that Nate slept with me as a rebound."

Serena's jaw dropped.

"You slept with Nate!"

"Yes, but so have you. It's not that big of a deal."

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Is Nate out to ruin the wedding because he's the ring bearer? _she thought. She looked back at Jenny.

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past. Jenny, Nate is far more different than he was in high school."

Jenny groaned.

"What is with you and Blair? Do you two still have feelings for Nate that you don't want anyone else with him."

"Jenny that's not it. You just have to trust me on this."

"Actually, I don't. I know Nate and he is far more different than what you think he is. And why does it matter, your marrying Dan right?"

"Yes but still be careful around Nate."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Um I need to work on an assignment, so um……"

Serena got the hint.

"Oh, well don't let me keep you busy. Just remember what I said."

"Yeah."

Serena walked out of her room. Jenny took out her phone and started to text someone.

Meet me in five at Saks

The person texted back quickly.

Sure.

Jenny smiled. Maybe things would look up for her?

In the meantime, Blair sat quietly on the penthouse couch. Chuck and Eric were talking in the kitchen. Eric turned to look at Chuck and passed him a ice pack.

"Man, what happened?"

Chuck looked at him.

"Just a little brawl with Nate."

"Nate?"

"Look, it's not a big deal."

Eric sat down. He lowered his voice.

"How is Blair?"

Chuck sighed.

"I think she's a little shaken up. But I can't believe Nate. Doesn't he know that Blair doesn't love him."

"Maybe you should let Blair tell him that."

"I think she has."

"I just think maybe you should but out a little if Blair is trying to tell him off."

Chuck looked down. Eric did have a point. If he butt in every time Blair tried to tell Nate off, then they would never move on from the situation. He looked back up at Eric.

"I better take Blair back down to my suite. She needs some rest."

Eric nodded. Chuck walked into the living room. Blair looked up right away. He walked over to her. She spoke softly.

"Are you going to be alright?"

He nodded his head. He put out his hand for her to grab. She did and he helped her off the couch. They walked out of the penthouse doors and into the elevator. They arrived on Chuck's floor. Once they arrived at his suite, Blair walked in and sat on the couch. Chuck sat beside her. Blair looked at him.

"Chuck, I never thanked you for tonight."

His face became surprised.

"But I thought you would be angry."

She smiled.

"Never again, with you."

He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Blair Waldorf, forever and for always."

Blair smiled and kissed him again. Nothing could ruin them this time. Nothing.

In the meantime, Jenny stood outside Saks. Even though the store was closed, people were still walking around the street. Jenny was about to leave when she heard the voice of the person she had texted.

"Hey Jenny."

She turned and looked at them.

"Hey."

"So what are we up to tonight?"

Jenny smirked.

"Something that will do it's part. And don't worry, we're in it together."

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Seems like some drama went down at the Palace bar. Awe N, can't take the word no. He was seen and heard telling everyone that he is marrying the Queen B. Too bad C wouldn't take any of that. Sorry N, don't you know? Only C & B belong and not you. **

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	14. London Trip

**A/N: Enjoy!**

The next morning was anything but cheery. The clouds had rolled in and it was raining outside. Blair hated seeing the rain. It reminded her too much of London. The memory that she had tried to block out with all her might, started coming back and there was nothing she could do about it except sit back and remember.

_Blair walked into the Saint Gregory hotel in London. She was so excited to tell Chuck about her job at Vogue. She closed her umbrella. It was raining cats and dogs outside. She opened up her trench coat and walked into the elevator. She looked in the mirror, trying to make herself look better. But she didn't try very hard. She smiled at her appearance. Being with Chuck made her feel invincible. The elevator dinged, alerting her that she had arrived on her floor. She got out and walked to the end of the hall. She could not wipe that smile off her face. This was just a perfect day for her. She couldn't wait to tell Chuck the good news. She arrived at the suite door. She took out her room key and placed in the key hole. She wishes she hadn't. She opened the door, but was not ready for what she heard next. She dropped her bah. What was that noise? She could hear it coming from the bedroom. She swore she could hear a girl shrieking. What was going on? She started walking cautiously toward the bedroom. She opened the door quietly. She couldn't believe what was going on. She saw Chuck and some blonde bitch going at it on the bed. The one she and Chuck made love, had their heart to hearts and the one where she was planning to tell him about her job. Blair stared in horror. Why was he doing this? Her body froze. There was nothing she could do. The blonde bitch looked up. Her eyes widened._

"_Isn't that the girl you have a picture of in your wallet?"_

_Chuck looked up and saw Blair. Tears were coming down her face. How could he do this? He immediately got off the girl and walked over to Blair._

"_Blair it's not what it looks like."_

_Blair glared at him. She didn't need to say anything to him. She reached for her promise ring and threw it in his face. The blonde bitch started gathering her clothes and left in a second. Blair grabbed her suitcases and started filling them up with her stuff. Chuck tried to stop her._

"_Please Blair, please let me explain!"_

_Blair didn't even look at him. She didn't care if he saw the tears coming down her face. He caused them. She packed on suitcase and set it on the ground. She reached for her other one. How could he have done this to her? They had actually loved each other. They spent almost everyday together at Yale, when they weren't in classes. They had already started looking at houses, and Blair had been sure he was going to purpose to her by Christmas. But those had just been lies. She didn't mean anything to him. Never had. Never will. Chuck was still trying to stop her from going, but she had already packed her bags. She was quick when she was angry. She grabbed her suitcases and walked out of the door, leaving Chuck in silence. She cried all the way down to the ground floor. She checked out and hailed a cab. The cab driver put her suitcases in the trunk. He sat in the drivers seat and turned to her._

"_Where to, miss?"_

"_The airport."_

_He drove her to Heathrow, where she was lucky enough to find a flight leaving to Paris in the next two hours. She sat patiently and waited for her flight to be called. The two hours went by slowly. She couldn't take London anymore. It had been gorgeous the day they had arrived but now she never wanted to come back. Her flight was announced and she grabbed her handbag and carryon. She sat in her first class seat and the plane took off fifteen minutes later. She had never wanted to talk to Roman more than she did right now. The flight took five hours, but she was overjoyed when she landed. She waited in the Charles de Gaulle airport. She didn't like the name. Charles. Chuck. She found her bags immediately. She walked outside and hailed a cab. She stepped in and used her best French. She arrived at the villa her late father and his boyfriend had bought. She smiled and walked toward the door. She knocked. Roman opened. He instantly smiled when he saw Blair._

"_Blair!"_

_He pulled her into a hug. Her suitcases were by the door. She hugged him back. It was glad to know someone was happy to have her. Roman ushered her inside. He even carried her suitcases in for her. He showed her the living room and got her some orange juice. He smiled at her and spoke the best English he could with his French accent._

"_Blair, what brings you here?"_

_Blair sighed and put down her glass._

"_Have you ever trusted someone and then they hurt you so much?"_

_Roman nodded his head._

"_Yes, once. A photographer for one of my shoots. Oh, he seemed so nice but I guess he didn't love me."_

_Roman looked at the ground. Blair spoke softly,_

"_So what did you do?"_

_Roman looked up and smiled._

"_I just found someone that appreciated me for me."_

_Blair smiled. The memory of her late father was a touchy subject but she was happy that someone had made her dad happy. Roman spoke._

"_Is there anything you would like to talk about?"_

_Blair sighed._

"_I saw Chuck, with a girl."_

_She explained the whole situation to him. He couldn't believe Chuck had done such a thing. He had only met Chuck once, but had felt that he and Blair were meant to be. Finally, Blair looked at him._

"_Why do you think he did it?"_

_Roman sighed._

"_I personally think, that maybe he is afraid."_

"_Afraid? Chuck Bass afraid?"_

_Roman gave her a small smile._

"_There's a first time for everything."_

_Blair pondered about that. For seven months she and Roman got to know each other a whole lot better than they ever would have thought. But unfortunately Blair had to go back to New York for the announcement. _

Blair snapped back into reality. She looked over at Chuck's sleeping body. She couldn't help but smile. She walked into the bathroom and changed her clothes. When she came out, he was still sleeping. She decided not to bother him. She wrote him a note and placed it on the side table.

_Prince Charming,_

_I'm off to my house. I might go shopping today. You don't have to come if you don't want to. _

_Love you,_

_-B_

Blair grabbed her coat and purse and walked out of the suite. She took the elevator down to the ground floor. Once outside, she hailed a cab which took her to fifth avenue. She got out when she reached her building. She was glad to be home. She ran inside quickly, before she got wet because of the rain. She took the elevator to the penthouse. Once the doors opened, she ran inside.

"Dorota!"

Dorota came rushing out of the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Blair. Blair ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Dorota, I'm sorry, I was staying with a friend."

Dorota smiled.

"Don't worry miss Blair. You have fun and don't worry about Dorota."

"I could never stop that."

She gave Dorota another hug before running up to her room. Dorota watched her. _What ever is causing her this happiness, I hope it never goes away, _she thought. Blair threw open the bedroom door and ran in. Who knew that not being home for a few days could cause you to miss it so much. She plopped down on her bed. The room seemed the same. She smiled. At least one thing wasn't changing. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of her room. Blair smiled at the image. _Some things are just not meant t o be changed, _she thought. She saved the image and put the phone away. She went to her closet and pulled out a Victoria's Secret Catalogue black blouse. She also got out her Versace red pencil skirt. She looked through her closet to find her Sergio Rossi heels, and found them in no time. She quickly changed into the outfit she had chosen. She looked at herself in the mirror. That confidence was coming back. She smiled at her appearance. She picked up a red Coach headband and placed it on her head. She applied some blush to her cheeks and lip gloss on her lips, with a hint of rosy red. She looked at her appearance once more before grabbing her Prada handbag and walking out of the door. She said goodbye to Dorota and stepped out of the building. Once outside, she hailed a cab that took her to Barney's. When she got there, she pulled out her phone. She called Chuck. He answered right away.

"Why hello Blair. What, too good looking for me to see you in the morning?"

Blair smiled.

"Touché. I was actually wondering if you would like to have brunch with me. Around ten?"

"Of course, anything for a Princess."

"You better remember that."

"How could I forget with a Princess like you."

She giggled.

"Well seeing as though I have an hour until we meet for brunch, I'm going to get some shopping done."

"Like a true Princess should."

"Love you, bye."

"Love you too, good bye."

She hung up and headed inside Barney's. She looked at the dresses. _They are good but not as good as an Eleanor original, _she thought. She looked around some more before deciding to buy a pair of red stilettos. She looked at her diamond Tiffany's watch. It was a quarter to ten. _Maybe I could go pick him up from the Palace, _she thought. She decided to do that and she hailed a cab. Once arriving at the Palace, she walked right into the elevator and took it Chuck's floor. She walked to his suite and knocked on the door. No one answered. She knocked again, a little louder. Again no one answered.

"Bass, are you in there?"

She heard a groan. She spoke again.

"Could you let me in?"

"Yes."

Chuck didn't sound so good. A few seconds later the door knob started to turn. The door opened and there stood a sick looking Chuck. Blair's face became worried. She came into the suite and put the back of her hand on Chuck's forehead. It was burning. She looked at him.

"Back to bed."

"Why?"

"You have a fever that's why."

She marched him to the bed. He got under the sheets. She tucked him in and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that you feel better."

He smirked.

"You promise?"

"Yes"

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss but she pulled back.

"Not until you get better."

He rolled his eyes. _Fuck you damn fever_, he thought.

Meanwhile, Eric was walking through Central Park. Ever since yesterday, he could not get Sharon out of his head. He was about to leave the park, when he saw the red hair. _No effing way! _he thought.

She was sitting on a bench watching Evan play with some other kids. Eric watched as she smiled at her son. Eric walked over to her.

"Hey."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Eric! We seem to be running into each other a lot now."

Eric smiled.

"Yeah. Could I join you?"

"Of course."

She took the purse off the seat next to her and Eric sat down. They watched Evan. Eric spoke.

"Wow, that kid of yours is fast."

"Well he learns here and runs all over the apartment."

They laughed. Eric spoke.

"He seems like a good kid."

Sharon smiled.

"He is. Unlike his father."

"You married to him?"

"No, my mother had been right. He was a jerk. I'm glad I found Chris though. He really likes Evan and Evan likes him."

"So how long have you and Chris been married for?"

"About four years. Evan thinks of him as his father."

"Wow, four years? That's longer than some of my mother's marriages."

"It is pretty long. He makes me feel special and wonderful. I don't know what I would do without him."

She smiled at the thought of her husband. She turned to Eric.

"Have you found that special someone yet?"

Eric sighed.

"Not yet. I mean I'm in a relationship right now, but I'm not sure."

"Don't worry, you have the rest of your life to find someone. Or maybe they'll find you."

He smiled at her. She knew how to make him happy. Evan came running over to his mom. He stared at Eric. _Why is this guy following us? _thought Evan. He looked at his mom.

"Mommy, can we go to the fountain and race boats?"

"Not today, sweetie. Mommy might get wet."

"Might. You said might. Can we go?"

Sharon sighed.

"Sorry Evan but not today. Maybe when it's sunnier."

The rain had gone but now it was just cloudy. Eric saw the sad facial expression on Evan's face. He decided to intervene.

"How about I take you to the fountain, Evan?"

Evan looked at him and smiled. So did Sharon.

"You would do that?"

Eric smiled.

"Yeah. Besides, I'm not afraid to get wet."

Evan looked at his mom.

"Now can I go to the fountain? Please mom?"

Evan held his hands together. For a second, Eric thought he looked like an angel. Sharon spoke.

"Okay."

Evan jumped with glee. He hugged his mom before turning to Eric.

"Come on Derek!"

Eric laughed.

"It's Eric."

"Okay then, come on Eric!"

He followed the boy to the fountain. Sharon watched as they went. _Eric is so sweet, _she thought. But was he sweet enough?


	15. Racing Boats

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Evan and Eric were racing boats. Eric would let Evan win. Evan was laughing and having a great time. Eric couldn't help but laugh with him. This kid was really growing on him. Eric couldn't stop realizing how much Evan looked like his mother. They both had the same red hair. They were both pale but had cute little freckles around their noses. But of course, Evan was around four feet tall. After they were done racing boats, Evan ran up to his mother.

"Mommy, can Eric come over for dinner?"

Sharon looked over at Eric.

"Sure, I mean if you want to."

Eric smiled.

"Sure."

Evan smiled with glee.

"Yay! Eric is coming over! Eric is coming over!"

Eric ruffled Evan's red hair. Evan took hold of his mother's hand. Sharon looked at Eric.

"Is six alright?"

Eric nodded his head. Sharon smiled.

"Okay six. 12899 sixth avenue. Penthouse."

Eric smiled.

"I'll be there."

"Bye, Eric."

"Bye, Sharon."

They locked eyes for a second, before she started to turn around. Evan walked with her, but turned his head to look at Eric.

"See you at dinner, Eric."

"Wouldn't miss it."

Evan smiled and turned the other way. Eric watched mother and son walk away. He turned away and walked out of the park. He hailed a cab and took it to the Palace hotel. _What will I wear? _he thought. He decided to go ask Chuck in his suite. He arrived on Chuck's floor and immediately went to his suite. He knocked on the door. He was surprised to find Blair opening it for him. She smiled.

"Hello Eric."

"Hello Blair. Is Chuck inside?"

"Yes, but I must warn you, he does have fever."

"Don't worry, I don't plan to get close."

Blair giggled before allowing Eric in. He followed her to the bedroom. There sat Chuck in bed. The bed sheets were closely around him. He looked up at Blair and Eric.

"Eric?"

His voice was a little wary. Eric nodded his head.

"Hello, Chuck."

Blair got a chair for Eric. Eric took a deep breath before speaking.

"Chuck do you have any nice suits for dinner?"

Chuck smirked at him.

"Dinner plans, I presume?"

Eric smiled.

"Yeah."

Blair gasped.

"With who?"

Eric looked at her.

"Sharon."

Blair's jaw dropped. So did Chuck's. Blair spoke.

"Sharon?"

"Yeah. And don't worry, her son invited me."

Blair was still in shock. _Eric better not try to do something with Sharon. She's married_, she thought. Eric looked at Chuck.

"So can I borrow a suit?"

"Yeah."

Blair looked at Eric.

"Can I help you find one?"

Eric nodded. Blair did have the best fashion sense and would probably know what would look good on him. Blair stood up and walked over to Chuck's closet. Chuck turned on the TV and let Blair do what she wanted. Blair opened the closet door and immediately picked on suit out. It was a dark blue Versace suit. She looked at Eric.

"Well?"

Eric studied the suit. _It is nice but I don't think it's for me_, he thought. He looked at Blair.

"Um maybe not that one."

Blair put the suit away. She got out another one. It was a black pinstripe Armani one. She showed it to Eric. Eric looked at it. It was nice and probably would look good on him.

"I think that one would look good."

Blair smiled and passed it to him. She also passed him a white dress shirt along with a black tie. He went into the bathroom to put on his clothes. While he was in there, he snuck some of Chuck's cologne on him. He stepped out and saw Blair waiting for him. She was holding him a pair of dress shoes. He smiled and put them on. When he was done, he looked at himself in Chuck's mirror. _I look fine, _he thought. He looked at Blair. She smiled at him.

"You look great, Eric."

He smiled and looked at Chuck. He nodded his head in agreement. Blair passed Eric a bottle of champagne. He gave Blair a confused look. Blair sighed.

"Well you have to bring something, don't you."

Eric smiled. He said goodbye to the lovebirds and walked into the elevator. He took the elevator to the ground floor and walked outside, where he hailed a cab. He climbed into the cab. He spoke to the cab driver.

"12899 sixth avenue."

The cab started to drive. Eric tried to control his stomach. Something sure was fluttering in there. The cab stopped and he got out. The building was tall. Eric took a deep breath before he walked in. He took the elevator to the penthouse. When he arrived, he walked slowly to the door. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. He knocked on the door. It flew open and there stood Evan. He was dressed in a suit as well. He looked adorable in his little black tie. Eric smiled.

"Hey, Evan."

Evan smiled.

"Eric, you're here."

He grabbed Eric's hand and led him to the kitchen. There stood Sharon. She looked beautiful with her hair in a bun and in her black dress. She had an apron covering her. She looked up at Eric. She smiled.

"Hello, Eric."

He smiled back.

"Hello Sharon."

He remembered that he had that bottle of champagne in his hands. He passed it to Sharon. She smiled once more.

"Thank you, Eric."

She set it on the counter. Suddenly, a man, probably in his late twenties, walked in. His dirty blonde hair was swept to the side. He was a little taller than Eric. He certainly had more muscle. His teeth were as clean as teeth could be. His green eyes were glowing. He kissed Sharon. She smiled and then turned to Eric.

"Eric I would like you to meet Chris, my husband."

Eric held out a hand and Chris shook it.

"Hello, Eric."

"Hello, Chris."

Evan turned to Sharon.

"Mommy, can I show Eric my room?"

"Sure you can, sweetie."

Evan smiled and grabbed Eric's hand and led him to his room. Evan's room was filled with hockey stuff. There were posters of famous hockey players. Eric sat down on his bed. Evan sat beside him.

"How do you know my mommy?"

"We actually were on the same cruise, around six years ago. She was pregnant with you at the time."

Evan smiled.

"Seems like you knew me then too."

Eric smiled. _This kid far beyond his years, _he thought. Evan spoke again.

"I have school tomorrow. I can't wait."

"You want to go to school?"

"Well not for the learning bit. I can't wait to see Ashley."

"Ashley? Is she your little girlfriend?"

Evan made a disgusted face.

"A girlfriend? Gross. Ashley's my bestest friend in the whole wide world."

Eric smiled. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and there stood Sharon. Both boys looked up at her. She smiled.

"Dinner time."

Evan jumped off the bed and Eric walked behind him. They sat down at the dining table. Chris sat at the head of the table. Sharon sat beside him. Eric sat beside her and Evan sat beside him. They poured their own food. Evan started the dinner conversation.

"Daddy, today Eric and me raced boats at the fountain in the park."

Chris smiled.

"And who won?"

"I did. I think Eric needs to practice."

Eric smiled.

"I think I do."

They all laughed. The rest of dinner went by smoothly. Evan talked for the most bit. Sharon looked at her watch. She looked at Evan.

"Come on sweetie. Bed time."

Evan crossed his arms.

"I don't want to."

"You have school tomorrow. You want to have lots of energy to play with Ashley, don't you?"

Evan smiled at the thought of seeing Ashley again.

"Okay."

Sharon smiled and took her son to his room. Chris turned to Eric.

"So, are you still studying."

"Yes, I'm in my final year at NYU."

"What's your major?"

"Art. I like to show my creative side."

"That is wonderful. Sharon wanted to be an artist as well, but when you have a kid to take care of, it's not exactly the easiest thing to do."

_She wanted to be an artist? _thought Eric. He smiled at the thought of them having yet another thing in common. Sharon walked back into the dining room.

"Evan's all ready for bed."

Eric smiled and looked at his watch. It was eight thirty.

"I better get going."

Sharon spoke.

"But it's not that late. And we still need to have a sip of that champagne you brought over."

"No it's alright. You two enjoy it. I need to get going anyway. I have a class tomorrow as well."

Sharon sighed. She knew it was no use of begging him to stay. She and Chris got up and walked Eric to the door.

"Bye Eric."

"Bye Chris."

Eric looked at Sharon. She smiled.

"Bye Eric. Thanks for coming. Evan loved having you here."

Eric smiled.

"Well Evan's a cool kid. Bye Sharon."

She gave him a hug. He wished it could last forever. But they separated and he had to leave. He walked out of the penthouse doors wishing he could rush back in and give Sharon a passionate kiss. If he did do that, the odds of him living would be very small.


	16. Memory Lane

**A/N: I know that the last chapter was a little drama free, so I hope this one makes up for it, Enjoy!**

Chuck sat on his bed. Blair refused to sit beside him until he got better. He flipped through channels. Nothing good was on. He turned off the TV and threw the remote to the side. Even thought Blair had only been gone for twenty minutes, he still missed her. He felt like he had to do more for her know. He lost her once and didn't plan on making that mistake again. He rested his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes. Maybe he could try to forget that day, but he knew he couldn't.

_Chuck sat on a stool in a pub near the St. Gregory. Blair had left that morning to meet with executives from Vogue. Chuck knew it was probably good news. He took a sip of his beer. He had never been one for the taste of it, but he just had a craving for it all of a sudden. He looked at his watch. It read four fifty-seven. Blair had said she would be back around six. He sighed and took another sip of the beer. He sat in silence counting down the minutes until he could put his arms around her and kiss her. This was a strange thing, this love thing. It made him feel happier. Chuck Bass was supposed to be the guy that was anything but happy but Blair had managed to change that. How ever did a petite, doe-eyed brunette do that? Chuck didn't care, he was just glad she did. He loved everything about her. He did have to admit, he was scared about love but he was sure he'd be alright. _

"_Hey there, handsome."_

_Chuck looked up from his drink to the lady who had interrupted his thoughts. She was a five foot seven blonde. Her hair was put into a messy bun. Her clothes were a little revealing. She might have been a girl that Chuck would have picked up, if he was drunk and smoke two joints. The lady slid onto the stool next to his. Chuck didn't even bother looking at her. What a slut she was. She started moving her hand towards his legs. Pretty soon it was massaging his thigh. He looked up at the woman. She had a naughty grin on her face. Chuck rolled his eyes and took her hand off his thigh. She gave him a confused look. Chuck smirked._

"_Sorry, but I'm taken."_

"_Does it matter?"_

"_Yes. She's my truelove."_

"_That's what they all say."_

"_No, that's what all the pathetic men say to you. See, I'm not a pathetic man. I am a Bass."_

_The woman recognized the name instantly. _

"_Bass did you say?"_

_Chuck sighed._

"_Yes, now can you leave me alone?"_

"_Just one question."_

_Chuck let out a frustrated sigh. _

"_What!"_

_The lady sat there calmly._

"_Do you really care about her?"_

_Chuck looked her straight in the eye._

"_Yes."_

_He didn't need to explain to much to the bimbo. It was very likely she had no idea what true love was. He took another sip of his beer. The bimbo started to move closer to him. Chuck rolled his eyes. He turned to the girl._

"_Look, I'm not interested."_

_She didn't stop. She started leaning in closer. He tried moving back, but he didn't have that much room. Before he could do anything, he found her lips pressed against his. She smelled horrible and he was sure she hadn't popped a mint in her mouth. He tried to pull back but her hands were holding his face in place. What the hell was she doing? The alcohol started to kick in and he started kissing her back. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he missed Blair or because he was an idiot, but he did it. He did an unforgivable sin. They made out for a bit. He couldn't believe he had done that to Blair, with this stupid slut! They separated. Her cheap lipstick was smeared. She sent him a retarded smile._

"_Let's go back to your place."_

_He didn't know why he hadn't said anything. Maybe it was the beer. He knew he hated beer but now he had good reason to hate it. It ruined his life. They took a cab to the Saint Gregory. They arrived at the hotel and took the elevator to the floor where he and Blair were staying. He couldn't believe what a fucking idiot he was being. Why couldn't he just say no. What is fucking wrong with him! They stepped inside the suite. She pushed him onto the couch. It was obvious she was stronger right now. Maybe if Chuck hadn't had that beer. She started making out with him. He was like a robot. He was there but he wasn't reacting to her, she started to take him off the couch and lead him to the bedroom. Not the bedroom! That was for him and Blair only. He decided it was time to tell her off. He looked at her._

"_Leave you bitch!"_

_She laughed and continued leading him toward the bedroom. Once there, she pushed him onto the bed. Chuck couldn't get up in time, she lay on top of him and started to fiercely make out with him. He didn't know what to do. This bitch wouldn't get off him. She went for his shirt and unbuttoned it. It ended up on the floor. Next she went for his pants. She took them off in a hurry. His hands were clutching the bed sheets. He was wishing so hard to get out of there. The bimbo started taking off her own clothes. Before he knew it, she was naked and rolling him on top of her. She looked at him._

"_Take off your boxers."_

"_No."_

"_I said take them off!"_

_She dug her nails into his skin. It hurt like shit. He did as she asked. If he made her happy then she could leave and walk out of his life forever. Seemed like a good plan. She looked at him. A naughty grin took over her face._

"_Come in."_

"_Hell no!"_

"_Just come in."_

"_No, you slut."_

"_Well what the hell do you think sex is? Looking at two naked people? Come in!"_

_Before he could respond, she brought herself to him. He couldn't believe how much of a slut this girl was. She started bucking her hips. It was uncomfortable if he was still so he started doing the same. She will be gone soon! He kept thinking. The blonde brought her head up and looked behind him. Her eyes widened._

"_Isn't that the girl you have a picture of in your wallet?"_

_Chuck looked up and saw Blair. She was standing in shock. Tears came down her face. How could he have done this to her? How could he hurt her? He quickly got off the slut and walked over to Blair. She didn't even make eye contact with her. He thought of the only words that he could think of. His drunkenness affected his thinking._

"_Blair, it's not what it looks like."_

_What the hell did that mean? What was it supposed to look like? He couldn't believe he had cheated on her. The person that made him whole. She looked up at him. Anger was the only thing that could be seen in her eyes. The slut had already left, thank God. Blair didn't say a word to him. He grabbed a robe and put it over his naked body. She started getting her suitcases out. No, she couldn't. She couldn't leave. If any of them should be leaving it should be him. Half of her clothes were already packed._

"_Please Blair, please let me explain!"_

_She didn't listen to him. She continued to pack her belongings. Chuck couldn't believe how much of an idiot he was. He watched her. He watched the tears fall from her eyes. He had caused them. He had caused her pain after all of the times he had promised he wouldn't. He wanted to wipe them away, but he couldn't wipe away the past. _

"_Blair don't go! I was an idiot! Please don't go."_

_She didn't listen to him. He was invisible. She zipped up her suitcase and got hold of the other one. She walked out of the suite doors. He wanted to run after her. He loved her. He truly loved her. But he couldn't go after her. If she didn't want him, then he would have to respect that. He sat on the edge of the bed. He put his head in his hands. He tried to fight them back, but the tears came. Chuck Bass didn't cry, but for Blair new things started to happen. He couldn't believe what he had done. He cried for a bit. Good thing no one would ever see him. Finally, after his tears had come out, he walked into the bathroom. He washed his face and looked up at the mirror. Who did he see? It wasn't the new and improved Chuck Bass. It wasn't the old Chuck Bass either. It was a bastard. A cold blooded bastard. He couldn't take what he had done. He looked at his reflection._

"_What the fuck is wrong with you! How could you do that to the one person you loved in life. What the fuck!"_

_He hit the reflection. He didn't care how much it cost to replace the mirror. He hated himself. He leaned on the wall but started going downwards. He sat on the floor while his back was against the wall. He looked at his right hand. His blood covered it. He looked up. He deserved it. He was a cold blooded bastard. He put his right hand over his heart. That was just a part of his broken heart._

_The next day, he took the Bass jet back to New York. He was glad when he arrived. He started asking around, trying to find where Blair was. He was upset to learn that she hadn't returned. For the next seven months he stayed locked up in his suite and read novel after novel. Anything to not face reality. Too bad he had to come out and see Blair face to face on that one day when his step sister had an announcement to make._

"Chuck!"

Chuck's eyes opened and he smiled. Blair was standing beside him. She was holding a spoon in one hand and soup in the other.

"Lunch time, Bass."

He sat up straight and made room for her on the bed. She set the soup on the side table. She dipped the soup in and let it fill with soup. She blew on it before putting it in Chuck's mouth.

"Do you like? It's chicken noodle."

"I haven't had that since I was a kid."

"I know, that's why I thought you would enjoy it."

Chuck smiled.

"Well you thought right."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead. They finished the soup in peace. After the soup had been digested, Chuck looked at Blair.

"Please do not tell me you have some medicine lined up for me, Nurse Blair."

"Nurse Blair. I like it."

"Does she make house calls."

Blair smirked.

"Only if the patient is in desperate need and demands to be treated right away."

Chuck flashed a naughty smirk.

"I think those would happen very day."

"Only after your fever is gone."

Chuck let out an annoyed sigh. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid fever_, he thought. Blair giggled.

"Don't worry Bass, I'll make it up to you when you get better."

"You better."

"You know I will."

She gave him another kiss on his forehead. _I guess I'll have to live with that for now_, the both of them thought.

Meanwhile, Serena and Dan sat in the living room of the loft. They were watching Grease. Serena popped some popcorn in her mouth. Dan spoke.

"I can't believe my sister likes High School Musical."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Let it go Dan. She likes High School Musical."

Dan sighed.

"It's just that, why can't she like Grease? It's basically everything that High School Musical is. Boy and girl meet on vacation. Girl ends up going to his school. They find each other but their friends don't want them to be with each other. Some music and dancing. Sound familiar?"

Serena sighed.

"Fine, it is sort of similar. Now let me enjoy Grease. Let me enjoy the original High School Musical."

They both shared a laugh. When the movie was finished, Dan offered to make dinner. Serena sat at the counter and watched him work.

"Tomorrow I will talk to Blair."

Dan looked up from chopping the lettuce.

"That's great, I guess."

"Well you should be happy. I mean unless you want me spending all of my time with you."

_All of the time? I think not. I need my space_, he thought. He smiled at his wife.

"You know how much I love you, but maybe Blair isn't that bad of thing."

Serena giggled. Tomorrow, everything would be fine, right?


	17. Pancakes

**A/N: I want to thank all those who have reviewed! Thank you so much! Anyways, enjoy!  
**

Chuck woke up the next morning. The rain had gone and now it was sunny outside. He would never admit it, but he liked the sun. It reminded him that his life was finally having it's sunshine. Before he and Blair ever got together, he felt like something had been missing in his life. And he had been right. Blair was the secret ingredient and without her there truly was nothing. He looked around his room. Blair wasn't in it. He sighed and got out of bed. He place the back of his hand against his forehead. His fever seems to have gone down. He grabs his ruby silk robe and put it over his pyjamas. He walks into his bathroom and takes a shower and brushes his teeth. He steps out of the bathroom and out of his bedroom. He wipes his eyes, to get him awake and alert. When he reached his living room, he smiled. On the couch lay a sleeping Blair Waldorf. A blanket covered her petite frame. _She stayed here for me? _he thought. He made his way over to the couch. He kneeled down beside it, so he didn't disturb Blair. He gently stroked her brunette curls. Her head started to turn. Her eyes slowly opened. She smiled when she saw Chuck there.

"Good morning, Chuck."

He smiled back.

"Good morning, Princess. Breakfast?"

"Yes, please!"

She sat up on the couch. Chuck got his phone and called room service. After repeating his order seven times to the person on the other side, he hung up. He went to sit beside Blair.

"Stupid asshole. He didn't even hear me when I said pancakes."

Blair giggled.

"Don't worry about him."

He looked at her and smiled. She always knew how to calm him down. She brought her hand up and felt his forehead.

"Looks like your fever is gone. You get your reward."

She leaned in and gave him a kiss. It was full of passion. Chuck put his arms around her and brought her closer. Oh how he had missed her. His tongue entered her mouth. She greatly accepted it. She was going for the knot that had tied his robe, when there was a knock at the door.

"Room service!"

Chuck sighed. _Great timing, asshole! _he thought. Blair went back to where she was seated on the couch. Chuck got up and went to answer the door. An Palace employ wheeled in their breakfast. He set it on the coffee table. Chuck ushered him out quickly before turning back to look at Blair. She had already started eating her pancakes. Chuck went and sat down beside her. She passed him some pancakes. He immediately started to eat. While eating, he looked over at Blair and couldn't help but smile. This is how he wanted to spend his life. Waking up and seeing Blair. Blair smiling at him. They finished their breakfast. Chuck was pouring them another glass of orange juice, when Blair's phone alerted her that she had a message. She went to her purse and took out her phone.

B, can we meet later on today? -S

Blair read the short text over and over. _Does Serena even want to talk to me?_ she thought. She sighed and texted back.

Sure. What time? -B

Around eleven? We can grab lunch. B, I can't believe what a bitch I was. -S

S, the only bitch here is me. -B

How about we leave the apologizing to when we meet up? LOL-S

Haha, I agree. See you then? -B

Of course -S.

Blair put her phone away. She smiled. Things were looking up for her and Serena's friendship. She looked up at Chuck. He was staring at her in curiosity. She smiled.

"I'm meeting Serena in an hour. I better go."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then went out the door. She walked happily to the elevator. She pressed the button for the ground floor. Once she arrived on the ground floor she walked outside and called a cab. After stepping in she told the cab driver to go to her building. She arrived in a matter of minutes. She hopped out and ran inside. She was just so happy to have her best friend back. The elevator took her to her floor. She stepped out and ran to her room. She shut her bedroom door behind her and made her way to her closet. She pulled out a red Coach blouse and a pair of skinny jeans she had gotten from Kitson. She did her make up. Simple but noticeable. She slipped on her red headband. She pulled on her Chanel boots and grabbed her J.J. Winters handbag and walked out of the door. She went back downstairs and took the elevator back to the ground floor. She got outside and hailed a cab. She climbed in and told the cab driver to take her to Barney's. She sat silently until her phone rang. She put it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"B! I'm so sorry. I kind of made a little mess in the loft. Could you come there instead?"

Blair giggled. Leave it to Serena to make a mess at her fiancé place.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few."

"Bye, B."

Blair hung up. She turned to the cab driver.

"Change of plans. Take me to Brooklyn."

The cab driver turned the cab and started for the Brooklyn bridge. They arrived twenty minutes later. Blair quickly paid the cab driver before hurrying inside to the loft. She knocked on the door. She waited a minute before it opened. Serena stood in front of her. Serena smiled.

"Blair!"

Blair couldn't help but smile. She had truly missed her best friend.

"Serena!"

Serena immediately pulled her into a hug. After they separated, Serena led Blair to the living room. Blair sat one side of the couch and Serena sat on the other. Serena took a deep breath before speaking.

"Look Blair, I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I shouldn't have it's just that I've been stressed out lately and last night when me and Dan were watching Grease I realized how much of a bitch I was being to you. I shouldn't have yelled. I hope you forgiver me."

Blair smiled.

"Of course I forgive you. But if anyone should be apologizing here, it should be me. I should have stopped the fight but I didn't. I shouldn't be putting pressure on you. You are the one that is getting married and pregnant. I should be the last person giving you stress."

Serena smiled.

"We're good."

"Yup. But one question."

"Okay."

"How did you realize you were the bitch when watching Grease?"

Serena giggled.

"Because, I'm like Rizzo and your like Sandy. I couldn't be mean to you."

Blair laughed. Serena would always find a way to make her laugh. Serena got up and grabbed a bridal magazine and brought it over to Blair.

"I can't find a bouquet."

Blair smiled.

"I'll help."

"Thanks Blair."

"No problem. What are friends for?"

For the next couple hours the girls looked through countless bridal magazines. After they were bored with them, Serena turned to Blair.

"I think we'll need to call a wedding party meeting."

Blair smiled.

"I'll start calling."

Meanwhile, Eric walked through Central Park. He was still thinking of dinner the night before. _Why can't I get her out of my head! _he kept thinking. He was about to leave the park when he saw a familiar red head. _What the hell? Why do I keep seeing her everywhere? _he thought. He smiled. He couldn't help it. Something about her made him smile. He walked over to her.

"Sharon."

She turned around and smiled.

"Eric! Wow, how many times have we run into each other?"

"I lost count. It's almost a daily routine."

They shared a laugh. Eric looked around.

"Where's Evan?"

"He's at school. I have to pick him up in half and hour."

Suddenly, her phone started to ring. She took it out. Before answering it she looked at Eric.

"I hope you don't mind."

"No, no go ahead."

She smiled before answering it. Eric looked at some plants to distract him. He heard Sharon close her phone and let out and annoyed groan.

"Stupid bitch!"

Eric looked at her. She sighed.

"My boss. She wants me to come in fifteen minutes. But I tried to tell her that I need to pick up Evan but she never listens."

"How about I pick up Evan?"

Sharon smiled.

"You would do that?"

Eric smiled.

"Yeah. He's a cool kid."

Sharon gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks. Could you drop him off at the penthouse at six?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks again."

"Um just wondering, where does he go to school?"

"Oh sorry. I guess I'm in a hurry. He goes to Edward's Cathedral. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah. See you."

"Bye, thanks again."

Eric watched as she quickly walked away. The butterflies in his stomach were still there. He walked around a bit. He looked at his watch. He still had fifteen minutes till he had to pick Evan up. He hailed a cab and climbed in. His phone alerted him that he had a message. He opened it.

Eric, can you come by the loft in about half an hour? We're having a wedding party meeting. -S

Sure. But is it alright if I bring along a guest?

Sure, who? -S

Don't worry.

Eric put his phone away. The cab stopped and he got out at Edward's Cathedral. It was a private elementary school. All the parents or chauffeurs stood waiting for their children to arrive. Eric was probably the youngest one there. The bell rang and the students came running out. Eric immediately spotted Evan and his red hair. He was talking to the blonde girl, Ashley. He seemed to have a soft spot for her. She said goodbye to him. Evan smiled when he saw Eric. He ran over to him.

"Eric!"

"Evan!"

Eric ruffled Evan's hair. Evan looked around.

"Where's my mommy?"

"She had to go to work, but don't worry I'm here."

Evan smiled.

"Well that's good. Where are we going?"

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"Where?"

"My sister is having this get together at her fiancé's place. Do you want to come? They have play station 5."

Evan's eyes lit up.

"Okay!"

Eric smiled. He called them a cab. Evan stepped in first and Eric followed. Eric turned to the cab driver and told him the address. Evan heard him mention Brooklyn.

"Eric?"

Eric turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Brooklyn?"

"It's a little bit of a drive away."

"Is it cool there?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Evan smiled.

"I like cool places."

Eric smiled.

"I bet you do."

They arrived at the loft ten minutes later. Eric helped Evan out of the cab and paid the cab driver. They walked inside and knocked on the door of the loft. Serena opened it.

"Eric, you're here!"

She looked down at a shy Evan.

"And who may this be?"

Evan didn't say anything. Eric spoke.

"This is Evan, Sharon's son."

Serena tried to hide her shock. She stepped aside so they could both step in. She took their coats and led them to the living room. Eric introduced Evan to everyone. Of course, Evan remembered Blair. Once Dan got Evan distracted with the play station 5, he turned to Serena. Serena stood up so the wedding party could see her.

"Okay today we are going to clear any problems. Or at least, we'll try. I also want us to go over what we're going to be wearing."

Chuck took a sip of his water. Blair had told him no alcohol after Evan had arrived. He looked up at his step sister.

"Let the useless meeting begin."


	18. Loft Madness

**A/N: enjoy!**

Vanessa, Nate, Kyle, Chuck and Blair sat on the couch and Eric sat on the arm rest. Jenny sat on a chair and Dan did the same. Evan was lying on his stomach with a controller in his hand. He didn't even notice the other people in the room. Serena stood standing. She took a deep breath. She decided to give them some good news first before asking the questions where punches were sure to be thrown. She looked at everyone. She smiled at Dan and he smiled back. She took her attention back to everyone else.

"Me and Dan have been together for a long time now and-"

She was cut off by Chuck.

"We already know your getting married, Van der Woodsen."

Serena rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Well since it's been just the two of us for a while you guys might want to get used to another one of us. Me and Dan are having a baby!"

Blair smiled. She was glad her friend finally told everyone. Vanessa and Jenny squealed. They ran over to hug Serena. Blair followed them. Nate smiled and hugged Serena. Eric couldn't help but smile. He was going to be an uncle. Chuck didn't smile as much as the other guys but he let out a small smile. After everyone had congratulated Serena and Dan, they sat back down in their original seats. Serena took another deep breath.

"Look, I know there's some tension between some wedding party members and I think we should clear the air."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Serena spoke again.

"So I would like to know exactly what happened when we went to get my wedding dress."

She looked at Vanessa first, then Jenny and finally Blair. Her look meant she wanted the truth and nothing but it. Vanessa sighed and spoke first.

"Serena, it wasn't about you."

"I know that."

"It's just that Nate was texting me so he could talk about Blair. And then Jenny got all mad because she had slept with him the night before. So then Blair told her that Nate didn't want a long term relationship with her and then Jenny got upset so she left. Then me and Blair didn't have anything nice to say to each other so we sort of left it like that. I'm sorry if it caused you any stress."

Jenny scoffed. Everyone looked at her. Jenny rolled her eyes before speaking.

"Vanessa, I didn't want you calling Nate. He loves me for heavens sake!"

Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you get that?"

Jenny's jaw dropped.

"But why would you sleep with me if you didn't?"

Before Nate could respond, Dan got up from his seat. He looked Nate straight in the eye.

"You slept with my little sister?"

"Look man it wasn't like that, it was just-"

Dan grabbed him from the collar and threw him up against the wall.

"Why the hell did you sleep with my sister!"

Nate couldn't respond. Dan had him scared stiff. Serena came behind Dan and grabbed his arm softly.

"Dan, we can talk about this."

Dan sent Nate an angry glare before turning around and sitting back in the chair he had been occupying before. Nate fixed his collar and sat back on the couch. Jenny didn't even look at him. Blair cleared her throat before speaking.

"I tried to tell Jenny that Nate probably slept with her because he was upset I rejected him the night before."

Jenny got up from her seat.

"Look Blair, no body asked you what the fuck you thought so butt out. You have no right to tell me why someone slept with me. You're a fucking idiot and I hope you rot in hell bitch!"

And with that Jenny walked into her room and slammed the door behind her. Eric looked over and where Evan was lying. It seemed like he hadn't heard a word that Jenny had said. _Thank god for that_, he thought. Vanessa spoke next.

"Well like I was saying, Jenny just got jealous when Nate texted me about Blair."

Chuck looked at Nate.

"Why did you text Vanessa about Blair?"

Nate sighed.

"Because I wanted to get back with her."

"Nathaniel, you knew how much Blair meant to me!"

Nate got up.

"Well you knew how much Blair meant to me during junior year but that didn't stop you, now did it!"

Chuck got up as well.

"We've been over that how many time now? Look, I'm sorry about that but I couldn't help it."

"Well I couldn't help wanting Blair."

Chuck glared at him.

"What is with you man? You can't always get what you want."

"Speaking from the guy who always gets what he wants, I find it a little hard to believe that."

Chuck just looked at him. _What is with him! _he thought. Everyone else looked at the two "best friends" glare at each other. No one knew what was going to happen. Chuck finally spoke.

"Look Nathaniel, you need to understand something. I love Blair and you don't."

Rage took over Nate and before he or Chuck knew it, they were both punching each other on the floor of the loft. Blair watched in horror as Dan, Eric and Kyle tried to pull them apart. Finally after five minutes, they were pulled apart. Nate sat on the couch and Chuck sat on the chair Dan had been sitting on. They were both trying to catch their breaths but glaring at each other and the same time. Once they had caught their breaths they stopped glaring at each other and looked at the ground. Blair took a deep breath before speaking.

"Let's just forget about the past."

Nate looked up at her.

"Blair, it's too hard to forget about you."

"But you have to, because I don't love you Nate."

Nate flinched when she said she didn't love him. He never knew how much those words could hurt someone but now he did. He looked back at the ground. Blair couldn't look at him. They had loved each other, once. But that was long and forgotten. At least that's what it was to her. Eric, Kyle, Vanessa, Dan and Serena sat in an awkward silence. The only noise was from the TV where Evan was playing play station 5. Chuck looked at Blair.

"Maybe we should leave?"

Blair nodded her head. Serena looked at them.

"You guys can't possibly leave! Please, we need to fix at least one problem today!"

Blair looked at Chuck. She gave him a _can we stay so Serena doesn't go crazy about this wedding thing? _look. Chuck sighed.

"Fine, Van der Woodsen. We'll stay for a little bit."

They all sat in silence. Vanessa spoke.

"Nate, I don't want you to think that because I help you that it means I'm into you."

Nate looked at her.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know what was going on with me that day."

"I know you miss Blair."

Nate sighed. He looked at Blair.

"Blair, I can't stop trying to make myself not love you."

Blair sighed.

"Nate, please. We never loved each other for more than a day. It wasn't even real love. It never existed. You have to move on."

Nate shook his head in disagreement.

"No, Blair. I know you and Chuck won't last that long anyway."

Chuck's eyes grew angry. _Me and Blair not last? Is this guy looking to get beat up today? _he thought. He got up from his seat and marched over to Nate.

"What did you say, Nathaniel!"

Nate looked up at him.

"I said, you and Blair won't last."

Chuck glared at him before punching his jaw. Nate was sent flying back. He looked at Chuck and punched him in the stomach. Chuck reached for his own stomach and didn't see Nate punch him in the jaw. Chuck fell on the floor. Before he could get up, Nate came and punched him again. Chuck finally got some energy and hit Nate. Punches were thrown everywhere. Kyle grabbed Nate's shoulders and tried to resist him from punching Chuck again. Dan did the same with Chuck. Once both boys had calmed down, Nate grabbed his coat. He looked at Serena and Dan.

"Sorry, but I don't think any problems will be solved today."

Before Serena or Dan could protest, Nate had already walked out of the door. Chuck looked at Blair.

"Should we go now?"

Blair looked at him.

"You can go now, I'll stay here or I'll go to my place."

Chuck tried not to persuade Blair to come with him. He knew better than to push her buttons. He leaned in for a goodbye kiss, but she pulled back. He looked at her in confusion for a second before grabbing his coat and scarf and walking out of the loft door. Blair sat staring at the door after Chuck had left. She wanted to go with him but she was also angry at him. He always had to fight her battles. He never wanted her to do anything. She looked back at the remaining people in the room. Vanessa started to speak.

"Blair, I can honestly tell you that Nate cares about you."

Blair shot Vanessa a look.

"Vanessa, Nate doesn't love me. You think just because you've hung out with him a couple times means you know him? Well you don't. He doesn't love me."

Vanessa didn't even say anything. She simply grabbed her purse and stood up and walked to the door. Serena got up and followed her.

"Come on, Vanessa. Please stay!"

Vanessa turned around and looked at Serena.

"I would like to, but just because I've hung out a few times with you guys doesn't mean I know you."

Blair stiffened as Vanessa repeated the words she had said to her. Vanessa spoke again.

"Bye Serena. Bye Dan. Bye everyone."

Vanessa walked out of the door. Serena sighed and walked back into the living room. Dan was trying his best not to glare at Blair. Kyle looked at his watch and then looked up at Dan.

"Um since everyone is leaving-"

Serena interrupted.

"Just go."

Kyle grabbed his coat and walked out of the door. Eric looked around the living room. Blair sat with her back straight, like always. She tried not to look at Serena. Serena had her hands in her in frustration. Dan sighed and looked at the ground. Evan seemed to be playing his game and not being affected by latest drama at the loft. Eric looked at his watch. It was four o'clock. He looked at Serena.

"I better get going, I promised to drop Evan off soon."

Serena nodded and waved him off. _So what if I have two more hours. I need to get out of here! _he thought. Blair looked at him.

"Can you give me a lift?"

"Yeah sure."

Blair grabbed her coat and threw it over her outfit. Eric went to get Evan.

"Come on Evan. We're leaving."

Surprisingly, Evan put the controller down and went to go put on his coat. Eric put on his coat as well and all three of them walked out of the loft door. Once they got outside, Eric hailed them a cab. They all stepped in. Eric turned to Blair.

"Want us to drop you off at your place?"

"Nah. Could I come over to the Palace?"

"Yeah."

He told the driver to drive them to the Palace. Evan looked out the window when they were on the Brooklyn bridge. Eric couldn't help but smile. It was amazing what children found interesting. When they arrived at the Palace, Evan rushed into the elevator. Eric and Blair had to run to catch up with him. They took the elevator to the penthouse suite. When they arrived, Evan looked around. He went running in and out of rooms. When he finally stopped exploring, he looked at Eric.

"Where am I?"

"Your at my place."

Blair took Evan's coat and put it in the closet. Eric led them all to the kitchen. Blair and Evan sat at the counter. Eric stayed standing. No one else was in the penthouse. Eric pulled out a chef's hat from one of the cupboards. He turned to Evan and Blair.

"What shall I make for you two?"

Blair giggled.

"Well if I remember correctly, the last time you made food it tasted like C-R-A-P."

Evan tried to find out what she had spelled, but luckily he couldn't. Eric laughed and took off the hat. Blair laughed as well. She got off the seat she was sitting on and helped Evan get off as well. They walked into the living room. Eric got the TV remote. Evan sat between Blair and Eric. Eric passed him the remote.

"You choose what we watch."

Evan smiled and immediately put it on an episode of Sponge Bob square pants. They watched the episode on peace. Once it was finished, Eric looked at his watch.

"Come on Evan. We better get going."

Evan sighed and grabbed his coat. He gave Blair a goodbye hug. Eric turned to Blair.

"Are you going to stay here?"

"Yeah."

Eric put on his coat. He and Evan stepped into the elevator and took it to the ground floor. Once they arrived they walked outside and Eric hailed them a cab. Evan stepped in first and Eric followed. When they arrived at Sharon's building, Evan ran inside. Eric followed him and together they took the cab to the penthouse. Evan knocked on the door. Chris opened it. Evan ran in and gave him a hug and then ran inside. Eric stayed at the door. Chris turned to him.

"Thanks for taking care of Evan for me and Sharon."

Eric smiled.

"Sure, no problem."

There was an awkward silence. Eric cleared his throat.

"I better go."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Eric walked into the elevator._ Maybe I should stay away for a while? _he thought.

Meanwhile, Serena sat alone in the loft living room. Dan had gone to pick them up some food from a nearby restaurant and Jenny was still in her room. Serena had made herself some hot chocolate. She looked out the window. _Will my wedding be in jeopardy? _she thought.

**Hello Upper EastSiders, **

**Looks like some drama has hit Brooklyn. The reported wedding party was seen leaving Brooklyn. Was there a part and no one invited me? Well I seemed to have missed the drama there. King C was seen for the first time in days, without Queen B. But she was later seen with E and a little boy with a crop of red hair. Is there a secret love child of someone's with Queen B and E? That's what it seems like. They entered like a family, but E was later seen leaving with the little boy and returned without him. B hasn't been seen leaving the Palace. Is there a new couple about to unfold in the Upper East Side? I sure hope so.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	19. Serena Seems Pissed

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy!**

Jenny sat in her room. She clutched a pillow and lay her head on it. Her tears were long gone. She had over heard everything after she had stormed into her room. _Serena seems pissed! _she thought. She hadn't wanted to cause her future sister-in-law any pain, but when she was in a room with the Upper East Side royalty, something just snapped inside her. It was as if she needed to defend herself. Her brother had told her about this one time during junior year, about the time of the Debutante ball. He had basically told her when he and Serena went over to Blair's for the brunch with Serena's grandmother. He had felt out of place when not knowing what they were talking about. But he had the guts to be comfortable with himself, something Jenny did not. Jenny sighed and looked out her window. Suddenly, her phone started to ring. She looked at the name on the screen and smiled. She put the phone up to her ear.

"About time you called."

"Sorry. So, I heard about the drama that happened at your place. Any dirt revealed?"

Jenny sighed.

"No. But seems like everyone turned on me."

"Well you still have me."

Jenny smiled.

"I know. Look, I'll meet you tomorrow at nine at your place."

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye."

She hung up and plugged her phone so it would charge overnight. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She would get what she wanted, and she wouldn't let anyone stop her.

In the meantime, Chuck was alone in his bedroom. _Is Blair upset with me? _he kept thinking. He was wearing his pyjama bottoms but no shirt. He lay on his king size bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Why is she upset with me?"

He spoke and hoped someone would hear him, but no one did. No one ever did. He sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe the future he wanted would come true.

Meanwhile, Blair sat in the Palace penthouse suite. Eric had been gone for twenty minutes to drop Evan off. Blair was about to rest her head on the couch, when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Eric enter the living room. She smiled.

"Yes, your back."

He smiled.

"Seems you were bored."

"You think?"

He laughed and sat down beside her on the couch. She sighed.

"Eric, I need to tell you something."

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

He sighed.

"Yes. Now tell me."

She took a deep breath before speaking. She didn't want to piss him off. He was sort of her true friend right now. She looked at him.

"I think you like Sharon."

He froze. _Is it that obvious?_ he thought. He tried to cover up his shock, so he scoffed.

"What? That's preposterous. She's married for goodness sake."

Blair smirked.

"Why so defensive, Eric?"

"Because I think it's a ridiculous assumption."

"But seriously Eric, think about it. You and Sharon seem to be hanging out a lot. You had dinner with her family. You took care of her kid. All of the facts are there."

Eric sighed. She was right. He put his head in his hands.

"I don't know why I'm getting these feelings for her. I know she's married and all but I can't stop these feelings."

Blair didn't know what to do. She had never seen Eric confess his feelings before. She sat silently beside him. He finally looked up. He smirked.

"Guess I have a little crush."

She giggled.

"Seems like you do. Wow, Eric Van der Woodsen crushing on a married woman. Never would have thought you be the one to do so."

He smiled.

"Well looks like I have."

"And if you ask me, it seems like she likes you back. I can see it now, Eric Van der Woodsen the home wrecker."

Eric laughed at the light-hearted joke, but realized it did have some truth in it. If Sharon did like him back, he would ruin the marriage. He sighed. Blair realized what she had said and became silent. Eric turned to look at her.

"Since we're making assumptions tonight, what was with you and Chuck today?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Blair. You didn't even kiss him goodbye. Something's up."

Blair sighed. She looked at Eric.

"I'm just confused about the situation."

"How so?"

"I feel like Chuck always thinks he should be fighting my battles for me. And I know he loves me, but I feel like he doesn't want me to do anything. I want to tell him but I'm afraid he'll get mad at me. And besides it's been ticking me off for quite some time."

She looked at Eric. He leaned back on the couch.

"Maybe you should talk to him."

Blair looked at him.

"I want to but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't right now, alright!"

Eric decided to drop the subject. Blair looked at him.

"Could I crash for the night?"

"Sure."

She gave him a small smile and went to Serena's old room. She pulled out a pair of Serena's old pyjamas and put them on. She crawled into the bed with the Egyptian cotton sheets. She fell asleep right away. Her mind whisked her away from reality. It was good to escape every once and a while.

_Blair walked through Central Park. She was sporting a large diamond engagement ring on her ring finger. The biggest smile on her face. She kept walking. She looked around. Everyone seemed to be smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back. She was in such a good mood. She got to the entrance of the park and climbed into her fiancé's limo. He wasn't inside. Instead he was at a meeting with his father concerning the burlesque club he had invested in. The limo started to leave the park and stopped when it reached the Palace hotel. She got out and smiled at the magnificent hotel. It really was spectacular. She walked inside and took the elevator to the penthouse suite, where she and Chuck Bass now resided. Once she reached the doors, she walked in._

"_I'm home."_

_No one answered. She just shrugged it off and walked into the living room. She stopped in her steps. Was she being followed? She turned around and saw that no one was there. She sighed and sat down on a couch. She picked up the latest fashion magazine and flipped through it. Suddenly, she heard the front door close. She smiled. Chuck must be home. She got up from the couch and walked over to the foyer. Instead of Chuck standing there alone, he stood with Serena, Nate, Dan, her mother, Jenny and that little blonde bitch from London. Blair looked at Chuck._

"_Have you invited some dinner guests, dear?"_

_He smirked._

"_Of course not. We're all here for your funeral."_

_Blair gulped._

"_M-m-m-my what?"_

"_You heard me. It's your funeral."_

"_But I'm not dead."_

"_Unfortunately."_

_Before Blair could say another word, Nate and Dan had picked her up and brought her back to the living room. Serena and Jenny helped them tie Blair up. Chuck and the blonde bitch watched from afar. Both had big smiles on their faces. Blair sat in shock._

"_I don't want to die!"_

_Jenny laughed._

"_Well you don't get a say in this."_

_Everyone else laughed as well. Blair sat in disbelief while trying to untie herself. The knot wouldn't budge. Serena came to stand beside her._

"_Can't get out?"_

_Blair looked up at her._

"_Please let me go!"_

_Serena laughed._

"_Not after you put my wedding in jeopardy. Good thing I have friends like Molly, who aren't self centered little bitches."_

"_Molly?"_

"_Yes, the one and only. She seems to be great for Chuck. Even Dan likes her. Seems you've been replaced."_

_Blair gulped and looked over at the blonde bitch beside Chuck. She glared at her but the "lovebirds" didn't seem to notice. Next Nate came and stood beside Blair._

"_You could have had me but you thought you had him. Too bad so sad."_

_Blair tried to hold her tears. What had happened to her life? Chuck and that Molly bitch laughed at her. Pretty soon Serena, Jenny and Nate were laughing right along with them. Dan just stood there. Blair looked at him._

"_Cabbage Patch!"_

_He looked at her._

"_What is it?"_

"_Please help me!"_

_He smirked._

"_And why would I do that? Just because I hung out with you a few times doesn't mean I know you."_

_Blair flinched at those words. What was going on? Dan walked up to her. He pulled out a needle. It seemed to have some type of green liquid. She looked in horror._

"_What are you doing, Cabbage Patch?"_

_He just smirked and walked over to her._

"_Don't worry Blair, this won't hurt a bit!"_

_And with that he stuck the thick needle into her pale white skin._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She shot up in bed. Sweat covered her body. Tears running down her face. The bedroom door flew open. Eric came running in. He sat down beside Blair on the bed.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't say anything and just fell into Eric's arms and started crying. Eric put his arms around her. She cried because she was afraid. What if that dream became true? She finally looked up at Eric.

"Tomorrow I will talk to Chuck."

He didn't know what to say so he just nodded his head. She sighed.

"But could you lay beside me tonight?"

Again he just nodded his head. Blair smiled. She fell asleep and Eric lay asleep beside her. She didn't even think of the blonde bitch. All she thought of was Chuck and how happy she was with him. After all, she wanted to be Blair Bass one day.


	20. Giggles

**A/N: Wow twenty chapters already! I hope you all enjoy!**

The sun peeped through Serena's penthouse bedroom. Blair and Eric lay asleep on the king size bed in the bedroom. Eric had let Blair have the blanket and he slept beside her. He didn't want to tell her, but he was worried about her. She was usually content, but something about when she screamed had affected her. What was going on? Blair's eyes started to flutter open. She looked beside her and saw a sound asleep Eric Van der Woodsen. She smiled. He really was a great friend. She sat up slowly and leaned towards him. She took her index finger and gently rubbed his nose with it. His hand immediately went for his nose. Blair held her giggles inside her. She took her index finger again and gently rubbed his nose once more and yet again, his hand touched his nose. This time Blair couldn't help but giggle. It was weird what a little touch could do to someone. Her giggles soon turned to laughter which eventually woke up Eric. He looked over to his right and saw Blair laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?"

She paused but only managed to point at him before laughing once more. Maybe it was because what she had done hadn't been that funny or maybe she needed some laughter in her stressful life, but she kept on laughing. Eric grew more and more confused. Blair finally started to calm down. Her breaths were heavy but soon became even. She lay down beside Eric.

"Eric?"

He looked at her.

"Yeah?"

She sighed.

"Have you ever though that maybe if you stayed with someone, you would be sort of ruining their life?"

Eric pondered at the thought. He didn't necessarily care about answering it, but more so of the fact that Blair had brought it up. Was she talking about her spending time with him? No, that couldn't be it. Was it about Chuck? Did she think she was ruining his life? Eric turned to look at Blair.

"Would this have anything to do with Chuck?"

Blair sighed and bit her lip. He had caught her. She looked at her feet. Finally she took a deep breath and spoke.

"I feel like a part of me is holding him back."

"Back from what?"

Blair sighed.

"From doing what he loves to do. I mean, ever since he got into Yale because he wanted to make me happy, I think he feels like he needs to do more and I think that I'm holding him back from what he truly loves to do."

Eric looked at her in confusion. It still didn't make any sense to him yet.

"I don't get it."

"It's like he feels like he needs to do stuff that he wouldn't normally do. For example, at Yale he was a physiology major. Now, that's not the Chuck I know. I mean, why would he do that?"

Eric sighed.

"First off, I think you're making a big deal out of that. And second, shouldn't you talk to Chuck about this?"

Blair looked away from him and sighed. He did have a point. Maybe she was making a big deal out of it. And maybe she should talk to Chuck. But what would he say? What if he thought she was nuts? She looked back at Eric.

"Okay, let's say your correct. What would I say to him?"

"Just tell him what you think. Nothing bad could come out of it."

Blair smiled. Eric was one of those friends that only came in your life if you were lucky. She looked at Eric.

"You are full of good points, aren't you? My, you are beyond your years,"

He couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I am twenty one. You couldn't expect me to be a teenager forever."

Blair just smiled.

"I'll just sleep for a bit before talking to him."

"Yeah, I'm tired too."

Blair's head fell on the pillow and drifted off to sleep. Eric fell asleep on another pillow. They slept in silence while Bart and Lily sat in the living room drinking some tea. Bart had been reading the newspaper and Lily looked out the window at the amazing view a room at the Palace could show you. Suddenly, they heard the front door open. Bart looked up from the newspaper and Lily looked too. They awaited to see who had come so early in the morning to see them. They saw a figure draw closer. Finally, Chuck came waltzing into the living room. It looked like he hadn't changed his clothes from yesterday. His hair was messed up. He staggered towards the couch where his father was.

"Father, I need to talk to you. In private."

Both father and son looked at Lily. She got up.

"I need to go to the kitchen and help out Pierre. Besides, I need to call Serena to go over some wedding details."

Lily walked away. Chuck looked at his father.

"I think Blair hates me."

Bart tried to show some compassion towards his son, but he honestly didn't. He sighed.

"Well give her some time and pick her up a new necklace from Tiffany's. She'll be back to normal in no time."

Chuck sighed.

"It's not that. I feel like I should talk to her about it."

"Trust me son, sometimes talking isn't always best. Just buy her a necklace."

Chuck just sighed again.

"I just need sometime to think about this. Could I just spend sometime in one of the rooms?"

"Why can't you go back to your suite?"

"Too much alcohol."

Bart sighed.

"Fine."

Chuck got up from the couch and walked toward the bedrooms. The walls of the hallway were burgundy, and pretty much lifeless. He was about to open the door to Eric's room, when he remembered that Eric might still be asleep. _Don't need him pissed off at me too, _he thought. He walked across the hallway to Serena's old bedroom. Ever since she and Dan had gotten engaged, she had been living with him. Chuck grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. He looked at the ground and made his way to the bed. Maybe a good nap was all he needed. But nothing prepared him for what he saw next. _Blair and Eric! In a bed? What the fuck is going on? Did they sleep with each other? They probably did! _he thought. He stood by the edge of the bed and cleared his throat. Blair's head started to move. She looked over at where Chuck was standing and smiled. Suddenly, she realized who she was in bed with. She shot up from the bed and walked over to Chuck.

"Chuck, it's not like that."

Chuck looked at her.

"Yeah right. I knew you were angry at me but I didn't know how low you would go to forget me. Seems I found out soon enough."

By now Eric had woken up and was sitting wide awake on the bed.

"Listen to Blair, Chuck. Nothing happened."

Chuck just smirked and turned to Blair.

"We're over."

Blair looked in disbelief.

"What? Just because you think you saw what you think you saw, we're over?"

"I know what I saw. And yes, we are over!"

And with that, he stormed out of the bedroom. He walked briskly through the hallway, which eventually led him to the foyer. He slammed the penthouse door behind him and walked into the elevator. He pressed the button for his floor and waited while the elevator doors shut. The elevator stopped at his floor and he quickly got out and raced toward his suite. He opened the door ran inside. Anything to get away from the real world. He ran into his room and lay on his bed.

"Why did she do this to me! Why?"

Of course no one would answer. He sighed and closed his eyes. _Please God, tell me what went wrong!_, he thought.

In the meantime, Jenny stepped out the cab she had been in. She stared at the building she was in front of and smiled. It had been ages since she had been here last. She walked into the building and took it to the floor that she wanted to go to. She stepped out and walked to the apartment. She knocked on the door. _Please be home! You promised you would be! _she thought. She sighed and waited. The door flew open and in front of her stood Hazel and Penny. Hazel smiled.

"Jenny, come in!"

Jenny smiled and walked into the apartment. Now that Hazel and Penny didn't really need (or want) jobs, they bought an apartment together. The furniture didn't really match, but that's what you get when Hazel and Penny decided to decorate together. They walked into the living room. Penny took Jenny's coat. Hazel sat on one of the couches. Penny sat beside her. Jenny sat on another couch facing the other two wannabes. Hazel smiled.

"So, what's up?"

Jenny sighed.

"Stupid wedding shit."

"What exactly happened? And please, spill the drama."

Jenny smiled a mischievous smile.

"Well, while I was in my bedroom I could hear everything loud and clear. From what I heard, Chuck left with out Blair."

Penny rolled her eyes.

"That was on Gossip Girl."

Jenny ignored her.

"And I heard Eric left with Blair."

Penny sighed.

"Gossip Girl told us."

Hazel turned to Penny and gave her a deadly glare, before turning back to Jenny.

"Don't worry. We'll find something."

Jenny sighed and leaned on the couch. Penny sat silently. Jenny looked up at them.

"I heard Carter's still in jail."

Hazel scoffed.

"Yeah he is. He's going to be in for a few more years."

"Do you two visit him?"

"Oh no. His name is far too ruined for us to even talk to him."

Penny nodded her head in agreement. Jenny smiled.

"Well, Serena's pregnant."

Both Hazel and Penny's jaws dropped. They had not been expecting that. After Hazel got over the shock she turned to Jenny.

"Are you serious?"

Jenny nodded.

"Yup, I think that's why they moved up the wedding."

Hazel gasped again.

"They moved up the wedding?"

"Yes."

Penny sat silently in shock. Hazel took out her phone.

"I have to tell Gossip Girl."

Jenny bit her lip. _Crap! Should I have even told them? _she thought. She turned to Hazel.

"Wait!"

Hazel looked up at her.

"What?"

Jenny sighed.

"I don't want Gossip Girl to know."

Hazel smirked.

"Well then what was the point of telling us? Jenny, you have to know by now that people can either make you or break you. This could make you. And anyways, no body will know you told."

Jenny managed to smile.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright."

Hazel smirked before sending Gossip Girl the news. Jenny sat in silence. Had this been a good idea?

Meanwhile, Serena and Dan lay in Dan's bed. Serena refused to get up from bed. She felt to tired, so Dan had voluntarily stayed with her. Serena's mother had called asking if she needed any help with the wedding. Serena just told her to plan the whole thing by herself. It was better if her mother did it so she could focus on the wedding party. She had three weeks and hopefully by then everything would be fine. Dan looked at her.

"Serena, you alright?"

Serena looked out the window.

"Yeah."

Dan sighed.

"Don't worry, we can do this. Once the wedding is over, the pressure is off."

Serena smiled. Everyday she grew to love Dan more and more. She hadn't known that was possible. She loved the way he could read her mind. She huddled closer to him.

"I love you Daniel Humphrey."

He smiled.

"I love you too, Serena Van der Woodsen who will be a Humphrey in three weeks."

They both laughed. Suddenly, both their phone's rang. Serena picked up hers. She had one new message. She opened it. She wished she hadn't.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Seems a certain queen is pregnant. And no, it is not B this time. It's S! Yes the bride to be is indeed pregnant or, as Perez Hilton would say, sperminated! Seems she and Married Boy wanted to push up the wedding because of the baby. Did you really think that you could keep a secret from the Upper East Side, S? Well you sure thought wrong!**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

Serena looked at her phone screen in horror. _Who would do this to me! _she thought. She looked over at Dan. The same expression on his face. He looked up at Serena. She walked over to him. He held her.

"Don't worry who ever did this is going to pay. I'll make sure of it."

And he would. He would make sure this person got what they deserved.


	21. Regrets

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Blair sat silently in Serena's penthouse bedroom. Eric had left a while ago. He thought it was best. She hadn't really paid attention to him. Her mind was still focussed on Chuck. _Why does he have to be such an ass sometimes? He promised he would listen before assuming things. Gosh why does he have to go back to his old ways! Ugh, I hate him. I hate him. I__……__hate him. I h-h-h-ate him. I love him! Crap! Why does he have that affect on me? He__'__s probably in his suite expecting me to come knocking on his door and beg for his forgiveness. Well not this time! No, he won__'__t be hearing from me. If he wants to talk to me, he__'__ll have to come to me. Well I__'__ll make it harder for him. I__'__ll spend all of my time with Serena_, she thought. She sighed and went to get her purse. It was located on the side table. She pulled out her phone and went through her contact list. She found Serena's name and clicked it. She put the phone up to her ear. She heard the ringing for the first few rings. At last, Serena picked up.

"S!"

Serena didn't reply right away, and when she did her voice was small and sad.

"Hey Blair."

Blair grew worried. Since when did her cheerful friend ever have a small and sad voice.

"Something wrong?"

Serena sighed.

"Did you check Gossip Girl?"

"Gossip Girl? Don't tell me you still follow that."

"I don't, but B just check it and then call me."

Before Blair could say another word, Serena had already hung up. Blair sighed and went to the site. She looked at her phone's small screen. There was an old picture of Serena, probably since Gossip Girl didn't see the royalty that much anymore. Underneath the picture, there was a caption. Blair read it. She almost dropped her phone. _Who would tell everyone that she__'__s pregnant? _she thought. She re-read the caption five times. She gulped. Who ever had done this was a sick person and she would find them. She closed the webpage and looked through her contact list again. She clicked Serena's name and put the phone up to her ear. This time Serena picked up on the first ring.

"Did you read it?"

"Yes. Who would do this?"

"I don't know, but I think it's someone from the wedding party."

"You sure?"

"Yes, who else would have known."

"Good point."

"Dan says he's going to find the person. I think he's being sweet, but I honestly don't care who did it."

"S, it is important who did it. What if they do something far worse in the future? You have to get them now."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm already stressed. Between this wedding and knowing I'm pregnant, my life has no other purposes right now."

Blair sighed. Suddenly, an idea hit her.

"S, is Dan home?"

"Um no. He went to get some food then he had to stop by at his publisher. He might be gone all night."

Blair smiled.

"Perfect."

Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Perfect?"

"We can have a girls night out, well in. What do you say?"

Serena smiled. It seemed like the perfect thing for tonight.

"Sure, sounds great."

Blair smiled.

"I'll see you in a few."

"Okay."

Blair hung up and put the phone back in her purse. She grabbed her coat and put it on. She walked toward the door. She stuck her head out to see if anyone was there. Fortunately, no one was. She crept into the hallway. The few people she saw the better. She quietly made her way to the living room. She looked and saw that no one was there. She raced out of the living room and reached the foyer. She smiled. She was almost out. She had almost reached the door, when she heard Lily's voice approaching. Blair panicked and quickly hid in a coat closet. Luckily, Lily only came to the foyer for a second to pick up some pieces of paper from a decorative table. Blair sighed once Lily had left. She got out of the closet and walked out of the penthouse door.

She made her way into an elevator. She stared at the call buttons. She knew she needed to go to the first floor, but she kept staring at the button for the twenty second floor. _Just click the ground floor button. Just clicked the ground floor button, _she kept thinking. She sighed and pressed the button for the twenty second floor. _Here we go_, she thought. She elevator stopped and the elevator doors opened. She took a deep breath before getting out of the elevator.

She walked briskly towards his suite. She halted right in front of it. She raised her hand and inched it closer to the door, ready to knock at any moment. But she couldn't't. She couldn't't knock the door and run into his arms. What if he didn't want her to? And who says she should be the one running to him? She sighed. This was so confusing. She didn't know what to do. She leaned against the door and slowly slid towards the ground. She tucked her knees closer to her and rested her on top of them. _I just need some time_, she thought.

Meanwhile, Jenny, Penny and Hazel were still in Hazel and Penny's apartment. They were now drinking martinis that were badly made by Penny, but they didn't care. They were all sitting on the couch watching Harry Potter. Hazel started laughing. The other two girls turned to look at her. Penny spoke.

"What's so funny?"

Hazel turned to look at them.

"I love you, Jenny."

Jenny gasped but started laughing. She hadn't really drank before, but damn did it have an impact on her. She looked at Hazel.

"I love you too, Hazel. I love you so much."

Hazel grinned and moved closer toward Jenny. Penny took a sip of her martini. Jenny bit her lip. What was going on? Hazel's lips came down to Jenny's. At first, Jenny was caught off guard but after a while she started kissing back. Hazel's hands went through Jenny's. Jenny's hands went to Hazel's waist and drew her closer. Penny just watched. She was too wasted to do anything else. Jenny entered her tongue into Hazel's mouth. Hazel greatly responded to it. Hazel pulled Jenny on top of her. Penny decided she had enough.

"Can I join?"

Neither Hazel nor Jenny spoke to her. Penny assumed that meant she could join in on the fun. Penny sat beside Hazel and Jenny alternated when kissing them. Hazel spoke.

"Jenny I want you in my fucking pants."

Penny shrieked.

"Me too, Jenny!"

Jenny just smirked.

"Anyone got a condom?"

Hazel raised an eyebrow.

"Why would we need one?"

Penny laughed.

"But I guess we would need one since Chuck said we were both hermaphrodites."

Hazel rolled her eyes and sent Penny a glare. Jenny just laughed. She kissed Hazel again.

"Let's all go to your room. And then we can have a party of our own."

The girls nodded in excitement. Jenny got off them and they led her to the bedroom. Jenny shut the door behind her. No interruptions tonight.

Meanwhile, Nate sat on a bench in Central Park. He had been sitting there for most of the day. He and has father had gotten into an argument that morning. He closed his eyes, trying not to go over it in his mind.

_Nate walked into the Archibald kitchen. His mother was still asleep. He got himself some cereal and a bowl. He placed the bowl and the cereal box on the breakfast table and went to get himself some milk and a spoon. After he was settled he ate his breakfast in silence. The silence was broken by his father's footsteps. He looked up and saw his less than impressed father standing before him. Nate smiled._

"_Good morning, Dad."_

_His father just rolled his eyes and went to the fridge to get himself some milk for his morning coffee. After a brisk look inside the refrigerator his father came and looked at him._

"_Where's the milk?"_

_Nate suddenly realized that he had finished it._

"_Sorry, I guess I must have finished it."_

_His father let out a frustrated sigh._

"_Why can't you ever let some one else have something. Why are you so damn selfish!"_

_Nate gulped. Had milk meant that much to him? He looked at his father._

"_I'm sorry. I could go and get you some more."_

"_I wouldn't have to worry about it if my son had gone to Dartmouth and gotten a job after graduating. I wouldn't have to worry about it if you and Blair were married and living in a nice brownstone. But no, you had to go sailing. What on earth has sailing done for you? Nothing! It has done absolutely nothing because here you are at twenty four years old living with your parents!"_

_Nate clenched his jaw. _

"_I said I was sorry!"_

"_Well sorry doesn't cut it."_

_Nate sighed. He couldn't take any more of this. He got up from his seat and stormed out. He didn't care if his father decided to shoot up. He wouldn't care this time. He had put on his coat and stepped out of the Archibald residence. He hadn't known where to go. Usually with situations like this he would go to Chuck's, but Chuck didn't want anything to do with him. Blair? No, Chuck had basically told her not to talk to Nate and she probably didn't want to either. Serena? She and Dan were probably pissed off about the fight. Jenny or Vanessa? Jenny was needy bitch and Vanessa was just a nice girl. He had decided to sit on a bench and see what would come of his life._

He snapped back into reality. He looked at his watch and realized he should probably move from the bench before people started to think he was homeless. He got up from the bench and exited the park. He hailed a cab and took it to Victrola. He needed to escape and Chuck had always told him that was the place to go.

Meanwhile, Serena sat on the couch in the loft. It had been and hour and a half since Blair had called. She sighed. _Where is she? _she thought. She sighed and got up from the couch to grab her cell phone. She found Blair's name in her contact list. She put the phone up to her ear. _Pick up. Pick up. Pick up_ she thought. Finally she heard Blair's voice but realized it was only her voicemail.

"Hello. You've reached me, Blair Waldorf. I'm not here right now. You don't need to know where I am all you need to know is leave me a nice message and maybe I'll reply. Chow!"

Serena rolled her eyes before leaving her message.

"Hey B. I was just wondering, what happened to that girls night in thing you were planning to have with me? Call back."

She hung up. She sat back on the couch. Where was her best friend when she needed her most?

In the meantime, Blair had fallen asleep while sitting outside Chuck's suite's door. She didn't care if he came out, she was just so damn tired. Chuck in the meantime, was still lying on his bed. He had been asleep for a while, but he had woken up because he couldn't get the image of Blair and Eric lying in the bed. He knew he should have probably asked what was going on, but he had been to hurt to even consider that. He never knew how much cheating could hurt. He decided to get up and go to the bar. He pulled out a blazer and checked his look once more in the mirror. He sighed and opened the door. He saw Blair's frail body fall into his room. She was still sound asleep. Chuck picked her body up and brought her over to his bed. Better she lay on something soft. He looked at her body and couldn't help but smile. There was plenty of time to talk. Best he go to the bar now and get some scotch in his system before his heart broke even more.


	22. Where Am I?

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know did while writing it. Enjoy!**

Blair's eyes fluttered open. She was no longer leaning on a hard stiff board. No, she was now resting on a soft silky surface. She turned her head and realized she was in a bedroom. Not just any bedroom, but Chuck's. She sat up straight on the bed. Why was she in there? Had she gotten drunk and slept with him? She looked at her body. Her clothes were still on. What was going on? She got up from the bed and looked around. It seemed that Chuck wasn't there. She knew she should leave, but a part of her didn't want her to. She sighed and sat down on one of the bar stools in his suite. She waited. She and Chuck needed to talk and they were going to talk tonight.

Chuck sat at the bar in the Palace. He took sip of his scotch. All he could think about was Blair. She was in his bedroom right now. Hopefully she hadn't gotten up. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Chuck couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. Someone tapped his shoulder. He looked up at them. There stood a strawberry-blonde, five foot ten with a crappy make-up job. She just smiled at him.

"Hey handsome."

He rolled his eyes and went back to take a sip of his scotch. The strawberry-blonde walked closer to him. She leaned right behind him and spoke softly into his ear.

"Why don't we get going off to your place?"

Chuck scoffed.

"No."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Chuck sighed.

"Nothing. You still want to come by to my place?"

The strawberry-blonde smile again.

"Okay."

Chuck got up from the bar stool he had been sitting on. The bimbo followed him. She followed Chuck out into the courtyard in front of the Palace hotel. The bimbo kept following him. He hailed a cab and let the bitch step in first. She waited for him to come in. He just stood there. Her face grew puzzled.

"Why aren't you coming?"

Chuck just smirked.

"Because, I have someone that I love and it sure as hell isn't you."

And with that he closed the door on her and the cab drove away. He sighed and walked back into the hotel. He had just turned down a one night stand for Blair Waldorf. If this had been eight years ago, then he would have called himself an idiot. But something about Blair was to special for him to let go. He walked into the elevator and it took him to his floor. He walked to his suite. _What if she isn't in there? What if she left? _he thought. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked in quietly. He put his blazer on the couch and looked up. Blair sat on a bar stool in the mini bar in his suite. She hadn't seen him just yet. She had been looking the other way. He sighed and walked over to the bar and sat down beside her. She finally looked up at him.

"Chuck."

Tears welded up in her eyes but she didn't let them come down. Chuck's face grew soft.

"Blair."

They sat in silence. They couldn't stop looking at each other. Finally Blair broke the silence.

"What the hell Chuck?"

He looked at her with confused eyes. But that was just an act. He knew what she was talking about. He sighed.

"Do you want me to apologize?"

Blair nodded her head.

"Yes. You can never seem to do that."

"Well I don't think I should be the one apologizing. Who was the one in bed with my stepbrother?"

Blair let out a frustrated sigh.

"You don't even know what happened!"

Chuck just smirked.

"I don't need to be there to know what happened. Wow, Blair Waldorf and Eric Van der Woodsen. Great fuck buddies."

Blair stared at him in disgust. Was this guy she loved? She got up and headed for the door. Chuck looked away for a moment before getting up. They needed to talk, not have him insulting her. Her hand was on the door knob.

"Blair, wait!"

She turned around. His hand was out in front of him. Blair couldn't help but think he looked like a boy band member. She walked over to him.

"What is it Bass? Some more things to say about me?"

He sighed.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said."

Her face softened.

"Your sorry for what you said?"

He sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Yes."

Blair sat down beside him. She was clutching her purse.

"Chuck?"

He turned to look at her.

"Yes."

"Why did you have to be an ass?"

"An ass?"

"Yes, you didn't listen when I was trying to tell you why me and Eric were in the bed. And you always have to get into a fight with someone because of me."

Tears had fallen down her face. She hadn't meant for him to know so much, but it was just too hard to keep it in any longer. Chuck just watched her. He didn't know what to do. He debated with himself inside his head. He finally decided to put his arm around her. He whispered into her brunette locks.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up at him. Her eyes were angry. She got out of his embrace and stood up.

"No! You and me are over. You said it yourself. I'm tired of having to explain myself to you. It's annoying! I don't care how much I love you, my heart can't take this anymore. It's done breaking and now it finally wants to heal."

She walked out of the door. Chuck stayed sitting on the couch. _I just lost her! _he thought. He sighed. He wanted to run after her, but his heart needed to heal too.

Nate sat in the V.I.P. area at Victrola. He had been there for the past hour. The strippers hadn't really impressed him that night. He sighed. He might as well stay here a little longer. His phone started to ring. He picked it up and put it against his ear.

"Hello?"

"Nate!"

He heard Dan's voice. But why would Dan be calling?"

"Dan?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if I could meet you for some coffee?"

Nate looked at his watch.

"Yeah sure. Everyone gets a cup of coffee at eleven pm."

Dan laughed.

"I was in the neighbourhood and I just need someone to talk to."

Nate sighed.

"Sure. I'll meet you at Rosalito's."

"Sure man."

Nate hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. He left the V.I.P. area and went outside to hail a cab. Once inside a cab, he waited patiently to be dropped off at Rosalito's. The cab stopped fifteen minutes later. Nate quickly paid the cab driver and walked inside the little café. No body was there except for one or two employees. They looked up as he came in. He just sat down. Five minutes later, Dan came walking through the café doors. He sits at the table Nate is sitting at. A waitress comes up to them and takes their orders. After she is gone, Dan starts talking.

"I'm worried."

"About getting married?"

"Yes but something worse has happened."

Nate grew worried.

"What?"

Dan sighed.

"Someone told that Gossip bitch about Serena being pregnant."

Nate looked in horror. Why would someone do that? No one had a reason to hate Serena so why do it? He looked at Dan.

"Do you know who did it?"

"Not yet, but it is a member of the wedding party. Those were the only people who knew."

Nate nodded in agreement.

"So who do you think did it?"

Dan sighed.

"Honestly, I have no clue."

The waitress came back and gave them their cappuccinos. Nate added some sugar to his before speaking.

"I think it might have been Chuck."

Dan looked up at him.

"Why?"

Nate sighed.

"Well he was angry when we were at the meeting. Serena isn't exactly his favourite person in the world. He could just be angry at Blair. He could also be angry at Serena for making him come to the meeting."

Dan took a sip of his cappuccino.

"Those are good points. I know Chuck can be mean but I never in a million years he would do something like this."

Nate shrugged his shoulders.

"It was just a guess. It could be someone else."

"Could be."

Nate took a sip of his cappuccino.

"So what were you doing up here? I thought Serena was back at your place."

"Yeah she is. My publisher had called and I came up. Turns out they want to publish that book I was working on last year. It should be out in eight months."

Nate smiled.

"Congrats man."

"Thanks. It'll be out by the time Serena has the baby."

"That's cool."

"Yeah I know. I'm nervous for the wedding. I'm nervous about the book being released but I am a hundred times more nervous about being a father."

"You'll do great."

"You really think so?"

"Hell yeah. You'll be the kind of dad who would miss a meeting just to see your kid in the school play. Even if he only has one line."

Dan smiled.

"Thanks man. That really means a lot."

Nate just smiled.

"No problem."

They talked for a bit until Dan realized he had to get him and Serena dinner. Nate decided to go to the Palace and get a room for the night. Home was somewhere where he wasn't needed.

Serena sighed. She couldn't take the loft anymore. She grabbed her coat and purse and hailed herself a cab. Once she was inside the cab, the cab driver turned to her.

"Where to?"

"The Palace."

The cab started to drive toward the Brooklyn bridge. Serena sighed. The cab reached the Palace and she quickly paid the driver. She walked into the hotel and stepped into the elevator. She pressed the button for the penthouse suite. Once she arrived on the top floor she knocked on the door. _Hopefully someone's some. Please let someone be home, _she thought. The door opened at there stood Eric. He smiled at his sister.

"Hey. What brings you by at eleven at night?"

Serena sighed.

"The loft was lonely."

She walked into the penthouse. Eric took her coat and put it in the coat closet. They walked into the living room. Serena collapsed on the couch. Eric sat beside her. She sighed.

"I hate Gossip Girl."

"What did she do this time?"

"Well someone told her about me being pregnant."

Eric gasped.

"Who did it?"

"I don't know, but it must be someone from the wedding party. Who else would have known."

Eric nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry. We'll find the person."

Serena smiled.

"Thanks."

Eric sighed.

"At least I can help you."

Serena looked at him. There was more to what he had said.

"Are you okay?"

Eric looked up at her.

"Not really. Chuck totally freaked on me and Blair this morning."

Serena sat up.

"What?"

Eric sighed.

"Blair slept over last night and she got scared so she asked me to sleep beside her. Nothing happened. And then this morning Chuck came in and assumed the worst."

Serena was still in shock.

"Why didn't Blair tell me?"

"I haven't seen her all day."

Serena still couldn't believe Blair hadn't told her. They were best friends. Since when did they keep stuff from each other. She looked back at Eric.

"Are mom and Bart home?"

"No, they had another company dinner thing."

Serena sighed.

"Is mom ever home?"

"Sometimes."

Serena tucked her knees in.

"So, do you have class tomorrow?"

"Yeah. But I don't have to go until the afternoon."

"I guess you won't be hanging with Sharon then."

She smiled at her brother. It didn't take a genius to know that he had some feelings for Sharon. Eric blushed.

"I guess I won't."

"Oh come on, I know you like her."

"It's just a little crush."

"Eric she's married."

"I know, but I can't help it."

"Eric, the last thing you should be doing is getting in the way of her marriage."

He looked at her.

"Thank you Dr. Phil."

Serena sighed.

"Seriously Eric. You don't even know if she likes you back."

Eric sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

Serena looked at her watch. It was twelve forty-five. She looked back at her brother.

"I better get going."

"Okay."

He walked his sister to the foyer and got her coat for her. She put it on.

"Goodnight Eric."

"Goodnight."

She walked out of the door. Before she walked towards to the elevator, she turned to Eric.

"And try not to ruin any marriages."

Eric chuckled.

"Good night, Serena."

She waved goodbye and stepped into the elevator. She pressed the button for the ground floor. Once she arrived there, she went outside and called herself a cab. After tell the cab driver to take her to Brooklyn, she sat silently. It felt as if she were going home. After twenty five minutes, the cab stopped outside the loft. Serena stepped out and hurried inside. She took out her set of keys and opened the door. Inside, Dan had laid out the Chinese food he had picked up. Serena smiled.

"You shouldn't have."

She came over to him and gave him a hug. He smirked.

"Well it's pretty hard to return Chinese food, but if you don't want any-"

"No! I'm starving."

Dan pulled out a seat for her and she sat down. He sat beside her. They talked over a plate of noodles. After they were finished, Dan took out the fortune cookies. Serena opened hers.

_Be at rest and peace with others, and only good may come to you_

Dan opened his.

_Major changes are coming but if you stay strong and with people you love, your strength will show_

Serena smiled at him.

"Thanks Dan. This is just what I needed."

Dan held her hand.

"I think we both needed this."

Serena smiled and gave him a kiss. He kissed back. Serena looked around.

"Is Jenny home?"

"No she said she was at a friends."

Serena gave him a naughty grin.

"Well I think we should use this to our advantage."

Dan smiled back.

"I think we should."

Serena led him to the bedroom and shut the door. They needed to escape the drama from their lives.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Seems everyone is going to the Palace tonight. Queen B was seen exiting the Palace this morning. Trouble in paradise? Well I sure hope so. King C was later seen escorting a blonde bimbo out of the Palace. Was he already done with her? That's what some are contemplating. Oh C, back to your old ways already. Other King N left Victrola to have a late night coffee with Almost Married Boy. What were they talking about? Only if N was drunk, would we know. Seems AMB bailed on him first. Probably back to Brooklyn where Queen S is sure to be. N didn't seem to have any other plans so where does he go? To the Palace of course. Later, S was seen going to the Palace too, but left half an hour later. What ever is going at the Palace, I'd like to join.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	23. F

**A/N: Enjoy!**

The next morning started with headache, at least in Jenny's case. The sun had peeped through Hazel's window. It made her migraine ten times worse. She had sat up in bed only to discover she was naked. She brought the bed sheet over her naked body. _What the fuck? _she thought. She looked over to her right and saw Hazel sleeping beside her. Lipstick smeared on her face. She too was unclothed. Jenny looked to her left. No one was there but when she looked over the bed at the floor, there lay a bare Penny on the ground. She was fast asleep. Jenny started panicking. _What the fuck happened? _she thought. She draped the bed sheet all over her body and got up from the bed. She slowly walked over Penny's body. Her migraine was killing her.

She reached the bedroom door. She put her hand on the doorknob, ready to turn it at any moment. She accidentally bumped into the wall. She looked at her naked "friends" to see if they had woken up. Penny was still sound asleep, but Hazel's head started to move. Her eyes opened and she looked up. She saw Jenny standing there.

"Jenny, what the hell are you doing?"

Jenny walked back to the bed.

"Do you have any idea what happened last night?"

Hazel's face grew puzzled.

"No. Why are you naked?"

Hazel looked at her own body and gasped. She quickly covered herself with two pillows. She looked up at Jenny.

"What the fuck happened?"

Jenny gulped.

"I don't know. You don't think that we….um, well you know…….had sex?"

Hazel looked at the floor. She honestly couldn't remember a thing. She looked back up at Jenny.

"No, at least I don't think so."

Jenny grabbed her head. The migraine was killing her. She wanted to scream, but that would only make it worse. She sat down beside Hazel on the bed. She didn't know what to do. Both girls looked over at Penny. She seemed to be talking in her sleep.

"Oh stop it Ed. Oh you are such a cutie. Chace, wait your turn. Penn you can join in if you want to."

Hazel and Jenny rolled their eyes. Penny was such a fourteen year-old girl. Ed, Chace and Penn were some actors from some new show. Jenny looked at Hazel.

"I better go."

Hazel just nodded her head. Jenny picked up her clothes, which were scattered all over the floor. She rushed into the bathroom and quickly changed. She stepped out of the bathroom and hurried out of the apartment. She checked her phone, to check the time. It was eight fifty-one. _Gossip Girl won't see me this early_, she thought. She called a cab and stepped in quickly. She told the cab driver the address and panicked silently. What was going on?

Blair sat at the dining table in her penthouse. Dorota had made her a fruit salad for breakfast. She quietly ate the grapes. They were her favourite. A simple shape. If only life could be as simple as a grape. She drank some of her orange juice. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. She couldn't stop thinking of Chuck. He had looked so hurt. She wanted to go to his suite right now and profess her love for him. But if she did that, her heart would never heal. She would have to make her life anti-Bass. Just until her heart healed. If it ever healed.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Blair looked up from her breakfast. Her phone was ringing. She got up from the table and grabbed her phone. She read the screen. _SERENA_. She took a deep breath before putting the phone up to her ear.

"Good morning S."

"Yes it is a good morning."

Blair rolled her eyes. It was obvious Serena had sex last night.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing really. But I was wondering, why don't we have breakfast together this morning?"

"I'd hate to tell you, but I just had some."

"Well how about we go shopping instead?"

Blair sighed.

"Sure."

Serena smiled.

"Great. Is ten okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, see you then."

"See you."

Blair hung up and went back to her breakfast. After she was finished, she went to her bedroom. She went to her closet and pulled out a Eleanor Original lavender blouse and a Vera Wang navy pencil skirt. She put a lavender Coach headband on top of her brunette curls. She slipped on her black Jimmy Choo heels. She looked at her appearance in the mirror. Something didn't seem right. She placed her hands on her stomach. _I look like an elephant_, she thought. No guy would want to date an elephant. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Blair looked into the toilet bowel. Her breakfast was floating around in it. She wanted to cry. She needed to cry. But the tears couldn't come. She wiped her mouth with some toiler paper and flushed the toilet. She got up from the bathroom floor and walked over to the sink. She brushed her teeth and looked at her appearance once more. She still didn't feel good but she just shook her head and stepped out of he bathroom. She looked at her side table clock. It was nine forty-five. She grabbed her Coach handbag and went downstairs. Once she was outside, she called a cab and instructed it to go to Saks. That was where Serena and Blair usually met first before shopping. The cab stopped and Blair stepped out. Serena was already waiting for her. Blair smiled.

"Hey Serena."

Serena smiled back.

"Hey. Ready to get some shopping done?"

"I was born ready."

They walked into Saks. Serena immediately went for the handbags on display. There was everything from Prada to Valentino. They looked around and eventually moved onto every other area in the store. In the end, Serena had bought one Prada leather handbag and a Brooks Brothers jacket. Blair had bought two Tsesay headbands. Once the girls had purchased their items, they went to Rosalito's to get some coffee.

Blair stirred her coffee. Serena looked at her.

"B, something wrong?"

Blair looked at her best friend.

"Me and Chuck broke up."

Serena took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, Eric told me what happened. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need anymore stress. And I honestly didn't know what to do. I love him so much. I just didn't want it to be true."

A small tear left Blair's eye. Serena passed her a napkin. Blair gave her an appreciated smile. She dabbed her eyes softly. Serena just watched. She didn't know what to do. Blair was so heartbroken. Blair looked up at her.

"Could we go back to my place and watch some movies?"

Serena smiled.

"Of course."

Blair smiled back.

"Thanks."

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

The girls finished their coffees and went back to Blair's building. They watched Breakfast at Tiffany's. They needed a romantic movie. Blair needed a romantic movie.

In the meantime, Chuck sat at the Palace hotel's restaurant. All night he couldn't sleep because he thought of Blair. He should have run after her. He should have. He sighed and took a sip of his espresso. Suddenly, he saw Nate enter the restaurant. _What is Nate doing here?_ he thought. He sighed. He needed someone to talk to and Nate seemed perfect right now. He put up his hand and called Nate over. Nate hesitated at first but walked over to the table where Chuck was seated. Nate smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Nate sighed and ordered his breakfast. They sat in silence. Chuck finally spoke.

"Me and Blair broke up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Turns out, I'm an ass."

"What did you do this time?"

"What was I supposed to do when I saw her and Eric in bed together!"

Nate's eyes grew wide.

"Eric and Blair?"

"Yes."

"Well did they…um……well you know, did they have sex?"

Chuck nodded his head.

"Not from what I saw."

"Well that's good, right?"

"Yeah. I guess, except for the fact that she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Don't worry man, she'll be running back to you before you know it."

Chuck sighed.

"Not this time."

"Never say never."

Chuck looked at him.

"I'll try."

They ate their breakfast, but the whole time Chuck was thinking of Blair.

Meanwhile, Vanessa stood in front of the loft door. She knocked on it. Last night, she had wanted to come back to apologize and see if she could help Serena. But she had been to chicken. But this morning she had promised herself that she would march over here and apologize. Face to face. The door opened and there stood Jenny. Vanessa smiled.

"Hey Jenny. Is Serena home?"

"No, she left about an hour ago."

"Oh, could I come in?"

"Sure."

Vanessa stepped into the loft and walked into the living room. Jenny behind her. They both sat on the couch. Jenny looked off into space. Vanessa grew curious. What was bothering Jenny? She spoke.

"Something wrong?"

Jenny turned to look at her.

"Yes."

"Well what is it?"

Jenny gulped.

"Last night, I went over to Hazel and Penny's place……"

She told Vanessa everything. About how she got drunk and didn't remember much after that. The only part she left out was the texting Gossip Girl about Serena's pregnancy. Vanessa sat in shock. Jenny looked up at her.

"So that's what happened."

Vanessa nodded her head.

"It's probably nothing."

"I hope."

"Don't worry. Everyone has their moments when their attracted to the opposite sex."

"I was drunk."

"Yes you were. And I guess that was your moment."

"I hope your right."

"You know I am."

The girls laughed. _Everything's going to be fine, right? _thought Jenny.

In the meantime, Dan walked into the Palace. It was now one forty-five and he had just had a meeting with his publisher. It had finished earlier than he thought, so he decided to go talk to Chuck. He stepped into the elevator and took it to Chuck's floor. He walked out when the doors opened. He marched to Chuck's suite and knocked on the door. By now, Chuck had come back from breakfast with Nate and was now sitting on his couch in his suite. Dan knocked on the door. Chuck looked up and went to answer it. He was a little surprised when he saw Dan standing there, but he kept his cool. Dan spoke first.

"Can I come in?"

Chuck stepped out of the way and let him in. Dan walked over to the couch, but did not sit on it. Chuck closed the door and faced Dan.

"What brings you here, Humphrey?"

Dan looked at Chuck.

"Some idiot told Gossip Girl about Serena being pregnant. Now, I'm all for innocent before proven guilty so just tell me the truth."

Chuck nodded his head. Dan sighed.

"Now did you or did you not tell Gossip Girl?"

"I didn't, and why would you think I would do that?"

"Just a hunch, I guess."

"Well your hunch was wrong. I know me and you have never really been friends and I don't plan to, but I would never do something that low."

"I know."

"Now if there is anything I can help you with?"

"No, that was all."

"Good bye."

"Bye."

Dan walked out of the suite. He felt like an idiot. Well one thing was for sure: Chuck didn't do it.

Serena and Blair sat on Blair's bed. They had finished Breakfast with Tiffany's and had now moved on to West Side Story. Serena hadn't been paying that much attention to it. Blair couldn't keep her eyes off of the screen. Suddenly, Serena's phone rang. She read the screen and sighed. It was her mother. She stepped into the bathroom so she wouldn't interrupt the movie for Blair. She put the phone up to her ear.

"Mom, great to hear from you."

"Good morning to you to, Serena. I have some good news for you."

"What?"

"I found you a church and it's good for the twenty sixth!"

Serena's jaw dropped.

"You got us a church!"

"Yes. And it's amazing. I'll take you there tomorrow."

Serena squealed.

"Thank you mom! I love you!"

"Love you too."

Serena hung up and pranced back into Blair's bedroom. Blair looked up at her.

"You sure seem happy."

"I should be considering that my mother got us a church for the twenty sixth!"

Blair smiled and jumped for joy with her best friend. Things were definitely looking up, but would they stay up?

In the meantime, Eric was walking through Central Park. He didn't feel like going to class that day. His stomach was bothering him. Like something was fluttering. He decided a walk would be best. He walked past the playground and saw familiar red hair. He smiled. Sharon was the only name that came to his mind. He walked over to the bench were she was sitting.

"Hey Sharon."

She looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Eric."

Evan was playing with some other boys on the playground. Eric spoke again.

"Could I sit with you?"

"Um, sure."

He sat down beside her. She didn't look at him. It pained her. She didn't know how to tell him. How could you tell someone this. She finally looked at him.

"Eric?"

He turned to look at her.

"Yeah."

She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't want you to talk to me and Evan anymore."

Her lips were quivering and tears were forming in her eyes. Eric's smile had vanished.

"What?"

Sharon tried holding her tears.

"Chris doesn't want Evan getting really close to you. He's also afraid that you might like me and he doesn't like us spending time together."

"But we're friends."

_No we are much more than that_, they both thought. Sharon tried to stay strong.

"I know, but for now could we not be. Please?"

Eric sighed.

"Okay. It was nice seeing you though."

"It was nice seeing you too."

He got up from the bench leaving the woman he loved on it. Why was she married to Chris? What a bastard. But Eric knew he was right. If he did spend more time with Sharon, something bad might happen.


	24. Keys

**A/N: This chapter is a little short, but I hope you all enjoy it!**

Dan fumbled with the keys to the loft. He sighed and finally got hold of the key he wanted and put it in the keyhole. He had just comeback from Chuck's. It had been a pretty awkward conversation but it had to be done. At least now he knew that Chuck didn't have anything to do with everyone knowing about Serena's pregnancy. He opened the door and walked in. He could hear the TV from the living room. He slipped his coat off and placed it on a coat hook near the door. He put the keys on the kitchen table and walked into the living room. Jenny was sitting on the couch. She was dressed in her pyjamas. She looked aimlessly at the TV. Dan sat beside her on the couch. She didn't even look at him. He sighed.

"I just had one the most uncomfortable conversations with Chuck Bass."

Jenny turned to look at him. She seemed dead. Her face was lifeless and her eyes were worried. Dan sat up straighter.

"Something wrong?"

She nodded her head.

"No."

She didn't want to tell him about what probably did happen last night. He got mad if she just had sex with a boy, she couldn't imagine how he would react if he found out she had a threesome with two girls. She gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

Dan looked at her for a second before turning back to the TV. They watched whatever Oprah was doing on her show that day. About ten minutes into the program, Dan's phone rang. He pulled it out and put it against his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey man."

It was Kyle.

"Hey Kyle. What's up?"

"Nothing. Could I come over?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks man. I really needed a place to go."

"No problem. Something the matter?"

"Yeah, my stupid brother's girlfriend is ruining our place. When I volunteered to room with him while he went to school, I did not promise to take care of his little girlfriend from hell!"

Dan smirked. Kyle rarely got upset, so this was pretty amusing to him.

"Sure, sure. Just come over whenever you like."

"Thanks, I owe you."

"You better."

Dan hung up. Jenny looked at him.

"I'll be in my room."

Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Can't a girl just have sometime to herself. And don't worry, I'm not doing any drugs."

"You better not."

She smiled and got off the couch and went to her room. Dan took the remote and flipped it to a football game. There was a knock at the door. Dan got up and went to answer it. He smiled. Kyle walked in.

"Thanks man. She was driving me up the wall!"

Dan chuckled.

"Anytime."

They walked over to the living room. Kyle had lost some weight since he had come back from South Africa. He had never been fat or even a little overweight. Ever since they were kids, Kyle had been the athletic one, but now he was just a scrawny looking guy. Kind of like Seth Cohen from the OC. Kyle ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. He turned to Dan.

"So, is Serena alright?"

"Yeah. I mean for someone who was betrayed by someone she trusted, I'd say she's doing fine."

"Have you caught the person yet?"

"Nope. I can't seem to put a finger on anyone."

"Don't worry, we'll find them."

"Yeah, but me and Serena are ninety nine percent sure that the person is from the wedding party."

Kyle's eyes grew wide.

"The wedding party?"

Dan nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. But the thing I don't get is why would they do that? I mean, Serena hasn't done anything to hurt someone."

"I don't know man, you said it yourself though. You didn't know Serena before junior year. What if she did something to someone that they never forgot and now this is like their revenge."

Dan raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds like a good plot for one of those crappy horror movies that will probably star a former Disney channel star."

Kyle tried not to laugh.

"You really hate that channel don't you?"

Dan laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

In the meantime, Nate walked into Rosalito's. After he and Chuck had breakfast, they didn't really have much to talk about after. Nate decided to leave before things got more awkward. He had spent the last five hours around the city, but he hadn't done much. He was now sitting at a table in the petite restaurant. The doors opened again and he glanced up. Vanessa walked into the restaurant. She hadn't seen him yet. She turned around and stopped in her tracks. She hadn't expected him being there. She gave him a small smile. He smiled back. He beckoned her over to where he was sitting. She slowly walked over to the table. He was still smiling. She sat down. He spoke.

"Hey Vanessa."

"Hey."

She looked at the ground. She was still shaken up on the news of Jenny. Nate noticed and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him. He spoke.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded her head.

"Y-yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a little shaken up."

Was it that noticeable? Vanessa smiled at him.

"I'm fine. I really am."

Nate managed to smile back.

"Okay. If your fine, I'm fine."

Vanessa smiled. What was she feeling in her stomach?

Meanwhile, Blair and Serena were taking a walk through Central Park. They had been stuck indoors for long enough. They had visited the zoo. It had been a long time since they had visited that, but it was just good to get away and feel like a kid sometimes. Blair looked at her watch. It was four thirty-eight. She looked back up at Serena.

"Want to get going, S?"

Serena was about to answer, when a head of red hair caught her attention. She stopped in her tracks. Blair looked at where she was looking. Serena spoke.

"Isn't that Sharon?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we go say hi?"

"Sure."

The girls walked over to the bench where Sharon was seated. She was smiling while watching Evan play with the other kids. Serena cleared her throat. Sharon looked up at them. She smiled.

"Blair! It's great to see you again."

Blair smiled.

"It's great to see you too."

Serena smiled. Sharon looked at her.

"Serena, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh my, you still look amazing."

"Well that's what Dan says, but I couldn't disagree with him more."

Sharon giggled. The girls sat down on the bench beside her. They started talking. From the upcoming wedding to where to shop best for handbags. They hadn't kept track of the time and before the knew it Evan came running up to them.

"Mommy, all of my friends have gone home."

Sharon looked around. Her son was telling the truth, there were no other six year old kids running around. _When did that happen? _she thought. She turned back to Evan.

"Well then I guess we have to go home then."

Evan looked at the two girls beside his mom. He smiled. He stuck his hand out and Serena.

"I'm Evan Castillo-Parker."

Serena tried to hold her laughter. He reminded her a little bit of Blair when she was younger. She shook his hand.

"I'm Serena Van der Woodsen."

Evan's jaw dropped when she said her last name.

"Van der Woodsen?"

"Yes."

"Like Eric Van der Woodsen?"

"Well I guess you know my brother. He did bring you over to my fiancé's house yesterday."

Evan's jaw dropped again. Blair tried to contain her giggles. Evan spoke.

"I remember you! Your fee-on-say let me play play station 5!"

Serena giggled when he pronounced fiancé. She smiled.

"Yes, that would be him."

Sharon looked down at her watch.

"Well we better get going."

Suddenly an idea hit Serena.

"How about you and your family come over for dinner tonight?"

Evan smiled. Sharon smiled as well.

"Um sure. That sounds wonderful."

Serena quickly jotted down her address and gave it to Sharon.

"Don't worry, my fiancé is a great cook, if I don't help him."

They shared a laugh. Sharon and Evan walked away. Serena turned to Blair.

"Let's start calling everyone."

"What?"

"We are going to have great dinner. And I would like everyone to be there."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, one night of peace before the drama comes up again."

Blair smiled.

"Fine."

Both girls got out their phones and immediately started texting people from the wedding party.

Chuck sat at the bar in his suite. His head was already spinning out of control but he just kept on drinking his scotch. His phone alerted him that he had just received a message. He read the screen. It was from Blair. He smiled. Was there hope? He opened the text.

Bass, there's a little dinner thing going on tonight at Cabbage Patch + Serena's place. Want to come? Everyone else is coming. Hope you can make it -B

Chuck smiled at the last sentence. _Hope you can make it. _He hoped she did hope. He messaged back and told her that he was coming. He put his phone away and got dressed in a nice suit. Whenever there was dinner, he was usually in a suit. He sprayed some Lacoste cologne on himself. He drank another glass of scotch. He felt woozy but hopefully he would make it through dinner. What could go wrong?


	25. Dinner Party

**A/N: Sorry for not posting yesterday, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Serena placed the last plate on the dining table at the loft. She and Dan had gotten it a few weeks ago, when they were still deciding when to tell everyone of their engagement. Serena smiled. Dan was in the kitchen making dinner. Serena looked at the clock. It was six thirty. She had told guests to come around seven. She headed back into the kitchen. Dan was busy stirring the sauce. Serena gave him a small peck on the cheek. He smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She sighed and leaned against his back.

"Do you think dinner will go well?"

Dan stopped stirring and turned to face her.

"Why wouldn't it go well?"

Serena sighed.

"I don't know. It's just with all the drama lately it feels like I can't do anything right. My wedding party is fighting for God's sake! I just feel a little sceptical about this dinner thing."

"Well it's a little hard to back out of it now. You did invite everyone."

Serena put her hands on her face.

"Yes I did. Gosh, why did I have to be so dumb!"

Dan chuckled.

"You weren't being dumb. You were being someone who wants everyone to be on good terms with each other. There should be more people like you in the world."

Serena smiled.

"Well if there were more people like me in the world, what would make me special?"

Dan leaned in a kissed her.

"Well you would be just a little bit more special then everyone else."

Serena giggled before kissing him back. Dan pulled her closer to him. She brought her hands through his hair. The loft door opened and there stood Jenny. Dan and Serena immediately stopped. Serena blushed and went back to straightening out the plates on the dining table. Dan looked at Jenny. She was blushing and looking at the floor. Dan cleared his throat in order to make the eerie silence go away.

"So… we have some guests coming over for dinner."

Jenny's eyes became wide.

"What!"

Dan, who had gone back to stirring the sauce, looked back at Jenny.

"It's just dinner."

"Well don't you think you could have told me, I do live here after all!"

"I did tell you."

"When?"

"Just now. Go get changed. guests arrive in half an hour."

Jenny huffed but went to her room anyways. There was no point in arguing. _Why do they always wait last minute to tell me something? Well I'll make sure they understand tonight how I feel, _she thought. Dan watched as she walked to her room. He continued stirring the sauce. After five minutes, there was a knock at the door. Serena came running to the kitchen and walked past him. He smiled at her. Her excitement was wearing off on him. Serena took a deep breath and opened the door. Blair, Kyle, Nate and Eric stood in front of her. Serena smiled and hugged them. She took all of their coats and put them away and then she led them to the living room. Blair, Eric and Kyle all sat on the couch. Nate stood standing. Dan came and greeted the company. Nate offered to help him in the kitchen. Serena sat beside Blair on the couch. Kyle sighed and decided to start the conversation.

"What's for dinner, Serena?"

"Well Dan knows. All I know for sure is that there's sauce and don't worry, I didn't help make it."

They all shared a laugh. They talked for a few more minutes. A knock at the door interrupted it. Serena once again got up and went to answer the door. There stood Vanessa. Serena smiled and gave her a hug.

"Vanessa, thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't miss dinner for anything."

They separated and went to the living room. Vanessa gave everyone a small smile. She sat beside Kyle. Pretty soon everyone was in another conversation. Dan and Nate were still making dinner in the kitchen. There was another knock at the door. Dan got it this time. Chuck walked in. He smirked at Dan's appearance.

"Nice apron, Humphrey."

Dan rolled his eyes.

"Well it's a skill you can't buy, Chuck. Things don't always cost money, you know."

Chuck scoffed.

"Things don't always cost money? Where on earth do you live, Humphrey?"

Dan smiled.

"Brooklyn."

Chuck rolled his eyes and walked into the living room. He looked at Blair. She was looking at the ground. He sighed and looked somewhere else. He didn't want his heart to break further in front of everyone. He sat down on a chair. Everyone else seemed to be caught in their own conversation, so he was mainly quiet. Jenny came out of her room. She was wearing a strapless dress. She sent everyone a fake smile.

"Hello everyone!"

Everyone just said their hellos and left her alone. She walked over to where Chuck was sitting. He didn't even look at her. _Looks like one Humphrey still thinks she has a shot_, he thought. She sat down on another chair. He just looked out the window wishing that dinner would be over soon. Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked around. Who else could still have to come? Serena smiled.

"Those must be our special guests."

The rooms filled with curiosity as Serena went to open the door. Even Dan was a little bit curious. Who was at the door? Serena opened the door. Sharon, Evan and Chris stood in front of her. Serena smiled.

"Thank you for coming."

Sharon smiled.

"Well I wouldn't miss an opportunity to catch up with an old friend."

Evan came up to Serena. He held out a pie.

"We brought pie. It's apple."

Serena smiled and took the apple pie from Evan.

"Thank you. I love apple."

Evan lit up.

"Me too!"

Sharon giggled.

"Come on Evan, let's go say hi to everyone else."

She took his hand and went into the living room. Chris followed. Everyone introduced themselves to the Castillo-Parkers. Everyone was nice. Everything was cheery and wonderful until Eric said his hellos to them. Chris tried not to glare at him, but after all this guy had been hanging around his family and he didn't even know who he was. Chris just pushed his anger aside for a second and stuck out his arm.

"Nice to see you again, Eric."

Eric shook his hand. It was firm and it meant that if Eric even tried anything that night, he wouldn't be alive tomorrow. They separated their hands. Sharon smiled.

"Hello Eric."

He smiled back.

"Hello, Sharon."

Chris put his hand on Sharon's back and gently led her toward Kyle and Vanessa. Anything to get away from Eric. Eric looked down and saw Evan smiling at him.

"Eric!"

Eric smiled.

"Evan!"

Evan hugged him. Eric patted his back. Serena came into the room. Dan was right behind her.

"Dinner is served."

Everyone filed into the dining room. Dan sat at the head of the table and Serena sat beside him. Beside her sat Blair who sat next to a flirtatious Nate who sat beside a jealous Chuck who unwillingly sat next to a slutty Jenny who sat beside a happy Eric. A much happier Evan sat beside him. On his other side sat Sharon and on her right sat Chris who sat beside Vanessa who sat beside a quiet Kyle. Everyone dug in. Nate leaned toward Blair and whispered. No one needed to hear their conversation.

"You look nice tonight, Blair."

She blushed. Nate sure had his Casanova charms. She leaned toward him.

"I know I do."

Nate smirked. _Playing hard to get, I see _he thought. He leaned toward her again.

"Well who could deny that. Especially someone as hot as you."

Blair stiffened. He had never talked like this when they were dating. She turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you for the compliment. Now if you don't mind, I would like to enjoy the rest of my dinner."

Nate just smiled.

"As you wish."

She smiled before turning back to her pasta. Meanwhile, Jenny had turned her attention to Chuck. Eric was busy preoccupied with Evan. Jenny sent Chuck a fake smile.

"Chuck, I don't think you should be moping around."

He looked up from his plate. She was still smiling like a goof. He rolled his eyes. No one could flash a fake smile like Blair could. No one. He spoke.

"Jenny, I'm not interested. Nor have I, nor am I and nor will I."

He left Jenny in shock and went back to eating his food. He needed the energy so he couldn't look at Blair. His heart couldn't take it anymore. Chris leaned toward Sharon and whispered in her ear.

"Did you know _he _was going to be here?"

"No. I guess he's here because Serena's his sister."

"Well I would have liked a heads up at least. Why does it seem like he's following you and Evan around lately?"

"He isn't following us around. He just happens to like the same things we do."

Chris sighed.

"I just wish he would leave us alone."

"Well I told him today. Are you happy!"

She sighed and went back to eating her dinner. Chris decided not to bother her anymore. After dinner, everyone went back to the living room for some drinks. Vanessa and Kyle sat out on the fire escape with their glasses of wine. Vanessa looked out a the sky. Kyle looked at her.

"Something's bothering you."

She looked at him.

"What? Nothing's bothering me."

"Well you seemed kind of uneasy during dinner."

Vanessa's face dropped.

"Was it that noticeable?"

"I don't think so. I sat beside you and I think I'm the only one who saw. You want to talk about it?"

"I don't know."

"Well maybe it'll make you feel better."

She sighed.

"It's Nate."

"Nate? What did he do?"

"He's making me feel something in my stomach."

Kyle's face grew puzzled.

"Did he give you a stomach ache?"

Vanessa giggled.

"No, like fluttering."

"Fluttering?"

"Yes."

"Like butterflies?"

"Yes like butterflies."

Kyle smiled.

"Well it seems, Ms. Vanessa Abrams has a crush on Mr. Nathaniel Archibald."

Vanessa scoffed.

"A crush? Please. Those are what preteen girls get. I'm twenty four. I don't crush."

"Okay then you…….smush."

"Smush?"

"Yeah it's when your older and you have an attraction to someone else."

"Smush?

Kyle smiled.

"Yeah, I made up the word."

They shared a laugh and went back to drinking their wine. In the meantime, Blair sat alone on a chair in the living room. She took a sip of her wine. Everyone else seemed to be in their own conversations. She just sat quietly. Chuck had been watching from afar. She was so perfect but not his. He had let her go and he had to live with his decision. He sighed. _Screw decisions_, he thought. He took a sip of his wine and walked over to where she was seated. She looked up at his arrival but quickly looked back down. He sighed.

"Could we go somewhere and talk?"

She nodded her head. He helped her off the seat and led her to Jenny's room. It hadn't changed much since she was fourteen. He closed the door behind him. Blair sat on the bed. He stayed standing. She sighed.

"What do you want Bass?"

He stepped closer to the bed.

"Blair I made a mistake in losing you."

She glared at him.

"Well we all make mistakes and we all learn from them but I don't think you have."

"Blair, just hear me out."

"No! Every time I listen to you I fall in love with you even more. And when I fall in love with you, I get hurt. My heart breaks more and more and it never fully heals. I can't take that anymore."

Tears were brimming her eyes, but she held them in. She needed to stay strong. She looked back at him. His eyes were vulnerable. She stood up.

"Chuck we're over and it's time we both got over each other."

She grabbed her wine glass off the side table and walked out of the room. Chuck stood there clutching his wine glass. He loved her so much but she was right. If they got back together someone would get hurt. But one thing he couldn't agree with her on was the last thing she said, _It's time we both got over each other_. He could never get over her. No matter how hard he tried.

Meanwhile, Eric and Evan were playing play station 5. So far, Evan had been winning. Sharon had been watching Eric all night. She was feeling something weird in her stomach. She would check it out at the doctor tomorrow. Chris and Nate were now deep in a conversation. Sharon just sat on the couch. Evan and Eric finished their game. Evan ran over to his mother. Eric followed him but didn't make any eye contact with Sharon. Sharon looked at Evan.

"Did you have fun with Eric?"

"Yes! Mommy, could I have something to eat?"

"But we just ate."

"Well could I have desert?"

"You could ask Serena."

He smiled.

"Thank you mommy!"

She smiled and he walked away. Eric turned to walk away. She knew she needed to talk to him.

"Eric?"

He turned around and faced her. She stepped closer to him.

"Could we go somewhere and talk?"

He sighed and nodded his head. He decided Jenny's room would be best. Sharon walked in first. Eric made sure no one had seen them and then closed the door. He didn't need any rumours starting about him or Sharon. He turned to Sharon. She looked at him.

"Eric, I just want you to know that if I had it my way I wouldn't ban you from my life."

"Then why are you letting Chris control your life?"

"Eric, he's my husband."

"But that isn't a reason for letting him control your life."

"He's not controlling it, he just doesn't want you around me and Evan."

"Well I'm sorry I can't hang out with you. I'm sorry your husband won't allow it but you know what I'm not sorry for this."

He pulled Sharon into a kiss. The moment their lips touched, Eric didn't want it to end. Sharon knew she should have pulled back but it was as if it was the missing ingredient in her life. Her hands went through his hair. His hands on her waist bringing her closer to him. His tongue entered her mouth and she welcomed it without any regrets. He started leading her toward the bed, when she pulled back. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Eric, I can't. I'm married."

He sighed. He knew it was the truth but he wished it wasn't. He stepped away from her. She caught her breath and looked at him.

"Eric, please understand."

He nodded. She smiled.

"Thank you."

She walked out of Jenny's room. Eric sat on the bed and waited a minute so no one would see him coming out. When he did, everyone was still talking. Nate and Blair were talking cosily on the couch. Chuck was watching Nate with jealousy. Vanessa and Kyle had come back in to the living room and were now talking to Dan and Serena. Sharon was at Chris's side as he talked to Jenny. Evan had gone back to playing play station 5. Eric sighed and walked into the living room. After a few more minutes, Serena announced she had an announcement. Everyone sat down. Serena smiled.

"Seeing as though we don't have a ring bearer that is young enough-"

Everyone looked at Nate and snickered. Serena smiled and continued speaking.

"But I was hoping if Evan could be the ring bearer instead. What do you say Sharon?"

Sharon smiled.

"I would be fine with that, but you might want to ask Evan himself."

Serena smiled and walked over to Evan.

"Evan."

He looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to be the ring bearer at my wedding?"

He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yes!!"

He got up and gave Serena a hug. She hugged him back. He smiled and went back to his game. Serena turned to everyone again. Nate spoke.

"If he's the ring bearer, what am I?"

Dan spoke for his wife.

"You'll be the flower man of course."

Everyone burst out laughing. Eventually, Sharon and her family left. Then Vanessa. After her, Kyle left. Eric left after getting a piece of apple pie. Chuck left right after him. He couldn't look at Blair any longer when his heart was more than half way broken. Blair turned to Nate.

"Could you give me a lift home?"

He smiled.

"Sure."

They said goodbye to Serena and Dan and went outside. Nate hailed them a cab and they stepped in. Nate couldn't stop looking at Blair. She looked so beautiful. When she caught him, she smiled.

"Something catching your eye?"

He smiled naughtily.

"Something has been catching my eye all night."

Blair blushed. He scooted closer to her. She stayed where she was. He came right beside her. He looked at her first and then leaned in. When his lips brushed against her, she didn't know what to do. The only thing she could think of was Chuck. Chuck. The one she loved. But she had been the one to say they needed to move on. And that was what she was going to do. She was going to move on. Well, at least try.

Once everyone had gone, Serena helped Dan with dishes. Jenny had gone to bed. Serena passed Dan a plate. She looked at him.

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He looked at her and smiled.

"I love you too."

She kissed him.

"Daniel Humphrey, you truly are a great guy to cook for our wedding party."

"Well, they are coming to our wedding and I don't need any haters there."

Serena giggled.

"Well hopefully the drama will be resolved by then."

"Hopefully."


	26. It Must Have Been A Dream

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday! I had gotten another piercing yesterday and my ears hurt so much that I couldn't concentrate, but hopefully you'll like this chapter. Enjoy!**

Blair looked over at the clock on the side table. It was eleven twenty-four in the morning. She looked around her environment. She was definitely in her room. She felt someone laying beside her. _No! Please tell me that he isn't there. It must have been a dream. I never slept with Nate. Now just turn over and you'll see no one there. Just turn over_, she reassured herself. She took a deep breath and turned around. Her jaw dropped. Beside her was Nate, fast asleep. He looked like a Greek god. Just about any other girl would have been in heaven, but Blair couldn't help feel guilty. She should be getting over Chuck, but this felt wrong. She sighed. _Why can't I get him out of my head? I just need to move on. If I move on, I can be happy_, she thought. She smiled and looked at Nate's sleeping body. She moved in closer and brought the bed sheet to cover her nude body a little bit more. She gently kissed Nate's nose. His eyes started to open. He beamed when he saw Blair.

"Good morning."

She smiled.

"Good morning."

Nate looked around the room and then back at Blair. He smiled.

"I guess we had sex."

Blair couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Nate to state the obvious, drunk or sober. She nodded.

"Yes we did."

Nate rested his head on his right hand and leaned on his right arm. He was still smiling.

"Want to go get some breakfast?"

Blair bit her lip. She hoped Nate didn't think they were dating. She sighed. _I want to move on, right? _she thought. She smiled.

"Maybe not today."

She saw his face drop. She quickly spoke again.

"But, maybe we could have some dinner tonight?"

He smiled again.

"That would be great."

She smiled back.

"Yes it would."

He smiled once more before getting up from the bed. He grabbed his clothing from the floor and walked into the bathroom. Once he shut the door, Blair's smile disappeared. _How could I have let this happen? Why does it feel so wrong? Chuck. Chuck Bass. Fuck you Chuck, let me move on! _she thought. The bathroom door opened and Nate stood in front of her, fully clothed. He smiled at her.

"I better get going, but I'll see you tonight?"

Blair flashed him a fake smile.

"Sure."

He smiled once again before walking out of her bedroom. When she was a hundred percent sure that she had heard the elevator doors close, she let out a huge sigh. _What am I doing? This isn't right. I can't be right. Crap, what the hell have you done to me Chuck! I can't even do anything without feeling guilty. Oh well, if I can move on I'll be fine. That's right, I'll be fine. Chuck can be depressed and I can go out and live_, she thought. She got up from the bed and draped the bed sheet over her body. She walked over to her floor length mirror. Her hair was messy and she wasn't wearing any makeup. There was only one person in the world who was allowed to see her in that state and he was being a bastard. She looked at her appearance.

"I will move on. I will forget about him."

Even though she had said it out loud, it didn't seem convincing. Her phone alerted her that she had a message. She walked over to her side table and picked up her phone.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Seems King N and Queen B had some fun last night. Are we seeing the original UES couple returning? We sure needed some drama on the East Side and I'm sure we found some. **

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

Blair stared at the message. It was strange after how many years, Gossip Girl was still in business. Blair looked at the picture attached with the message. There was Nate leaving her building just a few minutes ago. She closed her phone and put it back on her side table. _Gossip Girl is a bitch! _she thought. She sighed and sat down on her bed. Most people would have thought she would have been thinking about what people would be thinking of her, but that was the furthest thing from her mind. The only person she could think of was Chuck.

Chuck looked at his phone's screen. Was it true? Was Blair over him? He sighed and put the phone back in his pocket. He walked over to his bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. He hadn't gotten any sleep that night. He had for some bizarre reason thought that Blair would come walking through his room and wrap her arms around him. He smirked at the idea. That was just strange and it would never happen. He took another sip of his scotch. The taste didn't seem as strong. He pushed the drink aside and grabbed his coat. Maybe he just needed some faith.

Chuck got out of his limo. He looked at the church in front of him. The last time he had been there was eight years ago, the day after she had lost her virginity to him. He took a deep breath before entering. It was nice and quiet. No one seemed to be inside. He sat down and rested his head in his hands.

"Why is all of this happening? Why can't she just be with me? Doesn't she know how much I love her? Please God, let me have my Princess back."

He sighed and closed his eyes. Sometimes things weren't meant to be. But sometimes they were.

Eric lay awake in his bedroom. He had butterflies flying like crazy inside his stomach. Ever since he and Sharon had kissed, the butterflies wouldn't go away. But Eric didn't mind. He was still smiling, all because of Sharon. _She's married! But, I like her a lot and she seems to like me also. Ugh, curse you Chris Parker. Curse you_, he thought. He got up from his bed and walked to his bathroom. He was still smiling. He took a shower and changed his clothes. He walked out and into the living room. No one was home. He went to the kitchen and poured himself some cereal but couldn't bring himself to eat. _Stupid butterflies! _he thought. He pushed his cereal away and went to get his coat. He needed to go somewhere where no one would judge him and he could just confess.

Eric walked into the vast church. No body else was inside. He walked in and sat down on one of the pews. He heard someone. He looked and saw a Chuck-like figure sitting a few feet in front of him. _No way! _he thought. He got up and went to sit beside him. Chuck looked up.

"Van der Woodsen?"

"The one and only."

Chuck smirked.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Trying to ask for forgiveness."

"What do you need to be forgiven for?"

Eric sighed.

"Last night, me and Sharon kissed."

Chuck's eyes grew wide.

"Seriously?"

Eric nodded his head. He turned to Chuck.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Trying to ask for forgiveness also. Seems that Blair has moved on."

"Yeah, I heard. It's probably nothing."

"Come on, Nate and Blair. They were born perfect for each other. I just want Blair to be back with me. Not because she'll be my girlfriend, but she's my soul mate too."

Eric nodded his head. Chuck had never spoken about a girl like that before. Blair must have been really special. Chuck smirked.

"Want to get out of here?"

"Um, sure."

The step-brothers walked out of the church and onto the street. They piled into Chuck's limo and drove off. Once they stopped, they got out. Eric looked in front of him. They were at Victrola. He looked down at his watch. It was only twelve twenty. He looked at Chuck.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be seeing a burlesque show?"

"There are no burlesque dancers at this hour. We are getting some drinks."

"Alright."

Chuck led the way inside. They walked over to the bar. Chuck ordered a whisky and Eric ordered a margarita. They drank in silence, until Eric spoke.

"Chuck?"

Chuck looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"I love Sharon."

Chuck rolled his eyes.

"That's nice."

Eric nodded his head.

"Seriously man, I think I actually love her. What if it's fait? I mean we met on a cruise. How Titanic is that? And then after eight, seven years we see each her again. Me and Evan get along great and me and Sharon seem to talk a whole lot more than we ever did. We have so much in common. I think it's fait."

"Fine, whatever. It's fait."

"Like you and Blair."

Chuck looked up.

"What?"

"You and Blair are meant to be. You both have so much in common and you two are madly in love with each other."

"Eric, if me and Blair were meant to be then she wouldn't be sleeping with my "best friend", now would she?"

Eric sighed.

"Look, I'm telling you the truth. You and Blair are meant to be."

Chuck rolled his eyes once more and ordered another whisky. Was Eric right?

Meanwhile, Vanessa and Kyle were sitting at a table in a small café in Brooklyn. She jabbed her fork into her cinnamon bun. Kyle looked at her.

"Something wrong?"

She stuffed a piece of the cinnamon bun in her mouth before replying.

"No!"

Kyle sighed and put down his coffee.

"Vanessa, what is it today?"

Vanessa took a sip of her black coffee and spoke.

"My smush."

Kyle sighed.

"What did Nate do this time?"

"He slept with Blair and I don't even know why it's bothering me. I told him that I wasn't interested and now I'm actually jealous of Blair Waldorf. What is wrong with the world?"

"He was probably drunk."

"Yeah right. I knew he "loved" her but I thought that maybe he would forget about her."

"It's probably just a little fling."

Vanessa sighed and ate another piece of her cinnamon bun.

"I hope your right."

"I should be."

They both laughed, but Vanessa couldn't stop forgetting what she had read on Gossip Girl. _Blair Waldorf can't have everything. _she thought.

In the meantime, Jenny was walking on the streets of the Upper East Side. She had just had an art class in the morning and it had finished early so she decided to go for a little walk around the Upper East Side. She had read the latest message from Gossip Girl. _I hope you and Blair are happy together, Nate. But seriously Nate, what about us? I thought we had something but to him it was nothing, _she thought. She walked towards the Mets steps. She sat down and looked at her art book.

"Jenny."

She looked behind her and saw Hazel. She sent her a small smile.

"Hey Hazel."

Hazel gave her a small smile back. She sat down beside her. Jenny put her art book down. Hazel sighed.

"Look, I don't know what happened that night and I don't want to know, just promise you won't tell a soul."

Jenny nodded her head.

"I won't tell anyone."

_Well no one after Vanessa_, she thought. Hazel smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Hazel got up and started to walk away. She stopped and turned around to face Jenny.

"Want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure."

Jenny gathered up her stuff. Would two wannabes finally get into the few selected few of the Upper East Side royalty?

Meanwhile, Dan and Serena were at Catimini, a popular baby store in Manhattan. Serena picked up a yellow baby dress. She showed it to Dan.

"Isn't it adorable?"

Dan smiled.

"Yeah. Our kid will look amazing."

"Well of course they will."

They looked around some more but didn't buy clothes. It was still to early to find the sex of the baby. They walked over to the furniture section instead. Serena's eyes immediately fell on a white rocking chair. Dan came up behind her. Serena couldn't stop smiling at the chair.

"If we bought that, then we could rock the baby to sleep every night in it. My grandmother used to do that when I was a baby and also when Eric was born."

Dan smiled.

"Why don't we get it then?"

Serena gasped.

"Really?"

"Serena it's just a chair not the Mona Lisa."

Serena giggled and then gave him a kiss. They paid for the chair and got it put in a box so Dan could assemble it at home. They walked outside and hailed a cab. They climbed in. Serena suggested they go to the Palace so she could pick some stuff up from the penthouse. Dan brought the box holding the chair with him. There was no way he was leaving it in a cab. Serena quickly got her stuff from the penthouse and came back down to the courtyard, where Dan had waited. She gave him a quick kiss, but it was interrupted by an all to familiar voice. They looked at Chuck and Eric. They were staggering towards them. Chuck was laughing.

"Humphrey, is that a gift for me?"

He took the box, but Dan's grip on it was too strong and Chuck let go. Eric stood beside his sister.

"I love Sharon!"

Chuck smirked.

"I love Blair!"

They started cheering. Serena looked at Dan. He looked scared out of his mind. Serena walked over to him.

"Why don't we bring them to the loft? They can sober up there. My mother would kill Eric if she saw him drunk and Bart hasn't been nice to Chuck lately."

Dan sighed.

"Fine."

Serena turned to Chuck.

"Where's your limo?"

Chuck pointed to a long jet black limo. Dan and Serena started walking toward it, Chuck and Eric in tow. They climbed in. Serena instructed the chauffer to go to the loft. Eric had fallen asleep on Dan's shoulder and Chuck was looking at his hands. Serena sighed. _Hopefully they'll sober up_, she thought.


	27. Advil Is Needed

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy!**

Serena opened the door to the loft. Dan came in first, holding the box which contained the rocking chair. Chuck and Eric staggered in after them. Serena led them to the living room. They both collapsed on the couch. Serena went to go find some Advil. Dan sighed and put the box down on the ground. Chuck looked around the loft.

"Where the fuck am I?"

Dan smirked.

"The loft."

"In Brooklyn?"

"The one and only."

Eric spoke next.

"Sharon was here last night."

"Yeah, for dinner."

Eric smiled.

"She has pretty hair."

Dan rolled his eyes. _Why did I agree to let them in house again? _he thought. Serena entered the living room again.

"I can't find the Advil. I'll go to the delicatessen down the street."

She grabbed her coat and put it on. Eric looked up at her.

"What the hell is a delicatessen?"

Dan spoke.

"A drug store."

Chuck smirked.

"Then why not just call it a drug store?"

Serena rolled her eyes and gave Dan a kiss before leaving the loft. The room became silent. Eric started to walk around the living room. Chuck stayed sitting on the couch. Dan wished Serena would hurry up and come home already. Chuck looked at him.

"Humphrey."

Dan looked up at him.

"Yes."

"Do you love Serena?"

"Yeah. I really do."

Chuck sighed.

"I fucking love Blair."

"That's…… great."

"No it's not because I can't fucking move on and she's out sleeping with Nate. Nate! I mean have you met him? He's dumber than my foot. Why does she want to sleep with him? Am I not fuckable? Tell me the truth, Humphrey."

Dan sat awkwardly. It wasn't something that guys wanted to answer. He sighed and looked at Chuck.

"I guess you could be "fuckable" if you want to. But if you ask me, maybe you should leave Blair alone for a while. Go on some dates. Try to find someone new."

Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"Someone new? I have barely had someone old! Crap, my head hurts."

He grabbed his head and lay down on the couch. Eric stopped walking and turned to face Dan.

"Dan, when will Sharon be back?"

"I don't know. I don't think she's coming back."

"But I love her."

Dan rolled his eyes.

"You are drunk."

Eric sighed and wobbled over to the couch where Chuck lay asleep. He looked at Dan.

"I'm tired."

Before Dan could say anything, Eric fell onto the floor. Dan sighed and got up from the chair and walked over to where Eric lay on the floor. Eric was smiling in his sleep. Dan just left him there. Chuck's legs were on the ground but his upper body was on the couch. _It's weird how people sleep_, thought Dan. He sat down on his chair and picked up the latest issue of GQ and began reading an article on Stephen King. He was half way through the article, when he heard moaning coming from Chuck. He looked over the magazine and saw Chuck sitting up on the couch. He was glaring at the window. Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay there, Chuck?"

Chuck turned to face him.

"What's wrong with me?"

_Well you sleep with countless women, you never really listen to anyone, you're a jerk, you don't give a crap about anyone who isn't from the Upper East Side and you always wear that scarf. Take it off! _thought Dan. He smirked and looked back at Chuck.

"Um…. Nothing I can think of."

Chuck sighed.

"But there must be something wrong."

Dan shrugged his shoulders. _Come home Serena, Come home!_, he thought. Chuck groaned and fell back on the couch. Dan picked up his magazine again and started reading. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. He got up and went to open it. Jenny stood in front of him. She sent him a smile.

"Sorry, forgot my key."

Dan sighed.

"Well that's the least of your problems. I'd be careful entering the living room"

Jenny sent him a confused looked before entering the living room. She almost dropped her coat. _Why are Eric and Chuck sleeping on our couches? _she thought. She turned to Dan.

"What is going on?"

"They had a few drinks. Serena suggested we bring them here. And now your here."

Jenny rolled her eyes before going to her bedroom. Maybe she should have stuck around with Hazel longer. Dan sighed and picked up his magazine once more. He had almost finished the article when the loft door opened. He looked up and saw Serena smiling as she walked in. She was holding a bag. She looked at her brother and her step-brother. She cleared her throat. They did not get up. She sighed and walked over to them. She grabbed Chuck's ear and Eric's and pulled them up. Dan watched in amazement. Chuck yelled.

"What the hell are you doing Van der Woodsen?"

She just smirked.

"Come on you two, have some Advil."

She passed them each a pill and Dan went to get them some water. Chuck felt tired after swallowing his pill and he went back to sleep. Eric collapsed once more on the floor. Dan smiled at his wife.

"You've managed to shut up the un-shutable."

She giggled.

"Well, I must saw I am pretty amazing then."

Dan smirked.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

They kissed and knew everything would be alright, but the same couldn't be said for Blair Waldorf. She sat in her living room in her Bergdorf Goodman denim trousers, a ruby red blouse from Barney's and a pair of chestnut Christian Louboutin pumps. Her hair was loose and she had put on a layer of red lipstick. She just sat calmly. Everything was swerving out of control. She needed to let Chuck go. She kept trying to convince herself that he was a jerk and she wouldn't see him anymore. She would only see him on the wedding day and she would barely talk to him. She could do that, right? The elevator doors opened. She looked up and saw Nate walking over to him. He smiled at her.

"Hey, Blair."

She smiled back.

"Hey."

He sighed and walked over to where she was seated.

"Look, I can't wait for dinner. How about we go get some lunch?"

He waited eagerly for her answer. Blair bit her lip. _I want to move on, right?_ she thought. She smiled at him.

"Um, sure. Let me just get my coat."

Nate smiled.

"Great."

Blair excused herself and went upstairs to get her Proenza Schouler cardigan. She slipped it over her outfit and descended down the stairs. Nate stood waiting for her. His smile had never left his face. Blair couldn't help but smile back. He held out his hand. She put her hand on top of his hand. He spoke.

"Shall we go?"

"We shall."

He led her toward the elevator and they climbed in. They never once let go of each other's hand. Once they arrived on the ground floor, Nate escorted her outside. He had a limo waiting for them. Blair gasped. She turned to him.

"You didn't have to, it's only lunch."

He smirked.

"Well you are Blair Waldorf, you only deserve the best."

Blair blushed as he opened the door for her. She stepped in first and he followed. He sat beside her. The limo started. She looked at him. He was smiling at her. She rested her hand beside her and he rested his on top of hers. She smiled.

"Nate, you really didn't have to do this."

He grinned.

"But I wanted to."

Blair blushed and looked out the window. _He is so sweet! _she thought. Nate smiled and looked out the window on his side. Something weird was going on in his stomach. He didn't want it to go away. The limo stopped and Nate helped Blair out of the limo. She looked up at the restaurant. They had arrived at Payard. Nate took Blair's hand and led them inside. She couldn't stop smiling. This was the sweetest thing someone had done for her recently. They walked into the elegant restaurant. Nate spoke to the head waiter.

"A table for Archibald."

The waiter looked up at them.

"Yes sir. Right this way."

He led them to a private table, toward the back. There was a white tablecloth and on top of that, the tableware was clean. Nate pulled out Blair's seat before taking his seat. He sat in front of her. They ordered some salad, and the waiter left them alone. Blair took Nate's hands.

"Nate, this really was sweet."

Nate leaned closer toward her.

"Well, you are special. And no one else can compare."

Blair blushed. She took a deep breath and leaned closer toward him. Their lips brushed gently, but became more fervent. They parted after a minutes. Blair's cheeks were bright red. Nate couldn't stop grinning ear to ear. He had missed her. Their food arrived a short time later. They ate and talked about life in general. After they had finished, Nate had ushered Blair back to the limo. Once inside, Blair spoke.

"That was really nice of you, Nate. Thank you."

He smiled.

"No problem."

She looked out the window.

"So, where are we going now?"

"Central Park."

Blair smiled. Central Park was always a place she went to relax. The limo stopped at the entrance and once again, Nate opened the door for her and took her hand and led her into the park. He led her a fountain. She smiled at him. He looked at her.

"What's the time?"

She looked at her Tiffany's watch.

"It's two fourteen. Why?"

He just smiled. She looked at him in confusion, when a large carriage made it's way over to them. She gasped. It stopped in front of them. She was still in shock as Nate helped her in. The carriage started to go. Nate had his arm around Blair the entire time. Even though they had both been to the park several times, this time it was special. Everyone they passed looked at them with happiness. Blair didn't want it to end. When they were going under the bridge, Blair kissed Nate. Unfortunately, it ended and Nate helped Blair out. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned on him. They walked back to his limo. They climbed in. He still had his arm around her and she was still leaning on him. She turned to him.

"Want to go back to my place?"

He smiled.

"Of course."

**Hello Upper EastSiders, **

**Seems there's some brotherly bonding going on with King C and Prince E. Victrola certainly had a handful with these two and it seems like Queen S and Almost Married Boy helped them out. What a good sister, hopefully it doesn't last too long. It also seems old flames are being rekindled. King N and Queen B had a nice romantic lunch at Payard. They may have come as friends, but I'll bet they left as lovebirds. After their starry-eyed lunch, they took a horse drawn carriage around Central Park. And it seems to have rubbed off on them, they were seen strolled into B's place. We see sparks and we're sure they came from King C's jealousy. Careful N, we don't think you'll make it.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	28. Two Weeks Later

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday, I just couldn't miss the new episode of Gossip Girl! Months of waiting and it is back! I won't end this story just because it came back, I just want you guys to know that. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. PS: Check out the poll on my page. **

The next two weeks flew by fast. Serena spent most of them with her mother, who was busy picking out place settings and ballrooms for Serena and Dan's wedding. Dan had been busy with his publisher. Everything was working out fine for the happy couple, except their wedding party still hadn't made up.

Eric spent most of his time at school or at the gallery owned by Rufus Humphrey. He would go home occasionally, but started to go to the Lower East Side a lot. Anything to forget about that girl with the red hair.

Jenny spent most of her time with Hazel and Penny. They never talked about "that night", but they did grow closer. Hazel even asked Jenny to move in with her and Penny. Jenny had agreed quickly and was moving out of the loft after the wedding. Even though Dan doesn't want her to, he knew he couldn't stop her.

Vanessa and Kyle hung out a lot together. Others assumed that they were a couple, but they were anything but. Kyle always seemed to know what to say. Vanessa tried not to go to the Upper East Side as much, but she knew that Nate would always be on her mind. She wished she was Blair. Even she couldn't believe that she wished that.

Nate and Blair had never left each other's side. They either woke up in Nate or Blair's bed. Nate loved having Blair with him again. Blair even had to admit, she was starting to like Nate again. They always held hands in public and Nate wasn't afraid to kiss her in front of everyone. Something that Chuck had never been quite comfortable doing. They hung out with Dan and Serena, but Blair made sure that no mention of Chuck ever came up. She didn't need to be reminded of him. And even though she tried her best not to bring him up, he still came in her dreams every night.

There were now six days till the wedding. Serena had taken each of the ladies in her wedding party individually to get their dresses fitted. Dan had already gotten the guys suits. Chuck and Eric got their suits when the other guys had left. Chuck knew if he saw Nate in person, he might punch him. Chuck had offered to drop Eric off at home, but he had told him he was catching a cab to Arlene's Grocery, a bar in the Lower East Side. Chuck had just sighed and let him be on his way. He sat in his limo and drove toward the Brooklyn bridge. He sighed and looked out the window. _I miss you Blair_, he thought.

After twenty minutes, he arrived in front of the Palace hotel. He trudged inside, while holding his suit. He walked into the elevator and took it to his floor. He opened his door and threw the suit onto his couch. He walked over to his bar and poured himself some whisky. This had become a routine of his. Every night he would drink a shot of whisky. He didn't want scotch anymore. He needed the whisky. His phone started to ring. He got up and grabbed the phone off the coffee table. He looked at the screen. _Blair. _He stared at the name. Why would Blair be calling him? He hesitated for another second before putting the phone up against his ear.

"Hello?"

He knew who it was, but he didn't want to sound too desperate. He could hear her breathing on the other end. Finally she spoke.

"Chuck."

He almost dropped the phone. He had missed it when she had said his name. He smiled.

"Hello Waldorf. What may I owe this call to?"

"The wedding."

"Well I'd hate to tell you, but you and me have broken up. We're not getting married."

Blair rolled his eyes.

"Dan and Serena's wedding."

Chuck smirked.

"All right. Why do you want to talk about the wedding?"

Blair stiffened. _Maybe this was a mistake_, she thought. She spoke.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"No, Blair! Don't hang up-"

But he was too late. She had hung up and thrown the phone on to her bed. She was at her penthouse and she had thought that calling him would have been a good idea, but it wasn't. She wasn't even sure if she remembered why she had called him in the first place. Maybe it was because she wanted to tell him that if he tried anything at the wedding she would have Nate kill him or maybe it was because she actually wanted to hear his voice. Nate was a nice guy but he was no Chuck Bass.

"Miss Blair, mister Nate is here to see you."

Blair looked up.

"Um, let him up."

She made sure she didn't look like a girl who's heart was breaking. After another check in her mirror, she plastered a fake smile on her face. Nate knocked on the door softly.

"Come in."

The door opened and Nate walked in with a big smile on his face. Blair walked over to him and gave him a kiss. They separated and sat down on the bed. Nate spoke.

"Blair, I've been thinking."

Blair smiled.

"Well thinking never hurt anyone."

Nate smiled back.

"But I've noticed that Serena and Dan are going on their own adventure. Their getting married and having a kid. So I was thinking, why don't we have our own little adventure?"

Blair gasped. Was he asking what she thought he was asking? She finally calmed down.

"Nate, are you asking me to marry you?"

Nate's face grew puzzled.

"No, I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go sailing with me after the wedding. We could fly to Croatia and I have a boat there."

Blair smiled.

"Um, sure."

Nate's smile grew. He was so happy, he didn't notice the uncertainty in Blair's voice. He got up and gave Blair another kiss.

"You have no idea how much this means to me."

Blair smiled back. _You have no idea what this means to me. No idea_, she thought.

In the meantime, Jenny was sitting on the couch in Hazel and Penny's apartment. Penny was in the kitchen preparing some appetizers. Hazel was sipping a martini with Jenny. Hazel spoke.

"I can't wait until you move in with us!"

Jenny took a sip of her martini before speaking.

"Me neither. It'll be great not having to share a bathroom with my brother for a change."

They shared a laugh. Penny walked into the room with a tray full of entrées. She passed Jenny some caviar. Jenny put it in her mouth. It tasted revolting but she swallowed it anyway. She knew she wouldn't loose her "friends" this time. Penny spoke.

"So, how did your brother take it when you told him that you were moving in with us?"

"He sort of freaked but I convinced him other wise."

Hazel smiled.

"Good thing you did, it would have gotten boring with out you."

Jenny smiled.

"I know."

They all laughed and drank their martinis. Nothing was going to ruin Jenny's happiness. Not this time.

Meanwhile, Vanessa waited outside Century 21, where Kyle had recently found a job. She saw Kyle walk out of the building. He smiled at her and walked over.

"Hey."

She smiled back.

"Hey. Ready to go?"

He nodded his head. Every Monday they would go play pool. It had been a two week old tradition of theirs. They hopped onto Vanessa's Vespa and sped off. They arrived at a local pool hall a few short minutes later. They walked inside and got ready to play at their usual table. Vanessa started to sharpen her cue stick. She sighed and looked at the table. Why couldn't she get him out of her mind today? She shook that thought away and paid attention to the game. For the first couple of rounds, Vanessa's mind was heavily distracted by an image of a sandy blonde haired guy with deep blue eyes. Kyle noticed how bad she was playing.

"Vanessa, you suck tonight."

She sighed.

"I know."

Kyle put down his cue stick.

"Could this have to do with Nate?"

Vanessa groaned.

"Yes! And I don't want it to. I mean I have gone almost two weeks without even mentioning him or thinking about him. Crap! Today really ruined it!"

She sat down on a bar stool. Kyle stood beside her.

"Well, we all have our weaknesses."

Vanessa looked up at him.

"You're making me sound like some weird girl who obsesses over guys. I'd hate to be the one to tell you, but I'm not that type of girl."

Kyle smiled.

"Who said you were?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes. He spoke again.

"Maybe you should talk to Nate."

Vanessa scoffed.

"Yeah, when he's sleeping with Blair, right? Kyle, there is no where I can talk to him without it feeling weird."

Kyle smiled.

"Actually you can."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"The rehearsal dinner on Friday."

Vanessa gasped.

"Are you sure he'll talk to me?"

Kyle smiled.

"Positive."

Would Nate really talk to her?

In the meantime, Serena and Dan sat in the living room with a big bowl of popcorn with them. They were watching The Notebook. It was a great romantic film. As much as Serena tried to pay attention to the movie, her eyes kept glancing at the engagement ring on her ring finger. Dan looked over and her and caught her looking at it. He smiled and paused the movie. Serena looked up.

"Hey!"

Dan smirked.

"Something better seems to be catching your eye."

She smiled and looked at her ring.

"Can you believe that in less than a week, we'll be married?"

Dan looked out the window and smiled. It was pretty unreal. He turned back to Serena.

"I can't believe that in less than a week I'll be married to the most beautiful girl in the Upper East Side. Wait, not just the Upper East Side, in all of New York as well."

Serena giggled.

"Well thank you for the compliment, Daniel Humphrey."

"Daniel Humphrey? Well then I'll just call you Serena Celia Van der Woodsen."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Sure you will."

Dan smiled and gave Serena a kiss on top of her head. Serena looked at him.

"So, where will Cedric be sitting during the nuptials?"

Dan's face grew puzzled.

"Cedric?"

"Yes, your doll. Where will he be sitting?"

Dan gulped.

"Um Serena, he's a doll."

"Yes but he's your doll. So where will he be sitting? You didn't think he wasn't going to be there did you?"

Dan gulped again.

"Serena, do we have to have him there?"

Serena looked at him with serious eyes.

"Yes!"

Dan's eyes grew wide. _Is she serious? _he thought. He looked at his wife. His face had become frozen. She looked at him with a serious face for a few seconds before throwing a giggle fit. Dan looked at her with confusion. She looked up at him.

"You actually thought that a doll would be invited to the wedding? Oh your so gullible."

Dan smirked.

"And that's why you love me."

She smiled,

"That's why I love you."

He leaned toward and gave her a kiss. _Seriously he thought a doll would be invited to the wedding? Oh he's so funny. He's just so……Dan. And I wouldn't have it any other way_ she thought.


	29. Tuesday Morning

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Tuesday morning started off a little less hectic than Monday morning. Blair woke in Nate's arms. He was still asleep. She sighed and looked out her window. The clouds had rolled in. It had rained the night before. Now the clouds just floated above the city. She got up slowly from her bed, making sure he hadn't woken up. She got her red silk robe off a nearby chair. She draped it over her body and walked over to her window. She kept looking out her window. She tried to remember how incredible last night had been, but she just couldn't. She liked Nate and she didn't want to hurt him, which was why she was going to try to forget Chuck Bass. She sighed and kept staring out the window. Why was it so hard? She heard some noises coming from the bed. She looked behind her and saw Nate pulling on his boxers. He smiled when he saw her looking at him.

"Good morning."

She gave him a small smile back.

"Good morning."

He walked over to where she was standing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. He looked her in the eyes.

"Last night, after we had fallen asleep, all I could think about was you and me, on a boat in the Mediterranean. It really means a lot to me that your coming and you have made me very happy."

She smiled.

"Well I'm glad. Besides it'll be fun."

He smiled.

"Of course it will."

He looked over at Blair's clock. He sighed and turned back to Blair.

"I have to go. My mother wants to have a family breakfast."

Blair nodded, meaning she understood. They separated from each other. He grabbed the rest of his clothes from the floor of Blair's room. He kissed her on the forehead before leaving. She sighed after he had left, and sat on the bed. _Why does this feel so wrong?_ she thought. She sighed again and collapsed onto her bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She breathed out. A little relaxation was all she needed. Suddenly, her phone alerted her she had a message. She groaned before getting up and picking it up. The message was from Eric. _Why would Eric be messaging me? _she thought. She opened the message.

Blair! You need to help me! I'm at the Mets steps. Please come and I'll explain it! 

She re-read the message. _Why does Eric need my help? What if he's in serious trouble? _she thought. She quickly messaged him back.

I'll be there in a few -B

Okay. Thanks 

She closed her phone and swiftly put on some clothes. She grabbed her Vera Wong trench and raced down her stairs. Eric had always been like a brother to her, if he needed help she would help him. She ran into her elevator and pressed the call button for the ground floor. When she arrived on the ground floor, she ran outside and hailed a cab. She climbed in and briskly spoke to the cab driver.

"The Metropolitan Museum, and step on it!"

The cab driver did as she asked. She waited impatiently to be dropped off at the Mets steps. All she could think about was Eric. Was he hurt? The cab stopped and she quickly paid the driver before getting out. Her eyes scanned the Mets steps. She only saw the latest students of Constance Billiard and St. Jude's. _Where is he? _she thought. She walked to the top of the steps and looked everywhere. He said he had wanted to meet her there, but where was he now? She wished and was about to leave when she saw the familiar crop of brown hair. There was Eric sitting at the bottom of his steps. His arms around his knees and he looked scared. Blair walked over to him.

"Eric."

She spoke as softly as she could. Eric looked up at her. He smiled when he saw her.

"Blair, you came!"

She smiled at him.

"Of course I would come. You said you needed help. What is it?"

Eric got up from the ground and started walking. Blair walked right behind him.

"What is it Eric? You can tell me!"

He sighed and looked at her.

"Could we go somewhere else?"

Blair nodded her head. She hailed a cab for them. Eric let her climb in first and he followed. He simply told the cab driver to go to the Palace. They got out. Eric was silent all the way to the penthouse suite. Blair looked at him with worried eyes. Finally the elevator doors opened and they stepped out. He got out his keys and opened the door for them. She walked in. It appeared as if no one else was in the suite. She looked at Eric.

"Eric, please tell me what's bothering you!"

He sighed and simply walked to the living room. She followed. If this had been anyone, she probably wouldn't have been as worried but since Eric did have a history with suicidal thoughts, it just frightened her. He took a deep breath before speaking to her.

"Last night, when I was at Arlene's Grocery-"

"Arlene's Grocery?"

"Yeah it's a bar in the Lower East Side. Anyways, I was just minding my own business when I over heard these two guys having a fairly loud argument. I got up to try to break it up, but what I didn't know was that one of them had a knife. So I tried to break them up, but one guy just brought up his knife. I guess he was trying to get the other guy, but he got me."

Blair's jaw dropped. Tears sprang from her eyes. She took Eric's hand.

"Where did he cut you?"

Eric sighed and rolled up his sleeve. Blair gasped when she saw the large gnash on Eric's right upper arm. She looked at Eric again.

"We need to take you to a doctor."

She stood up and went to get their coats. Eric followed her.

"No! We're not going to the doctor. What would I say when they ask how I got the cut?"

"You'll the truth."

"Then some guy would be arrested. I don't want that. And if I tell them that I fell or something, they'll know it's a cover up and that maybe I'm cutting myself again. I don't need to cause anymore people stress. I came to you because I knew you would listen."

Blair sighed.

"Fine, we won't go to a doctor. But we need to bandage that. It could get infected."

Eric nodded his head.

"We don't have a first aid kit here but I know there's one in Chuck's suite. He always has one because whenever he or his drunk friends has a little bit too much to drink, someone gets hurt."

Blair nodded her head. They walked out of the penthouse and into the elevator. Blair didn't know if she was ready to see Chuck again, but she would have to be strong. She was doing this for Eric. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They stepped out and walked toward Chuck's suite. Blair knocked on the door for suite 1812. Chuck opened the door. At first he was surprised to see Blair. They looked at each other, longer than necessary. Chuck's eyes darted to Eric's.

"What is it?"

"Can we come in first?"

Chuck stepped out of the way so Blair and Eric could come inside. Eric sat on a couch. Blair stood by the door. If she went deeper into the suite, then memories would come back to her. It would hurt to much and she knew she didn't want them to see her in that state. Eric quickly explained what had happened to him to Chuck. Chuck immediately got the first aid kit and bandaged Eric's arm. Blair waited patiently by the door. Chuck tried not to look in her direction. It would hurt too much. He finished with Eric. Eric smiled at him.

"Thanks, man."

Chuck just smiled.

"No problem."

Eric got up. Blair's hand was already on the door knob. Eric turned around to face Chuck.

"Uh, could you not tell my mom or Bart about this?"

Chuck nodded his head.

"Your secret is safe with me."

Eric smiled. Chuck looked at Blair.

"Bye Blair."

"Bye Chuck."

Their eyes lingered at each other for a second before he turned around to go to his bar. Eric and Blair walked out of the suite and toward the elevator. Blair turned to him.

"So, do you want me to drop you off at the penthouse?"

"Nah. Could I come over to your place?"

"Sure."

The elevator took them to the ground floor. Once outside, Eric hailed them a cab and they took it to Blair's building on fifth avenue. The cab stopped and they stepped out. Blair held the door of the building for Eric. She didn't want him to use his arm to much. They got inside the elevator and took it to the penthouse. Once they arrived there, Blair asked Dorota to make them some chocolate chip cookies. She knew how much Eric liked them. They went to her bedroom. Eric lay on the bed. Blair sat beside him. He looked at her.

"Do you think it's wrong if I kissed Sharon?"

Blair's eyes widened.

"You kissed Sharon?"

Eric smiled.

"Yup. On the night of Serena's dinner party."

Blair tried not to show her heartbreaking memory of that night. She and Chuck had officially broken up. She had never wanted to experience that in her life, but she had. More than once. But every time, it just broke her hear even more. She turned to Eric.

"So you kissed her?"

Eric smiled and looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah. She kept talking about why we couldn't be together, but I had to show her how much I wanted to be with her."

Blair smiled.

"It's hard to control feelings when you really like someone."

Eric nodded his head. He turned to look at Blair.

"Was it that way with you and Chuck?"

Blair stiffened at the name. Eric sighed.

"Um you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Blair smiled at him.

"Thank you for understanding."

Eric smiled.

"No problem."

A few minutes later, Dorota brought up a plate of chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of milk. Normally Blair wouldn't consume so many calories, but it just felt right at that moment.

Meanwhile, Vanessa was sitting on the couch in her makeshift apartment. Her roommate was gone for the month to visit her mother in Maine. Vanessa flipped through Time. She read an article on why Oprah was still successful. Her reading was interrupted by a knock at the door. She put the magazine down and went to the door. She opened it. There stood Kyle.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He walked in and threw his coat over a nearby chair. He sat beside Vanessa on the couch. She smiled at him.

"So what brings you over?"

"I have a plan."

"A plan for what?"

"For you and Nate!"

She smiled.

"Okay. What is it?"

He smiled.

"I'll tell you."

In the meantime, Jenny, Hazel and Penny were hanging around the apartment. Hazel was showing Jenny which room she would be staying in. It was beside Penny's. Jenny looked at the grand room. It was almost three times bigger than her old room. Hazel turned to her.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

Hazel smiled.

"I thought you would."

Penny walked into the room. She turned to Hazel.

"It's Justin Day!"

Hazel smiled. Jenny looked in confusion.

"What's Justin Day?"

Hazel turned to Penny.

"How about we let Jenny answer the door?"

Penny looked at Jenny.

"Sure."

Jenny still had no idea what was going on as they led her to the front door. Hazel shoved an envelope in her hand.

"Now, when you hear the doorbell ring, answer it and give the guy the envelope. Okay?"

Jenny looked at the envelope then at Hazel.

"Um sure."

Hazel smiled before going to the living room with Penny. Jenny waited a few minutes, when she heard the doorbell ring. She took a deep breath before opening it. There stood a guy, probably in mid twenties. He had light blonde hair and cute dimples. His eyes were a perfect shade of green. He was at least six feet and he was fit. Very fit. He smiled at her.

"Um, hey. I'm Justin."

He stuck out his hand. Jenny smiled and shook it.

"I'm Jenny."

"Jenny? I thought Hazel and Penny lived here."

"They do. I'm going to be moving in with them next week."

"Hmmm."

"Is that not good?"

"No, it's great I just wished they had told me. But welcome. It's actually rent day. Do they have the rent?"

Jenny nodded her head. She passed him the envelope.

"Here."

He smiled.

"Thanks. See you around."

"Yeah, see you."

She closed the door. _He's so hot! _she thought. Penny and Hazel came back in the room. Hazel spoke first.

"So?"

Jenny smiled.

"I think I'm going to like it here."

Hazel smiled.

Meanwhile, Serena and Dan were walking through Central Park. They had never let go of each other's hand. They sat down on a nearby bench. Serena had been getting tired. She leaned on Dan's shoulder.

"Dan, you'll love me if I become big and fat, right?"

Dan chuckled.

"Of course. No one else could pull it off."

She giggled. He sighed.

"I'm a bit worried about Jenny."

"Why?"

"She's moving in with Hazel and Penny. They used to follow Blair around, remember? They tried to ruin our prom and they didn't always treat Jenny right."

"But that was ages ago. They could have changed."

"Maybe your right."

"I know I am."

They both laughed. Would things be alright?


	30. Versace Dresses

**A/N: enjoy!**

Jenny and her friends sat around the apartment living room. They had poured themselves some water, deciding that the martinis were getting a little out of control. Jenny still couldn't stop thinking about Justin. He was so hot, what girl could forget him? It seemed as though Penny and Hazel seemed to like him also. Jenny tried to hide her jealousy of the fact that they knew so much about him. She sipped some of her water. At one point, Penny had slipped out of the apartment, stating that she had a date. Hazel and Jenny gossiped about everything on Gossip Girl. Hazel finally sighed, she was bored with the gossip. She smiled at Jenny.

"Jenny, I have something for you."

Jenny almost choked on her drink. What could Hazel have for her?

"What is it?"

"Just wait a moment."

Jenny sat patiently on the couch as Hazel disappeared into her bedroom to get Jenny's present. She walked out a few seconds later. She was holding a large gift box with a red bow on it. She smiled and walked over to Jenny.

"I got this for you last week. I thought maybe you could wear it to your brother's reception."

Jenny sat speechless. She hadn't even seen the gift yet but was still shocked that Hazel would do something that nice for her. She smiled at her before setting her eyes on the box. She carefully took off the bow. Not only did she want to save it, but she knew if she ripped it off she would not be a lady. Blair had taught her that when she was freshman, before all of the drama. She set the bow to the side and carefully took off the lid of the box. She gasped when she saw the contents of the box. There was a light pink, strapless, cut at the knee Versace dress. She took it out, still amazed at it. Hazel smiled.

"So, do you like it?"

Jenny looked at her.

"I love it! Thank you!"

"No problem. Friends of mine only dress in the best."

Jenny smiled.

"But this is too big of a gift. I should get something for you."

"Nonsense. I don't need anything."

Jenny looked at the dress again. _It really is gorgeous, _she thought. She looked back at Hazel.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Jenny smiled.

"Thank you."

Hazel just smiled. Jenny looked at her watch. It was six thirty-eight. She had promised Dan that she would have dinner with him and Serena at seven. She turned to Hazel.

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Okay then, bye."

Jenny smiled and grabbed her coat from a chair. She grabbed the dress and folded it before putting it in the box. She looked back at Hazel.

"Thanks again."

Hazel smiled. Jenny walked out of the apartment and took the stairs down to the ground floor. She walked outside and walked to the nearest subway station. She got out her metro card and took the subway back to Brooklyn. It was sort of strange. On a subway with a Versace dress in hand. She was in Brooklyn in thirty minutes. She raced out of the station and hailed a cab. Once she was outside her loft door, she took a deep breath before entering. What would Dan say about the dress? She opened the door and walked into the loft. She closed the door behind her.

"Jenny, is that you?"

She walked over to the living room, where the voice had come from. She saw Dan sitting on the couch watching TV. He smiled at her.

"Hey. What's that in your hand?"

Jenny looked down at the box. _Should I tell him? _she thought. She didn't know why she was making such a big deal out of it. She looked back up at him.

"Hazel bought me a dress."

"Oh, well that was nice of her."

Jenny just nodded her head. Dan sighed.

"Could I see it?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Just so I can see it. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Oh, no. Nothing wrong at all."

She walked over to sit beside Dan on the couch. She lay the box between them. Slowly, she took off the box lid and took out the dress. His eyes widened at the dress. _This dress must have cost a fortune. Why would Hazel buy it for her? _he thought. He looked back at his sister.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Jenny gave him a puzzled expression.

"Right…….."

He sighed.

"And if you ever got into some legal trouble, you could always come to me."

"I know, Dan."

He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Jenny, did you steal this dress?"

Jenny's jaw dropped. _Did he just ask if I stole the dress? What the fuck! _she thought. She looked him in the eyes.

"No, Hazel gave it to me."

Dan couldn't help but scoff.

"Jenny, just tell me the truth."

She glared at him.

"I already told you the truth. Why won't you believe me!"

"Well I'd hate to tell you, but people don't go around giving each other Versace dresses. Besides, you've had some dress trouble in the past with Hazel remember?"

Jenny sighed. He was talking about the time she had stolen Hazel's mother's Valentino custom made dress and tried to exchange it for another dress. She had been grateful that her "friends" had forgiven her and she tried her best to never mess up again. She turned her attention back to Dan.

"Well I'm sorry you won't let the past stay in the past and that you think I stole this dress. Why can't you ever believe me? Oh yeah I forgot, your Dan. The older brother. You can't listen to the truth. I'm glad you found someone who's going to marry you. No one else would."

She gave him another look of anger and grabbed her box and coat. She walked out of the loft without looking back. Dan heard the door slam. _What the hell have I done now!, _he thought. He sighed and got up from the couch towards the door. _Maybe she just needs sometime to cool off_, he thought. He walked into the kitchen and made himself some hot chocolate. There was so much going on in his life. He was getting married on Sunday, his wife was pregnant and he promised to be the best father he could be, the wedding part still hadn't gotten along, his sister was mad at him and to top it all off, he had forgotten to pick up some food from the grocery store for dinner. He sipped his drink. The door opened. He looked, half expecting Jenny to be standing there. Instead he saw Serena. She was smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back. She sat down beside him. She plopped two DVDs in front of him.

"Okay, so after my mom told me about all of the wedding arrangements, I stopped by at Blockbuster and picked out some old musicals."

"Musicals?"

Serena giggled.

"Yes. I got Hairspray, the one with John Travolta and I also got Phantom of the Opera. Which one do you want to watch first?"

Dan sighed.

"It doesn't really matter."

"Something wrong?"

"It's Jenny."

"What happened?"

Serena grew more and more worried. If something bothered Dan, it bothered her. He looked at her.

"Hazel "gave" her a Versace dress. I just have a hard time believing that, so me and her sort of got in a little argument. She left a couple minutes ago."

Serena held Dan's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry, she probably needs to lay off some steam."

"Your probably right."

Serena smiled.

"So which movie do you want to watch?"

"Um, you pick."

"Phantom of the Opera. Gerard Butler is so hot!"

Dan raised his eyebrow. Serena giggled.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

Dan smiled.

"Yes you did. After we watch Phantom of the Opera, we are definitely watching Hairspray. Nikki Blonksy is my kind of babe. She doesn't care what size she is."

Serena smiled.

"And that's why I love you."

"You already know why I love you."

They kissed. Sweet and innocent, just like their love.

In the meantime, Eric was taking a stroll outside the Palace hotel. He was a couple blocks away from it. It was around six at night, so there was some light out. There were still people walking along the sidewalks as well. He kept on walking. He momentarily looked up and saw the familiar red hair standing in front of him. She was looking him in the eyes. He wanted to kiss her, right then and there. But he restrained himself and walked around her. Sharon looked as he walked away. What was that breaking inside of her?

Meanwhile, Blair and Nate were at Macy's picking out a wedding present for Dan and Serena. They had been to every other store in Manhattan, but had come up short. They were now in the jewellery department. Blair was looking at he and she diamond pendants. Nate was right behind her. She looked at the sapphires and then at the rubies but the diamonds seemed perfect. She ordered the pendants and made sure to have their names on them. Nate had gone off to look at some engagement rings. _All of them would look perfect on her finger, _he thought. Blair walked up to him.

"Something catch your eye?"

He smiled and looked up at her.

"Just the most beautiful girl in the whole world."

He put his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck. He smiled at her.

"I love you, Blair."

Blair froze. _Did Nate just tell me he loves me? Crap, the last time someone told me they loved, they broke my heart after. But I have to love Nate, he loves me, right? _she thought. She smiled at him.

"I-I-I love you too."

Nate smiled and kissed her in the store. He didn't notice, but Blair heard the sounds of camera phones go off. _What have I done, _she thought.

While Nate and Blair were saying their I love you's, Chuck sat at the bar at the Palace hotel. He had been sitting there the whole day and had only had one glass of scotch. He wasn't in the mood for drinking today. Suddenly, his phone went off. He opened it and realized that he had a message from Gossip Girl. _Wonder what this could be about, _he pondered. He opened the message.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Seems Upper East Side Royalty love is appearing everywhere. Prince E and Redhead were spotted on fifth, but it seems it was no more than a little glance. Awe, E. Don't let love slide right by you. Sources have said that Redhead is married. Oh well E, there's more fish in the sea or should I say in the New York harbour. Also spotted, King N and Queen B at Macy's. It seems as though they were looking at engagement rings. We all knew they would get married sooner or later. Sorry C, you were no more than a distraction for our Queen B. **

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

Chuck re-read the message before looking at the picture of Nate and Blair. He thought he would be strong enough, but the sight of them made his heart crumble. _I need to move on! I need to move on, or at least try_, he thought. He downed his scotch and looked around the bar for any "acceptable" girls. He found a strawberry blonde in five inch heals looking at him with what would be flirtatious eyes. He walked over to her. She smiled at him. He gave her a smile back.

"How about we get going to my place?"

She gave him a naughty smile.

"All right, I'm Beth."

"I'm a Bass. You don't need to know my first name."

She looked at him in astonishment. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the elevators. He needed to do the best he could to forget about Blair. He just didn't know how hard that would be.


	31. Frisky Much?

**A/N: I want to thank all of those who have taken their time to review. It really means a lot. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lot's of drama!**

Jenny stood outside Hazel and Penny's apartment door. Tears were rolling down her face. _How dare Dan say that I stole the dress! He has no right to assume things like that about me!_, she thought. She sighed and knocked on the door. _Please be home_, she thought. The door opened a few seconds later. Hazel stood in the doorway. She looked at Jenny with worried eyes.

"Jenny, what's the matter?"

"Could I come in?"

Hazel nodded her head and stepped out of the way. Jenny walked in. Hazel took her coat and put it away in the coat closet. Jenny was holding the box with the dress. They sat down on the couches in the living room. Hazel's eyes were still worried. Jenny looked at her.

"Is Penny home?"

"No."

Jenny sighed.

"Well that's good."

Hazel sighed as well.

"What's wrong?"

Jenny looked up at Hazel once more. The tears had come back. Hazel passed her a tissue. Jenny gave her an appreciated smile.

"Thanks. You seem to be the only person that I can count on."

"What's wrong?"

Jenny sighed.

"Dan didn't believe me about you giving me the dress. I tried and tried to tell him that you gave it to me, but he thinks I stole it."

Hazel sat in disbelief.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry."

Jenny looked at her.

"It's not your fault."

Hazel sat closer to her.

"Yes it is. If I had wrote a note saying that I got it for you or something like that, then you wouldn't be in a fight with your brother."

Jenny gave her a small smile.

"Trust me, it isn't your fault."

Hazel smiled back and started to lean in. Jenny didn't know why, but she stared lean in as well. Their lips gently brushed each other. It felt so right. They pressed their lips closer. Jenny's hand went behind Hazel's head and pulled her closer. Hazel did the same with Jenny. Hazel's tongue entered Jenny's mouth. Jenny's own tongue started to play with hers. Jenny let out a little moan. They kept kissing for a few minutes, hoping to god that Penny or anyone else walked in. They finally separated and looked into each other's eyes. The only sound was coming from their heavy breathing. Jenny spoke first.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know, but I like it."

Jenny smiled.

"Me too."

Hazel leaned in again and they resumed kissing. Maybe Jenny wasn't so straight after all?

In the meantime, Blair and Nate sat on Blair's bed watching the Covenant. Blair thought that one of the characters looked like Nate, but he didn't agree. Blair didn't really watch the movie, she couldn't stop thinking about Chuck for some reason. He was probably sleeping with the hundredth bimbo he had picked up that day. Nate didn't really watch the movie either, he kept looking at Blair. They loved each other, well that's what he thought. He grabbed Blair's hand. She looked at him. He smiled.

"How about we take a little break?"

She smiled back.

"I thought you would never ask."

She turned off the TV. Nate's lips pressed on hers. She put her hands through his hair. His hands went behind her back and flipped her onto him. Their kisses grew more and more passionate. She went for his shirt buttons. The shirt was thrown somewhere on her floor a couple seconds later. Her hands grazed his perfect chest while they continued kissing.

Nate flipped her to her back and kissed her. He slipped off her teal blouse. He had wanted to pull it off a the store, but he had to restrain himself. He took off her skirt as well. Nothing else could keep him away from her. Next, he took of her violet tights she had been wearing that day. He never really got why she wore tights, he was never fond of them. Blair's hands reached for his belt buckle. She unbuckled it and then slipped off his pants.

He didn't take a moment to look at her. She looked so radiant. He kissed her and brought her on top of him. He took this time to take off her pink lacy bra and chuck it on the floor. He didn't even take one of her nipples into his mouth. Blair didn't want to admit it, but she was sort of disappointed with his performance. Blair let it slid and took of his boxers. The bulge was ready.

He flipped her over to her back again and took of her matching panties. She looked at him before he entered. He smiled at her and kissed her. Slowly, he came in. Blair let out a little moan. Nate pulled back out and then came in again, a little faster. His strokes became rapid. Blair clung onto the bed sheets as he pushed in. Loud moans escaping her mouth. After she got off her high, he stopped and collapsed beside her. She smiled at him. Their chests rising up and down. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. This time they would work it out. It had to be this time, right?

Meanwhile at the Palace, Chuck sat on the edge of his bed fully clothed. The girl that he had brought up was standing and looking at him in disgust.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?"

Chuck looked up at her.

"What?"

"You bring me up here just so you can't fuck me?"

Chuck sighed.

"Well, I wanted to but now I don't."

The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You're fucking nuts."

Chuck smirked.

"You know, if I was a middle aged man, with two hundred dollars to his name and had quite a few drinks then I would find you almost appealing."

Her jaw dropped and she glared at him before getting her things and leaving his suite. He just shut the door behind her. He had wanted to try to forget Blair, but something felt wrong. He sighed and walked over to his own bar. He poured himself some water. Something clear and non-alcoholic was all he needed.

In the meantime, Eric sat outside the Palace hotel. He didn't want to go in just yet. He couldn't get Sharon out his mind. Suddenly, an idea hit him. He got up from the bench he had been sitting on and walked toward the sidewalk. He hailed himself a cab and climbed in. He turned to the driver.

"12899 sixth avenue."

The cab started to drive. He stopped a few short minutes later. Butterflies flew like crazy inside his stomach, but he didn't care. He sprinted into the building and took the elevator to the penthouse. He needed to see her. The elevator stopped and he stood outside Sharon's home. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The doorknob started to turn and the door opened. There stood Sharon. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing a navy blue evening dress. They stood there, taking in each other's appearance. Eric decided to break the silence.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Sharon, I need to talk to you."

Sharon simply nodded. She stepped out of the way and let Eric step inside. They walked over to the living room. Sharon sat down on a chair and Eric sat on the couch. He looked at the floor and spoke.

"Sharon, ever since that night I can't stop thinking about you."

He looked up at her. She sighed.

"Me neither."

Eric gave her a small smile.

"I know your married. And I know there is stuff going on in our lives, but Sharon I want to be with you. I want to be able to kiss you everyday. I don't know how I feel that since I haven't known you that long, but I feel that."

Sharon smiled.

"I want that too, but it just can't happen."

Eric got up.

"Why can't it happen?"

Sharon got up also.

"I'm married!"

Silence took over the room. Eric couldn't take his eyes off of Sharon. She couldn't do the same. He spoke in a low calm voice.

"I wish you weren't married."

"Well it's just the way life is right now."

"But he doesn't even treat you right."

Tears brimmed Sharon's eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

"I think you better go."

"Sharon! Please, we need to talk about us."

"There is no us, now please leave!"

They both heard the front door slam shut. Sharon froze. _Crap! He's home! _she thought. She turned to Eric. He was also stiff. She grabbed his arm and tried to find him a place to hide. Her husband did not need to see this. She was about to shove Eric under one of the couches, when she heard a throat clear. She and Eric turned and saw Chris glaring at them. Evan was standing beside him. His jaw was hanging. Chris's eyes were full of anger. He turned to Evan.

"Evan, why don't you go to your room and draw some pictures for Ashley."

Evan did as he was told. When Chris was sure he was in his room, he turned to Eric and Sharon. He walked right up to Sharon.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

Sharon looked him in the eyes.

"He came by to tell me something."

Chris glared at her before turning to look at Eric.

"Can't you fucking stay away from my family!"

Eric looked him in the eyes.

"I don't think their your family if you treat them badly. Sharon can see who ever she wants. We're just friends."

"Shut the fuck up!"

Eric just glared at him. Chris turned to Sharon.

"Start on dinner."

Sharon looked him in the eyes.

"No. If your so hungry, make your own damn food!"

Chris looked at Eric.

"Why the fuck are you still here? Leave before I call the cops."

Eric walked out of the apartment. Sharon was still standing. Chris turned to look her in the eyes.

"Why do you still talk to him? Why won't you ever talk to me? I saved you and your son from a life of hell and this is how you repay me? I don't like being cheated on, Sharon. No body does."

Sharon looked him straight in the eyes.

"When I agreed to marry to you, I never said you could run my life. I'm leaving."

"Your what?"

"I said I was leaving."

"Leaving? Where are you going to go?"

She sighed.

"I'll find a place. In case you've forgotten, I have money too."

She walked away from the living room and went to get some of her and Evan's things. She got Evan in a jacket and walked out of the penthouse. The place she had called home had only been her hell.

In the meantime, Dan was reading an article in the New York Times. Serena had left the loft again because she had forgotten her gloves at her mother's place. A ringing startled Dan. It certainly wasn't his phone. It was coming from the kitchen. He put the newspaper down and got up. He saw Jenny's phone on the counter. _She probably forgot it when she left_, he thought. He picked it up. He wanted to put the phone on silent. The ringing was so annoying. He opened the phone but accidentally opened the message. It was from Penny.

J! I think the whole telling Gossip Girl about S's pregnancy was kind of fun, but I do feel sort of guilty about it. Should we tell GG is was just a hoax? Could you message Hazel and ask. -P

Dan stood in disbelief. _It can't be. She's my sister, she wouldn't do this. But Hazel and Penny are part of this. Fuck, she probably did tell them. Oh god, tell me she didn't do it. Give me a sign. Anything! _he thought. The phone rang again. There was another message.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Seems King C is finally moving on. He was seen escorting a lady back to his suite. She was seen leaving half an hour later. That's how our C runs, quick and then you get the boot. Sorry bitch, your fifteen minutes with royalty just finished. **

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

_What kind of sign was that? _he thought. He got on his laptop. He tried to find anything that would say Jenny did it, but the text pretty much summed it up.

Meanwhile, Vanessa sat on her couch with Kyle beside her. They were watching some dumb infomercial about some pill that could change the way you think. Kyle laughed at it.

"Do they think that people are stupid? A pill can not make you smarter."

Vanessa just smiled.

"Well there are some dumb people out there."

"Good point."

They laughed. Vanessa couldn't stop thinking about Nate. She had seen the picture of him and Blair at Macy's. _So what if their getting engaged. Couldn't they have gone somewhere else. I thought she was rich. That rich bitch! _she thought. She looked at Kyle. He did have some similarities to Nate. _No, don't think that Kyle is Nate! _she thought. She started to scoot closer to him. He didn't noticed she was there until her lips were crushed onto his. He gently pushed her off him.

"Umm, Vanessa."

She put her hands through her hair.

"Sorry, I totally didn't mean that."

Kyle slowly got off the couch.

"I have to go."

He walked out. Vanessa put her head in her hands. There went her only close friend at the moment.

Meanwhile, back at the loft, Dan had looked through everything. He didn't want to believe it but it was Jenny who had done it. He didn't even need that much evidence, the text had been enough. He heard the loft door opened. Serena walked in.

"Hey."

Dan sighed.

"I need to tell you something."

Serena's eyes became worried.

"What is it?"

Dan just grabbed her hand and led her to the living room. He sat down beside her.

"Serena, sometimes in life people who care about hurt us."

Serena's eyes grew more worried and curious.

"What are you getting to?"

He took a deep breath before replying.

"I know who told Gossip Girl about the pregnancy."

Serena gasped. Was she ready to hear it?


	32. Jenny Did What!

**A/N: Enjoy!**

"Jenny did what!"

She was sitting in shock on the living room couch in Brooklyn. Dan was still holding her hand. He hadn't known how to tell her, so he thought it would be best just to blurt it out. Get it over with. Serena stared in disbelief at a family picture sitting on a side table near the couch. It was of the Humphrey family, when Dan was around fourteen. She looked at Jenny. She seemed so innocent in that picture, before the Upper East Side had corrupted her. Serena sighed and looked at Dan. His face was expressionless. Serena gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"What do we do?"

He sighed.

"I don't know. What does one do when someone they trusted betrays them and doesn't even have the guts to say it to their face."

"Why would she do this? I don't get that."

"Me neither. I think that was Hazel and Penny's wrong doing."

Serena nodded her head.

"But I just wish she would have stopped them. I regret even telling anyone about the pregnancy."

Tears started to come down Serena's face. Dan pulled her into a hug. He hated seeing her like this. She was always so happy and full of life. It was devastating to see in her a cheerless mood. He stroked her hair. Words started to come from her mouth.

"It's our child. We should have some privacy when enjoying this pregnancy. I wasn't ready for the world to know."

"Serena, I'll talk to Jenny."

She looked up at him.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded his head.

"What she did is wrong. And even though she is my little sister, no one hurts my fiancé and gets away with it."

Serena smiled.

"You don't have to."

"But I want to. And I think I need to as well. Nothing is ruining our marriage."

He pulled Serena into a kiss. He had truly meant it. No one would ruin their marriage. No one. And even if it was his little sister who had spilled the beans, he knew he needed to take care of her.

In the meantime, Sharon and Evan sat in the backseat of a cab. Evan had stopped asking questions on why they had left. She had only brought a few of their things with her. She was too frightened to go back. Evan was looking out the window. Suddenly, something caught his attention.

"That's where Eric lives!"

Sharon looked at what her son was looking at. _Eric lives at the Palace hotel? _she thought. She turned to cab driver.

"Stop the car."

The cab stopped. She quickly paid him and got out of the cab. She passed Evan a small bag, with some of their things. She got her hand bag and her tote and walked into the hotel. Evan held onto his mother's hand. They stepped inside and Evan immediately ran into the elevator. Sharon followed, trying not to look like a fool. She turned to Evan.

"Do you remember which floor he lived on?"

Evan looked at the numbers. All he remembered was that the button Eric had pressed was the biggest. Evan pressed the button for the forty eighth floor. The elevator doors closed and the elevator started to move. Thirty seconds later, the elevator doors had opened and they stepped out. Evan walked toward the door, Sharon followed. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. They waited for a while. Sharon was about to turn back, when the door opened. Eric stood looking at the sight of the two of them with bags in their hands. He smiled at them.

"Do you guys want some hot chocolate?"

Sharon smiled before walking in. Evan followed. Eric took their bags and put them in one of the guest rooms. He got the penthouse chef to make them all some hot chocolate. Evan didn't finish his, he was far too tired. Sharon tucked him into the guest bed before finishing her hot chocolate with Eric. Eric looked at her.

"You alright?"

She sighed.

"I want to say yes, but how much of a liar would I be if I said that. I just left my husband back at our home, I can't even tell my son that maybe me and his father are most likely getting a divorce and most of all I feel stupid for bothering you so late."

"Relax it's just nine."

She laughed. He smiled.

"Anyways, I'm sorry. If I hadn't come then maybe you would be at home and nothing would be wrong."

"But something would be wrong, I wouldn't be happy."

Eric smiled.

"Well if your happy, I'm happy."

Sharon smiled back.

"Eric, I think I want to give us a try. I want to see what we can be without Chris in the way. I want to get out of that hell he put me through. I want to be with you."

She grabbed Eric's hand. He looked into her eyes. She had meant it. They both started to lean toward each other. Their lips met. Eric brought Sharon closer. Her hands went through his hair. Some would call her a slut for doing this, after all she was legally married. But something felt so right about it.

Meanwhile, Blair lay in Nate's arms. He was asleep. She lay awake and stared at the ceiling. Only one memory came to her mind.

_It was a nice 2012 fall at Yale. Chuck had Blair meet him at his apartment that he had bought near campus. Blair sat on his couch while waiting for him. He had gotten them reservations at Delmonaco's. She sat in her Vera Wang black silk knee length dress and her black Jimmy Choo pumps. She was clutching her J.J. Winters clutch. What was taking him so long? She looked over at his grandfather clock. It was already seven forty seven. Their reservations were at eight. She heard footsteps coming into the living room. There stood Chuck in his white dress shirt and his black slacks. He had his famous smirk on his face. Blair smiled._

"_Ready to go?"_

"_I was thinking, how about we stay in?"_

"_But what about the reservations?"_

"_They're just reservations, Blair. We can make new ones."_

_Blair sighed._

"_Fine."_

_Chuck smiled and pulled her into a kiss. She was always willing to be flexible for him. Blair threw her clutch on the couch. She turned back to face Chuck._

"_Well what are we going to do then?"_

_He put his hands around her waist. He tucked a piece of her brunette curls behind her ear._

"_I was thinking we could watch a movie over a bowl of ice cream."_

_Blair smiled. It had been too long since something simple had happened. Chuck took her hand and led her toward his bedroom. He got her some pillows to make her more comfortable on his king size bed. He popped Breakfast at Tiffany's in the DVD player. He went to the kitchen and quickly poured them each two scoops of vanilla ice cream. He came back into the bedroom. Blair smiled as he gave her a bowl of ice cream. _

"_Thank you."_

"_Anything for my princess."_

_She giggled. He sat down beside her. They enjoyed their ice cream while watching the movie. Chuck still couldn't believe that Blair had seen it probably a million times, but each time it seemed it was her first time watching it. When the movie finished, Chuck put the dishes away. When he walked into his bedroom, Blair was looking out one of the large windows. Chuck walked up behind her. He put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She touched his arms with her hand but still kept looking out the window._

"_This is really beautiful place."_

"_It is, but it becomes more beautiful with you here."_

_Blair blushed. After all these years, he still had that affect on her. She sighed._

"_What are we going to do when we graduate?"_

"_We still have a long time before that, Blair."_

"_I know, but I was just wondering what will happen to us?"_

_He sighed._

"_Well we would both have our own careers, but I know deep down inside that nothing could tear us apart."_

_Blair smiled._

"_I know that too."_

"_I've actually always wanted to travel after graduation. You know, travel in and around Europe."_

_Blair smiled at the thought of being in Europe with Chuck._

"_That actually seems like a good idea. We could go to Paris, Monaco, Rome, Madrid and London."_

_Chuck smiled._

"_Wherever you go, I go."_

_Blair turned around and faced him. His arms were still around her waist. Her arms were around his neck. She spoke softly. _

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise, Blair Waldorf."_

"_Well I hope to Blair Bass one day."_

_Chuck smirked._

"_I think I see that happening in the future."_

_She smiled. He leaned in and the moment their lips touched, it was like the first time that they had kissed in Chuck's limo. Blair pulled Chuck's head closer, which he did abide with pleasure. He brought her body closer to his. It was simple moments that gave them the most magical passion. They separated and Blair rested on Chuck's chest. His arms around her frail body. She looked at the ring on her left hand. She still had the promise ring Chuck had given her near the end of junior year. She had never gone anywhere without it. Chuck was also looking at the ring on Blair's slender ring finger. He kissed the top of her head._

"_I love you, with all my heart. Forever and for always."_

_Blair smiled and closed her eyes. They were soul mates and they would be together forever. _

Blair turned to look at the sleeping Nate beside her. He and her never had the simple moments she and Chuck had shared. And she knew that they would never have them in the future either, no matter how much she needed them.

In the meantime, Vanessa was still on her couch. _How could I have kissed Kyle! I'm so dumb! He probably thinks I've liked him the whole time and I've wanted him and me to be together. There goes my friendship. I have to fix this_ she thought. She picked up her phone and dialled Kyle's number. She put the phone up to her ear. All she heard was ringing. Finally on the third ring, Kyle answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Kyle I'm sorry I don't know what happened. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."

"It's alright, it was just startling that's all."

"So we cool?"

"We're cool. Just one question though."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Why did you do it though?"

Vanessa froze. Her reason was so dumb. How would she explain it to Kyle. She took a deep breath before replying.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise."

Vanessa took another deep breath.

"I thought you kind of looked like Nate. And I just couldn't stop thinking about him and you were the closest person that resembled him. I am so sorry."

"It's alright. Although it was a very _interesting _reason, it's no big deal."

Vanessa smiled.

"Thanks Kyle."

"No problem."

She hung up. She couldn't stop smiling. She had her friend back.

Meanwhile, Jenny was laying in Hazel's arms. They had just had a hot make out session. Hazel was stroking Jenny's blonde hair. Jenny couldn't stop smiling. For the first time in her life, she felt happy and nothing could ruin that moment. They both heard the door close. Jenny immediately sat up. They fixed their clothes and make up quickly, so nothing looked out of the ordinary. Penny walked in. She smiled at the girls.

"Oh great, Jenny you came. So what do you guys think about it?"

Both girls grew confused. What was Penny talking about? Hazel sighed.

"Penny what did you smoke, your not making any sense."

Penny looked at Jenny.

"Didn't you get my text? The one about the Serena pregnancy."

Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"No. I might have left my phone at the loft."

Suddenly her eyes grew wide. _If the phone is at home and Penny sent a text like that….. Crap! _she thought. She looked at Penny.

"What if my brother saw it!"

Penny and Hazel's eyes grew wide too. Hazel glared at Penny.

"Why did you have to be so stupid?"

"I wasn't being stupid!"

Hazels sighed. Jenny looked at Penny.

"What did the text say?"

"Just that maybe we shouldn't have told Gossip Girl about Serena's pregnancy."

Jenny got up from the couch.

"What the fuck did you do that for, Penny!"

Jenny went to the grab her things. Hopefully Dan didn't see the text, but this was Dan. He probably did. She put on her coat. Penny went to her bedroom. Hazel stood beside Jenny.

"Don't worry, maybe he didn't see it."

Jenny sighed.

"This is Dan though."

Hazel gave her a hug.

"I'm here if you need anything."

Jenny smiled.

"Thanks."

They separated. Jenny walked out of the apartment doors and on her way to see what was waiting for her at the loft.

In the meantime, Chuck was still at his suite bar. He hadn't drank that much, which surprised him. He pushed his glass of scotch away. He couldn't stop thinking about her. There was no way she was going to get out of his mind. He needed to see her. He got up from the bar stool and walked to his closet. He pulled out his Armani trench and put it over his clothes. He grabbed his trademark scarf and put it around his neck. He walked out of this suite and into the elevator. He waited patiently as it descended downward.

When he arrived on the ground level, he walked outside and made sure his limo was waiting for him. He climbed in and simply stated.

"Waldorf."

The limo started to go and he was outside the Waldorf building in a matter of minutes. He kept looking at the penthouse from the ground. He sighed and walked into the all too familiar building. He climbed into the elevator and it took him to the Waldorf penthouse. The elevator doors opened and he stepped onto the marble floor. Dorota walked in.

"Mr. Chuck?"

He smiled.

"Yes, is Blair home."

The maid nodded her head. Her face turned to the direction of the stairs.

"Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck is here to see you."


	33. Late Night Visitors

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is a little short but lots of drama has happened! So I hope you all enjoy!**

"Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck is here to see you."

Blair's eyes widened. _Chuck's here to see me? Crap, what about Nate? What the fuck am I going to do? This is bad, real bad_, she thought. She was still laying Nate's arms. She was afraid that if she tried to get up, he would wake up. He needed his rest, especially lately. His father had been a little nicer on him, but Nate seemed to be running around everywhere trying to do more. Blair just wanted him to rest.

His head started to move. Blair froze. _Please don't wake up! _she thought. Unfortunately, his eyes fluttered open. He smiled at Blair.

"Hey, beautiful."

She smiled back.

"Hello handsome. Have a good rest?"

"It was alright, especially since I was so tired after our love making."

Blair blushed and looked away from him. She didn't really like to talk about "love making" with Nate. He always talked about it like it was porn. When she and Chuck had spoken about it, he made her feel special and that it really was a way of showing their love for each other. She looked back at Nate.

"Why don't you go to sleep again. You seem very tired."

Nate smiled. He brought his hand behind Blair's head and pulled her closer so he could kiss her. The moment their lips touched, he felt alive. There was no reason for a nap now. Suddenly a voice came from downstairs.

"Miss Blair, I said Mr. Chuck is here for you."

Nate stopped. He pulled away. His eyes were angry. _Why is Chuck here to see Blair? What the fuck is his problem, can't he get over a girl_, he thought. Blair gently got up and reached for her robe. Nate sat up. She looked at him.

"I'm sure he'll be gone in a few minutes if I don't go down."

She tied her robe around her waist. She actually wanted to go downstairs and see Chuck, but she knew if she did her heart couldn't take it. She sent Nate a smile. Nate didn't look at her. He was too busy thinking about Chuck. Why on earth would Chuck be there? Blair sighed and sat next to him. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. She didn't fit quite perfectly, but snuggled up anyway.

In the meantime, Chuck was still waiting at the foot of the steps. Dorota seemed to be looking at the door, wishing it would open. He looked at Dorota.

"It seems she's busy. I could just come by tomorrow."

He started to walk toward the elevators. Dorota knew she had to stop him. She would never admit it, but she like Chuck with Blair and she knew they were perfect for each other.

"Wait, Mr. Chuck."

He turned around and looked at the plump maid.

"Maybe Miss Blair wouldn't mind if you go up to her room. She's probably just a little tired."

Chuck smiled.

"Thanks, Dorota."

Dorota just smiled and watched Chuck walk up the stairs. He couldn't stop smiling. He was going to see Blair. The butterflies had come back, but he didn't care. He finally reached Blair's door. His hands were sweaty. Was Chuck Bass actually nervous? He wiped his hands on his trench and knocked on Blair's door. _Hopefully I'm not waking her_, he thought. He waited a moment. The doorknob started to turn. The door opened and he saw Blair. He looked at her. Even though her hair was messy, she wasn't wearing any make up and it was obvious she had no clothes under her silk robe, she still looked absolutely gorgeous.

She looked at Chuck. He was still handsome. She smiled.

"Hello."

He smiled back.

"Hey."

Suddenly, he saw Nate walk behind Blair. Her smile quickly disappeared. Nate looked at him with a less than impressive glance. He didn't say anything, and Chuck didn't either. Chuck looked at the ground. Too bad Blair's legs were in his sight. He tried to hide his smirk. Blair clears her throat.

"Do you want to come inside?"

Chuck simply nods his head. Blair and Nate go back to sit on her bed. Nate had his hands on her waist the entire time. The looked at Chuck. He stared at them. _That should be me with Blair. I should be the one showing that she's mine. I should be the one giving guys angry glares,_ he thought. He sighed. Words didn't seem to come out of his mouth. He wanted to tell Blair exactly what he felt, but he knew if he did Nate would hurt him so bad that he wouldn't have known what had hit him.

Nate rolled his eyes. Chuck was annoying him and he was sick of it. He looked at Chuck.

"Chuck, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Chuck's face became puzzled.

"What, can't I just visit an old friend?"

"Shut the fucking bullshit and leave me and my girlfriend alone."

Blair looked at the ground. She couldn't believe that Nate could get angry so fast. And she also couldn't believe she was in the same room as the guy she loved. It had been too long. Nate and Chuck were still squabbling. Blair felt a heavy weight get off the bed. She looked up and saw Nate face to face with Chuck. She heard Nate's angry voice.

"Why are you fucking here? Shouldn't you be fucking some mindless slut right now?"

Chuck glared at him but talked in a calm voice.

"I came here to talk to Blair."

"About what?"

"I don't need to tell you. Ever heard of privacy, Nathaniel. Not that your good at keeping it."

Nate glared at him. His hand clenched into a fist. Blair noticed and immediately got up. She stood between the two former best friends. Chuck couldn't help but breath in her fruity scent, which had come from her signature shampoo. She faced Nate.

"Maybe me and Chuck could go to the living room and talk."

Nate looks away from Chuck and met Blair's doe eyes. He sighed.

"Alright."

He looked back at Chuck.

"But if you try anything, you better have a death wish."

Chuck smirked.

"Alright."

Nate went back to Blair's bed and grabbed the remote. Blair walked out of her bedroom with Chuck in tow. They walked silently down the stairs. Blair sat down on one of the couches and Chuck sat across from her. She played with a loose thread on her robe. Chuck sighed.

"Blair."

She looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I came her for a reason and I'm not leaving until I tell you."

"Okay."

The butterflies were flying more crazily then ever before in his stomach. He had never felt this before. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"I miss you and not just for the fact that I don't have you anymore but the fact that my life is pretty much dead without you. I go on, day by day doing the same mindless things. I am a living, breathing zombie and when I'm with you. You're my other half and I don't know how long I can keep going without you. I can try my best but I'll never be happy. But if being with Nate makes you happy, then I wish you the best. I just wanted you to know, I love you."

Blair looked at him. Her body was frozen. She wanted to smile. She wanted to get up and give Chuck the most passionate kiss she could offer. But she couldn't. She looked down at the marble floor. _I have Nate, I can't "love" Chuck Bass. He'll hurt me. That's what the jerk always does_, she thought. She looked up at him.

"You may love me, but I don't love you. I love Nate."

She had never wanted to lie to Chuck, but she had to. If she told him she loved him, Nate would be ruined. She loved Nate for the sake of helping him. Chuck watched her, hoping she would say she loved him back. But she didn't. _She must really be over me and really love him. Man, I look like an idiot professing my love to a girl who doesn't give a shit,_ he thought. He sighed and got up from the couch.

"Sorry for wasting your time."

Blair looked at him.

"It was nice seeing you though."

He gave her a small smile before heading for the elevators. Blair wanted to run and stop him and tell him how much she truly loved him, but she couldn't do that. Not to Nate. Chuck stepped into the elevator and looked at Blair until the doors shut and the elevator descended to the ground level. He felt his phone vibrate. He took it out. The screen told him he had one message. He opened it. It was from Nate.

Stay the hell away from Blair. She's not yours, and I fucking love her. So stay away or else!

Chuck rolled his. _Nathaniel should really stop the "tough" act_, he thought. He replied back.

No problem. She loves you anyway

He sighed and put his phone away. He didn't want to see it anymore that night. He didn't want to see a lot of things. They might remind him of Blair Waldorf.

In the meantime, Jenny got out of the cab she had taken to get back to the loft. She ran inside her building and took the stairs to the doors of the loft. She took a deep breath before taking out her key and sticking it in the keyhole. She turned the door knob and opened the door. The loft was relatively quiet. She took off her coat and hung it on the coat hook. She put her set of keys on the kitchen table and searched for her phone. _Where is it! _she thought. She looked all over the kitchen. Suddenly, she heard someone clear their throat. She gulped and turned around.

There stood Dan, holding her pink Motorola in his hand. His face was disappointed. He walked up to his sister.

"I believe you forgot this."

He passed it to her. She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks."

"Well your not welcome."

Jenny looked at him but didn't say anything. He sighed.

"I know you had something to do with Gossip Girl knowing about Serena's pregnancy, so don't try to deny it."

Jenny's eyes brimmed with tears, but none fell.

"Dan I am so sorry about that. I tried to stop them, but they didn't listen. I'm sorry that I hurt you and Serena. It was a mistake and I wish I didn't do it. Please Dan, listen to me!"

Dan was looking at the floor. He had been ready for her pleading. He looked up at her.

"Keep it down, Serena's asleep after crying her eyes out because she found out her future sister-in-law told one of her happiest moments to the world and didn't let her have any of that happiness."

Jenny looked down at her phone.

"I am so sorry."

Dan looked at her.

"I don't want to hear it, Jen. You can sorry as much as you want, but I won't listen to it. You can't just say sorry and expect everything to be alright. This isn't preschool, sorry doesn't fix everything."

"I know that, I don't know what else to do though."

"Well I can't help you there."

"I know. Dan please listen to me. I am sorry, I will do anything you want me to. I will stay in that bride's maid's dress for the rest of my life. I'll take care of the whole wedding and make sure it's running smoothly. I'll do anything. I am so sorry Dan and if that's the only way I can show it, then that's what I'll do."

Dan sighed.

"Who said you were still on the wedding party?"

Jenny's jaw dropped. _He has to be joking. I'm his sister, he can't just kick me off the wedding party! _she thought. She walked closer to him.

"Please Dan. Please don't take me off the wedding party!"

He looked her square in the eye.

"Jenny, you may be my little sister but what you've done, I can't even explain how much damage you've done physically and emotionally. Your not on the wedding party, and that's that."

The tears came out Jenny's eyes and Dan looked away. He couldn't see the pain that he had brought to his little sister. He turned around and walked toward his bedroom. Before he entered it, he looked behind him at his sister.

"I am very disappointed in you."

And with that he walked away. Jenny sat on a kitchen chair. She held her phone. _This little machine just ruined my life _she thought. She wanted to throw it against the wall, but money doesn't grow on trees for a Brooklyn kid.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Seems some of us made some late night visits, including the Upper East Side Royalty. Spotted: King C stepping into the Waldorf building. Awe C, seems some misses a queen of ours. But don't get your hopes up, C was seen coming back out of the building, exactly forty-five minutes later. What is it C, catch B and N in some lovemaking? Hope you made a video, we need something scandalous of our Queen B. **

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	34. Wednesday

**A/N: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I enjoy each and everyone of them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Nate couldn't believe it was finally Wednesday. This was his favourite day of the week. It meant that half the week was over and the rest of the week was probably just going to be some relaxing time. He woke up a little tense, partly due to the fact of Chuck's untimely visit with his girlfriend. He woke up in Blair's bed. She was still asleep. He looked at her sleeping body. He couldn't help but smile. She hadn't changed much since high school. She was still beautiful and drop dead gorgeous as ever. He carefully got off the bed and headed off to Blair's bathroom. He got out a spare toothbrush from under the sink. He brushed his teeth and stepped into the shower.

When he was done, he grabbed one of the towels and tied it around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom to find Blair already awake. She was sitting up on the bed watching some infomercial on TV. She looked up when she saw Nate enter. She smiled.

"Good morning."

He smiled back."

"Good morning."

He sat down beside her on the bed and gave her a kiss on top of her head. She blushed. He looked into the brown doe eyes.

"How about I take you out for breakfast this morning?"

Blair smiled.

"That would be great. I'll go get ready."

She got off her bed and walked toward her closet. She picked out a black Bergdorf Goodman sweater, a light pink Dolce & Gabbana blouse and a pair of her favourite J Brand jeans. She walked over into her bathroom and shut the door. As she was washing and changing, she couldn't stop thinking about Chuck Bass. _Why does his image have to be stuck in my mind? Why did he have to look so hot today? Why can't he just be ugly!, wait that's impossible for him. That's it, I am going to command myself to stop thinking about him. Starting now……. Crap! _she thought. She angrily stepped into the shower and cleansed herself. Chuck Bass still couldn't get out of her mind.

She walked out of the bathroom twenty minutes later. Nate was still on her bed flipping through the channels. He smiled when he saw Blair standing by the foot of the bed. She smiled at him.

"Should we get going?"

He smiled and got off the bed.

"Lets."

Blair quickly grabbed her Coach handbag and they walked out of her bedroom. Their hands intertwined as they walked down the stairs. They stepped into the elevator. Nate put his arms around Blair's waist. She put hers around his neck. He smiled at her.

"You look beautiful today."

She blushed.

"Thank you. You look very handsome as well."

He smiled and kissed her. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Nate let out an annoyed sigh but got out anyway. Blair giggled. The little things could bother him. Once they were outside, Nate hailed them a cab. They stepped in and he quickly told the cab driver to go to the nearest restaurant. The cab stopped a couple minutes later and Nate paid the fare. Blair and Nate walked into the chic restaurant. There weren't that many people there. Nate ordered some eggs Benedict and Blair simply ordered a fruit salad. Nate was on his second helping, but Blair was still picking at her salad. _Why can't I seem to get him out my head? Why! _she thought.

Nate looked at her with worried eyes. _What's bothering her? _he thought. He lay his hand on top of hers. She looked up at him. He spoke.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

_Fuck, is it that noticeable? _she thought. He sighed.

"You seem distant this morning. You can tell me anything."

She looked into his eyes. They were sincere. She smiled at him.

"Nothing's bothering me. Trust me. Um, could I be excused for a moment?"

"Uh, sure."

She smiled at him before getting up from the table. She grabbed her handbag and walked toward the bathroom. She walked into the elegantly decorated washroom. She walked over to the sink and placed her purse on the counter. She took out her lip-gloss and applied it to her already glossy lips. Chuck still hadn't gotten out of her mind. She knew what she needed to do. She put her lip-gloss back in her purse and took out her cell phone. She found Chuck's name and started to write a message.

Bass, I think I need to see you again. Maybe today? Please reply! -B

She clicked send and put the phone back in her purse. It wasn't cheating, right?

Meanwhile, Chuck was lying on his bed. His phone was on the side table next to him. He had turned it off a before he went to sleep last night, he didn't want to see what Gossip Girl had to write about his visit at the Waldorf residence. He sighed and got off his bed.

Blair didn't want him. She obviously didn't want him. She wanted Nate. Nate the fucking great. Chuck looked out his window. The Upper East Side looked so calm in the morning, before the bitches and backstabbers came out. He looked over at his clock. It was nine fifteen. _What the hell am I doing up so early? _he thought. He stepped into his bathroom and took a quick shower.

He needed someone to talk to, but who? Half the people he would normally speak to he couldn't talk to them anymore. Eric? Well Eric was his step-brother. Who said he couldn't talk to him? Chuck checked his appearance once more before walking out of his suite. He climbed into the elevator and took it to the top floor.

He walked out of the elevator. He knocked on the penthouse door. The door didn't open. He lets out an annoyed sigh and knocks once more. _No one keeps Chuck Bass waiting_, he thought. The door slowly opened. There stood a three foot tall, red haired six year old. Chuck looked at him with confusion. Evan did the same with Chuck. Chuck cleared his throat.

"Um good morning."

Evan stepped out of the way and let him in. Chuck closed the door behind him. Evan ran toward the kitchen. Chuck sauntered behind him. He found Sharon sitting at the kitchen table. Evan sat down beside her. She looked up at Chuck.

"Hello, Chuck."

He gave her a brief smile.

"Hey."

She took a bite of her toast.

"Eric should be out in a bit. Want some breakfast?"

"Um no thanks. I'll just wait for Eric in the living room."

Chuck walked out of the kitchen. It was too uncomfortable with Sharon and Evan in the penthouse. Just too strange. _Isn't she married? Why the hell is she here? Are Eric and her friends with benefits? But if they were, why would she bring her son? What kind of sick mother is she? _he thought. He made himself comfortable on the suede couch. He propped one leg on top of his knee and waited for his step brother. He looked over at the side table. There was a picture taken during senior year. It was of the whole Van der Woodsen-Bass family. It cracked Chuck up every time. _What Bart will do to make it look like we're a normal family _he thought. He heard footsteps approach him. He looked up. Eric was standing right in front of him.

"Good morning Chuck. What brings you by so early?"

He sat down beside Chuck on the couch. Chuck smirked.

"Well why don't you tell me why Sharon and her little son are here? I hope you didn't forget that she's married."

Eric sighed.

"She and her husband got into a fight last night. She didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Eric Van der Woodsen to the rescue."

"Something like that. Let's just say that someone could have sparked the fight between Sharon and Chris."

Chuck's eyes went wide.

"Don't tell me you did what I think you did."

Eric looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, I am the reason for their fight, but I can't say I regret it. If I hadn't gone over to her house then me and her would both be living in a world where we wouldn't be happy. So you see, I did nothing wrong."

Chuck chuckled. _Anything to get out of taking the blame_ he thought. He looked at his step brother.

"Look, whatever your doing with her, I don't care. That's not what I came up here for."

"Then why did you come?"

"Blair."

Eric sighed.

"I thought you talked to her last night."

"Yeah, hey wait! How do you know that I talked to her last night?"

"Gossip Girl messaged everyone."

_I should really check my messages before I go to sleep. So I know why the hell everyone knows what's going on in my private life, _he thought. Eric looked at Chuck.

"So, what did you two talk about?"

"I practically talked the whole time and I sounded whipped. I was confessing all these feelings for her and she just said that she loved Nate. She must think I am a total idiot."

"I think that's a pretty brave thing to do."

"Yes, but it's also a coward thing to do."

"Brave and coward? That's impossible."

"Yes, that's why what I did was cowardly."

Eric sighed. There was no reason arguing with Chuck. Once he had an opinion, he wouldn't change it. Eric looked at Chuck.

"Maybe you just need some time to relax. After your done that, you should try to move on. Hey, there will be lots of girls at the wedding on Sunday. Lots of single girls. All your problems will be gone in a flash."

"Blair will be at the wedding."

"Yes, but so will lots of single girls. Picture it, you and a five foot eight, slender blonde vixen."

"But I want a petite brunette with doe eyes."

_Why doesn't he just get over her! _thought Eric. He patted Chuck on the back.

"Like I said, you just need to relax."

Chuck got up from the couch.

"I think you're right."

Eric smiled.

"I know I am."

Chuck walked to the door. He knew Eric wasn't right, though. Eric would never be right with this. Relaxing wouldn't let him forget about Blair Waldorf. Nothing would.

Meanwhile, Jenny stood in front of Vanessa's apartment. She had slept on the couch the night before and had snuck out of the loft so Dan and Serena wouldn't see her. She had cried for half the night, but had made sure no one had heard her. She sighed and knocked on Vanessa's door. _Please be home! _she thought. Fortunately, the door opened and there stood Vanessa. She smiled.

"Hey Jenny."

Jenny sent her a small smile back.

"Hey Vanessa. Could I come in?"

"Sure."

Jenny stepped into the apartment. Vanessa led her to the living room. Jenny plopped down on the couch. Vanessa sat down beside her. She looked at her.

"What's bothering you?"

Jenny looked at her.

"How do you know something's bothering me?"

"Because I've known you since you were five. Your like my sister, now tell me what's bothering you."

Jenny took a deep breath.

"You know how everyone found out about Serena's pregnancy through Gossip Girl?"

"Yes. I can't believe somebody would do something that cruel."

Jenny gulped.

"Yeah. You see the thing is that I accidentally told one of my friends about it and then one thing led to another and before I knew it everyone was talking about it. I feel so bad and then Dan found out. He kicked me out of the wedding party, but I know I deserve it. I just wish I could do something to make up for it."

Vanessa stared at Jenny in shock. _Jenny did that? Why on earth would she do that? Does she hate Serena? Why the hell would she do that? _she thought. She looked at Jenny.

"You're the reason everyone knows about Serena's pregnancy."

Jenny looked down at the ground and nodded her head.

"Yes."

"And Dan kicked you out of the wedding party?"

"Yes. Can you believe that?"

"Actually I can. How could you do this, Jenny? Why would you do it? I thought you and Serena got along fine."

Jenny looked up at her.

"We do. I told you I didn't realize what I had done until it was too late. Why won't you listen?"

"Jenny, I think what you did was pretty low. Your turning into a bitch."

"No I am not, I am just friends with one. I never want to talk to you again, bitch!"

She got up and grabbed her coat and bag. She stormed out of the apartment. Vanessa sat down back on her couch. _The only bitch here is you, Jenny, _she thought.

Meanwhile, Serena walked into the loft kitchen. She was wearing one of Dan's shirts. Dan was busy making them some pancakes. She smiled and walked over to where he was standing over the stove. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her.

"Awe, is that all I get?"

Serena giggled.

"Well you'll get more, after your done making breakfast."

"Can you help?"

"Unless you want burnt pancakes, I think it's best to leave me out of it."

Dan smiled.

"I'd have to agree with you there."

They shared a laugh. Serena perched herself on the counter. She watched Dan cook.

"So how did it go with Jenny last night?"

"It was just as I expected it would be. She whined and pleaded, but in the end she got what she deserved."

"I still feel bad."

"Why? She's the one who told everyone."

"I know, I guess I just don't like being mad at anyone."

"Don't worry, she got what she deserved."

"What did you do to her anyway?"

"I told her she's not on the wedding party anymore."

Serena's eyes went wide.

"How did she take it?"

"She tried to apologize seventy five times, but she's not on the wedding party."

Serena nodded her head.

"Surprisingly, I don't feel bad about that."

Dan looked at her.

"Me neither."

Serena giggled.

"Seems Blair's rubbing off on us."

"Great, just what the world needs, more Waldorfs."

They shared a laugh.

In the meantime, Chuck had turned his phone back on. He was surprised to find a text from Blair. He opened it.

Bass, I think I need to see you again. Maybe today? Please reply! -B

He checked the time it had been sent. _This morning? Will she even care if I reply? Well I need to see her too. _he thought. He messaged back.

I need to see you too. How about a the Palace?

She messaged a few minutes later.

Sounds great. Your suite? -B

Sure

See you in an hour, Bass. -B

Wouldn't miss it for the world. 

He closed his phone. He smirked. He was going to see Blair again and no body could take that joy from him.


	35. Meeting With A Waldorf

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Chuck sat on the couch in his suite. He looked down at his dark green sweater and his white dress shirt underneath. He had changed his outfit four times, deciding what would look best on him. After all he was meeting with a Waldorf. They only deserve the best, well Blair anyway. He made sure he didn't go near any alcohol. Who knows how much damage that would cause. He just drank some water. He looked over at his clock. It was almost six. _Where is she? She's never late. _he thought. He took another sip of his water. Suddenly, a knock at the door was heard.

He smirked and got up from the couch. He opened the door and saw Blair standing in his door frame. She looked at him and smiled. He couldn't help but smile back. He stepped out of the way and let her through. She sat down on his couch. He closed the door and made his way over to the couch.

"Anything to drink?"

"No thank you."

Chuck grabbed his glass of water and drank it. Blair looked at him in astonishment. He smirked at her.

"Am I too good looking that you couldn't keep your eyes away?"

Blair smiled.

"Something like that."

Chuck sat down beside her.

"So, why did you want to come to see me?"

Blair took a deep breath before replying.

"I wanted to see you because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I haven't ever since last night. And I can't just forget you. You were my first real love and I can never forget that."

She looked at Chuck. He smiled.

"I can't stop thinking about you either. Why do you think I came to visit you in the first place? So, if we both thin k about each other and can't stop. Why aren't we together?"

Blair sighed.

"Because as much as I want to, I can't. I've been hurt too many times, Chuck. I just need something stable and Nate seems to be stable enough for me. I need to move on, and so do you."

Chuck looked her in the eyes.

"No, I am not going to move on. We have something, Blair. We have something that most of the world misses out on. We have real, genuine love. Don't you see how lucky we are?"

Tears brimmed Blair's eyes.

"I know how rare it is, but I can't."

"Why?"

"I told you why! I just can't be with you."

"But you can't be without me either."

Blair glared at him.

"But I can try. And so can you."

"Blair just admit it, we are perfect for each other."

"Fine, I'll admit it. We are perfect for each other. No body knows me better than you, but I just can't be with you."

"But I can be with you."

He put his hand behind Blair's head. She looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Something that I know we both want."

He brought her head closer to his. Their lips touched gently at first. Blair brought her hands to his face and brought him closer. His hand moved down to her back. Chuck had been right, Blair had wanted this. Her hands went through his hair. Suddenly, reality hit her. She pulled back. He looked at her with confused eyes.

"What did I do? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. It's not that. It's just, I can't hurt Nate the way you've hurt me. I'm sorry."

She got out of his grasp and goes to get her handbag off the couch. She gave him one last look before heading out the door. Chuck stared at the door while his heart broke.

Blair walked with her head down toward the elevator. Tears had come down her face. She got out a tissue and gently wiped her eyes. She stood quietly as the elevator descended to the ground level. Her heart was breaking. She felt like running back into his arms, but she couldn't. The elevator doors opened and she walked out. Once she was outside, she hailed herself a cab. She didn't feel like going home, it was too lonely and too many memories of Chuck. Nate's? He probably wouldn't make her feel better in this situation. The loft? Well she hadn't been there in a long time. Maybe a talk with Serena was all she needed. She told the cab driver to head for Brooklyn. She arrived in front of the loft twenty seven minutes later.

Blair stood in front of the loft door. She raised her hand and knocked on it. _Please be home! _she thought. The door opened and there stood Dan. She smiled.

"Hey Cabbage Patch, is Serena here?"

"Yeah, she's in the living room."

Blair walked in. She handed her coat to Dan so he could put it away. She walked into the living room. Serena looked up as Blair entered. She smiled.

"Blair!"

Blair smiled and went to give her best friend a hug. Serena noticed Blair's countenance.

"Blair, you okay?"

"I don't know."

"What is it?"

"I went to meet Chuck at his suite."

"Why?"

"I needed to talk to him. Anyways, I go there and I sort of tell him I still love him, in a weird way. Then he kissed me and I kissed him back. Then I stopped him because I couldn't hurt Nate. Ugh, this is so confusing!"

She put her head in her hands. Serena spoke.

"Maybe you should go back to Chuck."

Blair looked up at Serena.

"What?"

"Maybe you and Chuck are just meant to be."

"That's what he said, but I can't go through that pain anymore."

Dan walked in the room. He had made the girls some coffee. Serena took a sip of her coffee before speaking.

"All I'm saying is that he was happier when he was with you. And you were a whole lot happier too."

Blair sipped her coffee. Serena was right, she had been happier. Dan spoke next.

"Blair I know you'll probably never care what my opinion is, but I have to agree with Serena here. I never would thought I would see Chuck Bass happy, but you made it possible."

Blair sipped her coffee again. _They are both right, aren't they, _she thought. She stayed for a bit. Serena had changed the topic onto what type of wedding gifts would be given. Once Blair had finished her coffee, she made an excuse to leave. She said she was going over to Nate's for dinner. She left the loft and took the next taxi back to the Upper East Side. The whole time, she couldn't get Chuck out of her mind. She wanted him to still be kissing her in his suite, but that would be wrong and hurtful to Nate. _Crap, why does this have to happen! _she thought.

She arrived at Nate's in minutes. After a few moments talking with the Captain and Mrs. Archibald, Blair disappeared to Nate's room. She knocked on his door. He opened it right away. He smiled when he saw Blair standing in front of him.

"Hey, sweetheart."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. He closed the door and she sat down on the bed. He sat beside her. She sighed.

"I'm sorry for coming unexpectedly."

"No, don't apologize. Your always welcome here."

Blair smiled.

"Thank you."

"I'm actually glad that you came."

"Really? Why?"

"I needed to ask you something."

"What?"

Nate didn't reply. He got up and stood in front of her. Blair looked at him in curiosity. His right hand rummaged through his pocket. He pulled out a velvet box. Blair gasped. _Oh my gosh! _she thought. Nate kneeled down. He looked at Blair. His eyes were sincere and his lips were quivering. He was actually nervous. He put the velvet box in one hand and opened it with the other. Inside was a diamond engagement ring with a pink diamond in the middle set on a silver band. Blair gasped at it. Nate spoke.

"Blair, for as long as I can remember we've been together. Either as friends or lovers, we were together. Sometimes we fought, but in the end we always ended up in each other's arms. So all I'm trying to say is, will you marry me Blair Waldorf?"

Blair looked at the ring to Nate and back to the ring. She knew she should be thinking about her and Nate with their two kids in an apartment looking over Manhattan, but that thought didn't even cross her mind. The only thing she could think of was, Chuck. Nate looked at her, still waiting for an answer. Blair smiled.

"This is sweet, but I'll have to think about it. We've only recently gotten back together, you understand right?"

_What the hell? What is she talking about, we've been together all out lives and now she wants to take it slow. Why would she do that? _he thought. He instead put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, it's fine with me."

_No it's not! _he thought but he kept on smiling. Blair smiled back at him.

"Thank you for understanding."

She got up and grabbed her stuff. She gave Nate a quick kiss before heading out of the door. Nate kept smiling until he knew for sure she wouldn't come back. He grabbed his phone and found Chuck's name. After clicking it, he put it up to his ear. Chuck picked up after the second ring.

"Nathaniel, never would have thought that you would be calling me."

"Well we were best friends after all. How about we hang out at my place. Play some play station, smoke up and have a few drinks. Just like the old days."

"Um sure. Is there a reason why your inviting me over?"

"Yeah, you're my oldest friend. I could never forget you."

"Alright then Nathaniel. I'll see you in half an hour."

"Great."

Nate's face went back to anger when he put the phone down. _Fucking bastard. Your going to get everything you deserve, _he thought. He lay on his bed and turned the TV on. He was halfway through an episode of Family Guy when there was a knock at his door. He turned the TV off and smirked._ Let the games begin, _he thought. He got up and opened the door. There stood Chuck. Chuck spoke first.

"Hello Nathaniel."

Nate just smiled and let him in. He shut the door and faced Chuck.

"So why did you want to hang out again?"

Instead of replying, Nate's fist hit Chuck hard across the jaw. Chuck toppled over and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Nate looking down at him. Chuck got up and hit him back. Nate punched him in the stomach. Chuck grabbed his stomach and Nate saw this is a chance to push him over. Chuck landed on the ground once more.

"What the fuck Nathaniel!"

"Have enough yet?"

"Would you mind telling me what all this shit is for?"

"I want you to stay the hell away from Blair."

"Alright, no problem."

"You're the fucking reason she has to think about it!"

"Think about what?"

Nate paused.

"Nothing. Just get the fuck out of here, now!"

Chuck got up from the ground. He didn't even bother shutting the door behind him, his stomach hurt to much. Nate slammed the door and lay on his bed.

"I need a fucking drink."

**Hello Upper EastSiders, **

**Seems Wednesday is the day to cause some scandal, or at least try. Looks like our Queen B went over to C's place. Hopefully a lot of making up was done. But as much as we wish something like that had happened, B was seen leaving with tears. What did C do now? B looked like she was going everywhere for help, but doesn't seem to be getting any. Oh B, we sure hope luck is on your side and your stressful socialite life has some relaxation time. How about a getaway with King N? Speaking of N, he was seen setting his eyes on an engagement ring at Cartier. Is that for B? Do I hear more wedding bells?**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

**PS: I have just received some covert information. Seems Carter Baizen is being released from jail after an eight year sentence. Perfect timing Baizen. Hopefully your old friends would want you back. Oh who are we kidding, they'll never talk to you again. The friends you have in this world matter, surely you haven't forgotten.**


	36. Crap!

**A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Serena looked at the screen of her phone. _Is he really back? _she thought. She had woken up a couple minutes ago and came into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Dan was still asleep. She had decided to see if she had any messages on her phone, and sure enough she did. Unfortunately it had been from Gossip Girl. Normally she would just open it to see what drama lay in the Upper East Side that she didn't know about. She had almost dropped her phone when she saw his name. She was still looking at the tiny screen when Dan walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey."

Serena didn't reply. Dan walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. She didn't look up. He sighed.

"Serena."

She looked at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just a little distracted."

"With what? Oh, is it about Jenny? I'm sure she's fine and probably crashed at Hazel's."

"No it's not Jenny."

"Well what is it then?"

Serena took a deep breath.

"It's C-C-C-C….Ugh, I can't say it!"

"Say what?"

Serena didn't reply. She simply showed Dan the screen. His eyes went wide.

"Carter's back."

"Yes, I know. God, why would they let him out."

"His sentence was up."

"Still, he almost raped Blair. I highly doubt they should be letting him out!"

"I know how you feel but there's nothing we can do. We just won't be near him."

"But it's Carter, he always finds a way."

"Then we'll have to stay clear out of that way."

Serena smiled.

"Yes we will."

Dan planted his lips on top of hers. She kissed him back. It was still as powerful as the night when he stopped her on the street and kissed her, after they had "rescued" his sister on the night of Blair's soiree. They separated. Serena smiled.

"I am so glad I found a guy like you, Dan."

He stroked her blonde locks.

"I love you too."

She smiled and kissed him again. Carter wasn't in their thoughts anymore but he was in Chuck's head. He had just read the message. _What the fuck is going on? He shouldn't be out now for almost raping someone! What's wrong with the justice system!_ he thought. He sighed and sat down at his bar. It was eight in the morning, but he didn't feel like sleeping in. Every time he closed his eyes he would see Blair and his heart would continue breaking.

He poured himself some water. It had become addicting for some reason for him. His phone screen still showed Gossip Girl's message. _Carter's back._ He closed his phone and threw it onto his bed. He didn't need this right now, no body did. He drank his water and got up from his seat and went to grab his coat. He slipped it over him and looked out the window in his suite.

It was raining. _Great, just what is needed to make this day more horrible, _he thought. He grabbed an umbrella and walked out of the suite. He stepped into the elevator that would take him down to the ground floor. The elevator doors opened and he walked out. When outside, he opened his umbrella and kept it above his head. All he needed was a good walk. His feet started moving and he just kept going. He didn't look at anything or anyone. There weren't that many people out. Who would be when it was raining and Carter Baizen was on the loose. Before he knew it, he was walking along fifth.

He didn't like to come here that often, Blair living around here. He kept walking, occasionally seeing a person on the street. He held his head high. He was Bass of course, a Bass was never average. Suddenly, he saw those brunette locks under an umbrella. He blinked a couple times to see if it was real. He couldn't help but smirk. There was Blair Waldorf in a yellow trench coat and an umbrella in her hand. She was still far away enough that she didn't see him but he saw her clear enough.

He started walking her direction, but this time looking at the ground. He stopped when saw a pair of Chanel plaid flats in front of him paired with black tights under a Mint Jodi Arnold violet dress. He looked up and saw Blair looking at him. Her eyes were not angry but yet confused and longing for something. They held each other's gaze. Neither one looking away, fearing the other one would leave.

Out of the blue, Blair put her hand on Chuck's arm. She held on, fearing she would lose him. She spoke softly.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"How can we love each other?"

"What?"

"How can we love each other when we each give each other so much pain."

"I think deep down inside we know the pain is worth it if we have each other."

Blair nodded her head.

"Could we go to your place and talk?"

"Yeah. Should I get us a cab?"

"No, I prefer walking."

Chuck nodded and turned around so he would be beside Blair. They walked in unison. Both of them were lost in their thoughts to notice the sound of the one camera flash.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Seems everything's going a little bizarre ever since Carter Baizen was released from the dungeon we call New York State Prison. Spotted: C and B having a walk along fifth with umbrellas over their heads. Picture perfect as always, all we're missing is a mad King N, but we're sure he'll be coming along soon. **

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

Vanessa stared at the message and couldn't help but smile. _If Blair goes back to Chuck then Nate will be helpless again. This is perfect! _she thought. She was at a local thrift store when she had gotten the message. It was raining, so she quickly put her hood over her hair and ran out. Luckily her apartment was nearby, so she didn't get that wet. She walked into her small but comfortable apartment and plopped down on the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned on TV. As much as she tried to pay attention, she couldn't. She could only think of Nate.

Meanwhile, Jenny and Hazel were at Hazel and Penny's apartment. Penny was over at her mother's for breakfast. It was their monthly "family" time. Jenny had crashed over at the apartment, fearing to go back to the loft where two people who cared for her so much, were disappointed in her. She put a spoonful of Honey nut Cheerio's in her mouth. Hazel watched her.

"Did you get some sleep last night?"

"Yeah. I think I'm just going to turn my phone off today. That way I won't read any of Gossip Girl's latest messages."

Hazel smiled.

"Go ahead."

Jenny smiled and got up from the table and to her purse, which was on the kitchen counter. She pulled out her phone.

"She sent me two messages."

"Read them, just so we know what's going on. You can start your phone off thing after."

Jenny giggled and opened one of the messages. Her jaw dropped and the phone fell from her grasp. Hazel looked at her with worried eyes.

"Jenny's what the matter?"

Jenny slowly turned around.

"H-H-H-He's back!"

Hazel raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

Jenny looked her straight in the eyes.

"Carter!"

Hazel's eyes widened. _No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!, _she thought. She got up from the table and went to stand beside Jenny.

"What are we going to do?"

Jenny sighed and picked up her phone from the ground before replying.

"I don't know, but whatever he decides to do, we'll be ready."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know."

Meanwhile at the Palace hotel, Sharon and Eric sat on the couch in the living room. Eric had dropped Evan off a school half an hour ago. Now, his arm was around Sharon's shoulders and they were sipping their coffee.

_Beep. Beep._

Eric got up and grabbed his phone. He had a message from his sister. He opened it.

Eric! Be careful, Carter Baizen's back! Just don't talk to him, okay? -S

Eric looked at the message and re-read it a few times. Had he read it correctly? Was Carter Baizen really back? His face grew concerned as he message his sister back.

Are you kidding me? Don't worry I won't talk to him. Call me, now!

He sent it and waited for his sister to call. He always liked talking on the phone with her than texting. They could say more and it was just good to know that she was alright. A couple seconds later his phone rang. He excused himself from Sharon and stepped into the hallway. He put the phone up to his ear.

"Is her seriously here?"

"Yes, they released him yesterday."

"Why would they do that? Don't they know what he has done?"

"I guess not if their realising him."

Eric let out an aggravated sigh.

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know. Let's just stay clear of him. Who knows what he'll do. He may seem nice but he's horrible. He's like Georgina."

Eric shuddered at the thought of Georgina. She had been Serena's "best friend" during Serena's partying days, but luckily she had been kicked to the curb. Last Eric had heard of her, she was in San Francisco married to an artist. He turned his attention to his sister again.

"Don't worry, he'll be gone in no time. There's nothing for him here."

"What if he's physco?"

Eric rolled his eyes.

"Serena, I highly doubt he's a physco."

"But he's been in jail for eight years, that really can do some mental damage."

"Then we'll deal with the male Britney Spears, just ignore him for now."

"I know, but I have a question."

"Shoot."

"How is Sharon taking this?"

Eric froze. _Crap! _he thought. He was too worried to even ask her. How would he tell her that this monster was coming back? He gulped and spoke into the phone.

"I don't know, I haven't told her."

"Well you should tell her soon. Something could happen!"

"I know, I know. Listen, I better get going."

"Okay, Bye."

He hung up and put the phone in his pocket. He didn't go to the living room right away. He knew he needed to tell her. He finally took a deep breath and entered the living room. Sharon smiled at him.

"Hey."

He smiled back and sat next to her. She gave him a kiss. He looked off into space. Sharon noticed him.

"Something wrong?"

He sighed and looked at her.

"I don't know how to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

He sighed.

"Just tell me, I won't get upset."

Eric took another deep breath and turned to look at Sharon.

"Um, Carter's been released from prison."

Sharon's eyes widened. The only thought that came to her mind was Evan. _What if he tries to do something to him? What if he finds me? What if he thinks that we still have something? Please don't tell me this is real! _she thought.

"Carter's been released!"

Suddenly, tears started to come from her eyes. Eric immediately pulled her into an embrace.

"Don't worry, I'm here. And as long as I'm here he won't dream of coming near you."

And he meant every word.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Palace, Blair was sitting on the couch in Chuck's suite. Chuck sat beside her. Their trench coats were on the other couch and so were their umbrellas. Blair was clutching the hem of her dress. Chuck knew what she was thinking. It was what everyone was thinking, him included: What is Carter Baizen going to do next? Blair tuned to look at Chuck.

"He couldn't have been released at a worse time."

"Tell me about it."

"Why do they have to release him? Don't they know what he almost did to me!"

Chuck stiffened at the memory. He had been so angry at Carter for almost raping Blair. He could still see Blair's tears falling as she pleaded Carter to let her go. Serena had also been there trying to get Carter off, but he was just too strong. But Chuck would hurt him again any day knowing what he had almost done to the girl he loved. He looked back at Blair.

"He won't come near you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'll protect you."

Blair smiled.

"You were always one of my closet friends, Bass."

"And I hope to be for always."

"Don't worry, that'll never change."

Chuck smiled back. Blair bit her lip.

"Yesterday, I went over to Nate's. He asked me to marry him."

"Really? What did you say?"

He tried to hide his anger. How dare Nate ask his soul mate to marry him? Blair looked Chuck in the eyes.

"I said I'd have to think about it."

Her tone implied she didn't want to talk about it, so Chuck dropped the subject. He looked over at his bar.

"Want anything to drink?"

"A martini would be great."

Chuck smiled.

"Coming right up."

Meanwhile, Carter Baizen stepped through the doors of Victrola. _Man it's been a long time, _he thought. There were some burlesque dancers on stage. They were being cheered on by some men. Carter decided to get a drink first. He walked over to the bar. He sat next to a blonde haired guy who was asleep on the counter. Carter laughed and ordered himself a martini. As he waited, he looked over at the guy. He tapped him on the shoulder.

"You really shouldn't be sleeping at burlesque clubs. The owner might sue you."

The guy looked up. Carter smiled.

"Nate, my man."

Nate squinted to see him.

"Carter?"

"Yup, one and only."

"I thought you were in jail."

"I got released. I thought everyone was talking about it?"

"Well not me."

Carter noticed Nate's empty glass.

"Want another scotch?"

"Yeah sure. I loooove scotch."

Carter laughed. Nate was so wasted.

"So how long have you been here?"

"I came here last night."

"You slept here?"

"Yeah, wouldn't you?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because it's loud and only good for a good time not somewhere to sleep."

"And this is coming from a guy who just got out of jail. I'm sorry but I don't think you have a say on what is an acceptable place to sleep."

Carter laughed.

"Fine, fine. So what's up with you."

"I asked Blair to marry me. But she said no. Cause she's a hoe. She was wearing a headband with a bow. Crap, too many drinks make you want to go. See I should be a rapper. I'm amazing."

He stood up and turned toward the rest of the club and spoke at the top of his lungs.

"I am amazing!"

People looked at him like he was a freak. Carter quickly turned him around and sat him down. Nate glared at him.

"Hey don't touch me."

"Well do you want to end up dead, I'd say I just saved you."

"No, I just saved you."

"From what?"

"You know what."

"What?"

"Ants!"

Carter rolled his eyes. Nate just laughed.

"See I got you. I'm like Ashton Kutcher. You just got punk'd."

Carter heard the bartender laugh. He sent him a deathly glare. He immediacy stopped. Carter turned back to Nate. He had an idea.

"How about we get out of here? There's a few stops I need to make. Care to join me?"

"Uh, sure."

Carter smiled.

"Perfect."


	37. Cab Ride With Carter

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for the past week! I had writer's block and homework and other stuff that I just didn't have anytime. I promise to update a whole lot more now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I promise lots of more drama will ensue!**

Nate looked through the window of the cab Carter had gotten for them. He didn't even remember why he was with Carter right now. He looked over at him. Carter was beaming. Nate raised an eyebrow.

"The Palace? What are we doing here?"

Carter just kept on smiling.

"Come on, you don't have a problem with the Palace do you?"

"Actually I do. This place is home to one asshole."

"I thought you and Chuck were still great friends."

"Well we're not."

Nate sent him a glare implying if he spoke about Chuck again then he would kill him. Drunk or not, nobody messed with Nate Archibald when he was pissed. Carter stepped out of the cab and paid the fare. Nate got out as well, even though his drunken mind didn't want to. He followed Carter in the all too familiar building. Carter immediately went over to the bar. Nate staggered behind him, while trying to keep his balance. Carter sat down at a table. Nate sat with him. Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really need another drink?"

Nate looked down at his gold Rolex.

"At one thirty in the morning!"

Carter smirked.

"No, dear Nate. I actually came to get some information."

Nate's eyebrows went up.

"Information? What, are you building a space shuttle or something?"

Carter chuckled.

"No, it's been a _while_ since I've been out and about in this lovely city of ours. I need to know where my old friends are. I need to know what's going on. Who's sleeping with who."

Nate laughed.

"Man you sound like Gossip Girl!"

"Gossip Girl? She's still around?"

"Yeah. Pretty lame, isn't it?"

"I'll say."

"I know you'll say."

Carter rolled his eyes.

"So, what is going on anyway?"

"With who?"

"Everyone!"

"Oh…. Alright, um Dan and Serena are getting married."

Carter's eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"Yeah, this weekend."

Carter smirked.

"Really."

Nate nodded his head.

"And, some other shit went down too."

Carter looked around. Suddenly, his eyes caught a familiar redhead's in the lobby. Their eyes locked for a moment. She quickly walked out of the hotel. Carter still looked for the girl from where he was sitting. _That couldn't have been her, could it? _he thought. He turned back to Nate, who had fallen asleep.

"Nate!"

Nate's eyes opened. He looked around the bar.

"Where the fuck am I?"

Carter rolled his eyes.

"Come on let's get out of here."

"Where we going?"

"Uh, just the park. It's been a while."

"More like six years."

Carter let out a small laugh before getting up from the seat. He helped Nate up as well, since it was pretty obvious if he didn't Nate would collapse on the floor. He led him out of the hotel and they walked outside. Carter hailed them a cab and they stepped in. He turned to the cab driver.

"Central Park."

The vehicle started to go and in fifteen minutes Carter and Nate were standing outside the park gates. They walked in and Carter immediately started for the zoo. _It's been forever, _he thought. Nate just trailed behind him. They looked at all the animals. Nate's eyes wouldn't tear away from the monkeys. He stood in front of their cages and imitated them. One hand on his head and he other scratching his armpit, Nate stared to make monkey sounds.

"Oooh, ahhh, Oooh, ahhh."

Carter looked at him like he was a freak, but wasn't surprised. This was a drunk Nate of course. Carter grabbed his arm and pulled him away before a crowd gathered to see the drunken buffoon. He took him to the nearest bench and sat him down. Nate glared at him.

"Don't take me away from my friends!"

Carter ignored him and proceeded to take Nate out of the zoo. Once they were outside the park, Carter put Nate's arm around his shoulder, so he wouldn't fall. They walked toward the corner of forty-seventh and fifth. Nate looked around. There wasn't that much there. Just a few buildings and a private school. Nate looked at Carter.

"What time is it?"

"Two thirty. Why?"

Before Nate could reply, hundreds of kids came out of the school and swamped the street. They ran to their parents or nannies or chauffeurs. Nate was still leaning on Carter for balance. When he looked up at Carter's face, he realized something else had caught his attention. He followed his gaze to a redheaded in an indigo summer dress. She was smiling as smaller, male version of her approached her. She hugged the little boy. Carter couldn't help but smile. Nate broke the silence.

"You alright?"

"Excuse me, I have to see an old friend."

He took Nate's arm off him and walked across the street toward the mother and son. Evan looked up as Carter came closer. Evan stiffened. Who was this guy? Sharon looked up and her happy expression fell. _Why the hell is he here? What the fuck!!, _she thought. Carter smiled.

"Sharon?"

She looked at him. _Crap! What the hell am I going to do?, _she thought. Suddenly, an idea hit her. She smiled at him.

"Um, no sorry. You have the wrong person."

Carter's face dropped. _I was so sure it was her, _he thought. Luckily, Evan had been to busy staring at the stranger to notice his mother's little white lie. Carter stood there in disbelief. Sharon gave him an apologetic smile before turning around and walking the other way. Nate came staggering toward Carter. He looked at the red head walking away.

"Hey Sharon!"

Sharon stopped dead in her tracks. _Thanks a lot Nate! _she thought. She slowly turned around. She still had her arms around Evan. Carter smiled.

"I knew it was you. You were just joking around, right?"

Sharon flashed a fake smile.

"Yeah. Just joking."

Carter couldn't tear his eyes away from Sharon. She looked down at the ground. Nate spoke.

"We should all grab something to eat."

Sharon looked up.

"That's nice, but we have to go."

She walked away without looking at Carter. His face was starting to creep her out. He watched her as she walked away. Nate was at his side. Carter sighed and turned to face him, when he was sure that Sharon had left.

"I need your help."

Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, only legal stuff though."

Carter smirked.

"Don't worry. I'm just dropping by at an old friend's place."

In the meantime, Chuck and Blair were talking over some martini's. Chuck could take the alcohol and still think clearly, after all he had been drinking since he was thirteen. Nothing was too much for him. Blair on the other hand rarely drank. She was laughing at joke that weren't even funny, but her laughter was contagious and Chuck couldn't help himself from joining her. Blair got up and started to stagger toward him.

"Chuck."

"Yes Blair?"

"Can you catch me?"

Without time to respond, Blair started to plunge toward the floor. Luckily Chuck got up and pulled Blair's frail body before it hit the floor. He couldn't see her get hurt. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you Chuck. I knew I could trust you."

Chuck smirked.

"Never thought I'd hear someone say that they could trust me."

Blair giggled and looked into Chuck's chocolate eyes. Chuck couldn't look away from Blair's gaze. _Why does she still have this affect over me?, _he thought. He brought Blair back up to a standing position but their eyes were still locked. He moved a strand of hair from her face.

"There, now nothing can cover the natural beauty of your face."

Blair smiled. Chuck smiled back. The butterflies were flying around his stomach but he didn't care. Looking into Blair's doe eyes seemed to make them calmer. Holding her made them tame. He brought his head closer to hers. She didn't back off. His lips gently touched hers. She kissed back. He brought his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. Her hands ran through his chocolate brown hair.

If it were any other girl in the world, he wouldn't have cared she was drunk, but this was Blair and the last thing he should be doing was taking advantage of her. After everything they had been through, she would always be his friend. He gently pulled back. Blair looked at him with worried eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed.

"Nothing, it's just that maybe we shouldn't do this."

"But I thought you loved me."

"I do, but just trust me with this one."

Blair sighed.

"Alright."

Chuck smiled.

"Now that's a good princess."

Blair yawned. Chuck smiled.

"How about we get you to bed?"

Blair simply nodded. Chuck picked her up. One arm under her knees and the other supporting her head. He took her to the bedroom. She had already fallen asleep. He lifted the comforter and gently laid her on the bed. He put the comforter on top of her. He couldn't help but smile. _She's just so beautiful, _he thought. He stroked her hair before tearing his eyes away from Blair.

He walked toward the closet and got himself an extra comforter and a pillow. He walked to the living room and set himself a makeshift bed on the couch. He lay down on the bed. He looked over at his clock. Even though it was almost nine, he was surprisingly tired. He smiled before closing his eyes and resting for the night.

Meanwhile, Dan and Serena sat at a table at Rosalito's. Serena smiled and grabbed Dan's hand. Dan smiled back. They had just finished their dinner at Butter and had come to Rosalito's for desert. They shared an apple pie. Serena looked at him.

"Can you believe in three days until we're married?"

Dan beamed.

"I can't believe it, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Serena smiled.

"Me neither."

Dan took a bite of the apple pie.

"I'd say we had a pretty good day today."

"I would say that too. We stayed clear of Carter and I hope everyone else did too."

"They probably did. I mean Gossip Girl hasn't talked about anyone with Carter today."

"Since when do you talk about Gossip Girl?"

Dan smirked, trying to hide his embarrassment. Serena giggled. She couldn't wait until she became Serena Humphrey.

In the meantime, Carter and Nate stood outside Hazel and Penny's apartment. Carter had dragged Nate along with him until he got some information from someone. Thank goodness housekeepers, doormen and chauffeurs were easy to tip off. Carter knocked on the door. _Please be home, _he thought. Sure enough the door opened and there stood Hazel. Her eyes grew wide.

"H-h-h-h-hello Carter."

He smiled and gave her a big hug. She awkwardly hugged him back. _What the hell is he doing here?, _she thought. They separated and Carter walked into the apartment, Nate followed.

Jenny was in the living room, awaiting to see who was at the door. It couldn't have been Penny. She was still out and she would have used her key. It couldn't have been Justin. He had been here yesterday for the rent. Who could it have possibly been?

Carter came walking into the living room. Jenny's jaw dropped. He smiled when he saw Jenny.

"Jenny, it's been too long!"

Jenny slowly got off the sofa she had been seated on and gave Carter a hug. Her shocked expression hadn't wavered. Hazel had come into the living room as well. Hazel and Jenny sat down on the sofa. Carter sat down on the loveseat and Nate stayed standing. Carter spoke.

"It's been so long. You both look great."

Hazel flashed him a fake smile.

"We know."

She wanted him to leave. She didn't want to associate with this scumbag anymore. Carter chuckled.

"Well at least we agree on something. I actually came over to ask for a favour."

Hazel crossed her arms.

"And what would that be?"

Carter sighed.

"I need your help to get everyone to forgive me."

Hazel scoffed.

"And what makes you think people will forgive you?"

Carter looked her straight in the eyes.

"Please just help!"

Nate looked as the scene unfolded. _Never thought I'd see the day that Carter Baizen would beg, _he thought. His legs started to feel weak. He couldn't stand. He grabbed the love seat to keep his balance. His stomach was hurting too. Jenny looked at him.

"Nate you alright?"

"I'm not sure."

"Here, sit down."

She motioned for him to sit beside her on the couch. He sat down and leaned back. He closed his eyes and the pain slowly began to disappear. Carter spoke again.

"So will you help me?"

Hazel sighed.

"We'll try."

Carter smiled.

"Thanks."

Jenny spoke next.

"I know exactly when you can start to be "forgiven.""

"When?"

Jenny smiled a mischievous smile.

"This Sunday of course."

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Seems Carter Baizen aka Scumbag, is getting some of his old life back. He and King N were seen bonding at the Palace hotel's bar. After some drinks they were off to Central Park. Awe Scumbag, don't you know N's straight? Also, it seems C and B are bonding again also. No one has seen them since they've gone to the Palace. Wonder what N will have to say about this. Also spotted: almost newlyweds enjoying each other's company over a piece of apple pie at Rosalito's. It's good Scumbag hasn't ruined their happiness, yet. **

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	38. Periwinkle Walls

**A/N: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Blair looked around her surroundings. It wasn't her room. There were no periwinkle coloured walls, instead they were maroon. The bed was just a little bit harder and the sheets felt like the same hundred thread count Egyptian cotton sheets on her bed. But when she looked at them she realized they were the light pink ones she had at home. No these were gold. She looked over at the side table. Her head was throbbing. She saw a familiar phone on the table. She smiled. _Chuck Bass allowed me to stay. How sweet, _she thought. She looked over at the foot of the bed and saw a red silk robe waiting for her. She got up and put it on.

Blair walked into the living quarters of the suite. She saw Chuck sitting on the couch in his red silk robe. He looked up when Blair entered. A smile formed on his face.

"Good morning, Waldorf."

She walked over to where he was seated and sat down beside him.

"Do you have any aspirin? My head hurts."

Chuck nodded and got up from the couch and toward his bar. He went behind it and came out with two pills and a glass of water. Blair gave him an appreciative smile before downing the pills and taking a long swig of her water. She set the now empty glass down on the coffee table. Chuck spoke.

"Breakfast?"

Blair bit her lip. _Nate is probably waiting at home for me to catch breakfast with him, _she thought. She took a deep breath before replying.

"No thank you. I have to get going anyway."

She got up from the couch and grabbed her coat and umbrella from where Chuck had left them the day before. She took off the silk robe and put her trench coat on. She grabbed her umbrella and headed for the door. Before she touched the doorknob she turned around.

"Thanks Chuck."

He smiled. She smiled back before walking out the suite doors. As she walked toward the elevator, she couldn't help but think of the time she had spent with Chuck. Sure, she has been with Nate for almost three weeks now, but something happened when Chuck was around. Like everything that Nate did was not even a fraction close to how amazing Chuck was. She pressed the call button for the elevator. She clutched her Coach handbag and umbrella. Aside from her hair, she looked like she had yesterday.

The elevator doors opened and Blair walked in. She pressed the button for the ground level and the doors closed. She looked at her reflection in the elevator mirror. She couldn't wipe her smile off her face. _I can't believe Chuck didn't take advantage of me. I thought that was his specialty, _she thought. The elevator doors opened and Blair stepped out.

Once she was outside, she sat down on a bench. Her heart was still racing from seeing Chuck. When she had finally calmed down, she got up and hailed herself a taxi. She climbed in and told the driver her address.

The cab stopped in front of her building. She stepped out after paying the taxi fare. She took the elevator to her floor. The elevator doors opened and she rushed upstairs to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her. She tossed her umbrella, handbag and trench onto her bed. She looked out the window. The view was breath taking. The windows of buildings shimmered as the sun reflected on them. She could see some of Central Park. The trees were green and full of life. She looked down at the people walking along fifth avenue. Everyone had smiles on their faces. Everyone was happy, just like her. She couldn't contain it anymore.

She squealed. She didn't realize how loud she had been until Dorota barged into her room with a worried expression on her face.

"Miss Blair, are you alright? I heard a high pitched scream."

Blair giggled.

"No Dorota, I'm alright."

Dorota raised an eyebrow.

"Are you certain, Miss Blair?"

Blair smiled and grabbed Dorota's hands and started to twirl the two of them in her room.

"I'm alright Dorota. Really, I am."

"Well you seem more than alright, Miss Blair."

"I do?"

"Yes, Miss Blair. What is it?"

Blair blushed.

"I'm in love!"

Dorota gasped.

"I am so happy for you, Miss Blair!"

Blair smiled.

"Thank you."

Dorota beamed at her. _I really do hope it isn't that Nathaniel boy. He never did treat her with respect, _he thought. Blair sat down on her bed. Her smile had not wavered. She had missed this feeling. Dorota looked at Blair.

"I must go back and finished the brunch meal. Your mother is coming back today."

Blair gasped.

"Really?"

"Yes and she wanted you to wear one of her designs. She said she would like you to wear the black and red one."

Blair nodded her head. Dorota left. After the door had shut, Blair let out a sigh. Her happiness was still there, but not as much. Her mother was coming back. Sure she loved her mother, but with brunches they always reminded her of what their family had been and what it was now. It was no longer Blair, Harold and Eleanor entertaining guests, it was just Eleanor and Blair.

Blair groaned and got up from the bed and trudged to her closet. Sure enough, there was the black and red dress Dorota had been talking about. It had one strap which was nice and wide. The dress was made of black silk and the embroidery had red beads making flower shapes. Blair let her hair stay down. The brunette curls rested on her shoulders. She applied a layer of ruby red lipstick which also brought out the softness of her eye shadow. She put on her ruby earrings and her Ericson Beamen necklace that Chuck had gotten for her seventeenth birthday. She only wore it when she felt truly happy.

After checking her outfit for the seventh time, she walked out of her bedroom. She wasn't at all surprised when she saw guests sipping four hundred dollar champagne. She put on her best smile and walked down the long stair case. When she reached the bottom, she saw more familiar faces. She saw Serena and Dan sitting on one of the suede couches. Neither of them had champagne, bad for the baby. A small crowd was around them talking about the upcoming wedding.

Blair eyes darted to where Eric was. He had brought along Sharon and Evan. Evan sat quietly on a chair. Eric had his arm around Sharon, although her face was worried. _Wonder what's wrong with her, _thought Blair.

Suddenly, her eyes caught Chuck's. She couldn't look away. He started to make his way toward her. He was wearing a black Armani suit with a light pink dress shirt under. He was wearing his signature scarf. Blair smiled as he approached.

"Glad you could make it. Thanks for telling me about my mother's brunch that I had no idea about."

Chuck sighed.

"Look I only found out after you left. Honest."

Blair looked into his eyes. They were telling the truth. She sent him a small smile.

"I believe you."

Chuck smirked.

"I knew you would."

A server came by with a tray full glasses of champagne. Chuck grabbed two and gave one to Blair.

"Thank you."

She sipped the champagne. She loved being next to Chuck. It was enough to give her butterflies. Chuck couldn't take his eyes away from her. _She's just so beautiful, _he thought. Blair's eyes wandered around the room. Everyone seemed to be in their own universe, Chuck and Blair included. From the corner of her eye, Blair saw Eleanor approach her and Chuck. She smiled at the two.

"Blair."

She kissed her daughter's cheek. Blair did the same. That's how an Upper East Side mother would show her love. Eleanor's eyes darted to Chuck's.

"Oh Charles, I haven't seen you in a while."

He smiled and took her hand and gave it a little kiss.

"I believe the pleasure is seeing you, Miss Waldorf."

Eleanor smiled. She had always been particularly fond of Chuck but never thought he and Blair would get together. It wasn't in the plan for her daughter. Eleanor turned to her daughter again.

"Blair, I would like you to meet someone."

Eleanor started to lead the two to a group of people that all had a glass of champagne in their hands. Chuck gently placed his hand on the small of Blair's back and they walked to where Eleanor stood waiting for them. Blair looked at the man beside her mother. He was around six feet and looked a few years older than her mother. He had an award winning smile. Eleanor turned to Blair.

"Blair I would like you to meet Richard Clayton, my boyfriend."

Richard held out his hand for Blair to shake. Blair put on a plaster smile and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Clayton."

"Please, call me Richard."

"Okay, Richard."

"Your mother tells me that you've graduated from Yale."

"Yes. I majored in journalism and fashion. Mother taught me best."

Eleanor gave an approving smile. Chuck tried not to laugh. It still amazed him how much Eleanor would do to keep a good name. Richard spoke again.

"Really. That's astounding, Blair."

"Thank you sir."

Blair smiled and looked at Chuck. He still had his hand on her back. Blair turned back to Richard.

"Richard, I would like you to meet Chuck Bass. My friend."

Chuck and Richard shook hands.

"Bass did you say?"

"Yes."

"Well son, you must be proud of your father's enterprise. Are you going to follow in his footsteps?"

"I am thinking about it, but I want to try other stuff out first."

Eleanor and Richard excused themselves and went to talk to some other guests. Blair turned to Chuck.

"He seems nice."

Chuck read Blair's face.

"But not the guy for your mother?"

Blair sighed and nodded her head. Chuck decided to change the topic. He looked at Blair's neck and smiled.

"I see your wearing the necklace."

Blair place her finger on the necklace and stroked it. She smiled at Chuck.

"It's my favourite."

Chuck felt the butterflies dance in his stomach. They looked into each other's eyes. He wanted so badly to kiss her right then and there, but he couldn't. He hated self control. Blair was lost in his eyes. They made her forget about everything else in the world.

They heard elevator doors open. They looked to see who had arrived. Blair almost dropped her champagne glass. There stood Nate and Carter in their best Ralph Lauren suits. After they each grabbed a glass of champagne, they made their way to Chuck and Blair. Nate kissed Blair. Chuck looked away. After they separated, Nate looked at Chuck.

"Hello."

"Hello."

Chuck took a sip of his champagne. _Why on earthy did he have to bring Carter Baizen, _he thought. Nate didn't stop glaring at him. Chuck excused himself. He didn't need anymore awkward silence. Carter and Nate watched him walk away. Blair quietly sipped her champagne. Carter looked at her.

"It's great to see you again Blair."

"Yeah, it's um great to see you also."

Carter smiled. He glanced around the room and saw Eric and Sharon standing by the window. His face dropped. He looked back at Nate and Blair.

"Excuse me, I have to go see an old friend."

He left, leaving the two alone. Nate looked at Blair.

"So?"

Blair raised an eyebrow.

"So what?"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes or no to what?"

Nate sighed.

"Will you marry me?"

Blair quickly took a sip of the champagne. She hadn't even had time to think about an answer. She swallowed the champagne and looked into Nate's blue eyes.

"Nate, maybe we should wait a while. We don't want to rush anything, right?"

Nate gulped. That was not the answer he was hoping for. But he wouldn't show that. He smiled.

"Yeah, I understand."

Blair smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thanks for understanding."

"Anytime."

Meanwhile, Chuck had gone to join Serena and Dan. They barely spoke, but there was no one else for him to really talk to since Blair was off with Nate and Eric was comforting Sharon. Chuck watched Nate and Blair from across the room. Serena noticed his angry eyes. She nudged Dan and he too looked up at Chuck. They both smiled. They knew Chuck would never admit it, but he still loved Blair. Serena spoke, interrupting his anger.

"See something you like?"

"No, just something I want gone."

Serena giggled.

"You can't be mad at him. You two were the best of friends."

"Were being the key word. Besides, he's the one who started it."

Serena rolled his eyes.

"You sound like a five year old."

Chuck sipped his champagne.

"Is that possibly the best you come up with, Van der Woodsen?"

"No, but I'm trying to be nice to you."

Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Well I don't need your pity."

Serena sighed and looked at him.

"Chuck, why don't you go get your annual check up at the medical clinic. The nurse is waiting to tell you which STD you have this month."

Chuck scoffed and walked away. Dan turned to Serena.

"I think that's the first time I've seen him just walk away without getting the last word."

Serena smiled.

"Well it seems Mr. Chuck Bass is in love, yet again."

"I agree he's in love, but I think he's always been in love with a certain Waldorf. I mean whenever they were together he was so un-Chuck like."

Serena raised an eyebrow. Dan spoke.

"Okay, just a little less like him. I guess he and Blair do belong together."

"Me too, but who's going to convince them?"

"I don't know. It's not like we could try to set them up at the rehearsal dinner or something."

An idea hit Serena. She smiled and looked at Dan. His face grew confused.

"What?"

"You're a genius."

"I've always known that, but thanks for the compliment."

Serena playfully slapped him.

"No, about the setting them up thing. Why not!"

"Serena, I was joking."

"But think about it, we could pull it off."

"No we couldn't."

"And why not?"

"Nate."

They both looked over at the couple. Serena sighed.

"He thinks he's in love with her, but he's not."

"But what if he is?"

Serena took a deep breath before speaking.

"Then we'll just have to find him someone better."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling she might be right under our noses."

In the meantime, Carter walked slowly up to Sharon and Eric. They were still facing the window and didn't see him approach. He cleared his throat. They both turned around. Eric felt Sharon freeze. He rubbed his hand on her shoulder to try to calm her. It didn't work that well. Carter looked at the two.

"It's great to see you both."

Sharon just faked a smile. Eric spoke.

"Yeah man. Great to see you."

"I heard Serena and Dan are tying the knot."

"Yeah you heard right."

"Wow, can you believe they're getting married?"

"Actually I can. They actually love each other."

Sharon looked at the ground but she still felt Carter's gaze on her. She heard tiny footsteps running toward her. Soon there was Evan looking at her.

"Mommy, when are we leaving?"

"After we eat."

"Well when are we eating?"

"In a few minutes."

"I'm bored."

"Well I'm sorry but I can't do anything about that right now."

Evan crossed his arms and let out an annoyed sigh. He turned to Eric.

"Eric, can you ask them to hurry up and let us eat so we can leave?"

Eric smiled.

"I have a feeling even if I did as a million times, they wouldn't let me."

Carter looked at the little boy.

"You know I could ask them for you."

Evan looked at Carter.

"Hey I saw you yesterday."

"I guess you did."

Carter held out his hand.

"I'm Carter."

Evan stared at the hand. He just looked at Carter.

"I'm Evan."

Eric tried not to laugh at Evan's refusal to shake Carter's hand. Carter awkwardly but his hand in his pocket. Evan turned back to his mother.

"Mom, is the food ready now?"

Before Sharon could answer they heard Dorota's voice cut through the room.

"Brunch is served."


	39. Brunch Time!

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Everyone in the Waldorf penthouse made their way to the dining room. Eleanor sat at the head of the table, next to Richard. Blair unwillingly sat on Richard's left with Nate on her other side. Carter sat beside him and also next to a protective Eric. Sharon sat stiffly. Even though Eric was between them, she still felt Carter's gaze on her. She turned to Evan, who was waiting impatiently. Next to him sat Chuck. He hated sitting next to children but decided it was better than having his heart broken again.

Dan sat next to him. Serena would have surely killed Chuck if they sat next to each other. The rest of the table was filled with either Eleanor's "friends" or business associates. Everyone was in their own conversations. Blair ate her caviar in quiet. Nate leaned toward her. His lips a few inches from her ear.

"How about after brunch, we have some fun?"

Blair almost choked on her caviar piece. She looked at her mother to see if she had noticed. Fortunately, her mother was in a deep conversation with Richard. Blair turned to Nate.

"Do you honestly think that _that _is proper table conversation?"

Nate smirked.

"Come on Blair. We've been sort of distant lately. We need some fun."

Blair sighed.

"Sure. After brunch?"

Nate smiled and placed his hand on Blair's thigh. Blair looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Again, everyone was far too busy in their own conversations to take notice of the young couple. Nate kissed Blair's cheek.

"After brunch."

He turned back to his meal. Blair looked to her left. She looked passed everyone until she saw Chuck's eyes looking right into her. His looked hurt. She felt her heart break. She turned back to her food.

Chuck watched her. He needed her. Chuck Bass actually needed someone, but he couldn't have her. It was obvious he wasn't allowed to talk to her now. Ever since Nate had implied if he did, he would be found dead in a dumpster in Queens the next day. He turned back to the meal in front of him. He sighed and ate some of his veal. He felt eyes on him. He turned to look at his right and saw little green eyes looking at him.

"Can I help you?"

Evan just kept looking. Chuck rolled his eyes and sipped his champagne. He looked back at Evan.

"Look, it's not polite to stare."

"I know."

"Then would you quit it?"

"I will, but you have to do something for me."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help but smirk. _Young kid already knows how to get what he wants. Now where have I seen that before?, _he thought.

"Alright. What?"

"Do you know who that guy is?"

"Which one?"

"He's sitting next to Eric."

Chuck peered over to where Evan had described. He almost cringed at seeing Carter less that five feet away. He turned back to Evan.

"Unfortunately, yes. That's Carter."

"Do you know why he's here?"

"He just got out of prison."

Evan's jaw dropped.

"A guy from prison is here?"

Chuck tried to contain his laughter. It just amused him how little could excite a child.

"Yes."

"What did he do?"

Chuck was about to answer, when he remembered that night. That night still haunted him from time to time.

_It was the summer, July seventeenth two thousand and eight. Chuck, Serena, Blair, Eric, Kyle and Nate were sitting at a table in the restaurant on the cruise ship they were aboard. Everything had been fine for the past two weeks, but not today. No, Jenny and her new friend Sharon had invited Carter Baizen to come on aboard. Everyone was on the edge ever since Carter had come back. And what made it worse was the fact that Carter and company were at the same restaurant as them and their table was relatively close to theirs, but they were still far away from each other. Blair sat stiffly. Chuck squeezed her hand gently. She took a sip of her seven up and got up from the table._

"_Excuse me. I must go to the ladies room."_

_Chuck watched as she walked away. Everyone else went back to their dinner conversation. He ate some of the spaghetti he had ordered. He checked the time on his gold Rolex. It had been twenty minutes since Blair had excused herself. He knew girls took a long time in the bathroom, but she wouldn't take this long. He turned to Serena. _

"_Serena, could you go and check on Blair?"_

_Serena looked at his face. His eyes were worried. She nodded her head._

"_Sure."_

_She got up from the table after giving Kyle a quick kiss. Chuck would never admit it, but he actually like Serena with Dan instead on Kyle. Kyle was a nice guy and all but it was just weird seeing Serena with him. Kyle was after all Dan's best friend. Chuck raised an eye brow. Where had he seen this before? He went back to his meal. He tried to reassured himself that Blair was alright and that she and Serena had probably just stopped to pick up some drinks from the bar. _

_Suddenly, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was Serena. He sighed and put it next to his ear._

"_What is it Van der Woodsen?"_

_He tried telling himself that she was probably just calling to let him know that Blair had just run of lip gloss and they had gone to the gift shop to get some more. But the heavy breathing coming from Serena's voice didn't help._

"_Come to the ladies room, right now!"_

_She hung up. Chuck quickly got up. What could have happened? He looked up quickly at the table Carter, Jenny and Sharon had been sitting at. Where was Carter? He started to fast walk. He didn't even have time to explain what was going on to the others at the table. Even though he was walking as fast as he could, in his mind everything was going to slow. Was Blair in danger?_

_He reached the door of the ladies room. He took a deep breath before walking in. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next._

_Blair was pinned up against the wall. She was trying to push Carter away from her. Serena was trying to get him off her as well, but she was no match for Carter. Tears were streaming down Blair's face. Chuck's fist clenched and he walked over to the scene. He pulled Carter off Blair and took him across the washroom without letting go of his collar once. _

_Serena had put an arm around her friend, trying to comfort her. Blair shook as she sobbed onto Serena's shoulder. Chuck glared at Carter. Carter did nothing but smirk. Chuck stepped closer till they were eye to eye._

"_What the fuck man!"_

_Before Carter could do anything, he felt the pain of Chuck's clenched fist hit his jaw. Carter grabbed his jaw, the pain was much too unbearable. Chuck, who was still glaring at him, punched him again hard in the stomach. Carter fell to the ground and hitting his head on the wall as he descended toward the floor. Chuck punched him again before finally looking down at him._

_He had never felt so angry in his life. How could he do that to Blair? He knew Carter was a bad guy but this was just too low. Chuck gathered some spit in his mouth and spat on Carter's shirt._

"_Don't you ever touch her again!"_

_Chuck turned around and saw that Blair and Serena were no longer there. He started walking out of the washroom, leaving Carter on the ground. Chuck stepped into the hallway. He saw Serena and Blair standing a few feet away. Serena had her arm around Blair still and was saying something to calm her down. Blair's face was washed with fear. She was still crying. Chuck walked up to them. Blair looked up as he approached. Serena let go of her friend so Blair could go to Chuck._

_Blair fell into Chuck's arms and started crying even more. Chuck had his arms around her and stroked her brown curls. She grabbed onto him. He held her closer. She was far to weak after trying to fight off Carter Baizen. _

_When Blair had finally calmed down a little, Chuck put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulders. Serena was on her other side. They excused themselves from dinner early and went back to their suite. Chuck held Blair all night as she cried. There was nothing he could do. _

_The next day, Chuck had tried to convince the ship's officer of what Carter had tried to do but there hadn't been that much evidence and it had seemed that the officer was on Carter's side. But Chuck had promised Blair that he would get Carter thrown in jail, no matter what. And a few weeks later, just as he had promised, Carter was arrested at JFK airport. No one saw him again for six years._

"So what did he do?"

Chuck snapped back and turned to Evan, who was eagerly waiting to hear why Carter had been arrested.

"He, um, stole a pack of Skittles."

Evan rolled his eyes before turning away. Chuck let out a little sigh of relief. He wasn't exactly the type of person who could tell exactly what had happened to a six year old, well at least not without scarring the kid for life.

Next to Chuck, Dan and Serena were having their own conversation. They didn't really have time for many of those earlier with all these people trying to congratulate them and ask questions about the wedding. They were just glad to have each other's company. Serena leaned toward Dan.

"Is Jenny going to be home?"

"No, she's still at Hazel and Penny's. Why?"

Serena sent him a naughty smile. Dan almost dropped his fork. Serena giggled.

"You know why?"

Dan smiled back.

"Fine, we can have some fun."

Serena smiled.

"Now, back to Blair and Chuck."

"How can you go from talking about one of the most intimate ways of showing love to the king and queen of evil and the Upper East Side?"

"Because, I'm awesome like that."

Dan smiled and grabbed Serena's hand. He gently rubbed the top of it with his thumb. They couldn't wipe their smiles off their faces.

Soon after half an hour more, Eleanor suggested that the guests grab something to drink and head down to the living room. Of course the older guests followed her, while everyone else stayed seated in the dining room. And everyone meant Blair, Carter, Nate, Dan, Serena, Eric, Evan, Sharon and Chuck. Serena stood up.

"I'd hate to leave but me and Dan have some last minute wedding stuff to get to."

Blair got up and gave her friend a goodbye hug.

"So you and Dan are going to be working on last minute wedding preparations?"

Serena blushed.

"Yup."

Blair giggled and gave Serena another hug.

"Well have fun."

"Don't worry, we will."

"Serena, as much as I love you I don't want to know how much _fun _you and Cabbage Patch have."

Serena giggled.

"Bye B."

Serena grabbed Dan's hand and the walked into the elevator. Blair watched as they walked away. Pure love in their eyes. She sighed and turned back to the people still in the dining room. Carter and Nate were deep in conversation about the latest lacrosse equipment. Not Blair's style. Eric, Sharon and Evan were grabbing their coats and putting them on. Blair walked up to them.

"Leaving so soon?"

Eric looked at her.

"Uh yeah. It's been awkward if you know what I mean."

Blair and Eric quickly looked at Carter. Luckily he didn't see the two. Blair looked back at Eric.

"Don't worry. He'll be gone before you know it."

"I'm not worrying about him. I'm worrying about Sharon. I don't know what he'll do, or when he'll do it but I'm ready for anything coming my way."

Blair smiled.

"You really are a nice guy, Eric."

Eric smiled.

"Well we all knew that. After all who did I take to the prom during her junior year?"

Blair rolled her eyes.

"You need to get over that."

"And you need to get over that voice you keep talking to that says Chuck isn't the one for you, but let's face it. You two love each other."

Blair sighed.

"Well it's just not that easy."

Eric nodded his head. Sharon and Evan came over to where the two were standing. Eric put his arm around Sharon. She gave him a gracious smile. Evan looked at the two of them.

"I knew you wouldn't be worried too long."

Sharon's face grew confused.

"What are you talking about, Evan?"

"Chuck told me everything."

Blair raised an eyebrow.

"Chuck?"

Evan looked at Blair.

"Yeah Chuck. He told me that Carter was in prison."

Sharon froze. Blair kneeled down so she was at the same level as Evan.

"And what else did Chuck say?"

"He said that he went to prison for stealing a packet of Skittles. Can you believe he stole the colours of the rainbow?"

Sharon let out a breath of relief. Blair and Eric tried to hold their laughter. After quick hugs and goodbyes, the three were gone leaving Chuck, Carter, Nate and Blair. Nate looked at his watched and smiled naughtily before going up to Blair. He kissed her. Chuck tried not to vomit as he watched from afar. Blair looked into Nate's eyes. He smiled.

"I think it's about time we get going."

Blair sent him a small smile.

"Um sure. I'll just grab my coat."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss before she disappeared to her bedroom to get a trench coat. she grabbed Roberto Cavali metallic trench from her closet. She put it over her outfit. Something didn't feel right. She shook off the feeling and grabbed her Armani handbag and proceeded downstairs. Nate was waiting for her in the dining room. Carter at his side. Blair gave Nate a small kiss. Nate smiled at her.

"Hey sweetie."

Blair just smiled. Nate spoke again.

"I hope you don't mind, but could we drop Carter off first?"

Blair plastered a smile.

"Of course."

Nate beamed and started toward the elevators. His arm around Blair's waist. Carter followed. Blair quickly glanced behind her and met Chuck's eyes as she walked away. She quickly turned back around before tears would come out of her eyes.


	40. Special Memories

**A/N: Please enjoy!**

Nate held open the limo door for Blair. She smiled before sitting inside. Nate came in right behind her. He sat down beside her and laid his hand on top of hers. Happiness in his eyes. Carter was the last to come into the limo. He sat beside Nate and peered out the window. The vehicle started to move and in a matter of seconds, they were no longer outside the Waldorf building. Nate and Carter immediately got back into their conversation about lacrosse equipment. Blair just looked out the window at the buildings passing by. She couldn't help but remember a time with Chuck.

_It was a crisp Autumn day in the year two-thousand. Two ten year olds sat on the steps of their elite private school that their parents had chosen for them and shelled out thousands of dollars every year. Blair clutched her Prada book bag in her small hands. She checked her watch. It was already two forty five. Where were they? Her parents had specifically said that they would be there at two thirty, after they finished their lunch plans with the Lewis'. _

_Blair looked around the steps only to discover she was not alone. There sat Chuck Bass, as far away from her. He was a bad child. He did anything to get into to trouble and didn't care what others had to say about him. He had his signature scarf around his neck. Blair turned her attention away from him. She only tolerated him because he was Nate's best friend. And she would do anything to make Nate happy. Blair checked her watch again. It was two forty-six. Only one minute had passed. She heard footsteps approach her. She looked up and saw Chuck staring down at her._

"_Can I help you Bass?"_

_Chuck just smirked._

"_Seems the little princess's parents forgot her."_

_Blair felt the tears form in her eyes but she kept her face straight. No one could make her cry and if they did, they sure as hell would not be Chuck Bass. She looked at him._

"_They're just running late."_

"_Sure they are. I have a question for you."_

_Blair rolled her doe eyes. _

"_What?"_

"_What will happen to you when your left here all alone? I mean after I get picked up, no one else will be here."_

_Blair stiffened at the idea. What if it would be true? What would she do? She looked at Chuck._

"_Well I won't be here because I will be picked up. My parents would never forget me."_

_Chuck just nodded his head._

"_You may think that's true, but a lot of people are forgetting about you."_

_Blair bit her lip. She clutched the book bag a little harder. She glared at Chuck. _

"_Chuck, why don't you grow up and realize if anyone in the world is worth forgetting is you. I mean, even your own mother left you!"_

_Chuck's face saddened. He clenched his fists and stormed away from Blair. He sat down at the bottom of the steps. Blair watched as he sat down. She didn't even know why she had said that. Maybe it was the fact he always tried to hurt her or maybe because he was annoying, she knew it was wrong. Chuck had his head in his hands now. Blair took a deep breath before getting up from where she had been seated. She descended down the stairs until she reached Chuck. She cleared her throat. He looked up at her._

"_What do you want?"_

"_To apologize."_

"_Well Waldorf, I don't take apologies."_

"_But I really am sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said."_

"_Then why did you say it?"_

"_Because you were annoying me and you obviously don't care if you hurt my feelings."_

_Chuck's eyes widened but became softer at the same time._

"_I hurt your feelings?"_

_Blair looked down at the ground. She wouldn't prefer it if Chuck saw her admit that he had hurt her feelings. Her voice found it's way through her mouth._

"_Yes."_

_Chuck sat up straighter._

"_I didn't mean to."_

"_Well you did."_

_Chuck sighed. He never really got Blair. She always seemed so strong, well to Serena, Nate and everyone else but Chuck always seemed to see right through it. Serena would ask if she was fine and she always reply yes, but Chuck knew it actually meant that that she wasn't. He never knew what really bothered her, but he had some theories._

_His first theory was that Blair knew about the more -than-friends chemistry between her best friend and her boyfriend. Whenever he and Nate hung out, Nate would always start talking about Serena. Chuck never got it. Who wouldn't want Blair? She was ten times more prettier than Serena. _

_His second theory was Blair's mother. He had met the lady and noticed how stern she was. After having conversations with her mother, Blair would disappear to the bathroom. He didn't know why. He just assumed it was a girl thing and that her mother asked her to wear another shade of lip gloss or something like that. Something with Eleanor Waldorf never quite clicked._

_Chuck's attention went back to Blair. Her arms were crossed and it was obvious she was cold. He smirked._

"_Here sit down."_

_Blair sat down beside him. He grabbed his scarf and put it around Blair. She looked at him with confused eyes. He just smiled._

"_Well you were cold. Figured you would need to stay warm."_

_Blair smiled._

"_Thank you Chuck."_

_He just smiled and looked into her doe eyes. She couldn't look away. Something started fluttering in his stomach and at the same time the fluttering started in her stomach. Her cheeks became a little red and matched her pink headband she had set in her hair. Suddenly, she heard footsteps followed by an obnoxious voice. Chuck and Blair looked at the girl approaching. Chuck's eyes became angry as he greeted the girl._

"_Georgina."_

_She gave him a fake smile. Her smile disappeared when her eyes set on Blair._

"_I don't think you should be here. Don't princess's have to be home before the sun sets."_

_Blair looked down at the ground. Georgina and her had never ever gotten along and they didn't plan to. Georgina hated having to share Serena with Blair. Georgina sighed._

"_Have you seen S? Me and her were supposed to hang out."_

_Blair looked at Georgina._

"_She might have gone to the park."_

_Georgina rolled her eyes._

"_Whatever. If you see her, tell her to meet me at one fifty one. Bye Chuck."_

_She sent him a smile. _

"_Bye loser."_

_Blair fought the tears that came from Georgina's last words to her. Georgina walked away. Chuck looked at the petite brunette beside him. Without thinking, he put his arm around her and brought her closer to him. _

"_Your not a loser, Blair. Your not a loser."_

_Blair looked up at him and smiled._

"_Thanks Chuck."_

_He smiled back._

"_Don't worry. And don't worry about that little bitch. I'll take care of her."_

_Blair smiled and opened her mouth to say something, when she heard her father's voice._

"_Blair bear! I'm sorry we're late."_

_Blair looked at her father and smiled._

"_It's alright, daddy. Chuck kept me company."_

_Her father smiled. He looked at Chuck._

"_I want to thank you Charles for keeping my daughter company."_

_Chuck smirked._

"_No problem, Mr. Waldorf."_

_Blair grabbed her father's hand and followed him to the limo, where her mother was sitting calmly inside. Blair looked at Chuck one more time and sent him a small smile. _

_Later that night, while Blair combed her hair in the bathroom, she looked at her toilet. For the first time she didn't feel like she needed to stick her finger down her throat. She smiled. She wasn't a loser and Chuck had said so. _

Blair looked at Nate. He and Carter were still talking but it had seemed as though the conversation had moved on to the hottest female actors. Blair rolled her eyes. Nate checked his watch and then looked at Carter.

"So where do you want me to drop you off?"

"Um, I need to make a phone call first and find out where."

Nate nodded his head. He turned his attention to Blair and sent her a small smile.

"I'm sorry if we're boring you."

Blair gave him a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

"It's alright. I know you'll make up for it later."

Nate smiled.

"You know I will."

Carter finished his phone call and closed the phone. He looked at Nate.

"Um dude, the guy I was supposed to be staying with is out of town and I have no place to stay. What the hell am I going to do?"

Blair rolled her eyes. Carter had always found a way to be annoying in her mind. Nate sighed.

"Um, how about your family?"

"You know they don't want to talk to me after the whole getting arrested thing."

Nate sighed again.

"Well then why don't you stay with me?"

Blair's eyes went wide. _No! No! No! Nate what the hell! Please say no Carter, _she thought. Carter smiled at Nate.

"Thanks man. I would really appreciate that."

Nate smiled.

"Great."

Blair plastered a smile on her face. Five minutes later, the limo stopped and they were in front of the Archibald building. Carter got out first, followed by Nate who helped Blair out. They walked into the building and took the elevator to the Archibald floor. Nate took out his key and opened the door for them. They took off their coats and gave them to Nate to put away for them. Ever since his father had gotten out of rehab, the family had decided to do more things themselves and that resulted in letting go of all of their maids. Nate hung up their coats in the coat closet and led them to the living room.

Carter sat down on one end of the couch and Blair sat on the other. Nate sat between them. He turned to Carter.

"Anything to drink?"

"Some cold water would be nice."

"Sure."

Nate turned to Blair.

"Anything?"

She smiled.

"No thank you."

Nate got up from the couch and toward the living room. Carter's eyes followed him till he was gone from the living room. Carter smiled and scooted over closer toward Blair. She didn't dare look near him. He moved a loose strand from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled.

"There, now you look much more beautiful."

Blair didn't respond. Her body had stiffened. Carter's finger grazed over her ear. Blair still didn't turn in his direction. His finger traced along her jaw line and down to her neck. He smiled at the necklace.

"That's a nice necklace. Where did you get it?"

Blair didn't even move an inch. Carter just kept on smiling.

"I've missed you. We could have had what we could have had a long time ago, Blair. You know that."

Blair was about to turn and give him a piece of her mind, when she heard footsteps coming. Carter had heard them too and went back to his spot on the couch. Nate came back into the living room carrying two glasses of water on a tray. He handed one to Carter and took the other one. He placed the tray on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch. He looked at Blair and his eyes became a little concerned.

"Blair, you alright?"

Blair looked at him.

"Y-Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

Nate just sighed.

"Nothing. I was just being a worried boyfriend."

Blair smiled.

"Well I'd like to stay but I better get going. My mother's going to be worried."

Nate raised an eyebrow. He knew she was lying. Blair's mother never cared for her that much and she wouldn't be worried if Blair was out with Nate at one in the afternoon. Blair sent him a small smile and gave him a kiss on the lips before getting up. She caught Carter from the corner of her eye. She didn't look his way and left the living room.

Once the elevator doors had closed, Blair whipped out her cell phone._ Who can I call? I can't possibly go back home. S? No, she and Dan are having "fun". Ugh, gross. Eric? Busy protecting Sharon from a new enemy on my most hated list. Chuck? Does he even want to talk to me?, _she thought.

_Ding!_

The elevator doors opened and Blair stepped out. She walked out of the building. Once outside, she looked through her contacts list. There was his name. She clicked it and put it up against her ear. The ringing noise started. She tapped her foot impatiently. _Pick up, pick up, pick up, _she thought. Finally the ringing stopped and she heard his voice.

"Hello Waldorf."

Blair couldn't manage to find her voice.

"Blair?"

She still couldn't find her voice. She slowly brought the phone down from her face. Chuck's voice could still be heard.

"Blair!"

Tears came down her face as she hung up. She had hung up on the one person she had truly loved and she didn't even know why. Blair sighed and held up her hand. A taxi stopped in front of her. She stepped in.

"Butter. It's one the corner of eighty seventh and fifth."

The taxi driver nodded his head and started the vehicle. Blair stared out the window. There wasn't much she could do. After a good fifteen minutes in the cab, she got out at Butter. She walked in. There was no need to make a reservation. She was a Waldorf. The waitress took her to an empty table. Blair ordered a Cosmo. After the waitress had left, Blair took a look at the menu. She was reading the description of the Greek salad with a special sauce, when someone tapped her shoulder. Blair curiously looked at them. Her jaw dropped. They simply smiled.

"Hey Blair."


	41. Mind If I Join You?

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry for not updating since Saturday, it's just that school, friend problems and other things seemed to take up my time, but I'll try to update alot. Anyways, the season finale disapointed me. I mean Chuck made that speech and then they kissed and everyone thought that they were going to be back togehter and then Bart had to ruin it! Can't Bart just let his son be happy and not scare him? I hope season 2 has a lot more Chuck and Blair! But we'll have to wait three months, but we'll make it. We survived the writer's strike didn't we? Anyways, I just needed to let that out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blair was still in shock after her eyes had seen Jenny. She was the last person Blair wanted to see right now. Jenny was still smiling.

"Mind if I join you?"

Blair shrugged her shoulders. Jenny took that as a yes and sat down on the empty seat at Blair's table. Blair raised an eyebrow at her. Jenny was still smiling. She placed her clutch on the table. Blair sighed.

"Little J, we both know that we are never going to be friends, so would you mind telling me what this "meeting" is about?"

Jenny spoke.

"Carter's back in town."

Blair rolled her eyes.

"Wow, you really are slow. Everyone has known since yesterday. You must really get off dial up, Little J."

Jenny kept on smiling, no matter how much she wanted to step on Blair's foot right now. She needed Blair's help and she couldn't do this without her. Jenny spoke.

"He wants to show up at Serena and Dan's wedding."

Blair dropped the menu out of shock. Jenny tried to hold her laughter inside. Blair rarely did anything that showed her inner emotions. It was quite amusing. Blair looked up at Jenny.

"What did you say?"

"I said that he wants to show up at Serena and Dan's wedding. He said something about gaining back the trust he had lost so long ago."

Blair put her head in her hands. This was not good. Carter was not exactly the type of person you bring to an Upper East Side wedding. If he showed up, all havoc would run loose. Blair sighed.

"How did he find out about the wedding anyway?"

Jenny froze. She couldn't just tell Blair that she had mentioned it around Carter. She wanted Blair's help right? Jenny put on her best fake smile.

"I think he might have found out from Gossip Girl or Nate. They have been hanging out a lot together."

Blair didn't seem to listen. Her eyes were set on a champagne glass in front of her. Maybe she could be like Chuck and drink away the worries. She would drink away the worry of Serena and Dan's wedding being crashed by Carter Baizen. She would drink away the worry of Carter trying to harm her and actually succeeding so this time. And mostly, she wished she could drink away the worry of being with the man she didn't want and knowing the one she truly loved was only a phone call away. She swallowed her tears. She didn't need Jenny seeing her vulnerable.

She sent Jenny a fake smile.

"Well however he found out is not the matter. We need to stop him."

Jenny smiled.

"Just what I was thinking."

Blair rolled her eyes and took a sip of the champagne. She looked Jenny square in the eye.

"Let's just get one thing straight. We can work together at getting rid of Carter Baizen, once and for all, but at end of the day you go back to that loft on the other side of the bridge and I go home to my memory foam mattress and my hundred thread count Egyptian cotton bed sheets. Is that understood?"

Jenny nodded. Whatever it took to keep Blair happy and whatever it took to getting rid of Carter. Blair took another sip of her champagne.

"Who are you here with anyway? I know you and all of your father's Brooklyn artists that hang in his gallery still won't get you a table at Butter."

"Well if you must know, I'm here with Hazel."

Blair scrunched up her nose at the mention of her former "friend".

"Why?"

Jenny sighed.

"Me and her are friends."

_And sort of dating but I don't need to tell you that, _Jenny thought to herself. Blair eyed her suspiciously.

"Then where is she?"

"She went to the bar to get us some drinks."

Blair set her champagne glass on the table.

"Maybe you should find her then. You are friends and me and you aren't. You understand right?"

Jenny nodded. _Bitch if you wanted me to leave just say so, _she thought. She got up from the table and grabbed her handbag as well. She was about to leave when she stopped and looked at Blair.

"We should discuss a plan. Hazel's place at eleven tomorrow?"

Blair smirked. A Chuck smirk, observed by Jenny. Blair's ruby red lips parted.

"The only planning we will be doing is through texts and e-mails. And if we must meet it will be at my penthouse at night. I don't need any Gossip Girl posts saying that we are the next Jennifer Aniston and Courtney Cox and that we're vacationing in Romania next year."

Jenny simply smiled.

"Don't worry Blair. I wouldn't even dare to try such a thing."

Blair sent her a bitchy smile and Jenny was off to find Hazel. Blair downed the rest of her champagne and left. She hadn't been hungry after all. She paid the tab and then left. There was still some light out. She lifted her arm and hailed a cab. Once she was seated in the cab, she quickly gave the address to the driver.

"The Palace Hotel."

The driver did as she asked. Blair clutched her Coach handbag as she waited for the cab to stop in front of the familiar hotel, which had become like a second home for her. The taxi cab stopped a few minutes later and Blair took out a twenty dollar bill from her purse and handed it to the driver.

"Keep the change."

The driver smile gratefully at her but she didn't care. She stepped out of the cab and looked at the building in front of her.

There he was. He was in the building right in front of her. What would she say to him? What would he think of her untimely visit? Would he even let her in after that weird call she had made earlier that day? Blair sighed and strolled over to one of the benches in front of the hotel. She wasn't ready. Not yet. She placed the purse beside her and put her head in her hands. She felt one single tear fall down her face. _Yup, I'm not ready, _she thought.

Meanwhile, Chuck sat in his empty suite. He had been doing that a lot recently until yesterday when a little walk through his neighbourhood led him to Blair. He sighed and poured himself some scotch. _I really need to stop drinking so much, _he thought. He was dressed in his red silk robe with just a pair of boxers underneath. He grabbed the TV remote and sat on the couch. _I have officially done what I said I would never do: Spend my nights as a thirty year old single man from a small town in Wisconsin would, _he thought.

After twenty minutes of watching mindless TV, Chuck turned the TV off. He couldn't take it anymore. He sighed and walked over to his closet and pulled out a few clothes. _Tonight is the night that Chuck Bass comes back, _he thought. He quickly got dressed in his white dress shirt and black trousers. After applying some Armani Cologne for Men by Giorgio Armani and checking his appearance one more time, he walked out of his suite. He stepped into the elevator and waited as it took him down to the ground floor.

When the elevator doors opened he walked outside. His limo had already been called out to the front. He casually looked to his left and stopped in his tracks. _What's Blair doing here?, _he thought.

In the meantime, Nate and Carter were still at Nate's place. He had gotten him some stuff for the night. They were now in the rec room and Nate had just micro waved them some macaroni and cheese. The boys sat on the couch and ate in peace. Nate spoke.

"Perfect meal for any guy."

Carter smirked.

"Yup. Just pop it in the microwave and there it is. Instant macaroni."

"Touché."

The boys ate some more. Nate's mind seemed to be somewhere else though. _What's wrong with Blair? What if she's hurt? What's going on with her?, _he thought. Carter caught Nate's expression.

"Something the matter, man?"

Nate sighed.

"It's Blair."

"What did the princess do this time? Were the shoes she had been eyeing for a week sold at Bendal's?"

Nate placed his empty bowl on the coffee table.

"It's not that. It's just she seems a little on the edge and I can't seem to figure out why. Did she mention anything to you?"

Carter stiffened a little. _You mean while I was trying to get her in my pants?, _he thought to himself. Nate noticed that Carter's reply didn't come as fast as he had hoped it would.

"Did she mention something?"

Carter gulped. He needed to tell Nate something. He sighed.

"It's more like what she did."

Nate's eyes became wide.

"Well what did she do?"

Carter sighed and placed his empty bowl on the coffee table. Nate's eyes were still open wide.

"Look, I think she has some trust issues. I mean when you left to get me some water, she immediately came over to me and told me how much she missed me. She said she wanted to put the past in the past and want to be with me. So when I told her no because you're my friend, she got all mad and prissy. I think that this has something to do with Chuck."

Nate froze. That hadn't been what he had wanted to hear. Would Blair really do this to him? He had done it to her but that had been many, many years ago. He looked at Carter.

"Something to do with Chuck?"

Carter nodded. The less he said now, the better. Nate got up from his seat. His eyes full of anger. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and found Chuck's number. He waited for Chuck to answer. Unfortunately he reached voicemail.

"You've reached Chuck Bass. I'm not here, probably screwing your girlfriend. Anyway, leave a message and I might reply back."

Nate didn't hesitate.

"It's Nate. Look I told you stay away and you couldn't manage to do that. Just leave me and my girlfriend the fuck alone. And if you can't I can get someone to help you."

He hung up and turned around.

"Fuck!"

Carter tried to hide his smirk.

"What did he say?"

Nate tossed his phone on the couch.

"Voicemail."

"He's probably just being a coward."

"Yeah. Yeah."

Nate sat on the couch. His hands were by his face. He wanted to march over to the Palace and hurt Chuck as much as Nate was hurt on the inside. It would be good for Chuck to realize how much love hurt.

Meanwhile, Chuck looked at Blair. She sat by herself on the bench. She was looking at the ground, so she hadn't seen Chuck. He couldn't take his eyes away from her. Even when she was crying, she looked like a goddess. Wait, she was crying. Did Carter do something? Chuck immediately got out a handkerchief from his pocket and walked over to where Blair sat.

Blair heard footsteps approaching her. It was probably just a security officer asking why she was outside the hotel and crying. She sighed and looked up. Her expression froze when she realized it was Chuck who stood in front of her. He held out a white silk handkerchief toward her. She took it and sent him a gracious smile. He sent her a small smile back.

"Can I sit beside you?"

Blair nodded her head. She moved her handbag out of the way. He sat down. They were a few inches away from each other, but both of them felt the butterflies flying around their stomachs. Blair gently wiped away her tears. Chuck took a deep breath before speaking.

"What is it?"

Blair looked at him. He looked like he really cared. She hadn't seen that look in a long time.

"Just stuff."

"Stuff?"

Blair sighed.

"Carter isn't exactly someone I want to be around."

"Then tell Nathaniel."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Why would he believe me?"

"I believe you."

Blair smiled. Without thinking, Chuck grabbed her hand and put it on his lap. Their eyes didn't tear away from each other. Blair's lips parted.

"Don't worry about me. Me and someone are planning to get rid of him."

"Someone?"

Blair smirked.

"Yes. But they're the last person I want to work with."

"Who?"

"Don't worry."

She looked down at her watch.

"I better get going."

She got up from the bench. Chuck got up also. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks."

He smiled back. Without a second thought, Blair wrapped her arms around Chuck. He instantly responded. He missed her and she sure missed him. He wanted to hold her forever but they separated. Blair remembered the handkerchief in her hand.

"I'll wash it and give it back to you tomorrow. Alright?"

Chuck nodded. He would get to see her again. Blair smiled and turned around to get herself a cab. Chuck's eyes didn't tear away from her figure as it disappeared into the New York City night life.


	42. Morning

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Blair looked over at her alarm clock. It was a quarter to twelve on Saturday. She groaned and lifted her body up from her bed. Mornings were one thing she could live without. She trudged over to the foot of her bed and grabbed her Vera Wang robe and slipped it over her violet nightie she had purchased from Saks just a few weeks ago. She tied the robe tight around her waist and walked into her bathroom. She brushed her chocolate curls out of her face. She looked at her appearance.

If this had been a year ago, Chuck would have had his arms wrapped around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder all the while telling her she looked drop dead gorgeous and no girl could ever be more beautiful than her. But that had been in the past and Chuck was no longer with her. She was with Nate. _She was with Nate. _Why didn't she feel happy? Blair shook away her thoughts before grabbing her toothbrush and applying toothpaste to it.

After doing her usual morning routine, Blair pranced out of her bathroom and headed out her bedroom door. For some strange reason, she felt seventeen again. She walked into the kitchen. Breakfast was already waiting for her on the breakfast table. She sat down. Dorota entered the kitchen with a basket full of freshly done laundry. Blair looked up at her.

"Did you wash the handkerchief?"

"Yes Miss Blair."

The plump maid held up the white silk handkerchief. Blair squealed with joy and ran up to the maid. She wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you Dorota!"

Dorota, who was still caught off guard by Blair's gesture, awkwardly hugged Blair back.

"It was no problem Miss Blair. It's my job."

Blair smiled and separated from her long time maid. Dorota passed Blair the handkerchief and left the put the laundry away. Blair went back to the table and laid the handkerchief on the table. She didn't even know why she had this attachment to it now. She finished her breakfast in peace. The handkerchief didn't leave her sight.

Once she had finished, she went back to her room. She picked up her phone from where she had left it to charge. She had a two messages waiting for her. The first one was from Jenny.

So when should we meet up to come up with a plan? 

Blair sighed. It was still a little creepy that she and Jenny were teaming up to get rid of Carter Baizen. Blair quickly replied.

Tonight. After the rehearsal dinner. My place -B

She received almost immediately.

Okay. See you then.

Blair closed the message and went to her next one. It was from Serena.

B! Call me when you get the chance. I'm in freak out mode -S

Blair giggled. She knew Serena would be freaking out at one time or another, so she was already prepared to deal with her. She went to her contacts list and found Serena's number. Serena answered after the first ring.

"B!"

Blair smiled.

"Seems someone's excited to hear from me."

"Of course I would be. B, I'm freaking out."

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine."

"That's what people always say, even when they know it's going to turn out horrible."

"S, listen to me. Everything. Is. Going. To. Be. Fine. I'm sure of it."

"And how are you so sure? Don't you know what could go wrong? I could trip as I walk down the aisle. I could forget my bouquet. Eric could forget to bring the vows he offered to print up for me and Dan. Kyle could forget to wear the tie Dan made sure all of the ushers are supposed to be wearing. Nate could forget how to throw flower petals. Evan could get sick and throw up. My dad's plane could be delayed. The priest doesn't show up. And I still need to find another bride's maid!"

Blair tried to hold her laughter. Serena would obviously think the worst would happen on her wedding day. But it also was true. Something bad would happen at the wedding if Carter was there. Blair spoke.

"S, your over reacting. I'll be there and I'll make sure everything runs smoothly. All you have to do is say 'I do' when your supposed to."

Blair heard Serena sigh on the other end.

"Alright."

Blair smiled with glee.

"See, everything's going to be fine. Besides the wedding isn't until tomorrow. We still have to get through the rehearsal dinner."

Serena gasped.

"Crap! I still have to go through that? Ugh, why can't this wedding be over with!"

"You really want the wedding to be done with?"

"I guess not. I want to marry Dan, it's just that I don't want all of this stress. I am with child after all."

"Serena, calm down. When you walk down the aisle tomorrow and you look into Dan's eyes, you'll forget all of the stress and just be in love. No one can take that away from you."

Serena smiled.

"Thanks B. Really, that means a lot to me."

Blair smiled on her end.

"No problem."

Blair tried to hide her sadness. She wished that when she walked down the aisle, the man she loved would be looking back at her. She tried not think of that guy. Instead she tried to think of Serena's happiness. Suddenly, another thought hit her.

"S!"

"Yes?"

"You never had a bachelorette party!"

Serena laughed.

"Relax, I don't need one."

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't."

"And why not?"

"Because, I don't need to be tempted with alcohol around me."

"Then we won't have any."

"Secondly, it's too late to have one. The night before the wedding isn't exactly the best time to have one."

"Well then we'll make it the best time to have one."

"And besides, you said that the only thing I should be doing is saying I do tomorrow. I don't think partying is in the agenda. You understand, right?"

Blair sighed.

"Fine. But we will have one."

"When?"

"After your honeymoon."

"Blair, me and Dan will be married by then."

"Whatever, it can be a new-wife party."

Serena giggled.

"New wife party?"

"Can you think of a better name?"

"No, but there really doesn't have to be a party B."

Blair glanced at the clock. It was almost one. _I should go and return the handkerchief soon, _she thought. She spoke into the phone.

"You are going to have a new wife party after your honeymoon. I actually have to go somewhere soon."

"Oooh, where?"

"No where special. Bye S. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye B."

Blair hung up and went back to her contact list. _I should call before I come by, _she thought. She found his name. She put the phone up to her ear. He picked up right away.

"Good afternoon Waldorf."

Blair smiled.

"Good afternoon to you too, Bass."

"What do I owe to this particular call?"

"I actually wanted to call and say I would be dropping by later."

"Really?"

"Yes. To return the handkerchief you let me borrow yesterday."

"You can keep it if you want."

Both of their hearts sank. Chuck didn't want to say that but he hadn't wanted to come off as some guy who couldn't get over a girl he truly loved. Blair got the feeling he didn't want her to come. Chuck spoke again.

"But seeing you would be wonderful."

Blair smiled again.

"Well then, I'll see you in forty minutes Bass. You better be there."

"Don't worry. I will be."

Blair unwillingly hung up. She squealed inside. She quickly rushed over to her closet and picked out a Chanel pencil skirt, her favourite red tights, a Dolce and Gabana blouse and a pair of Jimmy Choo ballet flats. She rushed into the bathroom and quickly got dressed. She placed a red bow headband on her head and applied a layer of lip gloss to make her lips shimmer. After looking at her appearance one more time, she grabbed the handkerchief and put it in her J.J. Winters black handbag. She walked down the stairs and entered the elevator.

Blair walked out to the front of her building and hailed a cab. After she had given the address, she stayed silent. She was far to excited to see Chuck again. The cab stopped after seven minutes and Blair found herself in front of the building she liked to call home. She walked inside and took the elevator to Chuck's floor.

Blair found herself in front of suite 1812. So many memories and so many secrets shared. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door flew open and there stood Chuck with his signature scarf wrapped around his neck. He smirked.

"Hello Waldorf."

Blair smiled.

"Nice to see you too Bass. Hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"For you I'd wait forever."

Blair blushed. Chuck moved out of the way. Blair walked in and casually sat on the couch as if she owned the place. Chuck closed the door behind them. He walked over to her. She smiled at him. He couldn't help smiling.

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Did you have a good night sleep?"

Blair giggled.

"Yes. Carter didn't try to creep into my room last night."

Chuck let out a small laugh.

"Just as long as he didn't try anything."

They locked eyes for a second, but Blair quickly looked at her handbag. She pulled out the white handkerchief. She looked at Chuck and smiled.

"Thanks for letting me use it."

Chuck smirked and walked closer toward Blair. She handed him his handkerchief. He took it gently from her grasp.

"Your welcome."

They both hung onto the little piece of cloth. It was as if it was their only connection to each other.

_Ring. Ring. _

Blair sighed and dug into her handbag and pulled out her phone. She had a message.

Blair, when do you want me to pick you up so we could go to the rehearsal dinner together?

Blair sighed. It was from Nate. She replied quickly.

I was thinking five thirty -B

Sounds good to me. Is it alright if Carter comes with us? 

Blair froze. Why the hell would Carter have to go to the rehearsal dinner?

Is he even invited? -B

No, but he's going somewhere and we could just give him a lift and pick him up. It won't be too much of an inconvenience. 

Blair sighed

Fine -B

She closed her phone before she would receive another message from Nate. She looked back up at Chuck.

"I better get going. I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner tonight."

Chuck put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. I'll see you then."

Blair got up from the couch and grabbed her handbag as she did. She walked to the door, Chuck followed. She turned to look at him before she walked out.

"Bye Chuck."

"Bye Blair."

He watched as she walked down the hall and didn't close the door until he heard the elevator doors shut.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Seems King C and Queen B are spending a lot of time together. First the walk in the rain on Thursday, the Waldorf brunch on Friday and now a visit at the Palace made by B herself. We sure hope this isn't just a friends with benefits sort of affair. King N must be getting annoyed, but don't worry N. We're sure that Scumbag can make all of your troubles just disappear. **

**Another Upper East Side event is planned for tonight. Queen S and Almost Married Boy's rehearsal dinner is tonight. If you are someone that's anyone, you probably got the invite. And if you didn't, well you'll be hearing from me. Sorry you couldn't come, maybe the next Upper East Side Royalty wedding.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	43. Rehearsal Dinner

**A/N: Okay this is probably my most favourite chapter I have ever written from any of my stories. Not only is it the longest but I just had a blast writing it and I hope you will all enjoy it as much as I did!**

* * *

Blair patiently sat on the chaise in the foyer of the Waldorf penthouse. She was dressed in her ruby red silk Stella McCartney dress. It was strapless and came up a little above her knee. It hit all her best assets. She had put her chocolate brown curls into a loose side bun. The make-up had been kept light but fun at the same time. Blair had decided to put a little gold eye shadow on to match her accessories. Her gold Dior clutch rested on her lap. _Where is he? If he's going to bring along the creature from the black lagoon then he could at least pick me up on time!, _she thought.

Her gold Dries Van Noten pumps tapped impatiently against the marble floor. _I can't be le late for this! This is my best friend's rehearsal dinner and I promised everything would be alright. How can everything be alright if I don't show up! Ugh, I'm turning into freak out Serena, _she thought. Blair sighed and closed her eyes. As if of on cue, the elevator doors dinged. Blair opened her eyes and saw Nate entering the penthouse in his finest Huge Boss black suit with the light blue Lacoste tie she had bought him last week. He smiled when he saw her.

"You look beautiful. Sorry for keeping you waiting. I couldn't find my other shoe."

Blair giggled and got up from the chaise. She walked over to Nate. If she had been barefoot she would have been a foot shorter than him, but since the pumps gave her a little bit more height, a kiss was easier to give. She gently pressed her MAC glossed lips against his. They separated and Blair grabbed her Waldorf original peacoat and slipped it over her outfit. Nate smiled and gently placed his hand on the small of her back and they walked toward the elevator.

The two walked out of the elevator when it stopped at the ground floor and headed outside into the cold night air. A limo that Nate had rented waited on the curb. Nate opened the door for Blair as she stepped in. Everything was perfect until her eyes fell on Carter Baizen, who was sipping champagne inside. He grinned when he saw Blair.

"Hey Blair. You sure look nice in that dress."

Blair forced an appreciative smile.

"Thank you."

Nate climbed into the limo and sat beside Blair. He shut the door. Blair grabbed his hand and put it on her lap. He looked up at her and smiled. She did the same. Now if Carter tried to even look at her, Nate would be at her side. He was no Chuck but he was good enough.

The limo started up and the conversation was silent. Nate looked out the window at the passing buildings. Carter kept swirling what was left of his champagne in his glass. Blair played with the hem of her dress. No one looked at each other and no one spoke.

Nate couldn't bear to look at Blair that much. She was beautiful and innocent. Innocent enough not to hurt him. But what if Carter was right. What if Blair didn't want to be with Nate and was only with him because that was what was supposed to happen. Blair and Nate were supposed to be together forever. He couldn't help but think of what he had done with Blair. He had used her. But what Blair was doing to him was far worse. Carter had said that she had hit on him yesterday. Would Blair do something like that? And what about that message Gossip Girl had sent. Blair and Chuck were hanging out a lot more now. _This shouldn't be happening. Blair is with me and she's supposed to be happy. I mean she is happy, right? _he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by Carter clearing his throat. Blair and Nate both looked over at him. He smirked.

"The place where I'm supposed to be is coming by pretty soon."

Blair went back to fiddling with the hem of her dress. Carter always did annoy her. He was far more annoying than Nate was when he was drunk. A drunk Carter was just worse. The limo stopped a few moments later. Blair looked out the window. They were in front of the New York Museum of Anthropology. Blair raised an eyebrow. _Why on Earth would Carter come here?, _she thought. She looked over at Nate and saw that he wore the same expression as she was wearing on her face. He turned to look back at Carter. His earlier expression had gone and had now changed to a joyous one.

"Well have fun man. I mean the New York Museum of Anthropology isn't exactly my cup of tea, but whatever floats your boat is fine with me."

Carter let out a chuckle.

"I'm not going inside, I'm just meeting a friend here. We're going to hit up the town."

Nate smiled and opened the door. Blair scooted over so Nate could move over also as Carter climbed out of the limo. He leg gently brushed Blair's knee and goosebumps formed over her body. Her expression was blank. Even if it was just an accident, it would haunt her for a few hours. Carter stood in front of the open door. He smiled.

"Thanks for giving me a ride, man."

Nate smiled his million dollar smile and replied.

"No problem."

Carter's eyes dashed over to Blair. She didn't look his way but he knew he was undressing her in his perverted mind. Her back was straight and her hands were gripping her clutch. She just wanted Carter to shut the door and walk away. But he didn't. Not just yet. Not after he spoke to her.

"Bye Blair."

Even though it wasn't much, how he said her name scared her. It was as if it was a clue of what he would try to do to her. She gulped and unwillingly brought her eyes to meet his. She plastered her best fake smile and said her goodbye.

"Bye Carter."

He smiled and shut the door. _Thank god, _thought Blair. The limo started up again. Nate put his arm around Blair and brought her closer to him. She smiled and rested her head carefully on his shoulder so she wouldn't mess up her hair. Nate noticed the small bumps on Blair's pale skin.

"Are you cold?"

Blair looked up at him and then followed his gaze to her arm. The goosebumps were noticeable. Blair smiled and looked back at him.

"Yeah just a little chilly. I'll be fine."

Nate smiled and went back to looking out the window. Blair kept her head up. Her goosebumps quickly started to disappear. Nate and Blair stayed seated in the moving vehicle until it stopped a few minutes later. The driver got out and opened the door for the couple. Nate stepped out first and fixed his jacket and then held his hand out for Blair. She grabbed it delicately and they both walked toward the Palace hotel where Lily had insisted the rehearsal dinner shall be. Blair and Nate walked through the doors of the hotel and walked over to where the ballroom was. They walked through the grand doors.

There was light blue, white and baby pink everywhere. Serena had chosen the wedding colours fearing what ever her mother picked out would be too sophisticated and uptight for Serena and Dan's big day. There was a huge dining table set up so everyone would be at the same table. Sort of the same thing during the Van der Bass rehearsal dinner years before. A waiter came by and took their coats. Nate placed his hand on Blair's back and they walked toward the familiar crowd. Blair immediately saw Dan and Serena. No one could have missed them, they were the center of attention.

Serena's eyes lit up as she saw Blair. She walked quickly over to her best friend and embraced her at once. Blair laughed and hugged her back. They separated. Serena looked stunning in her yellow Anna Sui knee length dress with a halter. Her golden locks fell on her shoulders. She had nice orange eye shadow on and her orange Jimmy Choo's were to die for, but her best accessory was her smile. It was beautiful and sincere. Nothing better could be needed. Dan stood awkwardly. Nate and him shook hands and talk about the weather. Serena couldn't stop smiling.

"B what's wrong with me?"

Blair giggled.

"Nothing, your just in love."

Serena laughed. Serena looked past Blair and saw the arrival of a few more quests. She sighed and looked back down at her petite best friend.

"We have to go and greet some more guests, but I'll see you later."

Serena grabbed Dan's hand and half dragged him to go greet some more of Lily's socialite friends. Nate and Blair went to mingle a little more. They ran into Kyle, but he seemed a bit distracted. Next they spoke briefly with Bart. Blair had made up and excuse to get her and Nate out of there. Talking with Bart was never a casual thing. Blair saw Eric, Sharon and Evan greeting people. Evan seemed to be hanging out with another boy his age. _Probably some kid who's going to be inheriting a publishing company when he's older, _thought Blair.

"Attention. Dinner is now being served. Please find your name and sit where you have been asked to sit."

Once the waiter had left, everyone went to go find their names. Blair found her's real fast. It was near where Serena and Dan were seated. Serena leaned close to Dan and whispered in his ear.

"Did you make sure that they are sitting beside each other?"

"Yeah. Surprisingly, I feel good about bringing them back together. Is that weird?"

Serena laughed.

"Don't worry. That's exactly how I feel."

They both looked at Blair. Nate was on her right. She didn't look at the name tag for the person on her left. _It's probably just a friend of Lily's, _she thought. On Nate's right sat Vanessa. She was wearing a black one strap dress. It probably wasn't designed by a somebody but it was good enough for her and it made her look gorgeous. Beside her, Jenny was seated. Even though she had been booted out of the wedding party, she was still allowed to come to the wedding and the rehearsal dinner. Eric, Sharon and Evan sat across from everybody else and beside Lily and Bart. Kyle sat near Dan. Suddenly, foot steps were heard approaching.

Everyone looked up. Nate's eyes became angry. Serena and Dan smiled. Jenny looked away. Vanessa smirked. _This could be interesting, _she thought. Blair looked up and her eyes locked with Chuck's as he walked toward her. She glanced at the seat on her left. The name tag read _Chuck Bass. _Blair silently cursed herself for being so dumb for not reading the name tag. The footsteps grew closer and pretty soon the sound of a chair being pulled out was heard. Everyone else had gone back to their conversations that that been in earlier. Blair sat stiffly. Nate didn't seem to be talking that much either. His seat wasn't exactly the best place to be seated either.

Blair tried not to look to her left, which wasn't made easy because her hair was up and her side bun was on the right which was Nate's side. She tried not to think of Chuck in his jet black Armani suit, his light pink dress shirt with a few buttons at the top unbuttoned. His hair was uniquely him, messy yet sophisticated. _Stop it Blair. Stop looking at him,_ she thought. She noticed the champagne glass in front of her. She grabbed it delicately and took a little sip. She felt a hand graze over her right thigh. She stiffened. _Who the heck is that?, _she thought. She looked over at her right. Nate was smiling at her. Blair let out a small laugh. She had completely forgotten he had been seated there. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear.

"How about after dinner, we go and get a suite and leave all of our problems for one night?"

Blair forced a smile but nothing came out of her mouth. How could she possibly talk about having sex with the guy she was supposed to love when the guy she did love was sitting on the other side of her. Blair looked Nate in the eyes.

"How about tomorrow night?"

Nate raised an eyebrow. Why did she keep turning him down so much recently?

"But we'll be on a plane heading for Croatia by then."

Now it was Blair's turn to be confused. _Why would we be on a plane to Croatia? Did I miss something?, _she thought. Nate noticed her confused expression and sighed.

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"Well do you want me to lie and say no that I haven't forgotten about something that doesn't make any sense right now? Why are we going to Croatia?"

Nate sighed. He angrily looked away from her. _Maybe she is cheating. She can't even fucking remember that we're supposed to go sailing in the Mediterranean. She doesn't' even give a shit. Why should she when she doesn't even want to be with me, _he thought. Blair decided to ignore him. He just needed some time to cool down. The food had been served and Blair had dug into her oysters. Nate had ate his crab in peace. Neither of them looked at each other. Vanessa ate some of her shrimp and looked up and saw Nate's angry expression.

"You alright Nate?"

He looked up at her. It had felt like forever since he had looked into her blue eyes. She gave him a warm smile. She had missed him. He put down his fork and smiled at her.

"Not really."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Nate was about to answer yes when he remembered that Blair was sitting beside him and probably would hear what he had to say. He caught his breath and his voice drifted from his mouth.

"Yeah, but could we talk after dinner?"

Vanessa nodded her head and smiled. From where they were seated, Serena and Dan watched the scene unfold. Even though they were the guests of honour, they couldn't stop watching their friends. Serena impatiently waited for Blair to talk to Chuck or vice versa, but they hadn't even glanced in each other's direction. Serena sighed and whispered into Dan's ear.

"Why aren't they talking?"

Dan took a bite of his shrimp and swallowed it before replying his fiancée.

"I guess they just need time. I mean they can't just talk with Nate beside them. Everything will be fine."

"But how can Nate and Vanessa talk so openly and laugh at each other's jokes with Blair sitting beside them. This doesn't make any sense."

"Well Vanessa is outgoing and a risk taker and Nate takes a few risks too. Chuck and Blair put up walls and they won't exactly talk about feelings in public."

Serena sighed and nodded her head. Her Tiffany golden earrings shook as well. Dan smiled and kissed the top of her head before resuming to eat his meal. Serena sighed and stared at her oysters. She was half way done her meal, when a thought ran across her mind. She couldn't help but smile. She leaned over to Dan and whispered.

"Desert is coming up."

Dan looked at her with a confused expression. _What could possibly be exciting about desert. Well except for the fact that it is probably the best part of the meal, _he thought. He leaned toward Serena and whispered back.

"Yes. What about it?"

Serena's grin had not wavered.

"Desert is supposed to be shared by two. And I do remember telling the caterers where one of the deserts had to be."

Dan smiled at her. She was radiant when she was happy because it was genuine. That was a lot more he could say about than they other Upper East Side women he knew.

"Did my fiancée get into some mischief tonight?"

Serena giggled softly so only Dan could hear. He loved her laugh. It's one of the things she wasn't afraid to show.

"Just a little."

They finished their meals and sipped their champagne all the while making some dinner conversation. Seven minutes later, the plates were cleared and the deserts were brought in. Desert was a small cheese cake in the shape of a heart. There was light pink frosting on the heart with white icing writing. It simply read _Love. _

Blair and Chuck looked as one cake was placed between them. They looked at one another. Neither of them had expected this. Blair looked over at Nate. He and Vanessa were already eating and having a good time. Blair picked up her fork. Chuck had his fork ready as well. They didn't make any eye contact. His voice was the only thing she heard.

"You can eat first."

Blair sent him a small smile before dipping her fork in and putting a little piece of the cheesecake in her mouth. Chuck did the same. It melted in their mouths, like how they melted into each other's kisses. The kept alternating while they ate. Blair would get a piece and put it in her mouth then Chuck would do the same.

Blair's fork went for a piece. Chuck seemed to go for the same piece and the only sound came from their forks clinking against each other. _Clink. _Blair looked up. Chuck looked at her. His voice filled the air.

"Um, you can go first."

Blair looked at the cake then back at him.

"No it's alright. You can. I'm full anyway."

She placed her fork on a napkin. Chuck took another piece of the cake and ate it before he too put his fork on his napkin. Blair looked at him with a confused expression. Chuck just smirked.

"I wasn't that hungry either."

Blair couldn't help but smile. Butterflies flew carelessly in her stomach. Something she wished she could feel every second of her life. She felt her cheeks redden, so she looked back down at her empty plate. Chuck kept smirking.

Serena and Dan watched their little exchange. Serena looked at Dan with a huge grin on her face. He smiled back.

"Dare I say it, but I haven't seen the Upper East Side couple from hell happy in a long time."

Serena smiled and put some of the cheesecake on her fork and brought it over to her fiancé's mouth. He opened it and devoured the cheesecake. He beamed at Serena. She smiled back. She just knew nothing could tear them apart. She had found her soul mate.

After everyone had finished desert, guests got their glasses of champagne and made their way around the room. Vanessa and Nate had gotten away from the table, but Blair hadn't really noticed. She had gotten her glass of champagne and walked around the room, leaving Chuck alone at the table. She walked over to Eric and Sharon. She smiled at them.

"Hello you two."

They turned around a greeted Blair with wide grins. Eric was fitted in his grey pin-stripe Dsquared suit with a dress shirt from Hugo Boss. Sharon looked like a celebrity in her royal blue Givenchy dress, which sinched at the waist. Her hair was put into a ponytail and showed off the diamond necklace displayed on her neck. Her Celine stilettos added more flare to her outfit.

"You look beautiful Blair."

Blair smiled.

"Thank you. As do you."

Eric looked at Sharon and hugged her closer to him. He felt as if no one existed when he was around her. Like nothing in the world could make her let go of him. He turned his attention back to Blair.

"How did you enjoy desert?"

He tried to hide his smirk, which older step-brother Chuck had perfected for him, but Blair saw right through it. Her cheeks started to redden, but the new couple noticed right away. Eric couldn't help but burst out what he was thinking.

"I knew it. You and Chuck had your little eye-sex moments."

Blair gasped and playfully hit Eric's arm. Sharon laughed. Blair and Eric had always seemed like siblings and always treated each other the same way. Cocky and sassy. Eric pretended to look hurt.

"Come on Blair. Don't hurt the observer."

Blair laughed. She seemed to be having a better time without Nate at her side. Suddenly, she heard a ding from her purse. She excused herself from Eric and Sharon's company and went to check the message she had received on her phone. It was from Jenny.

So when should I come over to your place? Don't worry, I'll make sure no one sees me.

Blair rolled her eyes. As much as she didn't want to work with Jenny, she knew she needed her help. Jenny knew Carter a whole lot better than she did. And it was going to take a whole lot to get rid of him. She texted back.

How about a twelve thirty? -B

Sure. See you then.

Blair just closed her phone and put it back in her clutch. She heard a pair of heels clicking along the floor. She turned around and saw Serena with a big smile on her face.

"You seem happy."

"Well why wouldn't I be when I just a saw a couple that is madly in love with each other share a cheesecake."

Blair felt her jaw drop. She knew Serena had to have had something to do with her and Chuck sharing the cake. She knew she should be angry at her best friend but she felt thankful. Thankful that she and Chuck actually could talk in public. But it hadn't been as subtle as she had hoped. If only Nate hadn't been there. Speaking of Nate, where was he?

Vanessa and Nate were on the other side of the ballroom. They laughed and sipped their champagne. Nate couldn't even remember the last time he had a good time. Their laughter soon cooled down. Vanessa looked into his deep blue eyes.

"I missed you Nate. I missed hanging out with you."

He nodded and looked down at his champagne. He looked at his feet when he spoke.

"I missed you too."

Vanessa nodded her head and sipped her champagne.

"So why are you with Blair?"

Nate sighed. He hadn't wanted to talk about that with Vanessa for obvious reasons. One of those reasons was awkward conversations. He looked into her eyes.

"I love her and she loves me."

"Just because you two love each other doesn't mean your in love with each other. I love Dan, as a friend but nothing more."

"Vanessa your not getting it. Me and Blair belong together and that's just how things are."

"Do you know what I think?"

Nate sighed.

"Sure. What do you think, Vanessa?"

"I think that you and Blair are just using each other like you did in the past. Sure you two love each other but you both know if you two got married you wouldn't be truly happy. You're both using each other to trick yourselves that you don't want to be with someone else, but it's not working that well."

Nate clenched his jaw. She was right. He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. He and Blair would never be happy with each other. They'd make great friends but never lovers. He looked back at Vanessa.

"I think your right."

Vanessa smiled.

"I know I am."

Nate took a sip of his champagne.

"But for now things are the way they are and I can't change that. Tomorrow, after the wedding and reception, me and Blair are going to Croatia to sail around the Mediterranean. I promised her a few days ago and I keep my promises. Maybe we will fall in love there."

Vanessa shook her head in disagreement.

"You can't just plan stuff to fall in love Nate. It's either there or it isn't!"

Nate sighed.

"I better get going. I need to drop Blair off."

Vanessa tried to hide the sadness in her eyes, but she couldn't. Nate looked at her before walking away. He felt his heart breaking. He quickly spotted Blair. She was sipping some champagne and talking to Kyle. He smiled and causally walked over to where they were.

"Hello Kyle."

"Hey."

Nate turned to Blair. She sipped her champagne.

"Ready to go?"

She looked at him and smiled.

"Um yeah. I'll just go grab my coat."

She gave Nate a quick kiss and said her good bye to Kyle before heading out to find a waiter to get her coat. She walked toward the table and ran into Serena and Dan. She smiled at them.

"I guess I'll see you two tomorrow. You know when you are married and have a huge wedding."

Serena giggled. Dan simply smiled.

"Well it wouldn't be a wedding without our favourite Waldorf."

Blair smiled.

"That's very touching coming from you Cabbage Patch."

Serena looked at Blair.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Me and Nate were leaving and I was just getting my coat."

"You have to leave now?"

"Yes. I don't want to be tired for your wedding, now do I? Besides, you two need to get some sleep tonight. Away from each other. It's bad luck."

Serena smiled.

"We know."

Serena and Blair gave each other a quick hug before Blair disappeared to go find a waiter. Luckily, one who wasn't carrying any drinks was walking past her. She smiled.

"Excuse me?"

The waiter turned around.

"Yes Miss. May I help you?"

"Yes I was actually trying to get my coat. A waiter earlier took it for me and I'm not sure where it is. Can you get it?"

"Yes Miss. What did it look like?"

"It is a black peacoat. It's a Waldorf original."

The waiter nodded his head and went off to get Blair's coat. Blair stayed put and waited for him to return. She looked around. Some guests had already left. Her eyes caught Chuck's. He was standing near a pillar with a scotch in his hand. She couldn't look away. She wanted to run over to him and kiss him hard, but that just wasn't going to happen.

"Miss is this your coat?"

Blair turned around to look at the waiter who was holding her coat. She took it and gave him a gracious smile.

"Thank you very much."

He smiled and walked away. She slipped on the peacoat and looked at where Chuck had been. He had left. Blair sighed and went to find Nate. Fortunately he was easy to find. They said a few more goodbyes before exiting the hotel and stepping into the limo. They didn't look at each other or talk to one another. They each had a different person on their mind.

The limo stopped in front of the Waldorf building fifteen minutes later. Nate got out first and helped Blair. They walked silently inside the building and took the elevator to the penthouse.

They got out of the elevator. Blair turned around and faced Nate. She plastered a smile.

"Good night Nate."

He managed to smile back.

"Good night Blair."

He leaned in and kissed her soft lips. It was nothing more than a peck. They separated and gave each other a warm smile before Nate headed for the elevator. He pressed the call button. As he waited, he looked over at Blair.

"I love you."

Blair gulped but managed to find her voice.

"Love you too."

He smiled and walked into the elevator. They both knew that either one of them hadn't meant it. Blair whipped out her phone and walked over to the couch. It was twelve twenty-one. She still had time before Jenny arrived. She found his name and started to text him.

I liked seeing you tonight. I miss you -B

He responded almost immediately.

Me too. So what are you up to tonight? -C

Nothing. Just going to bed. -B

_And planning to get rid of Carter Baizen with the help of Jenny, _she thought.

Well sweet dreams princess -C

You too -B

She closed her phone and couldn't wipe the smile off her face.


	44. Hair Dresser Knows Best

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Just a few more chapters after this. Also, I'm sorry for not updating as much as I used to but I try to put a lot more into my chapters, so I hope you will all be patient with me.**

"So you know the plan?"

Blair smirked. She had to spend the early hours of Sunday morning with Jenny. They had mustered all of their energy to come up with a plan. After a lot of bickering, agreeing and disagreeing, they finally came up with a plan. Blair didn't want to admit it, but working with Jenny hadn't been that bad.

"Little J, I made the plan. I highly doubt I would have forgotten it."

Jenny rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat and purse off the couch in the living room. Blair got up also. Her gold Dries Van Noten pumps had been discarded sometime in the morning. They may look beautiful but they were murder to wear. She escorted Jenny towards the elevators. Blair quickly glanced at the grandfather clock. It was seven thirty. The wedding started at eleven with the reception right after. Jenny pressed the call button and the two girls waited for the elevator to arrive. The silence was killing Blair. She put on her best smile and turned to Jenny.

"So I'll see you at the wedding."

Jenny nodded her head. She didn't really want to talk to Blair. After spending seven hours with her, she didn't need any more time with her. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Jenny stepped inside and turned to look at Blair.

"Bye. And remember to show up on time."

Blair smirked and rolled her eyes. _Oh little J, you are so naïve. Do you honestly think I would be late for my best friend's wedding? You have so much to learn, _thought Blair.

"Oh don't worry. I plan to."

Jenny rolled her eyes before the elevator doors shut, enough joy for them just so they wouldn't have to look at another for any more. Blair turned around and headed for her bed room. She knew she still had time before actually arriving for the wedding, but she had promised Serena that she would come over to the Palace at ten. Before she even did that, she had to get ready.

Blair walked up the stairs to her bedroom. The bed sheets hadn't been touched. Blair sighed and thought of taking a small nap before taking a shower, but decided to live with out it. She wasn't going to risk it. What if she didn't wake up on time and arrived late to the wedding? She grabbed her bathrobe and stepped into the shower.

Twenty minutes later, Blair stepped out and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Even though she was clean, she felt dirty. Like she had done something wrong. Well technically she hadn't really done anything but thinking about doing something. She couldn't get Chuck out of her mind and she was with Nate. She let out an annoyed sigh. _This is just like junior year, except this time I can leave Nate and be happy, _she thought. But she knew that she should be with Nate. It was in the plan and if she screwed up, nothing good would come out of it.

"Miss Blair. The hair stylist is here!"

Blair sighed and pulled on her silk robe before stepping back out into her bedroom. The hair stylist had been sent up and had already set up their equipment on Blair's vanity. After a quick greeting, Blair sat down and let the stylist do their magic.

Suddenly, Blair's phone started to beep. Blair politely excused herself and got up from her seat and went to her side table. She looked at the caller ID. _Great it's Nate, _she thought. She sighed and signalled the hair stylist that it would be a minute. The stylist nodded and headed out into the hallway. Blair pressed talk and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello."

She heard Nate's not so cheerful tone on the other end.

"Hey. Are you getting ready?"

"Yeah. Mother always did say getting ready early never killed anyone."

She heard Nate's soft chuckle on the other end. Somehow it sounded as if he was hiding something. But what he be hiding? If any of them had something to hide it would be Blair. After all she was the one who was thinking about another man. She shook her thoughts away and remembered that Nate was still on the line.

"So, are you getting ready?"

"Not yet. I was actually hoping to talk to you."

Blair froze. What would they have to talk about? The trip to Croatia had been cleared up after Blair remembered the trip she had promised to go on with him. There was nothing else for them to talk about, or was there? She took a deep breath before replying.

"Um, sure. We can talk now if you want."

"I didn't mean over the phone. Listen, could I come over to your place. I know your probably getting ready but I just really need to talk to someone."

Blair sighed. She knew she couldn't just say no to him, he was her boyfriend after all. She did lo-like him. But she knew she would never love him the way she loved another and he would never love her like the way he did with _her. _

"Sure. You can come over."

"Great. I'll be over in fifteen."

Blair forced a smile. Even though he couldn't see it, it was the only way to motivate herself to say something perky.

"Can't wait to see you."

She closed her phone and trudged back to her vanity. The hair stylist peaked through the door.

"Is it alright if I come back in?"

Blair smiled and beckoned for them to come back in. The male hair stylist immediately started to re-curl her hair. Blair looked over at a picture tucked by her mirror. It was of her and Chuck during their second year at Yale. She picked it up and smiled. He had his arm around her and they were both wearing Yale sweatshirts. They were both grinning wildly and Chuck had his arm extended as he had taken the shot. His other arm was around Blair. The hair stylist peered over to look at the picture in her hand.

"Cute couple."

Blair smiled and caught her eyes with the stylist in the mirror, seeing as though she couldn't turn around and ruin her hair.

"Thanks. We were but things have changed."

The stylist's expression became confused as Blair pulled out a drawer and set the picture inside. She looked back up at the mirror and noticed his expression. He kept on curling her hair and spoke.

"What happened?"

Blair sighed.

"Where do I begin. We were together for six and half years and we were backpacking through Europe. And then one day I came back to our hotel room only to see him and some blonde bitch going at it on our bed. I left right away and didn't see him for seven months. The only reason we even had to be each other's company was because of my best friend's engagement. It's her wedding today."

The hair stylist's expression had changed and now it looked like he was watching the Young and the Restless. Blair couldn't help but giggle. He started to curl her hair again and his voice filled the room.

"So what happened between you and…."

"Chuck."

"Chuck. What happened between you two? Did you reconcile or did you completely ruin his chances of getting laid ever again?"

"We decided to try again but then something dumb happened again. Too bad it was just a misunderstanding. In the end we decided to be friends. And we still are but….."

"You two still have some lingering feelings for each other don't you?"

"I guess you could say that. There's just one problem."

"What?"

"I'm with someone else. But we belong together. Like we were put on this earth to be with each other."

"Honey, the only person you belong with is the one you are in love with and is in love with you."

Blair smiled.

"Thanks."

The hair stylist simply smiled back.

"Well like they say, hair dresser knows best."

They both laughed. Blair heard the bedroom door creak open. She looked over at it and saw Nate standing in the doorway. He smiled.

"Hey."

Blair smiled back. The hair stylist put the curling iron on the vanity before disappearing into the hallway. Nate closed the door behind him. He walked toward the bed and sat at the foot. His hands were on his knees and he was looking at the ground. Blair got up from her seat and went to sit beside him. She placed her hand in his shoulder.

"What is it?"

Nate sighed and looked up. His blue eyes met Blair's worried doe eyes. Her hand had not left his shoulder.

"Today I got up and went down to the kitchen. My dad was already there. I expected the same cold response he gives me every morning. So I got my bowl of cereal and sat across from him. I just kept looking at my cereal and then all of sudden he comes out and says "I'm proud of you, son." I almost sprayed out the cereal from my mouth. My dad said he was proud of me. He never says that."

Blair smiled and gave Nate a hug. She knew how hard the Captain could be on Nate, but he never said he was proud of him. Never had he ever said that. They separated and Nate grabbed Blair's hand and brought it close to his heart. His smiled hadn't wavered.

"And it's all thanks to you."

Blair raised an eyebrow. _What could I possibly have to with his father being proud of him?,_ she thought. He smiled and gently squeezed her hand.

"Well, you sort of started to help me turn my life around. That's why my father is proud of. All thanks to you."

Blair forced a smile but couldn't help but feel guilty. She hadn't done much. Vanessa had probably had that positive influence on him. Besides, should Blair be anyone to be thanking? She didn't even know if she loved Nate and here he was telling her he was happy because of her.

"Well I'm glad your father's proud of you."

Nate smiled and got up.

"Sorry for interrupting your getting ready time. I just had to tell someone."

Blair smiled. Nate reminded her of a five year old coming home from kindergarten with a picture they drew and begging to put it on the fridge. She got up from the bed and gave Nate a quick kiss.

"I'll see you at the wedding. Your going with Dan right?"

"Yeah he wanted all the male wedding party members to be there."

"Well, can't wait to see you walking down the aisle throwing flower petals."

Nate laughed.

"Yeah, that will be me. The idiot throwing petals."

Blair laughed. Nate glanced at the clock.

"Crap I better get going. Me and Carter still need to get ready."

"Carter?"

"Yeah apparently he got an invite."

Blair raised an eyebrow.

"Really?

"Yeah and it was authentic and everything. I'll see you later."

He gave her a quick kiss before heading out the door. Blair sighed and went back to where she had been sitting before. _Great he's coming. Oh well, it's all part of the plan. As long as everything runs smoothly, _she thought.

The hair stlyist came in and finished in twenty five minutes. Blair took a minute to look at the elegant hair style. Half of her curly brown hair was put up and pinned and the rest fell onto her shoulders. She thanked the hair dresser before he left. She marched over to her closet and took out the untouched silk white with baby pink embroidery maid of honour's dress, courtesy of Valentino. She put it on, all the while trying to make sure her hair didn't get messed up in the process.

It was strapless and flowed above her knees. There was a light blue ribbon above the waist, giving the dress the finished look. Blair took out her baby pink Jimmy Choo stilettos. She also put on her Tiffany's pink diamond necklace. It hung beautifully from a silver chain. She couldn't help but feel confident. Like something magnificent was going to happen today. _Of course something big is going to happen today. It's S's wedding, _she thought.

"Miss Blair. The make up artist is here!"

Blair sighed.

"Send them up."

Blair sat back down on the seat by the vanity and waited for the makeup artist. She came into the room a minute later and applied Blair's make up. There was light blue around her eyes, but not too much. It was subtle yet brilliant. The blush on her cheeks made them appear rosy. After another layer of baby pink lip gloss, the make up artist said her good byes and was off to do the rest of the wedding party's makeup. Blair sighed and looked at herself.

After checking her outfit one more time, Blair grabbed her Chanel light blue clutch and headed out the door. She sauntered down the stairs and stepped into the elevator. After pressing the button for the ground floor, Blair flipped open her phone. It was already nine thirty.

Once the elevator doors opened, Blair ran out and climbed into the limo Serena had arranged for everyone in the wedding party. Blair looked up at the person who was her company. Blair forced a smile at Vanessa and Vanessa did the same. The limo door closed and Blair was left with _her. _They didn't talk at first. Blair kept looking out her window and Vanessa looked out her's. The silence was killing them both, but only Vanessa did something about it.

"Are we picking up the other bride's maid?"

"No. Serena picked Sharon and since Sharon's already at the Palace, there would be no need to pick her up."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and went back to looking out her window. Blair sighed. She knew she shouldn't have been that rude to Vanessa, seeing as though Vanessa had been nothing but nice to her in the past. _I guess I'm just upset because I can't have Chuck and she can't have Nate, _she thought. She finally forced herself to look at Vanessa.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour."

Vanessa looked at her with bewilderment.

"Y-Y-Your sorry?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for being the bitch you had to deal with."

Both of them laughed. They would never be the best of friends, but they could at least try to be friends. Vanessa smiled.

"Don't worry, I've met bitcher bitches than you."

"Really now."

"Yup. Brooklyn's full of them. Me and Nate ran into one a couple of weeks ago at a little restaurant."

Blair looked down at her clutch. She would never love Nate the way Vanessa loved him. Vanessa stopped and looked at Blair.

"Sorry for bringing him up, I know your with him now and all-"

"No."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. _What the hell is she talking about? She and Nate have been photographed everywhere together. She can't deny it, _she thought. Blair turned to her.

"You belong with Nate."

The statement surprised the both of them. Blair never thought she would say that, more like she was told never to say some thing like that, but it was the truth and it had to be said. Vanessa was still in shock. _Did Blair just say what I think she said?, _she thought. Vanessa managed to find her voice.

"W-What?"

"You and Nate belong together. You make him happy. You and him are in love."

Vanessa fiddled with the hem of her bride's maid dress.

"Blair-"

"Don't worry. I don't want to be in the way of love."

"But come on Blair. I thought you and Nate belong together. I mean it's pretty much a well known fact."

"It's been a theory, and theory's can be proven wrong."

Vanessa smiled. She honestly didn't know what to do. In a way Blair had just given her Nate. But why would Blair do this? Only one name came to Vanessa's mind: Chuck. Vanessa turned to Blair.

"Does Nate know?"

"I think he's known for a long time now. Me and him only love each other as friends. Just because we love each other doesn't mean we are in love with each other."

Vanessa smirked.

"I've heard that before."

Blair smiled. The two girls started to talk more and more. Blair felt more comfortable. She felt as if a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders and now she could do as she pleased. She never needed Nate, she was just always told that he was the one for her and same thing with him. Ever since they had been four years old at the playground, everybody said they would end up together. Well the future changes everyday, and Blair learned that first hand. Vanessa turned to Blair, interrupting her thoughts.

"So have you and Nate broken up?"

Blair sighed. That was another problem she would have to face. How would she break up with Nate? She turned back to Vanessa.

"Not yet, but I will at the wedding."

Vanessa felt he jaw drop. Before she knew it, words were being blurted from her mouth.

"You can't do that! Today is a joyous occasion and you can't just break up with him and leave him depressed."

Blair bit her lip. Vanessa did have a point. _Shit! What am I going to do!, _she thought. Blair sighed before turning back to face Vanessa.

"Maybe things will just work out."

The limo stopped, as if on cue. Both girls stepped out and looked up at the Palace. It seemed bigger and shiner. Perfect for the wedding. But everything going on at the penthouse was anything but. When Vanessa and Blair arrived, they saw Sharon sitting on the couch in her white with light blue embroidery at the bottom from Gucci. Serena had spent days picking out the bride's maid dresses, and they had come out gorgeous. Luckly, her mother pulled some strings at Gucci and asked them to make the dresses. Blair smiled at Sharon.

"Hey. Have you seen Serena?"

"Yeah she's getting her hair done in the bathroom."

Blair smiled before going off to find the soon-to-be bride. She walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Serena's voice could be heard on the other side.

"Who is it?"

"It's B."

"B! Come in!"

Blair smiled before opening the door. She gasped when she saw Serena. Serena sat on a chair in her wedding dress. The same wedding dress that she had tried on during the big wedding party fight a few weeks back. Her hair was now being put into a bun with a few curls spewing out of it. She managed to smile when she saw Blair.

"B! I'm so glad you could come this early."

Blair smiled and sat down on an extra seat next to her friend.

"Well lucky for you I was already up early."

"Really, why?"

Blair froze. She couldn't just say that she and Jenny were planning to get Carter Baizen out of New York City for once and for all. She plastered a smile.

"Um just worrying about the big day is all."

Serena smiled and grabbed Blair's hand. She gave it a small squeeze.

"B, the only one who should be worrying today is me. After all I am getting married!"

"Yes, but what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't worry."

Serena laughed. Her hair was done in no time and now they were waiting for the make up artist to arrive. Blair was fiddling with the hem of her dress. Serena noticed that something was wrong. Blair was usually so happy during weddings. Even if she was stressed, she would be more alert.

"Hey, Blair. You alright?"

Blair looked up. Did it show? Could Serena actually see that she was worried of what Carter Baizen would do at her friend's wedding? Blair gulped. She felt so alone. And she would be alone. After this day, she would officially be alone. Something she hadn't been for a while now. Serena and Dan would be married and off with their own lives. Nate and Vanessa would un-doubly hook up after she breaks it off with Nate and then they would be on a plane to Croatia to sail around the Mediterranean. Who would she have? Blair took a deep breath before replying.

"Just thinking of what I'm going to do."

Serena frowned.

"Do about what?"

"I'm breaking things off with Nate. And before you give me the whole lecture on "He's the perfect guy for you" just listen to me. He will never look at me the way he looks at Vanessa. Sure I love him, but I love a lot of people in my life. I love people that I don't want to be married to."

Blair looked up at Serena. She was expecting an upset expression but was met with a huge grin on her best friend's face. Blair's face became full of confusion. Was Serena actually happy because of this?

"S, you sure seem happy."

"Well, let's just say now you'll be free of having to do what you are told to do. You can start dating other guys."

"Yeah, but I don't think I want to."

Serena's jaw dropped.

"Are you like a…. a…..well you know."

Blair tried to get what Serena was implying through her head. Finally it hit her.

"No S! There was only one gay in my family and now he's resting in peace. What I meant was, I just don't want the trouble of a boyfriend right now. I just want to take a break from guys. See what it's like to be single."

"Well those days are fun, but sometimes a guy is just what you need."

"I don't. Not right now."

Serena smiled. _We'll just see about that, _she thought. They heard a knock at the door. Serena looked up and saw that it was the make up artist. Blair excused herself and went back into the living room. Sharon and Vanessa were talking. Blair was walking toward them, when her phone rang. She took it out of her clutch and read the ID. It was Jenny. Blair rolled her eyes before answering it.

"This better be good."

"Don't worry it is. Do you know exactly when the priest arrives?"

"No. Why?"

"Well we'll need to get rid of Carter by then. Serena's walking down the aisle at eleven thirty right?"

"Yes…"

"That only gives us an hour and fifteen minutes to get rid of him!"

"Don't worry if you stick to the plan, then nothing bad will happen. Trust me. Now is there anything else you would like to say?"

Jenny sighed.

"No."

"Good. I'll call you when we arrive at the church."

Blair hung up and put the phone back into her clutch before walking over to Vanessa and Sharon. _I wonder what the guys are up to, _she thought.

Meanwhile at the loft, the men of the wedding party were busy getting ready. Dan stepped out of his bedroom in his black Armani suit, which had cost him a fortune but it was worth it. It was his wedding day after all. He looked over at the group of men assembled in his living room. Eric was helping Evan with his tie while coaching him how to hold the pillow holding rings. Nate was standing with Kyle. He was far away from Chuck. He and Carter had agreed to meet at the wedding. Only wedding party members were allowed early. Chuck was fixing his light blue tie for the hundredth time. His outfit wasn't unique. Kyle, Eric, Nate and Evan were wearing the same one, but Nate did have a little flower pin on his coat pocket. Dan looked by far the best.

His suit was a little bit more black than anyone else's and his hair was gelled a little. He looked over at the clock. It was ten thirty two. In an hour he would be standing at the end of the aisle looking as his bride was walking down it to their future. Chuck walked up to him.

"I can't believe your actually getting married to Serena. But all I can say is, your not that bad Humphrey. Even if you do live in Brooklyn."

Dan smiled. Coming from Chuck, that was as good as a compliment got. There was a knock at the door. Kyle went to answer it. Dan went to see what was going on. Kyle turned to look at him.

"Come on man. Your chariot awaits you downstairs."

Dan gulped. _This is it. The next time I walk through these doors, I'll be a married man and I can't wait!, _he thought. He and the rest of the male party headed down stairs and climbed into the limo. They all rode quietly to the church.

Back at the Palace, Lily had just come to announce that the limo was there and that Serena should hurry up. Serena looked at herself once more before taking a deep breath and heading toward the elevator. Sh held Blair's hand for support.

"This is it."

Blair smiled at her friend.

"Don't worry everything will be just fine."

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Seems the big day has finally arrived. The nuptials of S and Almost Married boy are today. Hope no drama ensues. Oh who am I kidding, what's a wedding without a bitch slap.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl **


	45. The Wedding

**A/N: Sorry for not updating as much, I have had a lot of homework and seeing as though it's the last month of school I don't think that the homework it will be decreasing anytime soon. But anways, there are probably just a few more chapters left before the story ends. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Blair held Serena's hand the entire ride to the church. Nervousness had never left her best friend's eyes and it seemed to be creeping into Blair's as well. Vanessa and Sharon sat on the other end of the limo, quietly talking about a movie they must have seen. Blair's attention went back to Serena. She was staring at her dress. Blair smiled and gave her a reassuring squeeze on her hand.

"Don't worry S. You have me. Nothing bad will happen?"

Serena looked up at Blair.

"You promise?"

Blair grinned and nodded her head. On the outside she looked calm enough to fool anyone, well just about anyone. _He _could always sense if something was wrong with her. But _he _was not with her. She was worried. Far more worried than Serena was at the moment.

Sure she and Jenny had spent most of the morning planning on how to get rid of Carter. Their plan was basically fool proof, if everyone did what they were supposed. Blair had mastered almost all of the Upper East Side socialite's reactions to just about everything. If they did what they were supposed to, Carter would be gone faster than last year's golden sunglasses faze.

Blair turned her attention back to Serena when she started to hear Serena's faster breathing pace. She gave her hand another small squeeze. Serena's breathing went down to a slower pace. _I wonder what's going on with the guys, _thought Blair.

The guys had just gotten out of the limo and were now standing in the church's courtyard. They could hear some of the guests arriving. The wedding planner came out and instructed the boys inside to a room for the groom. There was a long mirror, a vanity, a couch and big window looking at nothing but the courtyard. Kyle and Nate sat on the couch. Chuck walked over to the window and looked down at the arriving guests. Eric was making sure that Evan didn't ruin his suit and kept on fixing his tie, still confused on how it kept on untying.

Dan sat nervously at the vanity. _I'm getting married. I'm going to be a father. I'm going to have my book published. I'm getting married to the woman I love with all my heart today. I'm probably more lucky than most will be in their whole lives, _he thought. He looked up at the mirror in front of him and glanced at each of the guys.

Nate and Kyle were deep in a conversation. Chuck seemed to be tapping his foot impatiently by the window. He looked anything but joyous. Evan was looking at himself in the mirror. Eric was leaning against a wall, checking every few seconds to make sure Evan hadn't ripped anything on his suit. Dan sighed and looked away from the mirror. He clamped his hands together and rested his head on top of them.

_Hey um god, you there? I haven't done this in forever. The last time I probably did this was when I was seventeen and praying my parents were going to stay together. Well that didn't come true, but you did give me something more that I could never have imagined I could have. You gave me Serena. So I was wondering if maybe you could give her a good day today. Nothing bad to happen to her. Please? Hmm let's see, can I also ask for a few more things? I was wondering if you could help some of my friends out too. They all need some love in their lives and could you help direct them the right way? I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore. But just think about what I said. Amen, _he prayed.

All of the boys looked up when they heard a knock at the door. Kyle got up from the couch and opened the door. Lily came running in with a man in a hat reading _Flower Power _following her. He held a big full of flowers. Lily was beaming.

"Okay, Nate come here."

Nate sighed and got up from the couch. Everyone came closer to see what he had received. Lily held up a basket full of flower petals. Nate gulped and forced a smile before taking it from Lily.

"Wow um, what can I say. They're beautiful."

Lily smiled and walked out of the room. The man followed. When the door shut, laughter filled the room. Nate placed the basket on the coffee table. The guys crowded him. Their faces had become red because of laughing so hard. Eric was the first to speak.

"Nate, hope you have fun tossing those around."

Nate rolled his eyes. _Act like it's not a big deal. I mean your just throwing flower petals the way a flower girl is supposed to. Shit, I'm going to look like some guy with unresolved issues, _he thought.

Meanwhile, the girl's limo stopped. The driver came out and held the door open for them. Blair looked over at Serena before climbing out.

"You alright S?"

Serena nodded her head and looked over at Blair. She gave her a small smile and Blair smiled back. She needed to do just about everything to keep Serena calm and focussed. Blair stepped out and waited for Serena. Serena held one side of her wedding dress, so it didn't get dirty, and got out from the limo. Blair grabbed the trail of the dress. Serena made her way into the church. Blair, Sharon and Vanessa followed. They quickly found Lily. She walked hurriedly toward them.

"Girls, there you are. Follow me."

Without having time to say anything, the girls followed Lily Van der Woodsen into a small room. The room consisted of a vanity, two full body mirrors, three chairs and a coffee table. Serena sat down on the chair at the vanity. The rest of the wedding party sat down on the chairs. Blair grabbed her phone and looked at the time.

_Crap, it's almost eleven. The guests must already be here, _she thought. She needed to find Jenny and make sure the plan went through. Nothing was going to mess this day up for her best friend, and she would make sure it didn't. Blair looked over at Serena. She looked like the fairytale princess every little girl dreams of being when they are young. But Serena's eyes are looking over at the ground. Blair took a deep breath before walking over to her. Serena looked up right away. Blair put on a smile.

"S, is it alright if I go out a take a quick walk before the wedding? I'll just make sure the guests are being taken care of."

Serena looked at Blair as if she had said something so bizarre. Her hand grabbed Blair's. Blair looked down at their hands. They were a symbol of their friendship and how strong it was, especially Serena's grip. Blair looked into Serena's eyes. Serena's mouth parted and her voice reached Blair's ears.

"B, please don't leave me. You are the one keeping me together. Please B. I need you."

Blair couldn't take her eyes off Serena's. _I can't make Serena unhappy. It's her wedding day after all. _she thought. Blair sighed. She would just have to hold off the plan and hope that it would still work and that Carter wouldn't do anything during the ceremony.

"Fine. I'll stay right here with you."

Serena smiled and let go of Blair's hand.

"Thanks B! You don't know how much this means to me. I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

Blair smiled and went back to her seat. She pulled out her phone and quickly wrote a text.

J, seems like you'll have to keep Carter under control until after the ceremony -B

A reply came almost instantly.

What! Why can't we do it now so we can get rid of Carter for once and for all?

We can't cause a scene. Look, just make sure Carter doesn't do something dumb during the ceremony. The reception is right after. The plan can take place then. Alright? -B

Fine.

Blair closed her phone and placed it back inside her clutch. There was a knock at the door and Sharon went to answer it. Lily came in with the same man who had accompanied her to the boy's room. He placed his box of flowers on the coffee table. Everyone congregated around it. Lily smiled and pulled out a small bouquet of white, light blue and baby pink tulips. They were held together with ha light blue ribbon. Lily passed one to Blair and then passed out two identical ones to Vanessa and Sharon. The girls looked in awe at the flowers.

Lily turned to Serena and took out a bouquet of white roses from the boxes. Serena gasped. The flowers looked so delicate, as if she touched them they would break. Lily placed them in Serena's hands. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I promised I wouldn't get emotional, but Serena I must say I am truly proud of you."

Serena felt the tears well up in her eyes as well. She pulled her mother into an embrace. Lily hugged back. Blair couldn't help but smile. Growing up, she rarely saw a pure and genuine mother and daughter moment. Mother and daughter separated. Lily wiped a few tears away. Serena grabbed a tissue and wiped a few tears off as well, making sure her makeup didn't smear. Lily excused herself, leaving the four girls alone. Sharon sat back down. She looked over at a small clock on the vanity. It was eleven fourteen. Vanessa was still standing and looking down at her bouquet. Blair walked over to her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Vanessa smiled and nodded. The flowers were really pretty. Something rarely shown in a world full of liars, repulsive and ignorant people. Blair spoke again.

"Look, I'm going to end things with Nate. Today."

Vanessa's eyes grew wide. She clutched the flowers.

"Blair, you can't do that. That will ruin everything. You can't break up with him. You just can't."

"You don't understand. If I don't do it today, I can't ever do it."

Vanessa's angry expression left her face and had been replaced with a confused one. _What is she talking about?, _she thought. Blair took a deep breath and continued.

"After the reception, Nate is supposed to take me to Croatia for a trip around the Mediterranean. If I don't break up with him before that, then me and him will most likely end up married. Everyone will expect us to."

"So don't give into people's expectations."

"It's not as easy as it sounds. Breaking up with someone, who just took you around the Mediterranean and sailed the ship themselves, you just don't do that."

She looked over at Vanessa. It seemed as though she was agreeing with Blair. Vanessa looked at Blair.

"Fine, do what you have to do."

And with that Vanessa walked off. Blair was about to follow her, when there was a knock at the door. Sharon got it again. It was the wedding planner. She told the girls to come and get in assembled with the men. Vanessa and Sharon left first. Blair looked over at Serena. She was looking at herself in the mirror. Blair walked over behind her.

"Come on S. It's your time to shine."

Serena still didn't look away from the mirror. Blair's eyes grew worried.

"Serena, we have to go."

Serena turned and looked over at her petite best friend.

"After today, I'm going to be Serena Humphrey."

Blair smiled.

"As much as I'd hate to admit, yes you will be. You will be married to a guy that loves you so much that there aren't enough words in the world to describe the way he feels about you."

Serena smiled. Blair smiled with her.

"So you ready?"

Serena looked over at the door and then back at Blair.

"Yes."

The girls left the room and went to where the wedding planner had instructed them. They were quickly put in order. Blair and Kyle were to go first. Followed by Vanessa and Eric, and then Sharon and Chuck. Evan and Nate were behind them. Nate held the basket of flower petals, trying to restrain himself from hitting himself in the head with it for being an idiot for agreeing to be the flower man. Serena stood behind the two boys. _This is it, _she thought. The church doors opened and Blair and Kyle linked arms. They walked at a slow pace down the aisle.

The church was grand and had a midlevel feel to it. There were a couple dozen white candles lit. The priest stood at the front. Dan stood next to him. He was shaking with nervousness. The pews were decorated with three different coloured ribbons: white, light blue and baby pink. Blair looked over at the guests. She saw Jenny and Hazel. Jenny nodded her head in the direction of where Carter was sitting. He was smiling at Blair. She looked away. Kyle and Blair reached the end of the aisle and went to their sides. Vanessa and Eric soon followed. Sharon and Chuck finished as well. Everyone turned to see Evan and Nate walking down the aisle.

Evan had a huge grin on his face. His red hair had been gelled and his tie hung perfectly. He held the pillow with the two rings high enough so everyone could see. Everyone _ooohed _and _awed_ at him. But their reactions were different for Nate. He stood tall and proud and threw flower petals every few steps. People got out their phones and snapped pictures. Laughter filled the church. Nate swore he saw the priest trying to hold chuckles. The boys finished and took their seats. Every body rose to see Serena.

She held the bouquet out in front of her. She walked to the rhythm of _Here comes the bride. _The song had become familiar after all of the weddings of her mother's she had attended as a child. All eyes were on her, but her eyes were on Dan. She felt as if everyone else had disappeared and it was just the two of them. The way they were going to be for the rest of their lives. Serena reached the end of the aisle, her eyes had never left Dan's. Serena passed her bouquet to Blair before she put her hands in Dan's. The priest cleared his throat and the ceremony began.

After twenty minutes of exchanging vows and repeating most of what the priest was saying, it was time for the rings. The priest cleared his throat. Dan grabbed one of the wedding rings and hovered it above Serena's hand. The priest turned to Dan.

"Repeat after me. I, Daniel Jonah Humphrey."

"I, Daniel Jonah Humphrey."

"Take thee Serena Celia Van der Woodsen."

"Take thee Serena Celia Van der Woodsen."

"To be my lawful wedded wife."

"To be my lawful wedded wife."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer."

"In sickness or in health."

"In sickness or in health."

"To love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

"To love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

Dan slipped on the wedding ring on the ring finger. He gave Serena's hand a small squeeze before the priest turned to her.

"Repeat after me. I, Serena Celia Van der Woodsen."

"I, Serena Celia Van der Woodsen."

The vows were done quickly, but each moment was filled with love. Blair looked at the way Serena and Dan looked into each other's eyes. She saw the way Sharon and Eric would steal glances at each other. She looked over at Nate. He was looking at the couple. Blair looked over at Serena. She and Nate both knew they would never have that. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the priest speak.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Dan smiled at Serena before bringing her close to him. Their lips touched. The room became quiet. Dan;s hands cupped Serena's face. Her hands held onto his arms. They parted and smiled at one another. The priest turned to the guests.

"I would like to introduce Mr and Mrs Humphrey."

The guests clapped and stood up as Serena and Dan linked arms and walked down the aisle. Kyle and Blair followed. Behind them, Vanessa and Eric. Chuck and Sharon walked behind them. Evan and Nate trudged behind everyone else. They were headed outside, where two limos were waiting for them. Serena, Dan, Eric, Sharon and Evan got into one. Kyle, Blair, Vanessa, Nate and Chuck got into the other.

The ride to the Palace hotel was unbearable. No one spoke, fearing they might upset someone. Chuck sat the farthest away from everyone. Kyle sat near him. Vanessa sat next to Blair, who sat next to Nate. A ride that usually took a few minutes felt like it had taken an hour. When they arrived, Nate helped Blair out of the limo. He took her hand and led her inside. Guests were already seated. Nate led them to the massive table reserved at the front for the wedding party. Dan and Serena were already seated.

There were name tags on the table. Blair's was beside Serena. Next to Blair, sat Chuck. Serena tried to hide her smile. As much as she was disgusted by Chuck, he truly did seem like the perfect guy for her best friend. Next to Chuck sat Vanessa. Nate had been seated beside her. He smiled genuinely at her. Eric, Sharon and Evan occupied the seats next to Nate. Beside Dan sat his best man, Kyle. Blair smiled at Chuck and he did the same. She didn't even seem to notice Nate talking to Vanessa.

Blair looked around. She saw Jenny seated with Rufus, Allison and Hazel. Blair pulled out her phone from her clutch and placed it on her lap. She quickly texted Jenny.

Do you know where he is? -B

I see him near the bar. Shall we get started?

Yes -B

Blair put her phone away. She excused herself from the table. Nate noticed her getting up. He too excused himself from the table. He followed Blair as she walked to the bar. She hadn't seem to notice Nate behind her. She saw Carter at the bar and smirked. _Perfect he's right there, _she thought. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm.

She turned around and saw Nate. He let go of her arm. She managed to force a smile.

"Um, hey Nate. You looked amazing throwing those flower petals down the aisle."

Nate let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah. So are you ready for the trip?"

His voice seemed uncertain when he asked. Blair put on her best fake smile, which her mother had taught her.

"Listen, can we talk later? I need to go take care of some business."

Nate was caught off guard, but didn't want to upset Blair. After all she was the key to his happiness.

"Uh sure."

Blair smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before she headed toward the bar. Jenny watched with focussed eyes as Blair approached Carter. Blair sat down next to him on one of the bar stools.

"Hey Carter."

He smiled back at her.

"Hey Blair. You look really lovely today."

"Thank you. You look very handsome."

He let out a small laugh.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to Nate?"

"If it was true. Carter, I don't know why but I feel like I'm falling for you."

Carter almost dropped his drink. Blair tried to hide her smirk. She looked over at Jenny and winked. That had been their signal. Blair turned her attention back to Carter.

"How about we go somewhere a little bit more private?"

He couldn't help but smile at her. He scooted closer to her.

"Where did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking why don't we just get a room here? That way we wouldn't be too far."

Carter smiled and quickly nodded his head. Blair smiled. _This is too perfect, _she thought. She heard Jenny's approaching foot steps. Jenny cleared her throat. Carter turned around to look at her.

"Hey Jenny."

Jenny ignored him and looked at Blair.

"What are you doing talking to him?"

Blair got off the stool she had been sitting on and walked up to Jenny. They were face to face.

"Last time I checked, I could talk to him all I wanted. But don't worry Little J, we should be leaving soon. And don't worry no talking will be done."

Carter smiled at the thought of being in bed with Blair. Blair tried not to gag. Jenny looked at Blair.

"You shouldn't have said that B, you might just get a black eye."

"Firstly, only my friends call me B. Secondly, if I was going to get a black eye it wouldn't be from you."

Jenny brought her fist up to Blair. She wasn't really going to hit her, but Carter didn't know that. Carter stepped between the two girls.

"Girls, girls. How about we settle this outside?"

The girls nodded their heads. Carter lead the way outside. Everyone from the wedding party table didn't notice them leave except for Chuck and Nate. Chuck got up from his seat, but Nate noticed him and pushed him back down.

"Don't you even think of following."

Chuck looked away from his former best friend. He watched as Nate walked out of the ballroom and in the direction Carter, Jenny and Blair had used earlier. When he was sure Nate wasn't going to see him, Chuck excused himself from the table and went the same direction.

Meanwhile, Carter, Blair and Jenny were in the courtyard in front of the Palace. Carter was sitting down as the two girls continued to glare at each other. They had both mastered their lines so well, that Carter was actually buying into it. Blair spoke first.

"You should leave. Grown ups only, J."

"Well at least I'm as tall as one. Five foot four won't help you out in this case, B."

"I said only my friends call me B."

"Yes but keep your friends close and your enemies closer. And since we're so "close" I can call you B all I like, B."

"At least I don't have to lie about my zip code to impress others."

Carter stood up from the bench he had been sitting on and stood between the two girls. Jenny spoke first.

"Carter you have to choose. The bitch or the girl that can make you happy?"

Carter looked from Blair to Jenny and back to Blair. The three were so wrapped up in their conversation that they hadn't noticed Nate standing behind a tree listening to every word that had been spoken. Chuck was standing behind a fountain.

Carter looked from Jenny to Blair. He sighed.

"I choose Blair."

Nate didn't know what had come over him but he felt his feet moving. His fist was clenched and at his side. Carter looked at him as he approached.

"Hey N-N-Nate. What's up?"

Nate glared at him before colliding his fist against Carter's jaw. Carter fell backwards. Chuck had come over to scene. Nate was far to angry to even notice Chuck.

"What the fuck man. She's my girlfriend!"

Carter grabbed his jaw and struggled to stand up.

"Listen man, she came onto me. They both did. They made me choose!"

"Stop making stuff up. Just leave me alone. Stay the hell away from me, my family, my friends and my world. Just leave!"

"Come on Nate-"

"Just shut up and leave!"

Nate put his arm around Bair and quietly led her back inside. Chuck stayed put. Carter looked up at him.

"What the hell do you want Bass?"

Chuck ignored him and turned to Jenny.

"Are you going to dispose of him or shall I have my security take care of it?"

Jenny looked over at Carter.

"I can do it."

Chuck gave Carter one last disgusted look before he went back inside. Carter had managed to get up from the ground. He looked over at Jenny. She faked a smile. The walked out of the courtyard and over to the street. Jenny held up her arm and hailed them a cab. A cab stopped by the curb. Carter opened the door. He motioned for Jenny to come in first. She stayed firmly planted on the ground. Carter raised an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you coming?"

"No. I prefer to stay away from trouble now."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Carter you need to leave. Not just the wedding but New York. Just leave. Every time you're here, something bad happens. Well we don't need it anymore."

"Jenny, what the hell are you talking about? You want me to leave. What makes you think I'll listen to you."

Jenny smirked and pulled out her phone. She went to the Gossip Girl homepage. She passed it to Carter. His jaw clenched. He looked up at Jenny.

"Why did you do this?"

"I needed to. You wouldn't leave."

Carter looked back down at the screen before he spoke.

"Fuck you Jenny."

"You already did."

Carter handed her back her phone before he shut the door of the cab. Jenny watched as it drove away. She couldn't help but smile. That was probably going to be the last time she saw Carter Baizen and she couldn't be more happier.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Seems Scumbag didn't know that memories don't just fade, especially with digital photography. We all remember when J lost her not-so-innocent virtue to Scumbag during her freshman year, but she also took pictures to prove it as well. Scumbag sure likes to dress up, doesn't he?**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

Everyone in the ballroom was laughing over the pictures Gossip Girl had sent. Jenny made sure she hadn't been in any of them. Carter had insisted he dressed up. There were pictures of him in a cowboy outfit to a magician's costume. There would be no reason for him to come back now. Blair looked up from her phone. She caught Nate's eyes. She sighed and walked over to him.

"Nate we need to talk."

* * *


	46. The Break Up

**A/N: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. Enjoy!**

Nate nodded his head and followed Blair out of the ballroom. They went to the lobby and found a bench to sit on. Blair lay her hands on her lap. She had smoothed out all of the wrinkles on her dress before sitting down. Nate had his hands on his knees. He looked at the ground. They both knew they would never work out. They never had. They would only be friends. Blair sighed and grabbed Nate's left hand. Nate looked up at her. She gave him a small smile before she spoke.

"Nate, I want you to know that you are a very important person in my life."

He smiled. She was a very important person in his life as well. Blair gave his hand a small squeeze before continuing.

"And I love you, very much but I love you like I love Serena. You're one of my best friend's. You always will be, but I don't think that we will ever be more."

She looked into Nate's eyes. Tears were brimming her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. He didn't deserve it. He looked into her eyes. His blue eyes were calm.

"I think your right. We will always be best friends, but nothing more."

Blair let out a breath of relief. That had gone better than she had planned. She smiled at Nate.

"I think it's safe to say, it's over."

Nate smiled his million dollar smile and nodded.

"I think it's been over for a while now."

Blair giggled. They both got up from the bench. Nate pulled Blair into an embrace. She hugged him back. He spoke into her brunette curls.

"Just answer one question for me."

"Anything."

"What were you and Jenny Humphrey doing with Carter Baizen?"

Blair smiled.

"We were getting rid of him. I know it's hard to believe, but me and Jenny had to work together and it paid off, don't you think?"

Nate laughed. They separated and looked into each other's eyes. He spoke.

"I'd say it paid off very well. Look, I'm sorry."

Blair's facial expression became confused. _What could he have to be sorry about? He didn't do anything wrong that I'm aware of, _she thought. Nate held her right hand before he sustained.

"I'm sorry for having Carter around. I knew he was a bad person and all but I thought he had changed. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable when he was around."

Blair smiled softly at Nate.

"Nate, you have nothing to apologize for. You look for the best in people. That's a quality that people dream of. Don't apologize for it."

Nate smiled. Blair always did seem to be a little bit more understanding when it came to him. He turned and stood beside Blair. He linked his left arm with her right arm.

"Are you ready to go back in?"

Blair looked at the ballroom doors and back at the man she thought she had been in love with. Something seemed to be missing and she was a hundred percent sure it was waiting for her in the ballroom. A smile appeared on her face.

"I was born ready."

They walked in unison through the grand doors that separated the rest of the hotel from the ballroom. Nate led them back to their table. Blair took her seat between Serena and Chuck. Nate sat beside Vanessa. Serena looked curiously as they took their seats. Serena leaned in toward Blair and whispered in her ear.

"What's going on with you and Nate?"

Blair smiled and leaned into Serena's ear.

"Serena, it's your wedding day and your asking about me and Nate?"

"You're my best friend B, you can tell me anything. So tell me about you and Nate!"

Blair tried to hold her giggles. Serena reminded her of a small child desperately wanting to know something their parents didn't want them to. Blair sighed and leaned into Serena's ear.

"We broke up."

Blair heard Serena's fork drop onto the plate in front of her. Only Dan seemed to notice. He glanced quickly at his new bride, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Blair looked up to see Serena's countenance. Serena's face wasn't facing her. Blair sighed.

"S."

Serena slowly looked over at her best friend. She grabbed her fork again and placed it on her napkin before she began to whisper to Blair.

"B, are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? Me and Nate decided that me and him just don't belong together. Besides I think he and a certain Brooklyn girl seem to have better chemistry than me and him ever had."

Both girls looked over to where Nate and Vanessa were seated. They seemed lost in their own world. He would make her laugh, then she would come out and make him laugh. Serena looked over at Blair.

"Just as long as you two are happy, that's all that matters."

Blair looked back at Serena. She smiled. They didn't need to speak. Blair silently thanked Serena for her words.

_Ting, Ting._

Everyone looked over to where Kyle was standing. He held a champagne glass in his left hand and tapped it with a fork in his right hand. Once he had been sure that he had gotten everyone's attention, he set down his fork and picked up a small stack of cue cards. He cleared his throat and began.

"When Dan and Serena announced their engagement, I wasn't surprised. For the past eight years I have seen their love blossom from and innocent high school romance to truly being in love and finding their soul mates. I still remember the day Dan introduced me to Serena. I couldn't believe a girl like Serena would go for Dan, I mean it's Dan."

There was a small chuckle from the guests. Kyle continued.

"But that's the interesting thing about love, anyone can have it with anyone. Even the two most unlike people in the world, could fall in love with each other. Seeing Dan and Serena's relationship is one of the most inspiring relationships in the world for me. Never ever had I seen Dan look at Serena the way he does and the way he talked about her. There was just something special about Serena, and he was right. Both of them have taught me a lot, even if they don't know it. One thing that I have learned from Dan and Serena is in the path of true love, nothing can keep you away from it. Of course there will be some bumps along the way but in the end you are truly in love and that can never be taken away."

He placed his cue cards back down on the table. He raised his champagne glass. Everyone else did the same. He turned to Dan and Serena.

"To the happy couple."

The champagne flowed through everyone's bodies, except for Serena's. Her's was non-alcoholic after all. After everyone had sipped their champagne, the music filled the room. Dan stepped up from his seat and held his hand out for Serena. She placed her hand in his as he led her out to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone clapped as they bride and groom danced the first dance.

Blair watched from her seat. She couldn't help but smile. She was so happy for her best friend. A few more people had joined the new couple on the dance floor. Blair could make out Bart and Lily dancing. Kyle and a wedding guest went up to dance. Even little Evan had mustered enough courage to ask a little girl to go dance.

Blair sighed and turned back to her dinner. She looked over at Vanessa and Nate. Nate had gotten up from his seat and asked Vanessa to dance. She had accepted. As he led her to the dance floor, Vanessa looked over at Blair. Blair sent her an encouraging smile. Vanessa couldn't help but smile back.

Jenny watched as everyone danced on the dance floor. She looked over at Hazel. She so desperately wanted to get up from her seat and take Hazel's hand and dance with her on the dance floor, but it wasn't that easy. The only people that knew about her and Hazel's relationship were her parents. Allison had accepted it right away but Rufus had been shocked but came around to it.

Jenny sighed. _I need to tell him, _she thought. She looked over at Hazel. Hazel was wearing a light pink cocktail dress with her blonde hair resting on her shoulders. Jenny grabbed her hand and stood up. Hazel looked at her with confused eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I need to."

Jenny led the two of them to the dance floor. Some guests took out their phones and snapped pictures of the two of them holding hands. Wonder what's up? Jenny marched right up to Serena and Dan on the dance floor. Hazel stood awkwardly behind her, trying to figure out what was going on. Jenny tapped Dan's shoulder. He stopped dancing and turned to face his younger sister. Serena looked at Jenny too. They stood in awkward silence with only the sounds of violins and clarinets filling the dead air.

Jenny couldn't take the silence anymore. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Dan, Serena congratulations on getting married. I am really happy for you two. I know you guys may still hate me for what I did, but I can accept you two for hating me for the rest of my life. I had no right to do that and I accept full responsibility. I also wanted to tell you guys something."

Jenny looked over and Hazel and drew her closer. Jenny placed her hand around Hazel's waist. Dan and Serena stood confused in front of them. Jenny smiled at Hazel before turning to the happy couple.

"I believe you've already met my girlfriend, Hazel."

Both Dan and Serena froze. _What?, _thought Dan. He felt his body just ice over. He looked over at Serena. She seemed to have accepted it by smiling at Jenny and Hazel. Her lips parted and she spoke in what seemed like deathly quiet.

"Jenny, I'm glad you could tell us. I support your decision. I think you and Hazel make cute couple."

Jenny smiled at Serena. That was all the thanks Serena needed. Jenny brought Hazel closer to her. All three pairs of eyes darted over to Dan. He was still looking at the ground. Serena gently nudged him on the side. He looked up. His eyes met Jenny's. _Crap, he doesn't approve. What was I thinking telling him now, it's his wedding reception. God, why did I have to be so dumb!, _she thought.

Dan's voice finally found it's way out of his mouth and into Jenny's ears.

"I must say that was unexpected, but like Serena said, I will support your decision and I will never judge you on who you like. I love you, you're my little sister."

Jenny smiled at her big brother. Her arm left Hazel's waist and she pulled Dan into a embrace. Dan hugged her back. Jenny whispered in his ear.

"Thank you."

He smiled and whispered back.

"No problem, Jenny."

They separated. Jenny took hold of Hazel's hand and led her elsewhere on the dance floor. Jenny wrapped her arms around Hazel's neck and Hazel's arms were placed at Jenny's hips. Dan and Serena watched them. Dan sighed and turned to Serena. His arms slipped around her waist. Her arms enfolded around his neck. He looked her in the eyes.

"I'm a hundred and twenty percent sure you're my soul mate."

Serena let out a small giggle before questioning him.

"And why is that?"

"Because you can tell my sister you support her decision and really mean it. You really don't know how much that means to me."

Serena smiled.

"I love you and your family is my family now. Whatever you go through, I will go through as well."

Dan captured her lips with his. He never wanted to let go of her.

Meanwhile back at the wedding party table, Sharon had just gotten off her phone. She let out an annoyed sigh before resting her head on Eric's shoulder. He stroked her red hair.

"What's the matter?"

"Stupid divorce cases all next week. With good luck, Chris and me will just take our share of the furniture and other things and be out of there."

"Does he want custody?"

Eric only asked because he would miss seeing Evan as much as he liked to. Sharon sighed.

"No, but I'm not surprised. He didn't seem to like Evan as much as he appeared to. He never wanted any kids in life."

Eric tried to hide his smile but he couldn't. He didn't want Chris to have custody of Evan. Chris was a monster hiding behind a calm mask and that was the last person Eric wanted Evan to be around. Eric sighed and turned to Sharon. Her perfectly arched eye brows were brought together by the frown on her face. Eric smiled at her.

"How about we go dance? Take our minds off our problems and just be happy, it is a wedding after all."

Sharon smiled at him.

"That sounds wonderful."

Eric got up from the table and held his hand out for Sharon. She grabbed it and was led by Eric out onto the dance floor, leaving Blair and Chuck alone at the table. Blair played with the food on her plate, but she wasn't hungry. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Chuck watched her play with her food. He knew she and Nate had broken up, why else would he be out dancing with Vanessa while Blair was in the same room. Chuck sighed. Blair looked so beautiful. In his mind, she easily outshined Serena. He couldn't take it anymore. He took a deep breath before he turned to Blair.

"You look really gorgeous, Waldorf. If I was Nate, I wouldn't have let anything from keeping us together."

Blair stopped fiddling with her food and looked up at Chuck. His words seemed sincere. She managed to give him a small smile.

"Thank you, Bass. That means a lot coming from you."

He smirked. At least he could talk to her in public without having to hide anything.

"Well it's the truth. And the truth never fails."

"Sometimes. The truth does sometimes fail and we're better off with a lie."

Chuck sighed and looked down at the ground. Blair bit her lip. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Chuck looked up at her.

"You want to dance?"

Blair smiled at him.

"Yes."

He smirked at her. He got up from his seat and held his hand out for Blair. She grabbed it. He carefully led her to the dance floor. A slow song was playing. Chuck placed one hand on Blair's waist and held her hand with his other hand. Blair's right hand was placed on Chuck's shoulder. They swayed in harmony to the melody of the music. Their eyes never tore away from each other. Chuck's lips parted.

"Blair, I miss you."

Blair looked down but the voice inside was building up.

"I miss you too."

Chuck brought her closer. He just felt like she needed to be close to him. He needed to be close to her. He loved her. Blair looked up at him.

"You're a good dancer, didn't know you had it in you."

Chuck smirked. Blair was trying to change the subject, something he had gotten used to during the years.

"This isn't dancing, Waldorf. This is moving from side to side while holding the most beautiful girl in the world in your arms."

Blair felt her cheeks redden but she didn't hide it. Chuck moved a small stray strand away from her face. She gave him a thankful look. He never wanted to let her go. She was his only reason for living. If she left, he did too.

"Come out to the front."

Blair and Chuck looked around. They had been so lost in their world that neither of them had noticed everyone had stopped dancing and were now going outside to the courtyard in front of the Palace hotel. Blair and Chuck followed the crowd. There was huge group of ladies as they waited for Serena to throw the bouquet. Blair went to stand with them. _Well I can at least try to catch it, _she thought, knowing that it would never happen. Her petite frame wouldn't even be able to reach it and the extremely tall lady in front of her didn't give her much of a chance either. Blair saw a glimpse of Serena a few feet away from the crowd.

"You ready?"

Everyone let out a huge cheer. Serena giggled and swung her arms back before releasing the bouquet. The flowers came hurling down at the crowd. Blair was pushed left and right. All she saw were designer dresses and hands reaching for the sky. _Get me out of here, _she thought. She looked up and saw the flowers coming toward the lady in front of her.

The lady had her arms out wide, it was no doubt she was going to get the bouquet. The flowers descended more and more toward her. The flowers came through the space between her two arms and missed her. Blair didn't know what was happening until she realized the flowers were in her hands. The crowd parted. Everyone peered to see who had caught the bouquet. Serena squealed when she realized it was Blair. She came running over.

"Blair, you caught it!"

Blair let out a small laugh.

"I guess I did."

The girls separated. Blair looked Serena in the eyes.

"So you and Dan are off to Canada?"

Serena smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah. We're leaving in a few minutes to get changed and all that and then we're off to somewhere called Vancouver."

Both girls laughed. Blair spoke.

"Well have fun in Vancouver with the man of your dreams."

"Oh don't worry I plan to."

They gave each other one more hug before Serena disappeared. Blair said her goodbyes to a few more guests. From the corner of her eye, she saw Nate and Vanessa step into a limo with love in their eyes. Blair smiled, at least he was happy. She said a few more goodbyes to guests when she heard footsteps from behind her. She turned around and was face to face with Chuck Bass. He smiled at her.

"Congratulations for catching the bouquet."

Blair smiled.

"Well thank you."

The both looked at the bouquet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Chuck cleared his throat before he spoke.

"So what are you up to after this?"

"I'm going back home to get some sleep. I've been up for more than twenty-four hours already."

Chuck looked at her.

"Well you get your beauty sleep then."

"I will."

Chuck took her right hand and planted a small kiss on it before he left. Blair felt the butterflies going crazy in her stomach. She sighed and went to her limo. She stepped in and waited to be dropped off at her familiar building. The ride was quick. She stepped into her building and took the elevator to her penthouse.

After she had gotten out of her wedding ensemble, she had slipped in to her nightgown and pulled over her silk red Vera Wang robe over it. She was already to sleep, but she couldn't. She couldn't sleep knowing that he was out there and she belonged with him. She didn't need to let him go this time. She didn't need to try to get rid of her feelings.

She loved Chuck Bass and she was going to prove it to him, tonight.

She didn't think twice about what she was wearing as she climbed into the limo and instructed the driver to take her to the Palace hotel. When she arrived, she got out quickly and marched inside. She didn't pay attention to the weird looks people were giving her, she needed Chuck. The ride to his floor seemed liked eternity. She ran out when the elevator doors opened on his floor.

She ran to the end of the hall before she stopped in front of suite eighteen twelve, a suite all too familiar. She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. _Please, please, please be home! _she thought. The door knob started to turn. The door flew open and there stood Chuck in an old t-shirt and pyjamas. There stood the man she loved. He took in her beauty. She flung herself into his arms and pressed her lips against his. He kissed back. He really had missed her. He brought her into his suite and shut the door behind them.

His body led them toward the couch. He settled down first, and then brought Blair over onto his lap. Their lips never unconnected. Blair's hands went through his dark brown hair. His arms around her waist, bring her closer with each breath. His tongues entered her mouth and played with her tongue. Eventually, they ran out breath. Their chests panting against each other. Chuck looked at her.

"Blair……"

She managed to smile while trying to regain the air in her lungs.

"I love you Chuck Bass, forever and for always. That's all you need to know."

He smiled at her before pulling her back into a kiss. He slowly started to stand up. Blair did as well. They unhurriedly started walking toward his bed. They had all the time in the world, nothing was going to ruin this moment. Blair fell back on the bed and Chuck came on top of her. Their kisses growing more and more passionate. Chuck's hands reached for the knot on Blair's robe when he heard someone attempting to sing "Seven Nation Army" by the White Stripes coming from the suite next door. . He and Blair stopped kissing to listen to the sound. Chuck looked at Blair.

"I'll take care of that."

Blair smiled and gave him a small kiss before he got off of her and walked out of the suite.

His fist banged against the door of suite eighteen eleven. The music was still going on, but eventually the door opened and there stood a boy of twenty years of age looking at Chuck.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you can. Can you keep your god awful singing down? Some of us have important things to do and not have time to ruin a perfectly good song."

The boy glared at him.

"And why should I listen to you?"

Chuck smirked. Was this guy actually asking him that.

"Because, I'm Chuck Bass."

And with that, Chuck walked back to his suite. When he closed the doors of suite eighteen twelve, he heard the music stop. He smirked. _Works every time, _he thought. He walked into his bedroom where Blair Waldorf sat patiently. He walked over to her and kissed her passionately. They separated and Blair placed her hand on Chuck's face. He spoke breathlessly.

"You don't know how much I've missed you Waldorf."

"Not as much as I've missed you, Bass."

"Love you, Princess."

"Forever, Prince Charming."

Chuck smirked before continuing to kiss the girl he truly loved. He loved Blair Waldorf and no one could take that away from him.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Seems the nuptials of S and D have gone through, we even got a little punch. Spotted: King N telling Scumbag to finally leave outside the Palace hotel. Seems he got the hint, last we saw or Scumbag was at the airport catching a flight to Brazil. Hope you don't come back. Also it appears that even after you break up with someone, you can get over them quickly. There were two examples of them shown tonight. After King N and Queen B's break up earlier this evening, King N went straight for V. And as much as I'd hate to admit it, they seem happy something rare for the UES. But while N and V were off doing their thing, B and King C were off to their old things and they didn't care what they were wearing. **

**But as always with most weddings, love was shared all around. And one of the most shocking things to come out today was Little J. J and H sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. And our very own B caught the bouquet. We can't wait till that wedding, B.**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

**A/N: Epilouge coming soon!**


	47. Epilouge

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy. It is a little mellow, but I couldn't think of another way to end the story. Well anyways Enjoy!**

Blair looked down at the little boy in her arms who was just minutes old. She tenderly stroked his dark brown hair, so much like his father's. She had always thought her wedding to Chuck Bass had been the happiest day of her life, but that was now the second happiest. June twenty-seventh, two-thousand and eighteen was now the happiest day of her life. She looked back down at her son.

She had seen his eyes briefly when he had been crying when the nurses had first handed him over to her. They were chocolate brown, just like hers. Chuck had even sworn that he saw a little smirk planted on their son's face. Blair counted his ten little fingers and ten little toes for the hundredth time. She couldn't look away from him, she couldn't believe he was a part of both her and Chuck. She heard the door of the hospital room open. She looked up and smiled.

Chuck Bass came in carrying a glass of water with two ice cubes in it, just the way Blair had asked for it. His eyes had dark circles under them, probably due to the fact he hadn't slept in the past thirty eight hours. He had been far to busy with Blair at the hospital, but he didn't mind. He would do anything for her.

Ever since had and Blair had gotten married last year, he felt their relationship had just grown stronger. He didn't know how but he seemed to love Blair more, if that was possible. It was as if his heart had been stretch and filled with love. Love for Blair.

Chuck placed the glass on the bedside table and went to his wife and son. Son. He couldn't believe he was a father. Chuck Bass the former ass, a father. He looked down at his son. He was still asleep. He looked like an angel. _He'll be the not-so-innocent bad boy all the girls will be falling for when he's in school, _thought Chuck. Chuck kissed the top of Blair's head. She meant the world to him, and now they had a kid who was part of their world. Chuck turned to her.

"Can I hold him?"

Blair smiled and him and nodded her head. Chuck held his hands out as Blair placed his son in his arms. One hand under his head and his arm around his body supporting his back. Chuck hadn't had much experience with holding babies. The last one he had held was his nephew, Tyler Van der Woodsen, and that had been two years ago. And the one before that had been his niece, Isabella Humphrey, who was now three.

He looked down at his son. His nose was just as cute as his mother's. His ears that would undoubtedly used for eavesdropping in the future, just like his father's. Chuck stroked his son's hair gently so he didn't wake him up. He felt a smile creep onto his face. He couldn't hide his emotions inside any longer, he was truly ecstatic.

Chuck looked up from his son to his wife. Blair was smiling at the both of them. He walked over to her. She made a little room on the hospital bed for Chuck to sit down. Blair smiled at him.

"Can you believe he's ours?"

Chuck looked down at his son and smiled. His voice came out of his mouth as a whisper.

"I'm still in shock."

Blair gently stoked their son's hair. It was soft and his skin was fresh. Everything about him was so new. New baby to start a new life. Nothing more could make Blair happier than she was right now. She turned to Chuck.

"He's our little bundle of joy."

"Or our little bundle of havoc. Face it, with parents like us he's bound to be caught in some mischief when he's older."

Blair let out a small giggle. She softly stroked the back of her finger against her son's cheek. It was so soft. It was unreal something so innocent came from both Chuck and Blair. King and Queen of hell or better known as the Upper East Side. Blair looked up at Chuck.

"What should we name him?"

Chuck looked down at his son then back at his wife.

"How about Sebastian?"

"Sebastian. Why?"

Chuck smirked.

"Because S would stand for sexy because let's face it, our kid is born to be sexy with us as parents."

Blair laughed. Chuck continued.

"E for every girl having hungry eyes for him. B for Bass. Enough said. A for angelic. At the end of the day, no matter how much trouble he has gotten into, he will always be our angelic son."

Blair smiled at Chuck. _He must have spent time on this, _she thought.

"S is for the scarf he will be donning from his first day at school. T for tiny terror. I for innocent yet sneaky, like us."

"More like me. No one ever thought you were innocent, they thought you were dangerous."

Chuck smirked.

"A for anything but average. A kid like ours will always be unique, never average. He's a Bass after all."

"And a Waldorf."

"And a Waldorf. N for nothing but ours, because no matter how many girls he goes out with or how many marriages he has, he will always be ours. And those are the reasons why I want to name our son Sebastian."

Blair looked into Chuck's eyes. That had to be one of the rare sweetest things she had ever seen him do. She smiled at him.

"I think Sebastian will be perfect."

She leaned in and brushed her lips against Chuck's. He kissed back. They parted and looked down at their son, who was held in between them. Blair looked into Chuck's eyes.

"I think Sebastian Bass might want to meet his grandparents, don't you?"

Chuck let out a small groan.

"Does he have too? I mean, when my father sees him you know he will want his middle name to be Bartholomew. I mean what kind of middle name is that. Sorry Blair, but I will not do that to my son."

Blair laughed. Chuck could over react sometimes. She looked at Chuck.

"But Harold is still his middle name right?"

Chuck nodded his head. He wouldn't have said no. He and Blair had discussed it before, that if they did have a boy they would have one of his middle names as Harold. Blair smiled at him. They heard a soft knock at the door. Chuck handed Sebastian to Blair and got up from the bed. He opened the door and saw everyone important in his life, all standing in the small hallway.

He saw Bart and Lily holding a bouquet of red roses. Both had smiles on their faces, something rarely seen on Bart Bass' face. Chuck saw Dan and Serena. Dan was holding Isabella in his arms and Serena held balloons reading "Congratulations" on them. Chuck's eyes darted to Nate and a very pregnant Vanessa. He saw Eric and Sharon standing with a nine year old Evan. He had a smile on his face. His green eyes were bright, but were hidden under his read shaggy hair. Eric held Tyler is his arms. Chuck saw Eleanor and Roman waiting patiently, with flowers in their hands. The hallway grew empty. Chuck gulped.

"Um, what brings you guys here?"

Everyone chuckled.

"Come on Chuck. You're a dad!" said Nate.

Chuck sighed and looked to the ground. There were way to many people, but they were family. He looked back up.

"Alright, but be quiet. He's asleep."

"He? They had a boy!" exclaimed a very cheery Serena.

Chuck rolled his eyes before opening the door. They all walked over to Blair. Everyone huddled around her and Sebastian.

"He's beautiful." whispered Eleanor.

Blair turned to look at her mother. She smiled. Her mother rarely said anything nice about anything in Blair's life. The last time she had was when Blair and Chuck wed.

Chuck couldn't take his eyes off of Sebastian. His father's voice filled the room.

"Now that is a Bass boy, right there. What is his name?"

Blair smiled at her son.

"Sebastian Harold Bartholomew Bass."

Everyone smiled and approved of the name. Blair looked over at Chuck and smirked. _He can deal with Bartholomew, _she thought. Chuck smiled back at Blair. _I can deal with Bartholomew, _he thought.

"B, can I hold him?" asked Serena.

Blair smiled and gently passed her son over to her best friend. Serena went over to a chair and sat down. Dan set Isabella on the ground. She walked over to her mother.

"Mommy, is this our baby?" she asked timidly.

Serena chuckled.

"No, it's Aunt Blair and Uncle Chuck's. His name is Sebastian."

Isabella peered closer to Sebastian. He was still asleep.

"Hello Sebastian." whispered Isabella.

Sebastian didn't move. He was too droned out in his little baby world. Isabella sighed and moved away from the baby.

"Why won't he wake up. Is it to hard for him? Ow-god damnit I hit my foot against the chair."

"Bella, don't use words like that. Where did you learn them anyway?" said Dan in a harsh tone.

Ever since he and Serena had gotten married, life had been perfect. His book had been published and had been picked as one of New York times best sellers. After Isabella had been born, life just seemed to get better.

Isabella sighed.

"I heard Evan use them once." she said innocently.

Everyone looked at Evan. He froze once he noticed all eyes were on him. _Thanks a lot Bella, _he thought. He took his phone out of his pocket and turned off the ringer, just to stall time. When he looked up, all eyes were still on him. He gulped.

"I used them once, I guess Bella's just been spending too much time at that day care in Brooklyn you guys sent her to."

Everyone tried to hold in their laughter. Evan would do just about anything to blame it on anyone else.

"We never sent her to a day care in Brooklyn." said Dan in a calm tone, all the while trying to hold his laughter.

Evan pretended not to hear him and went back to his phone and started texting a friend. Chuck stood by Blair. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. Their attention went back to their son. Serena had passed him to Vanessa. She cooed at him for a while before passing him to Eleanor. Eleanor felt tears well up in her eyes.

"He's just an angel." she said.

She passed him over to Bart. Bart felt a smile appear on his face.

"Sebastian Harold Bartholomew Bass. I could get used to that." he said.

Everyone laughed. Eventually everyone had held Sebastian, twice even. The firs to leave were Eleanor and Roman. Roman was staying at the Waldorf penthouse. They kissed Blair and Sebastian before they left.

Next to leave were Bart and Lily. Bart had a meeting in Madrid and Lily was going with him. After taking a picture, they were off.

Eric eventually looked at his watch and realized that it was late. Five hours had gone by fast. The Van der Woodsen family said their goodbyes and were off, leaving the Humphrey's, the Archibald's and the Bass' alone in the hospital room.

Serena looked at her best friend.

"B, he's one of the cutest babies I've ever seen."

Isabella stomped her foot.

"Hey, what about me?"

Serena let out small laugh before picking her up.

"I said one of the cutest babies, not the cutest."

Isabella smiled before looking at Blair.

"But mommy's right, he is very cute."

"Thank you, Bella."

Dan looked at his watch. It was already ten thirty pm. Isabella was already yawning and Serena seemed a little tired. He placed his hand behind Serena's back.

"I think we should get going. You two seem tired."

Serena unwillingly nodded her head.

"B, we have to go. But I'll be here tomorrow. We all will."

Blair smiled.

"Thank you S."

Serena kissed Blair's forehead and then kissed Sebastian's. Dan shook hands with everyone and then the Humphrey's were off. They all heard the door close. Nate looked over at Chuck.

"I can't believe you're a father before me."

Chuck smirked.

"Me neither. But don't worry Nathaniel, just two more months and you'll be bragging about your own kid too."

"Maybe it'll be a boy."

"No I definitely think it's going to be girl that will date Sebastian when they're older."

Nate laughed.

"You've already planed everything out, haven't you?"

Chuck smirked.

"I guess being married to Blair makes you more organized."

Both boys looked over at Blair. She stuck her tongue out at Chuck. He laughed. Nate joined him. Nate looked at his watch.

"Vanessa honey, we better get going. Remember what the doctor said about not getting enough sleep and the baby."

Vanessa nodded her head. They said their quick goodbyes. Chuck walked over to Blair. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you Chuck Bass."

"I love you too, Blair Bass."

She smiled and looked down at their son.

"He really is perfect, isn't he?"

"Yes he is, Princess."

"Well I'm glad Prince Charming agrees."

The both laugh softly. Suddenly, Sebastian's small brown eyes open and he looks up at both of his parents smiling faces.

"Now you wake up." they said in unison.

Sebastian just smiles. He is the son of a Queen B and King C, notorious devils of the Upper East Side and no one messes with him. He is Sebastian Harold Bartholomew Bass and he intends to tell everyone that, when he can speak of course.


End file.
